Sandor's Desert Flower
by rodonna.davlin
Summary: Sandor is used to certain things in his life. He finds is loyalty wavering and his need to protect the Little Bird is growing. Changes happen and new interests enter his life taking him and his Little Bird in a direction neither of them ever dreamed. Will he hold onto the hate, rage and bitter doubts that have ruled his life or will he walk a new, unknown path. Sandor\OFC
1. Chapter 1

As with any GoT fanfic, I do not own the characters. They are solely the property of George R.R. Martin.

I borrowed some of the characters as well as some situations from the books but this is an AU and there are many characters of my making and the majority of the story is my own. My Sandor is physically based on the book Sandor, with of course, my fantasy of him. Somehow, in my mind, my Sandor is an erotic mix of Book Sandor and the ever handsome, Mr. Rory McCann.

This my first fanfic so I hope it appeals to someone other than me. This has not been beta'd so I apologize ahead of time.

If you aren't interested in the blood, gore, and sex of GoT, then this might not be your story. There are some very explicit sexual scenes so you are forewarned.

Chapter 1.

He is standing in his usual place behind the blonde headed snot of a King. His gaze slowly moves over the faces in The Throne Room. The same boring, weak, ass kissers that are always there. His gaze doesn't linger on any one face as he has been at this for too many years. He knows them all, their lies, lives and the secrets they think they keep from others. He laughs to himself at the things he has seen and heard in the shadows of the Red Keep. Varys isn't the only one who hears and stores away the things he finds out. He shifts slightly wondering when Joffery is going to get bored and end today's seemingly never-ending parade of complainers because he's needing to take a piss and is looking forward to the end of his shift, thinking about the Dornish Red that's waiting for him. He mentally shakes himself, focusing on his duties. His gaze shifts to where she's standing. Quietly, all proper and Lady-like, just like she always does. The Little Bird. Even after everything, she is still beautiful. As much as he hates to admit it, the Imp has helped make things easier on her, somehow knowing when to appear to curtail Joffery's eagerness to hurt her. His gaze doesn't linger on her, just long enough to notice that she is sneaking a look at him, it startles him a bit though no one could ever tell, as his demeanor never changes. Years of training both in battle and at Court have allowed him to be exactly what they want. Let them think that. He knows what they want, he gives it to them, to a point.

Lord Varys quietly rises and asks leave to approach Joffery, he has a scroll in his hand. Sandor notices the seal is emerald-green and unbroken. Joffery yanks it from Varys's hand and breaks the seal, reading it. He acts as bored as he did earlier and asks Varys if this is supposed to mean something to him. Varys replies in his usual simpering voice," Your Grace, the ward from Dorne is here, the one given to assure the Princess Myrcella's safety. She has arrived, would Your Grace agree to allow her into Court to present herself to you?" Joffery seems to get annoyed at the idea then he smiles and agrees. All Sandor thinks is Bloody Hell, another innocent for him to abuse.

Lord Varys shuffles to the doors of the Throne Room and quietly eases out only to reappear a few seconds later announcing " Your Grace, may I present to you, the Lady Shalene Martell of Sun Spear." Into the Throne Room enters a small woman. She glides gracefully to the steps of the Iron Throne and dips into a perfect, graceful curtsy. All eyes of the court are on her, even the Hound's. She is wearing a light cloak with the cowl over her head and a veil covering her face. Joffery is immediately curious and sits up straight as the Hound observes from the corner of his eye. Not knowing what to expect, as she is a Martell, his hand immediately goes to his sword ready for any signs of trouble. Joffery steps down to greet this new Lady of the Court. "Rise, Lady Shalene. Why are you covered so? Surely you're not hiding anything. Are you hideous? Is that why you were sent? Stand, show me your face."

Sandor has followed Joffery down the steps and is a step behind him, tense, but not exactly sure why. She can't possibly hurt anyone. She's so...small. Maybe 5 ft tall. She looks up at Joffery and pulls back the cowl of her cloak. Varys is behind her with that buggering smile on his face and it immediately heightens Sandor's instincts that something is amiss. He starts to move in front of Joffery but The King puts his hand up, stilling him. Sandor's eyes, as well as those of the entire court are focused on this new arrival. She unclasped her cloak, which Varys takes, and then slowly removes the black lace veil that has covered her face. Sandor's first thought is " Seven fucking Hells!" He sees Joffery smiling like the stupid boy he is. The Lady Shalene Martell is dark-skinned, as the Dornish are. Her skin is smooth, glowing and has the look of needing to be tasted. She is small but lean and firm, her dress is the silky sammite worn in Dorne. Thin, breezy, leaving her shoulders and back exposed. It doesn't leave much to the imagination, and Sandor silently appreciates it. It is a soft sea-foam green, perfectly complimenting her coloring. Her face is heart-shaped, beautiful, almost too beautiful to look at. She has full, intoxicating, red lips and even, white teeth. Almond shaped eyes that are so dark they seem black. As she removes the veil completely, it reveals raven black hair that falls past her tight, firm ass. Hair that is a cascade of tight natural ringlets that bounce as she shakes her head to loosen her hair. The whole court seems to be mesmerised. All but Varys, he just continues to smile that smile that only he has, but what would you expect from a cock less wonder? She seems to know the exact effect she has on everyone. Sandor briefly wants to ask Varys if not having a cock changes the way he looks at women but then he really doesn't care. He instead thinks about what he could do to her with HIS cock. Lady Shalene breaks the silence by clearing her throat and is all seems to fall back into place. Sandor shifts slightly, thankful for the cloak he has on at the moment, his breeches are not as loose as they were earlier. Maybe a wench tonight to go along with the wine. Joffery takes Shalene's hand and lightly kisses the top of it, welcoming her to Court and then starts flirting with her, as only Joffery can do. Suddenly remembering himself, as if it mattered, he rudely dismisses everyone from Court, commanding Varys to assure that Lady Shalene has the most accommodating rooms and what ever she desires. He then swaggers off and Sandor briefly nods to Shalene, meeting her eyes and is again startled to see her openly, looking over every inch of him, lingering for the briefest moment on his swollen cock before brazen looking into his eyes without the slightest hint of revulsion that he is so used to. In fact, he sees an instant of challenge before he has to turn and follow Joffery.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Cercei, is not happy that she wasn't informed of the Martell bitch's arrival first. She wants this one under her control, as it is her sweet Myrcella that is in Dorne and nothing can stop her from keeping her daughter safe. Not even some damned Martell. She paces her private solar, waiting on Shalene Martell to arrive. Slowly sipping her goblet of wine, thinking that now she has two useless wards in court. No matter that Sansa Stark is still the key to the North, that seems to be her only use. Now a Martell. Dangerous, maybe. But just a girl. There is a knock on the door and the handmaid opens it and announces the Lady Martell. Cercei is taken aback by what she sees, but it doesn't show. She had been expecting a child. Although Shalene is small, she is most definitely not a child. Cercei beckons her to sit and offers her a goblet of wine, which Shalene accepts, sipping, gazing demurely at the Queen Regent before looking at the floor. Cercei smiles at her and says," Lady Shalene, its so good to have you here in King's Landing. I hope everything is to your liking. Are your accommodations adequate?" Shalene replies, "Yes, Your Grace. Everyone has been so welcoming." Cercei lets her curiosity get the best of her slightly and asks, "Lady Shalene, if I may be so bold, I was expecting a child ward. Tell sweetling, how old are you? Feel free, tell me about yourself." Shalene peeks up at her, smiling to herself, this one thinks she is smart and dangerous. I'll play her game. "Your Grace, I am seventeen. I am sorry if I do not please you. I was sent by my Uncle. I will be no problem to you. I only want to serve my role to the realm, My Queen."

Cercei's piercing green eyes sparkle, as she thinks about Dornish customs and what she knows of how the "Ladies" of Dorne are known to be more wanton than the prudish ones in Westeros. She says," Lady Shalene, I always want you to feel free to speak openly to me, as long as we are in private conversation, that is," and flashes Shalene one of her most dazzling smiles." I know that Dornish and Westeros customs differ, I want us to feel at ease with each other." Cercei takes in the smooth, flowing gown, the seductive cut of it. The way Shalene's body is embraced by the fabric. The color of her skin, her lips, full, red, and wet with wine. Her black unreadable eyes, and all of that thick, curly, raven hair. Cercei smiles, she can't help herself. If she were a man, she'd bed this one. It then crosses her mind, why do I have to be a man to do it, before she dismisses it with a shake of her head. "Speak freely, Little Dove."

Shalene begins, then stops. Then looks at Cercei and says, "Your Grace, women in Dorne, some women, have different interests, and hobbies. I would ask your leave to continue to pursue these here. I know that due to Western tastes they will be frowned upon, but as I am not of the Western culture, if you would allow it, I care not what opinions others have of me. I would prefer to wear my style of clothing, the weather here is warm, as in Dorne. I would not wish any disrespect to you. If I may, I'd like to continue riding and other interests that I had in my Homeland. I know that it may seem unusual to you and you may be hesitant, but if you would allow it, I would do so under the watchful eye of whom ever your best protector is, so that you will feel safe in the notion that I am not doing it to cause harm. I fear there may be some doubt in that regard, as I am a Martell. Your Grace, I am well versed in the customs that Western Ladies follow, needlework, reading, all those tedious efforts; if I may be so bold."

Cercei can't help but to laugh! This is an odd one, but what should I expect from a Sand Snake! She looks at Shalene for a moment, thoughtfully. Calculating. This one is nothing like Sansa Stark. I wonder.. "Tell me Lady Shalene, what do you think of the King's betrothed? Have you had a chance to meet her? And, pray tell, what other interests are you wanting to continue?" "No, Your Grace, I haven't had the honor of meeting Lady Sansa. I only arrived a few hours ago. Although I did see her in Court. She is a beautiful young woman. And as my interests go, I am rather partial to archery, and the very non lady-like training in defense, Your Grace, with staff, daggers, short sword. In Dorne, it is wise to be able to protect one's self." She briefly looks into the Queen Regent's eyes, a demure smile graces her red lips before looking down at her lap.

Cercei replies, " Yes, she is. If you say so. Tell me, Shalene, if I allow your indulgences, I want something from you. I want you to play the demure Lady with Sansa Stark. I want you to get to know her, find out her secrets, see if she is still the innocent maiden she claims to be. What say you Lady Shalene, are we in agreement?"

Shalene gazes at the Queen. Taking in her beauty, the way she smiles, how it doesn't reach those emerald eyes, and thinks; she is as deadly as they say, but not as smart as she thinks she is. She's too quick to seek someone to bring into her schemes. Well, let's play then! "Yes, Your Grace, I am ever at your disposal." Shalene smiles as boldly at Cercei as Cercei does at Shalene. Cercei then says," Let's start by getting you introduced. A small gathering so that you can meet Sansa. Maybe you can loosen her up a bit, she is rather boring and bloody courteous." "As Your Grace desires." " It's settled may continue with your other pursuits of course. I will have someone appointed to train and ride with you. I'll send them to you in the next few days. You will, of course, keep me aware of your endeavors on the Lady Sansa." " Of course, Your Grace." Cercei stands up and walks to Shalene, " It's going to be pleasing to have you here, Shalene. I'll send word to you in regards to the gathering and your "consort". We'll see you in Court on the morrow, with Lady Sansa." It wasn't a question. Shalene curtsied low and replied, " Of course Your Grace." Bella, see the Lady Shalene to her rooms and then return.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

As it happens, Shalene's rooms were located very close to Sansa's. The rooms were pleasant, tall glass doors open to a balcony that overlooks The Keep. Walking to the end of the balcony she can see the training yard. There are several men involved in various sparing or training activities. She watches for a few minutes, no one standing out. She thinks that it might just be the most boring group of men she's ever seen until she notices the tall dark, massive warrior exit the stables. He is followed by an equally massive, black warhorse that looks as deadly as the Warrior. The Warrior moves with a grace and smoothness that belies his size. His long black hair moving in the wind. He must have trained earlier because all he has on is his boots and tight, black leather breeches. Sweat glistens on his body. Shalene leans on balcony wall to take her time going over every inch of this man. She remembers him from Court, so much more interesting to look upon now that he doesn't have all that armor on.

She knows his name. How could she not, knowing who his brother is. She watches him closely as he moves around his massive horse. They seem perfectly suited for each other. The horse is huge, black, ill-tempered with a long flowing mane and tail. His coat is shiny and smooth, as black as ink. Muscles ripple under his hide as he moves about tossing his head, as if daring anyone to venture near. Shalene finds herself wondering what it would be like to ride a beast like that, to feel the power of him move under her as she rides him at a full run with the wind blowing through both of their manes.

Her attention is drawn back to the man. The Hound. Sandor Clegane. Again, she marvels at how like his warhorse he is. He has his massive, muscular back to her as he brushes the stallion. His huge hands move over its hide touching, brushing, becoming one with it. She watches his hands, how smooth and easily they calm the horse. The play of the muscles in his forearms, upper arms, his shoulders and back. He is exquisite. Muscles from years of training and battle ripple with every movement. She can see where the uncountable scars cross his back, shoulders and arms. They are more visible due to the contrast of light scars and tan skin, she indulges herself by taking in the path down his back to his tapered waist and strong well-formed ass, down to massive, solid thighs, equally muscled calves and then to those very big feet. She smiles again, thinking about what the kitchen maids say about big feet and hands.

She silently bids him to turn around so she can finish her visual feast and as one of the King's Guard walks up to him, he does just that. He turns and rests his forearm over the horse's back and stares down at the Guard. He is so tall and overwhelming, he looks down on everyone. She takes the time to look at him again. Raven hair, like hers, only straight. It's thick and long, falling down his back to below his shoulder blades. He is facing her full on so she can see his face. The left side is not un-handsome, good rugged features for a man. She's too far away to see the color of his eyes but she can tell he doesn't smile much if ever and he has a deadly look about him. The other side is heavily scarred, his black hair swept over to that side, to hide the scars, what a shame. The scars only make him more appealing to her. She takes it all in, it doesn't offend her, quite the contrary, it adds to his deadly visage, she wonders why deadly men have such an appeal, but then again, why would she want a man who is weak? She looks at his lips, half full and smooth, half scarred, curious about his kisses, she licks her own lips and continues visually exploring his body. He is just deliciously massive, she thinks. Thick neck leading to huge shoulders. Each muscle is perfectly sculpted and moves so smoothly beneath his skin. Moving her eyes to his huge arms, black hair curls on his forearms, not too much, just perfectly manly, as it should be. That same hair covers his chest, stomach and trails down into his breeches.

Her eyes move back to his chest, she can feel herself breathing heavier as she takes in his sculpted chest, that perfect groove between his upper chest muscles, ahh, he has such tasty looking nipples she thinks, and grins even bigger. Her gaze continues down to his stomach where he has eight hard, bulges of muscles that resemble the washboards that the laundry women use to clean clothes. The muscles at his hips form a most beautiful v that leads down into those tight leather breeches. She skips down to his massive thighs, knowing she'll come back to his "gift". He moves from foot to foot causing the muscles in his legs to ripple and bulge. Back up, yes... she licks her lips again, and though she can clearly tell he is as big there as he is everywhere else, she can't help but want to gaze at all of him. Oh well, maybe a seduction is in order, who knows. Being Dornish does have its rewards. She is so lost in her lustful meanderings that she doesn't notice that the King's Guard has left and when she ventures a look back at his face, she finds him looking as openly at her as she is at him. She holds his gaze for a few minutes, standing up and leaning forward pulling her dress tightly across her chest knowing that he can see through the thin material. She licks her full, red lips again, smiles at him, gazes back down at his cock, which is hard and as massive as she thought. She meets his eyes again, continuing to smile as she slowly backs into her room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Sandor is off duty, he heads straight to his room to have that Dornish Red he's been needing for hours now. FUCK! He had forgotten about the maiden that was coming from Dorne. He had enough to keep him busy trying to keep the Little Bird safe from Joffery's wrath. Now there was another and he seemed taken with this one also. Was he going to have to watch out for two now! What was he thinking? Why did he have to look out for anyone? He wasn't some bloody Knight that all these maidens wanted. He was a killer! Not some, bloody nursemaid! Lady Shalene Martell of Sun Spear. A Sand Snake! She looks so small and fragile. She's even smaller than the Little Bird. This Desert Flower was so opposite of the Little Bird, being dark, sultry, raven headed and black-eyed where Sansa Stark was pale, pure, auburn haired and clear, blue eyes. He wondered how old this ward is. Sansa being only fourteen. She was tall for her age. A woman but yet a child. He knows she had flowered, but she is so innocent. So unaware of what the world is really like. He can't, for the life of him, understand how the highborn feel it is fair or proper to put young women out in the world and not make sure they are ready for the lives they will have to live in. What good were needle work and songs when circumstances could happen that left you in the world alone as they had Sansa Stark.

He shakes his head and is glad, again, he doesn't have daughters. He'd kill any man who looked at them. He makes a mental note to watch this new one, damn! He needs to hit someone so he makes his way to the training yard and for the next couple of hours, taking on all who thought they had balls enough to face him. He stands there with sweat rolling off his body and yells for his squire, Lucian, who comes and brings a wine-skin and helps him out of his armor. Sandor decides that he needs to spend a little time with Stranger and cool down before heading up for a bath. He drinks sparingly from the wine-skin, not wanting to get drunk yet, he has too much to think about. He goes into the stable and brings Stranger out into the yard to groom him in the sunshine, also to feel the wind on his skin, he takes off his tunic, throwing it over the fence railing and took up the curry, brushing Stranger's coat until it shines, running his hands over the beast, feeling the play and power of his muscles as he moves. He talks quietly to the warhorse, calming him, re-enforcing the bond of trust they have. Appreciating, again, the closeness he feels with the animal. His only companion. That thought startles him for a moment, he'd never thought that before. But he supposes it's true, he has no other friends. He didn't need anyone. He doesn't care for all the hassle that goes with it. He likes to kill, drink, and fuck. Not always in that order either! He takes another drink from the wine-skin, lost in thought, but not so lost that he doesn't hear the approach of armor. He turns and watches Boras Blount approach and starts getting angry. "What the fuck does he want? If that little blonde twat wants something, he can go fuck himself." Blount approaches with his hands raised, knowing full well that it takes only a look to set the Hound off. "What do you want!"

"Take it easy, Hound, I'm here because the Queen sent me. Believe me, I don't want to be around you any longer than you do me!"

"State your buggering business then and leave me be."

Blount stated," The Queen says that the new ward, that Dornish wench, has requested some pursuits as she called them and Her Grace has decided to allow it. And she has also decided that she needs to be watched and "assisted". Since you're the best equipped for the job, it's yours."

Sandor is having to use all his will power not to grab Blount by his throat and rip his head off! He takes several deep breaths and looks at Blount then asks, in that deadly rasping voice, "What the fuck do I look like, a buggering wet-nurse?"

Blount backs off, and when he's out of range, he says," I couldn't tell you. Maybe it's cause you're the perfect one... a watch dog. " Then he walks off laughing.

Sandor is seething. What the Seven Hells is he to do with some Dornish wench? What pursuits is he talking about? Bloody buggering Lannister's! He takes another pull off the wine-skin knowing that tonight he will be good and drunk, might even go to Chatalaya's. He needs a good fuck, maybe two and then muses, a red-head whore and a raven haired one, Hells, maybe at the same time! Then immediately he wonders why he thought that. He stands there, breathing deep, feeling the wind blow over his skin and becomes aware of having the feeling of being watched. Immediately all of his well honed battle senses are on alert and he gazes around, seeking the reason for his heightened alertness. His gaze drifts up, maybe it's the Little Bird, she has been known to sit on her balcony and do her bleeding needlework. Not her, but a couple of balconies from there he sees her. She is leaning against the balcony wall of her suite of rooms, looking at him. Hell, she's not just looking at him, she's looking at him like he's a feast and she's starving. He has never in his life had a woman look at him like that and he is instantly assailed with many emotions. Shock, fear, indignation, then curiosity, interest, and as he sees her lick her lips as she focuses her attention on his cock, he straightens to his full, staggering height and unconsciously tenses his body, flexing his muscles. The next feeling that hits him is a lust he has never felt, his cock is immediately rock hard and then she meets his eyes. He expects her to be appalled and look away, that's what he's used to. They all do it. After all these years he should be used to it, but he's not. It still shames him when it happens. But she holds his gaze, looks right into his eyes, she stands up and leans against the wall causing that "dress" to form against her tits and firm, flat abdomen. Her eyes never leave his, her nipples are hard and dark. He can see them through the material and she makes no move what so ever to hide that fact. She's breathing a bit heavy, he can tell. And damn, she licks her lips again. They are so full and red, now they're wet, FUCK! What he could do with those! It's like she could read his mind because she slowly smiles, her eyes gaze down at his throbbing, rock hard cock again and back up to his eyes. She slowly backs away and leaves him there, never breaking eye contact until she is inside her room. He stands there for a time, trying to figure out what all that meant. Maidens don't act like that or look at men like that. Especially not him. He yells at Lucian to come get Stranger. He can barely move, his cock hurts so badly. Gods, he's got to fuck something and his hand will have to do for now.

He readjusts himself and heads to his chambers where Lucian has already had a bath set up and a wine-skin waiting on him. He smiles, thinking that he'll have to give that boy an extra coin or two. He does know his job. He grabs the wine-skin and takes several long drinks. Feeling the warmth of the alcohol loosen his muscles. He kicks off his boots, unlaced his breeches and is soon as naked as his name day. He eases down into the hot bath, again mentally thanking Lucian because he made sure the wenches brought the biggest tub up. He eases down and soaks his body, eyes closed, drinking slowly and his thoughts drift to Sansa. Her sweet ways, her blue eyes, thick auburn hair, and he feels his cock aching again. He decides to finish bathing and washes his long, black hair. He is relaxed, mildly drunk and again, thoughts drift back to Sansa. As he slowly strokes his cock, he thinks about her porcelain skin, so smooth and pale, how pink her lips are, he thinks about kissing them, filling his hands with her hair as he's kissing her mouth, her neck, across her chest and down to those soft tits. He imagines her nipples, pink, like her lips, as they harden in his mouth. His grip on his cock is solid, strokes are long and he is quickly coming to that point of release. He can feel his body tense, his eyes are closed, lost in Sansa and her teats. As he increases the tempo on his cock, he uses his left hand to press on his lower abdomen, right above his pubic bone, Gods! He has found that for some reason, cumming is so much more intense when he does this. He lets his head fall back against the tub, he's almost there, fucking his hand hard and fast, his mind goes to those tits, but they are fuller, firmer, the nipples are hard and dark! He moans loudly, feeling it all over his body, his balls are so tight, he can feel it at the base of his cock, faster; he looks up into her eyes and he sees those black, sultry eyes, watching him, those full, red lips and she licks them, just for him and he can't stop, FUCK he cums so hard, stroking his cock and releasing his seed for what seems like forever! Slowly, so slowly, he calms his breathing and his heartbeat eases back to the steady normal thump that means control. As his cock softens, his eyes fly open. Seven Hells, now he's losing himself in two untouchable women and why the hell did Sansa turn into Shalene Martell! Gods, that was good, but what is he doing! Sandor decides; not tonight. He's not going to dwell on it. He's relaxed and clean, not sloppy drunk. Just leave it alone. He shakes his head and gets out of the bath, after one more drink he slides between his sheets and drifts off to sleep. That night the only thing that haunts him is innocent blue eyes and sultry black ones and sweet, red, full, wet lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Sansa is in her rooms, nothing is keeping her occupied. She is curious about the new ward. She doesn't know who she is but she is a Lady. Like her, even if she is from Dorne. She knows of the Martells, of course, but she has never met any of them. She had been in Court when she arrived, trying to not draw Joffery's attention. Part of her was secretly glad when Joff had shown interest in Lady Shalene, at least he wasn't focused on her then. She immediately felt guilty because this poor girl knew nothing about the cruelty Joffery could met out. She just didn't know. Lady Shalene was beautiful. So small and petite. She wondered how old she is, what her interests are. And that dress! If you could call it that! It was scandalous! She would never be able to wear something like that, nor would she try. She wonders if all women in Dorne dress like that. She thought about Lady Shalene's skin, the color was dark, her eyes were so black, and her hair was so curly and long! Sansa loves her own hair, the auburn color, the way it shines in the sun, Sansa knows she is pretty, but she doesn't look at herself as beautiful. Everyone tells her how much she looks like her mother, it always made her smile. Maybe it would be alright to have someone close to her own age to talk to. She has been so lonely since Myrcella had left. She thinks again about Joff. It makes her feel scared as she doesn't want Lady Shalene to see her demeaned by Joffery, but she knows she can't stop it. She just wants to hide away and hope everyone forgets about her but she knows Joff would only send Ser Meryn or Ser Boras after her and they would hurt her. It would be alright if he sent The Hound. He had never been mean to her. He was rude and said hateful things, but he had never hit her. The Hound. Somehow he was always there. If only he didn't have that scar. She knows she shouldn't judge him for something that was of no fault of his own. And why is she thinking about him? He is low-born, not even a Knight or a Lord. She thinks back on Court today and tries to remember it all. It was a surprise to see Lady Shalene when she removed her cloak and veil. She had expected, she didn't know what she expected. Surely not the small, beautiful, raven haired woman who was hidden beneath the cloak. She didn't seem to be afraid of Joff but then why would she? And she had seen her boldly stare back at The Hound. She hadn't seen anyone but Joff do that. As she thinks about it, she feels like there was more to the way Lady Shalene looked at him but she can't figure out what it is. The Hound didn't seem to be offended by it. Hadn't he openly looked at Lady Shalene's body? How dare he! He shouldn't do that. But she didn't seem to mind. Sansa begins to feel something she can't quite place, she can't understand why it matters to her how The Hound looks at someone but for some reason it does. Not being able to figure it out and being bored with everything, she decides to go to bed. A new day might bring the answers for her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Tyrion had to keep the smile off his face. He sometimes wonders how someone as small as himself can have so much fun just setting the pieces and watching the game play out. He muses on what had transpired over the past days. So far, so good. Things are in place, he just has to keep Joff from any stupidity. Too bad he can't let Clegane in on Sansa's protection but he's so damned unpredictable. He kills his toys then walks away. Besides, he gives is own sort of protection to Lady Sansa even if he thinks that no one sees it. Lucky for Clegane, only Tyrion and Varys seem aware of this. Tyrion, for his own part, prefers to play with his toys, and he's secretly thankful The Hound is so deadly and loyal. Tyrion has watched that loyalty waver over the past months not that he blames him. Clegane hides it well, except from Tyrion and Varys, of course. Varys. No one would ever believe the odd combination of Tyrion and Varys. Or the number of years they have had a healthy, albeit, guarded understanding of each other. He supposes it takes one broken thing to understand another. Thank the Gods it doesn't take a strong, whole body to have a strong, focused mind. He and Varys have had common cause for years. It hadn't been hard to hide.

Myrcella was safe. Lady Shalene was here. Cercei didn't waste any time trying to bully her into her service. If only Cercei knew the truth. Shalene was as deadly as The Hound, maybe more so because she was a small, petite, beautiful woman, who would ever guess... she knew her part and he knew he didn't have to worry about her. It was like having a younger sister around. He was glad that she and Shae had gotten along so well. Not that Shae would be jealous, he just wanted her to be at ease and trusting of Shalene. They were both alike in many ways, Shae was deadly in her own right. He had Shae appointed as Shalene's handmaid, he might have her changed to Sansa, he would have to talk with Shalene and Shae to get the female opinion. Gods, listen to him! Seeking the woman's opinion! Well, better to have them with you than against you. He did have to admit that it was an enjoyment having Shalene around. She was very educated, being so young. She fluently spoke High Valaryian, Lysene, Dothraki, Ghiscari, Lorathi, he found that out when her overheard Shalene and Shae speaking in Shae's native tongue, Volantene, Myrish, he couldn't remember them all. She absorbed knowledge and language like it was food for her soul. He had often walked with her about the castle and grounds and when someone came upon them, she would switch to another language leaving the other person completely at a loss. No one overheard their conversations, Hells, no one knew what she said. They had developed a way to communicate by mixing all the languages together. It worked for them.

Tonight, there would be a small dinner welcoming Shalene. He hoped it went well, with Joffery and Cercei, you never knew. He knew Shalene had asked to continue some of the things she enjoyed doing, a good way to put it, he mused. If Cercei only knew. He was glad she had agreed to it, he would have allowed it anyway, let Cercei think she controlled this. It amused him that Cercei had appointed Clegane to the task. Tyrion laughed, if only Clegane knew! Tyrion hadn't bothered to tell anyone what Shalene's "pursuits" were, nor that the Lady wasn't an innocent maiden. She was a Martell, Gods, how could she be innocent with Oberyn Martell as a father, but that tidbit had been left out.

He knew she had planned to take out that magnificent desert steed that she rode and that Clegane was in a rage because he had to play wet-nurse, as he called it. He also knew that from the time she could walk, she had ridden, being trained by the descendants of the ancient desert horse lords and she knew their magical ways with horses. Tyrion had asked her to put on a show in the yard today, he wanted to watch and see. If he was totally honest, he wanted to see how far she could push The Hound before he broke. Tyrion knew how well-trained Clegane's warhorse was, no one but he and Lucian touched it. Clegane had to be on hand to keep the beast in line the entire time the farrier attended to him.

Tyrion headed down to the yard, Bronn following behind as usual. When he arrived, he waved at Shalene. One of the stable boys had brought Tyrion a chair so he made himself comfortable and sent the boy for some wine. He looked up at Bronn and grinned, "Watch this. I know you like to prod The Hound. Watch how a Lady does it." Bronn immediately found this interesting so he made himself comfortable and waited for the show.

Shalene was dressed in very tight leather breeches, soft black leather boots that came up to mid-thigh, they fit her legs like a second skin, just like her breeches. She wore an emerald-green, a tunic made of the finest linen, it fit well, not too tight, just enough to peak the imagination. She had her long, curly, raven hair pulled back with a silken, emerald ribbon. Her mount, Aulonex, had come out of the stable on his own, and came right to Shalene. He wore nothing. No bridle, lead or halter. Tyrion marveled at the animal. Pure white, not a blemish on him. His eyes as black as Shalene's. He had the look of the ancient desert lines. Compact, powerful body, deep, broad chest, solid, muscular hindquarters, tall at the withers. Powerful neck, pulled up high and proud, his ears held high and forward. Aulonex's head was held proud, shaped differently than the Western breeds. His nostrils flared, taking in all the scents and smells. Prancing, tense, proud. His mane and tail were long and wavy, his tail touching the ground, his mane so long it fell to his muzzle in the front and almost below his knees on the side. His coat shone in the sun. As bright as fresh snow. Bronn let out an appreciative sound and Tyrion couldn't help but grin.

Aulonex was becoming excited and unruly, stomping, rearing, throwing his head around, garnering attention from those in the yard. Shalene was there, but didn't stop him, she just continued to busy herself with whatever it was she was doing. Aulonex ducked his head and pawed the ground, stomped around in a tight circle but didn't move too far from Shalene. There was cursing coming from the stable about that time and Tyrion grinned even bigger and told Bronn," Now, let's prod the mad dog!" Sandor walked out of the stable with Stranger, the warhorse clearly in as rabid a temper as The Hound. Aulonex reared and screamed at the destrier, flattening his ears, stomping and pawing the ground even though he had no restraints, he did not try to leave. It was clear that Stranger wanted a battle. Sandor was knocked about and even for all his strength and size, he was sorely put out to hold Stranger in check. His anger mounting by the minute. Tyrion wasn't sure if it was at Stranger, Aulonex, Shalene or that he had to be there. He decided that, knowing The Hound, it was all the above. Shalene finally turned around and looked directly at Sandor and asked in the most calm, polite, Lady like way Tyrion had ever heard, "Are you having difficulty managing your steed, Ser? He does seem to be very distraught. I was under the impression I would be able to ride with you as my escort. Do you perchance have a mount that you can control?" Sandor roared at her, causing some of the men in the yard to move closer for when they needed to try to rescue her, though none really wanted to get close to The Hound now. "Control your own damn horse, My Lady! He's the one who has mine ready to kill!" Shalene looked at Sandor calmly, her eyes flicked to Stranger, she turned to Aulonex who was so wound up he was shaking and said, " Bectay Entu Maloon." She walked around Aulonex calmly, and said it again, never touching him. She walked to his left side and said it one more time and laid her hand upon his wither and Aulonex became as calm as a babe sleeping. She walked in front of him and it seemed that they were one, the way they gazed into each others black eyes. She then placed her hands on either side of his muzzle and took in a breath as Aulonex snorted and he took in a deep breath as she exhaled. In essence, exchanging scents. She closed her eyes and so did Aulonex. Everyone was quiet, except Stranger. Shalene then went back to Aulonex's left side and said," Endel." Aulonex tucked his left foreleg back and went down to his knee, Shalene grasped a handful of mane and swung up on his back and he promptly stood, ready to go. She looked over at Sandor and asked," Ser, do you need help with the mounting process?" and gave Sandor a smile so dazzling it made the sun seem dim. It was all Tyrion could do not to fall out of his chair laughing. He and Bronn quietly slipped off to laugh themselves sick over a few flagons of wine.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

He didn't want to be here. He'd rather be drinking than taking some highborn maiden on a ride. Hells, she probably can't ride, she'll want his help off and on her horse. Why him! It's not bad enough that he has to go with her, he gets to the stable to get Stranger and the bloody beast is livid! He acts like he's going into battle or something. Then he sees that white desert stallion and the stable boy has just let him get away, he starts to go after it knowing who it probably belongs to but decides," Fuck it, let the stable boy chase it." The damned horse is as riled as Stranger is, Hells, that's probably what's got Stranger going anyway. He can hear it in the yard, snorting and pawing. Sandor smirks, thinking that the bloody beast wouldn't stand a chance with Stranger. Sandor battles with the warhorse to get him saddled and the entire time that white desert devil is in the yard issuing challenges.

Finally Sandor manages to ready Stranger and lead him out of the stable, he immediately sees Lady Shalene looking down, tending to something in her hand and that bloody beast is so close to her, ready to fight. Stranger is determined to get to him and Sandor's patience is at its end, he roars " Control your damn horse, My Lady! He's the one who has mine ready to kill!" Before he can even control his buggering temper. He can't believe he has yelled at a Lady and in front of the entire yard, Lord Tyrion, and his buggering sell sword but it's too late now. He'll have to pay, he knows. He can't seem to control his mouth or his eyes for he notices how she is dressed and his mind instantly thinks about her dark, hard nipples and then her full, red lips, his cock soon makes its unruly presence known. Damned traitor cock is the thought that passes his mind just then. What is it about tits and a cunt that causes a man's body to lose control!

He dimly registers the tenseness in the men of the yard after he yelled at Lady Shalene, but when she doesn't raise the alarm so to speak, he's not concerned. He watches her as she looks at him, right at him, squarely in the eye, again, then at Stranger. She calmly and slowly walks around the desert devil and says something, he doesn't understand. Probably some Dornish mumble. She says it once, twice, three times as she walks around the beast, then she finally touches it. Sandor is totally floored! He is as calm as a babe. She looks into that horse's eyes like he's her lover. Sandor is mesmerized when she exchanges a breath with the horse and then says something else to him and he bows down so the little Lady can just swing up on him. Sandor is still battling with Stranger but is soundly stunned at this. This petite woman and her magical control over that stallion. The next thing he knows, he has been verbally knocked to the ground in front of everyone when she says, " Ser, do you need help with the mounting process?" It seems to take a second for her words to sink in, as they run through his head, does he need help with the mounting process? What does she mean?

It registers with him how she is riding, no gear, just her and that white devil. He immediately mounts Stranger, who is still wound up, and wants to yell at her because he feels that he has somehow been made part of a jest but he hasn't figured it out yet. He looks at Lady Shalene and she is smiling at him as if she and he were the only two people left in the world, he still has "the mounting process" running through his mind so all he does is growl at her about the safety of her riding with no way to control her stallion. Though he well knows it is possible to do so for someone who is an experienced rider. He just doesn't know about her, a woman. She just laughs and rides closer to him and responds, "Ser, I'm as at ease riding like this as you are riding with all your gear. I happen to enjoy being mounted on a bareback beast. I like the feel of his body as he moves beneath me. The power of his thrust, the control he has that is always on the verge of exploding just waiting on me to beg him to release it leaving me knowing what an awesome force I have had between my legs"...and she licks those red lips again. She flexes her thighs subtly and her stallion moves past Sandor towards the gate. He sees and hears Tyrion before he turns to follow, not knowing how he can ride with his cock so hard, and especially with this woman.

He wonders if anyone noticed how he was thoroughly beaten by this tiny woman, but dimly, he doesn't think so, they were all as beat as he was. He has to laugh when he thinks about it, all the pieces fell into place, there will be a lot of sore arms and sore raven headed whores tonight! Assistance with my mounting process, she enjoys being mounted on a bareback beast; the feel of its body as it moves beneath her; power of its thrust; control, her begging; awesome force between her legs! Seven bloody Hells! This is no maiden! What has he gotten into? He has never had a woman so blatantly proposition him and a Lady to boot! Now he has to ride with her, watch her body move on that damned beast, listen to her talk, he wasn't going to make it all day without a couple of long piss stops. As bold as this Sand Snake is, she'll know exactly what he's doing, but then, he's never been shy, let her think what she wants, two can play her game. Only, he has to keep reminding himself, she's free to act like that, I'm not. I've got to be careful. All it takes is one slip up, oh, bloody Hells! I need a drink. And my cock needs a release. He growls that familiar growl, it's all he can do now.

Shalene rides just ahead of Sandor so he has a short time to get his mind and traitorous cock back under control. He breathes slowly, evenly, and focuses on the activity around them until they reach the edge of King's Landing and Shalene urges Aulonex into a smooth gallop. He follows and can't help but to watch how she moves so fluidly with her horse. His view from behind is safe so he takes in how well her legs grip and move as they gallop. The wind has smoothed her tunic over her upper body making it impossible not to see how her tits bounce in time with horse's gait. Her hair is coming loose from the ribbon that holds it and as she shakes her head, it flies loose, on impulse Sandor grabs it before it flutters away. He means to hand it to her but some unknown notion stays his hand and he wraps it into his fist and holds it. Her hair is loose now, falling so long that it covers part of her mounts back. He stares at it, raven hair; so shiny in the sun, how is her hair that curly all the time? It bounces in time with her body, and he wonders what her hair feels like, is it soft and smooth or would it feel like Stranger's mane does when he grooms it, smooth but thick and coarse.

Lost in his own thoughts, it takes hearing her voice a second time before he responds. " Clegane, ride beside me for a bit, we could talk." He wonders what she's up to. He knows his place and she does too so he replies," My Lady, my place is behind you, not at your side. I am your guard and escort not your companion," he speaks in a controlled rasp but he can feel that slow rage that is all too familiar starting to boil. His face is impassive. Shalene smiles to herself and squeezes her thighs to slow her mount and then stops and turns to Sandor who too stops, irritation and rage are showing in his hard grey eyes but she looks right into them and he thinks again about how this one doesn't look away, but moves that thought to the back of his mind as she leans towards him. She smells so exotic, different from all the Ladies of the Court. The Little Bird always smells of flowers and sweetness and even lemons at times. Fresh like Spring. Shalene's scent wakens some part of him that fuels a wild lust. She smells of nature, of cinnamon and cloves, scents that are as different and foreign as she is. He can't help but breathe in deeply of her scent, wanting to bury his face in her hair and neck, to fill his hands with those curls and pull her to his body and feel all of this woman pressed against him as his hands explore her. He closes his eyes and leans forward, breathing in that womanly scent, his cock is ready to explode! With that thought, he immediately remembers where he's at and who he's with. His anger at himself and this "woman" are too much. He growls at her,"I have to take a piss." He quickly dismounts and leaves her sitting there as he stalks off into the King's Wood and stomps around for a bit trying to control his thoughts. What the bloody Hell was he doing! Maybe she didn't recognize that he was leaning towards her, he didn't know how he was going to be able to be around her. His mind and body wouldn't obey. What good had all the years of focus and training done if he can't even keep one little woman from making him act like some green squire. He has had dark-skinned women before. Hell's he'd had every color, shape and size, what was it about this one that kept him so on edge.

He has his piss but decides since he already has it in hand, he might as well ease the need in his cock. It doesn't take but a few strokes and he has at least calmed the need to fuck for a short time. He heads back to where he left Shalene and as he approaches he snarls,"It's time to head back, don't you have a party to get ready for?" He finds her in a position he has never seen anyone in before. She is still mounted on her stallion but is turned over with her stomach laying on his back. She has her arms crossed, resting on the horse's rump and her head resting on her crossed arms, just as if she were in bed. He stops for a moment and she opens her eyes to watch him approach. Once he's back on Stranger, she has still made no move to turn around. He frankly doesn't know what to make of this Lady. She rides extremely well and unconditionally, she doesn't act like a Lady. He decides to just return to the Keep, her stallion falls into place beside him and she is still in the same position, watching him, as he eases Stranger to a pace behind her steed, she says," Ride beside me. Tell me about Lady Sansa." He is immediately on guard again, what is this woman wanting to know about the Little Bird for? Please don't make me have to protect her from Dorne too. He growls from deep in his chest, " Why do you want to know about Lady Stark? Surely you can ask Lord Tyrion or even Lady Sansa herself." Shalene just gazes at him with those black eyes, he decides it's best just to fall back into his usual demeanor, looking straight ahead, face blank, anyone else would see it as death approaching on its black hell beast, but Shalene is as comfortable as if she were laying on a sofa in her chambers. Her next words shake him, but he shows no outward sign of it," I feel I must explain some things to you. I_ AM_ Lady Shalene Martell, Princess Shalene Martell, my father _IS Prince_ Oberyn Martell, as you know. I _AM_ here as ward, good faith, if you will, for Princess Myrcella. Lord Tyrion has known me since I was born. It is no mere chance that I am the one here and not someone else. I won't ask you to trust me, I have been warned that you trust no one, but you will listen to me and think on what I say if you want to help keep Lady Sansa safe. You are limited in what you can do, as we all are, but I can offer more of a distraction for Joffery than anyone else. I have been told what he is capable of. I am aware also of how our Queen enjoys her own sort of wickedness towards Sansa. You don't have to trust me, you don't have to like me. Just watch, listen, and don't try to judge me or Lord Tyrion and Bronn, for that matter, before you see the entire picture. We have the same wish. Obviously her own brother and mother won't rescue her so it's up to us to keep her safe and alive. You're suspicious of me, I don't care. What I gain from this is personal. You know my family history, as I know who your brother is. I do not judge you by the actions of that monster. Just know that you and I have a common cause. And by the way, I would like for you to train with me in a few days, I'll send word." With that, she raises up, turns herself around on her stallion and he can't help but watch as she slides up to the stallion's withers and then rolls her hips, adjusting herself in place and moans. She looks over at him and smiles. She then tenses her thighs slightly and tells the stallion, " Come, Aulonex. I need all of you, now!" And the stallion bursts into a run. Sandor is left momentarily stunned by what he's heard her say, both to him and to her horse, but immediately follows her. As they make it back to the stables, he remembers to ask her what sort of training she means to do that she needs him and she flashes him that dazzling smile and replies,"Why, weapons, of course, Ser." She leaves her steed with the stable boy and he watches her walk to the castle, hips moving so seductively, and that head full of raven curls bouncing and falling down past her firm ass. He then realizes he still has her emerald ribbon tucked in his pocket.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

It is an intimate setting as far as gatherings go at The Keep. Those present are King Joffery, Queen Regent Cercei, Lord Tyrion, Prince Tommen, Lady Sansa, Lady Shalene, a few other various Lords and Ladies, Bronn, on guard for Lord Tyrion and two of the King's Guard, Ser Meryn Trant, and Sandor Clegane. As usual, Sandor is behind Joffery, slightly in the shadows, his eyes dark and raging, looking at some point on the wall. Cercei is watching it all, beautifully dangerous as she always is. Joffery is starting to act bored as the feast progresses. He keeps throwing disgusted looks at Sansa. Shalene has been talking with Lord Tyrion and Sansa, discussing various excursions and trades that go on across the Narrow Sea.

Shalene is watching Joff from the corner of her eye, waiting. Hoping to keep anything from happening. He makes several hateful comments to Sansa, she responds as she was taught. Lady-like, proper courtesies, eyes lowered. Shalene can feel the tension thrumming in the area. Tyrion is talking with someone beside him, she can't recall the name. Cercei has had plenty of wine tonight and with Joffery's increasingly bad mood, she smirks at Sansa then sweetly at everyone else and excuses herself, Ser Meryn following behind her. Shalene knows about this supposed unknown affair.

Tyrion asks Shalene if she is satisfied with her riding companion and smiles broadly at Sandor, who doesn't respond, just continues to look at some interesting point on the opposite wall. This catches Joff's attention, and though he doesn't say anything , Shalene can tell he will before long. Shalene responds," Why yes, Lord Tyrion. I did have some concerns in the beginning about his ability to control his unruly charge, and his mounting skills and stamina, but in the end, he has proven himself to be a most appealing companion and I do think he could stay mounted and ride for as long as he was needed." Shalene glances at Sandor and can tell every muscle in his body is taut. His eyes are raging, jaw is clenched and tense. She can't help but smile. Lord Tyrion however, bursts out laughing."Lady Shalene! I'm so pleased to hear that Clegane has been able to satisfy you." Sansa is aghast! She has never heard a Lady talk like this although she has spent time with Shalene, the things that she says sometimes stuns her. Sansa isn't exactly sure what Shalene means by all the mounting, she can hazard a guess that it isn't entirely proper by the way Lord Tyrion is laughing. The Hound is livid, Bronn is having difficulty keeping a straight face and the Lady Shalene is looking at The Hound. She wants to ask, but doesn't know who to ask or how. Instead she just looks at her lap.

It's at that time that Joffery says," Lady Shalene, since my Dog had been able to service you as you like, maybe I should share him with you more often. He'll do what he's told, won't you, Dog?" Sandor is barely able to control the rage rolling through his veins! (I'm not some toy to be passed from hand to hand!) but what can he do but as he's ordered. He rasps," As Your Grace commands." Joffery then says,"It's settled then, Hound, unless you're in Court with me, you are to do as the Lady bids. No matter what it is." He smirks and then stands up and walks to where Sansa and Shalene are seated. Shalene can feel the tension increase, Tyrion has gotten quiet, The Hound has stepped closer, Sansa is trembling and looking at her hands. Shalene decides to try to calm the situation by looking at Joffery like he is the most desirable male in the world, she smiles seductively and says," Your Grace, you are too kind. You honor me by making sure I am safe and secure, providing me with your personal guard. Not to mention that he is the most feared Warrior in Westeros. I am humbled." Joffery steps forward and takes Shalene's chin between his thumb and forefinger and tilts her head and smiles at her. If she didn't know what an evil, demon he was, she could have been charmed. Instead he turns to Sansa and says," Why couldn't you be like her? Smart, witty, beautiful. Instead all you do is mumble your stupid words and cry. You are so stupid and the sister of a traitor to boot."

He looks like he wants to hit her, Sansa never looks up. Just replies," Yes, Your Grace. You are right. I'm sorry to have disappointed you. It was not my intention." This seems to enrage Joff and he slaps a goblet off the table causing wine to splash all over Sansa and her beautiful silk blue dress. She starts to cry, afraid to move, afraid to look up. Shalene decides she has to take the situation in hand before The Hound does something he will regret and Tyrion opens his mouth, so she takes Joffery by the hand and stands up, effectively capturing his attention because of the silky golden dress she has on offers him a clear view of what hides beneath. She smiles and says," Your Grace, please. May I be so bold as to ask you to explore the gardens with me. It's such a beautiful night and I have heard that your gardens hold secrets that can make a maiden blush." Joffery looks at her a moment like he may refuse and go back to terrorizing Sansa so Shalene leans into his arm, rubbing her breast against it, licks those full red lips seductively and smiles at him, gently pulling him away from the table with the suggestion of secrets of her own, if he'll just come along. Sandor has his fist curled around the hilt of his sword, rage and hatred naked in his eyes. Tyrion sees this and clears his throat loudly saying," Excellent idea, My Lady. I'm sure my Nephew needs a distraction as I can see how stressed he is. " Joffery, not knowing how to take that comment nods in agreement and offers his arm to Shalene. She wraps her hand into his arm and turns away from the table. They walk towards the gardens, Sandor falling in behind them. Tyrion immediately sends Bronn to get Shae and comes around to Sansa, taking a cloth and trying to help her until Shae arrives. Talking quietly to her as she cries. Secretly hating Joffery and praying that The Hound controls himself. Although he's concerned about Shalene, he knows she can handle Joffery, at least Cercei decided to keep Ser Meryn busy.

Sandor is still in such a rage, he only mildly notices that Shalene is directing Joffery into a darker part of the gardens, and when he does, years of prior instinct kick in and he becomes wary of her intentions, she is a Martell after all. He catches her glance back at him and shake her head barely perceptibly and she turns back to Joffery, as he continues to berate Sansa. She pulls Joff forward a bit and leads him beneath a tree, and turns to face him, she has to look up at him because even though he's younger than she is, she is petite and he is tall for his age. Sandor stops and turns his back to them, hoping she doesn't do anything stupid, hoping he doesn't have to rescue her. He can hear their soft conversation, her giggling, then he hears cloth ripping and a loud slap and a female's startled gasp. He grits his teeth as he knows that Joff has hit Shalene. He can hear Joffery laugh and he glances over his shoulder into that shadow, he sees Shalene on her knees in front of Joffery, he has his hands buried in her long hair, savagely pulling it, forcing her mouth down on his little cock. Sandor turns back forward and hates Joffery anew, listening to him play the lover. The pitiful excuse he is, he hears him as he climaxes and after a few minutes hears him snoring, the little bastard has fallen asleep in the garden after raping the Lady Shalene. The buggering bastard! Sandor hears Shalene walking up behind him, as she starts to pass him, he reaches out to stop her, when she looks up at him, there are no tears as he expected. Just the same rage in her eyes that he has in his soul. He notices that she has blood at the corner of her mouth, obviously from the slap he heard. He reaches to wipe it off with the handkerchief he's produced, but she stops him, taking the cloth herself and wiping the blood. She looks him in the eyes for the longest time and then says," Be at ease, Hound. You're not the only one who can keep the Little Bird safe. At least she only had to suffer words and spilled wine tonight." He reaches towards her and Shalene pulls away from him and says," Save your words for her. She's the one who needs protection. Besides, she's the one you care about, right?" She walks off, leaving him reeling, angry, and having to get the worthless shit of a King back to his chambers.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Nothing was mentioned, of course, about the night of the feast. Tyrion was kept busy with matters at Court, he and Shalene acknowledged each other in passing, Tyrion felt miserable, he knew Joff had hit Shalene, but she made sure that Shae made him understand that everything was in order and she was fine. Bronn made his presence known from time to time, Shalene always rewarded him with a hug and one of those smiles he loved. Shalene didn't seem to need to talk to or be around Sandor. He watched, as he always did. He waited. He listened. He didn't really know what to do or say, he wanted her to know that he understood why and what she did. He was still cautious but he couldn't figure out how to approach Shalene or if he should. She hadn't asked him to go riding again, part of him wanted her to, he enjoyed watching her and thinking about how her body moved with her stallion. He couldn't count the times he had fucked his hand thinking about her and how she would feel moving on him, his cock deep inside her moving on him like she did that bloody beast. He imagined her dark skin covered in a fine sweat, her firm tits in his hands, dark nipples hard and erect, waiting for him to take them in his mouth. Her throat exposed as her head was tilted back in pleasure, her long, curly, raven hair falling behind her, tickling his thighs and balls as he buries his cock in her sweet cunt, over and over until she begs him to give her that final release that only he can do. And he finds his own soul-shaking release as he has his thick, throbbing cock buried so deep in her, it feels like they're one person.

More and more he finds himself remembering her unique scent, that exotic smell that he can almost taste. But she hasn't wanted his company. Part of him doesn't blame her, she is such a beauty, he finds it hard to believe she ever even looked at him. Old feelings of rejection and self-loathing start coming to him. He has them with him all the time, he hides them better much of the time, but he can feel them right there.

Shalene has spent so much time with Sansa. Trying to get her to know she's not alone. They talk, do the needlework that Sansa loves. He sees them in the hallways of the Keep, walking, giggling, in the library reading, in the gardens gossiping about the other Ladies and looking at the bloody handsome Knights at Court. He keeps his distance, he has learned how to do this over the years, watching and listening. Shalene does seem to be watching over Sansa and trying to give her some symbolence of a friendship and someone to lean on. At least Sansa hasn't started dressing like Lady Shalene, who still wears those thin, loose dresses that he does like, but he doesn't want his Little Bird to dress like that. She wouldn't be able to handle the troubles that would come her way if she did. He wonders if Shalene really knows how she affects men as she walks by but deep down, he knows that she knows exactly what she's doing.

Sansa and Shalene are in Sansa's chambers, Sansa is sitting on her couch, working on her needlepoint and Shalene is laying on the bed, on her stomach reading a book. Sansa looks up at her, really taking Shalene in for the first time. Sansa knows she is slender but Shalene is so small, she wonders what her hair feels like, it is so black and curly. She secretly likes the way the dresses that Shalene wears moves as she walks, she has gotten more relaxed with her but they are so different! She admits to herself that she has been more relaxed lately, she smiles at the memories of walking through the gardens gossiping and giggling. Shalene seems to know so much, she speaks so many languages and seems so worldly. She sees Shalene looking at her and realizes that she has stared at her and Sansa is so embarrassed. She can feel her face and neck flush red. She knows it is so improper for a Lady to stare. She looks away, and hears Shalene giggle. All Sansa can do is apologize for staring and hope Shalene doesn't get mad. She remembers that it was Shalene that saved her from the brunt of whatever set Joffery off that night. She had been so mortified when he slapped the goblet of wine at her, drenching her and ruining her gown. She knew she would be hit next, would he make The Hound do it? And then Shalene had pulled Joff's attention away from her, and led him away, taking the danger with her, but why? She had seen her the next day and seen the split lip, knowing Joff had done it but Shalene had never said anything to her. Sansa was grateful but she felt so horrible that Shalene had taken her punishment. Shalene is smiling again and sits up on the bed, she decides that it's time for Sansa to loosen up, if she can. She asks her what she's thinking, Sansa is at a loss so she just says," I was just wondering what your hair felt like. If it was as soft as it looks." Shalene slowly gets up and glides over to Sansa and kneels in front of her, she takes Sansa's hands and guides them into her hair, using Sansa's hands to rake through her curls. Shalene closes her eyes and turns her head toward Sansa's hand, she moans in the most seductive way. Then she leans into Sansa and kisses her lips so softly it feels like a butterfly brushing her lips. Sansa is spellbound and then embarrassed, but she doesn't know what to do. Shalene smiles at Sansa and asks her if she trusts her. And deep in her soul, Sansa knows she is as safe with Shalene as she is with The Hound. She tells Shalene that she does trust her, and smiles softly, eyes sparkling, still feeling the tingling on her lips, so Shalene asks her to come to her room and Sansa agrees.

For some reason, Joffery had decided that today would be a good day for his Dog to be on watch over the Ladies so when they leave Sansa's room, he is on duty in the hallway. He has stationed himself midway down the hall, truthfully to watch both rooms as they are close together. As they exit, Shalene doesn't even acknowledge him, which for reasons he can't figure out, makes him mad. Sansa looks up at him like she's guilty of something and smiles innocently but they both hurry off to Shalene's rooms and call for Shae so he re posts himself outside of Shalene's door, waiting, watching, listening. He's not sure he likes this, but he really doesn't feel Sansa is in danger.

Shae arrives and looks him up and own, as is her normal behavior. It irritates him that a handmaid and Tyrion's whore, to boot, has the nerve to blatantly look at him like he's a meal to be served up but however, it is arousing not to have a woman turn away from him. Hell, why does he always have to have this battle with himself! He can hear Sansa, Shalene and Shae chirping but he can't make out what they're saying. The maids bring up two baths, hot water comes up bucket after bucket and he growls at each one of the wenches that leave, daring them to look his way and none do as usual.

It seems they have settled in, he can hear them in the bath, talking, giggling. So he decides he can relax a bit. He moves next to the door and relaxes against it, he can hear them better now, he hears Shalene and Shae speaking that blasted Lorathi of Shae's homeland and when he hears Sansa laugh and respond, he realizes that Shalene has done more than needlework with Sansa. He grunts and wonders what they are saying. He can hear the splash of the water and then he can smell that fragrance that has haunted his dreams these past weeks. That earthy, exotic, sensual smell. He closes his eyes and inhales deeply, thinking about both Sansa and Shalene being in there naked, wet, both smiling and happy. One with creamy, white skin, long auburn hair and eyes so blue and deep, all innocent and sweet. And the other one with smooth dark skin, long, silky, curly raven hair and those seductive black eyes that he instinctively knows are telling him the most wicked things but his mind won't let him figure it out yet.

He opens his eyes looking around but the hall is deserted so he allows part of his mind to wander back to his women that are wet and naked behind this door. He jerks himself alert, why did he just think about them as _HIS_ women? Sansa is betrothed to the King and Lady Shalene is the daughter of Oberyn Martell. Seven Hells, he's surely lost his mind with thoughts like those! His attention is quickly brought back to what is going on behind that door when he hears Shalene's sultry voice laugh and say," Sansa, don't be scared, let me show you...see, do it slow... find out what you like about it...watch me, don't be afraid." Sandor wants to bust the door down and see what they're up too in there. What is she teaching Sansa? If she does anything to hurt her..and then he hears Sansa sigh in a way he's only dreamed about.

His mind drifts back to their wet, naked bodies, Sansa with her sweet, pink lips and Shalene with her full, red, juicy lips. His cock is so hard just thinking about those lips. He has to take care of this or he'll never make it. The hallway is still quiet so he steps into a dark alcove, just down from the room, that he knows well, he's spent enough time there watching, waiting. Once there, he leans his massive back against the wall, braces his legs and unlaced his breeches, removing his cock. It is rock hard, thick, long and heavy. Matched perfectly to the rest of his towering, overwhelming bulk. He runs his thumb over the head, spreading the clear essence over and down his shaft. He knows exactly how large he is and secretly takes pride in the knowledge of his size and abilities. He starts to slowly stroke his cock, his mind drifting back to those naked bodies, knowing that their perky tits are glistening in the water, nipples getting hard and just waiting to be touched and kissed. His grip on his cock is strong and he strokes a little faster, breathing harder as he thinks about the sigh he heard coming from Sansa in Shalene's room. Letting his mind run wild, he imagines Shalene taking Sansa's hand and showing her how to touch her teats, rubbing her small fingers over her nipples, making them hard and erect, Shalene touching herself and Sansa mimicking her, watching, learning. He hears himself moan and edges deeper into the alcove, never stopping his stroke, he can feel that familiar tension start to build in his body, his mind goes back to Sansa and Shalene, now on the bed, both wet, aroused, and looking at each others bodies. Shalene takes Sansa's hand and shows her how to trace the lines of her own body, down to her cunt, He can just imagine how much she's blushing.. and slowly shows her where that sweet, special place is that will lead to her greatest pleasure. He imagines Shalene, with her raven hair, on her knees beside Sansa, guiding her, teaching her with one hand while with the other one she pleasures herself.

Sandor is on the edge now, his head is back, breathing hard and rapid, fucking into his hand hard, and needy. In his mind, he sees both Sansa and Shalene sweating, breathing heavily, Gods! He can just imagine those sweet cunts, wet and slick; one dark, one auburn, and then he thinks he hears their moans of release, it's music to his ears! He reaches his own mind-blowing release, thrusting his hips against his hand as he strokes his cock and feels his seed explode from him, his knees buckle as he slides against the wall, his mind is blissfully numb as he strokes one last time, his entire body quivering. He slowly comes down from the Seven Heavens that he's been in, he mentally calms his breathing, heartbeat gradually eases back to its normal steady beat. He shakily raises himself back into standing and tucks his cock back into his breeches and laces them up. Fuck, that was good! Almost as though it really happened. Little does he know how close his fantasy is to what actually did happen behind that door.

Sansa is still dazed about what she just felt. Never would she have thought or even dreamed something could feel that good! She feels herself blushing as Shalene smiles at her, and they both giggle wickedly. Sansa decides that maybe she can relax, but only around Shae and Shalene. Oh, Gods! Shae was there! Sansa looks around at her but Shae is looking through the dresses in the wardrobe, selecting two and gives not a single sign that she was in the room the entire time. Sansa had decided, just this once, to dress like Shalene, they are having a private lunch with Tyrion and its in a quiet private garden off of Tyrion's chambers so she feels safe enough, Tyrion will be there, Shae, Shalene, Bronn, and Sandor. They won't let anything happen to her.

When they finally exit Shalene's rooms, Sandor feels like he was just kicked in the gut by Stranger. Although he's seen Shalene and her buggering temptress dresses, he openly looks at both. Shalene is glowing! She is wearing a pure white almost sheer dress with a very thin lining of rich, royal purple. Her hair is loose and flowing down past her behind in those tight bouncy curls. It is so shiny, he wants to reach out and touch it and his restraint is almost painful. She has many golden bands around her wrists that tinkle musically as she moves. On her upper arms, she has bands that upon looking harder, are golden snakes wound as if they are slithering up her arms. Her skin also has a golden sheen to it almost as if its dusted with gold powder. She has used a kohl pencil to darken around her black eyes making them even more seductive, if that was possible. He looks at her lips, gods, he wants to kiss those red lips. He sees her smile and knows he's starring again like some maiden boy. He then sees Sansa. His sharp intake of breath is met with another smile, this one from Sansa's sweet pink lips. Her face is slightly flushed and a small part of his mind registers that he knows that look is from satisfaction, although it hasn't moved to the front of his thoughts yet. His eyes move to the dress she has on and he is both alarmed and appreciative to see that she has decided to be a little daring. The dark green silky material of the dress, made in the same style as the ones that Shalene prefers; shoulders bare, back exposed, almost down to being indecent. Cut to a deep v in the front gathered around her waist in an intricate pattern of golden ribbons, the same color ribbons gathering the shoulders. She truly looks like a young woman now, not a child. He can smell those exotic oils and scents that Shalene prefers and he can feel his cock again, damn thing never gets enough!

He hears Shae clear her throat and again becomes aware that he isn't supposed to be looking at these highborn Ladies like this, he's only to guard and protect them. He looks forward again, waiting on them to move past him when out of the corner of his eye, he sees that Shalene has dropped something. He kneels to pick it up and too late realizes that Shalene, too, has bent to retrieve it, several things happen at once, Shae starts talking to Sansa, drawing her attention away from Shalene, and since he and Shalene have reached to pick up what she has dropped, he finds his face buried in her hair. He instinctively reaches up with the hand away from Sansa and takes a handful of Shalene's thick, raven, curly hair and buries his face in it breathing deeply. Drowning in her scent. It's so soft and silky, he can't remember ever having felt anything like it in his life and just as quickly he feels her lips on his for the shortest, briefest second. They are sweet, and full, slightly parted and just as briefly he feels her tongue trace his lower lip and then she gone.

Standing up and holding Sansa's hand as they start down the hall. He grabs what she dropped and runs his tongue over his lip just like she did, he tastes the traces of wine that her tongue left there and he steps to catch up with the women. His mind is reeling and he has to focus hard to bring his thoughts and cock; under control. He remembers that he picked up what Shalene dropped and offers it up to Lady Shalene. She smiles at him, over her bare shoulder, and tells him its his, to replace the one she ruined several weeks ago. He nods and in his deep raspy voice just says,' My Lady." And tucks it into his breastplate, over his heart. He doesn't even think about why he's done this because he now notices as Sansa and Shalene are walking in front of him that this style of dress is cut in a way that doesn't allow for small-clothes. The view from behind is as glorious as from the front. Shoulders bare, occasional glimpses of bare backs through their loose hair or when one or the other might turn her head, their asses, firm and high, and to his renewed torture, slightly jiggly as they walk. They lean their heads together to laugh about some shared joke and he's gifted with seeing that long coppery, auburn hair mingled with the raven bouncy curls. He almost missed a step trying to readjust his ever hardening cock in his breeches and hears Shae quietly laughing behind him. Bloody Hells, he'd forgotten about her! He looks over his shoulder at her growling a threat that only she can hear and all the wench does is wink at him and smile. Fuck fuck! These bloody women are going to get me killed! On top of that, he can't even figure out when they stopped being scared of him. What the Seven Hells! He must be losing it when he can't even scare two Ladies and bloody whore!

They reach Tyrion's private garden and Shae moves forward to open the door. She leads them to where their meal is already set up and then takes on the role of server and wine bearer. Sansa and Shalene both curtsy to Tyrion who, of course openly gazes at all three women. Bronn, having the manners of the sell sword he is, eyes Sansa and Shalene lustfully and then smirks at Sandor, when he notices him gripping the hilt of his sword, knuckles white and rage openly apparent in his deep grey eyes, Bronn teasingly steps back hands raised as if in yield and bows to both Ladies. Sandor pulls out the chairs for both Sansa and Shalene, offering his hand for them to use to steady themselves as they sit down. Once he's sure they are comfortable, be dips his head slightly to both and mutters," My Ladies." He steps back into the shade of a tree, out of sight, but close. Just as it is his duty to do. He has learned and figured out much and more over the years from just such a habit.

The meal ends up uneventful so his mind starts to drift to other things, to the day he and Shalene were riding and how she spoke so blatantly and how her hips moved with her stallion. The way he could see her hard dark nipples that day on the balcony and the way her black eyes moved over his body and cock, her red lips, he takes a deep breath and he can still smell her hair in his face, feel it in his hand, those silky curls wrapping around his fingers. The feel of her lips and the way her tongue so briefly licked his lower lip, the lingering taste of the wine that she had sipped at some point. He then remembered what he picked up. He quietly removed it front behind his breastplate and unfolded it, expecting just a plain handkerchief but what he sees is a beautiful emerald linen kerchief, he's not sure what sort of linen it is but it is most definitely expensive. The color is almost shimmery. It has black embroidery around all four sides, done in such a quality and skill that it looks like the curls upon Shalene's head. One corner has the perfect likeness of Shalene's stallion, Aulonex's head and neck, his eyes so black and the mane long flowing just as his is. The opposite corner has an exact likeness of Stranger, ears forward, thick, stout neck with head held high and his nostrils flaring, slightly pink on the inside. His mane, also is long, wavy and flowing. The center is what makes his heart skip. Exactly in the center is a beautifully done bird in flight, he can discern each feather. All of them red tipped with copper. The bird has blue eyes. Surrounding the bird is a deep purple Viper, it's body poised as it to strike, mouth open, fangs exposed, deadly, but he sees that they are facing away from the bird, as if daring anyone to come near. Surrounding the bird and Viper is a Lion. Claws bared and bloody, jaws open in a roar, teeth long and deadly. It's coat is a shimmering gold, it's mane is both a darker golden color with black mixed in it. It has one piercing green eye and one black eye. Finally surrounding this are three black, deadly, Hell Hounds. Massively muscled, poised as if about to leap off of the linen. Hair raised on their shoulders, fangs bared in a deadly snarl, teeth gleaming and white, sharp, ready to bring death. All three hounds have the same deep, deadly grey eyes. The work is breathtaking. He realizes exactly what this means and takes in a sharp breath, he looks up and sees Tyrion looking him right in the eyes. They take in each other for a few moments and Tyrion raises his wine goblet in a brief, private salute towards Sandor. Shae is behind Tyrion and gives him a sly smirk. Bronn just smiles that same bloody aggravating smile and raises his eyebrows for a second and turns back to his meal. Sansa, the Little Bird, is unaware as usual but Shalene glances over her shoulder and blows him a subtle kiss, which surprises him. It takes only brief moments for all this to happen and in that time he knows Sansa will be ok. He holds the cloth a second before tucking it back behind his breastplate, over his heart and gives a nod of acceptance to these unlikely allies. It's best Sansa doesn't know. As long as she is unaware she won't have to stumble over a lie. He doesn't understand how this came to be or why but he doesn't feel any deceit or danger, a hound can smell those things.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Over the next few weeks, many things happen. Much to Sandor's angst, he finds out exactly how deadly Shalene can be as far as her knowledge and skill with different weapons and defense. She doesn't challenge him in his weapon of choice, the broadsword. As to his way of thinking, the sword probably weighs more than she does. He can use a bow but has no love for those who do, although, he does understand it's use in battle, he feels it's a coward's weapon. Real men fight face to face. He watches Shalene beat opponent after opponent. He grudgingly has to admit how accomplished she is when he watches her hit target after target from the back of her stallion, at a full run. When he asks her where she learned it, he is given one of her dazzling smiles and she tells him,"Dothraki Warriors, of course." He finally gets a chance to have a laugh at Bronn's expense when Bronn challenges Shalene to training with daggers. Sandor is apprehensive but doesn't interfere. Bronn is so much bigger than Shalene that Sandor thinks this will be over soon. Again, he is surprised as he sees her fight in ways he hasn't seen before. The grace, quickness, and fierceness he sees makes him have a new level of respect for her. She attacks Bronn with one, then two daggers, some of the moves she has reminds him of the Braavosi style, The Water Dancer. He admits to himself that her moves are as graceful as a dance. He is pulled out of his musing as Shalene runs at Bronn and as he braces for her attack, she agilely slides between his legs and with a quick movement of her foot, knocks Bronn to his chest and then she is on his back, with her hand full of his hair pulling his head back and her dagger at his throat, already a trickle of blood sliding down his neck. Bronn throws his hands up and yells," I yield, My Lady! I'm yours now!" Shalene laughs and jumps off of Bronn and he has the good humor to just raise up to his Knees and smile as everyone who was in the yard laughs! No one as hard as Sandor!

He is on duty, Court again. Gods, how he hates these days. Today he is at the foot of the stairs leading up to the Iron Throne. He knows that Sansa and Shalene are there, he just doesn't see them. All of the sudden, he sees Ser Meryn dragging Sansa to the front of the Court. Her eyes are wild, she is shaking so hard she can hardly stand. Sandor immediately is ready for blood. He barely registers everything Joffery is saying. He sees a crossbow out of the corner of his eye and his hand goes to his sword hilt. Joffery starts telling Sansa about her brother's latest battles, and how Sansa is going to have to pay. It all happens so fast, Joffery orders Ser Meryn to hit Sansa and he does. Sandor is in such a rage, he is about to draw his sword on Trant when Shalene runs to the front of the Court, and falls to her knees at the base of the stairs, as she kneels, her dress swirls out and she is so close to Sandor, it covers his boot. He is about to step back when he feels her squeeze his foot and when he glances down, he sees that her dress has covered her hand also, so he stays still and looks forward. Joffery jumps up and down the stairs, in a rage of his own. Shalene implores," Your Grace! Please forgive me! I have come to have such respect and reverence for you, it pains me to see your honor blemished by such as the Traitor Rob Stark. His transgressions must be punished and harshly. My fear is for you alone. I fear how others may perceive you and your mercy if a KNIGHT of your King's Guard is seen as a brutish child beater." These words are heard only by those in the immediate area. The rest of the Court is too far away to hear and also miss Shalene's next words." In your infinite wisdom, would it not be more fitting for a wolf bitch to be broken by a dog? The grandson of a prior Kennel master. Surely in your mercy, this is the treatment she deserves." And she gives him one of her sultry, smoldering smiles. In the process of her falling to the floor, the shoulder of her dress has fallen, giving Joffery a very open and clear view of her breast. Sandor glances down and is awarded with his own view. Joffery is clearly torn but then he seems to decide this is a good idea. He steps up to Shalene and reaches down to her, she takes his hand and she rises, her eyes never leaving his. Joffery then looks at the Court and dismisses them then glares at Sansa and says, " Dog, take Lady Sansa to her rooms and make sure you break her, but leave her face." Sansa screams as The Hound jerks her to her feet and drags her from the Throne Room. Joffery and Lady Shalene head towards the doors behind the Iron Throne with Ser Meryn trailing behind.

Sandor gets Sansa to her rooms and pulls her in, slams the door and bolts it. Sansa is still crying uncontrollably, her eyes wide in fear, watching every move Sandor makes. He is in such a rage that he kicks the writing desk over, smashing it against the wall, he slams his fists down so hard on the table where Sansa takes her meals that he shatters it. Sansa is screaming and hiding in the corner, drawn into a ball. Sandor can't seem to quiet the rage in him, he paces, stomping and cursing, kicking the broken bits of furniture. He punches the door once, twice, again, again and again until his knuckles are bloody and raw. With each punch, Sansa screams!. Sandor finally eases down to her bed and hangs his head, turning his face away from Sansa. His forearms are resting on his massive thighs, hands dangling between his knees. Blood dripping on the floor. He doesn't say a word. As his breathing calms down, Sansa finds some inner well of strength and approaches him, she sits on the bed beside him and gently touches his arm. Sandor turns to look at her, her face is red, eyes swollen and so vividly blue. He reaches up and with his thumb, rubs a tear from her cheek. He quietly say,"You know I won't hit you, don't you? You have to listen to me, you have to do what I tell you. I can't keep this from you, what I tell you, you must believe and trust in. You know I don't lie, right, Little Bird?" Sansa nods and looks at him in open and innocent trust. " You already know that you are in danger. I do what I can to keep you safe but I am not the only one who is trying to help you. I don't know the entire story, I only know who you can trust without doubt, because they have proven themselves to me. I trust them. You cannot be any different around these people than you normally are or we will all have our heads up on that bloody wall of the Keep. Do you understand me?" Sansa is trembling and whether she is looking for security or comfort, he doesn't know but she climbs into his lap and wraps her arms around his chest, trying to get as close to him as possible. Sandor has moved his hands to allow her on his lap and glances at the blood on them. He rubs one hand across her dress and tells her to leave the blood there. He then uses the sheet on the bed to wipe his hands, leaving blood trailed all over them. He wraps his huge arms around her and leans back against the wall, Sansa's resting her head on his chest. He tells her," Little Bird, I don't know if your brother will ever free you. There are so many things going on. I need you to stay strong, you have some very good and deadly friends. You know I won't hurt you. You must ONLY trust Shae, Lady Shalene, Tyrion and Bronn. No one else. If you ever need help, only come to us. Do you understand? Look me in the eyes and tell me, Sansa." She sits up and looks at him for the longest time. She then says," I trust you, Sandor. I believe you. If you trust them then I know I can also." She starts to cry again and asks," What is going to happen to me?" He pulls her head back down to his chest and runs his hand over and over her hair, he doesn't know what else to do to try to soothe and calm her. He quietly says," I don't know, Little Bird. Just rest, you're safe now." He holds her until she falls asleep and then shifts around to lay her on the bed. He watches her sleep for a while, thinking about how beautiful she is, how helpless at times. He strokes her hair again and stands up to find Shae but before he leaves, he leans down and softly kisses her on her neck. He stands up and thinks that as long as he's wanted to do that, it's odd that when he's done it, he feels no arousal. He feels a fierce need to protect her from harm and help her find her happiness. As he turns away he feels a part of himself he's not familiar with. He knows it's there, he just hasn't had a chance to use it much. He realizes that it's honor he feels. She is a good, kind young Lady. She hasn't been cruel or mean. She's going to be a great Lady one day and he will give his life to protect her. As he opens the door, Shae is there, she comes into the room, sees the destroyed furniture, splintered boards of the door, blood on the floor and smeared all over the bed and on Sansa's dress. She takes in the injuries on Sandor's hands and tries to get him to let her tend to them but he refuses. He looks at Sansa again then at Shae and tells her that he told her who she is to trust. That she knows these are the only kind faces that she has in the world and she understands. He tells Shae to not leave her until Bronn or Shalene comes and Shae smiles that knowing smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Sandor has to get away. He finds himself at the perfect place for distractions, a brothel. He is well into getting drunk and he is setting in a dark corner brooding. He hasn't seen Shalene for many days, thankfully Joffery seems happy with what he believes happened to Sansa at Sandor's hands. When Joffery seen Sandor's knuckles, you would have thought he had received the grandest gift in the world. Especially when Sansa had sent word, begging leave to not to have to leave her chambers due to illness. That idea was Tyrion's, but Joff didn't know it. He gleefully agreed, praising Sandor the entire time.

Sandor's attention was drawn to some dark-skinned dancers who had started moving among the patrons. These were new, as he looked, he noticed that they were dressed in sheer wisps of dresses, heavily decorated with golden beads, bangles, and discs that made the most magical sound as they dance and move about. They all have long black hair, braided identically. Their faces are covered, all that can be seen of their faces are their black eyes. There is a different sort of music being played, it is unfamiliar but not unpleasant. The dancers are all in a different colors but their skin, hair and eyes all look the same. They begin to dance moving their bodies in the most seductive, erotic way. Always in time with the music, every movement of their arms and hips cause the golden jewelry to jingle. They move to different patrons, caressing, teasing, tempting. Sandor is mesmerized, he can't look away. He is instantly aroused, the wine has done its job and now he needs a different sort of intoxication. One of the dancers moves to where he is sitting and she moves just like a predator. Smoothly, supple, with exact purpose. Almost seeming deadly in her pursuit. It reminds him so much of another dark-skinned woman that he knows, but he would battle this one tonight, predator to predator. He leans back, stretching out his long, massive legs and crosses them at the ankles. He is already hard so he re-adjusts his cock, it takes only a glance to see how huge he is and he takes much pride in that, if she is going to get scared, this is her chance. He clasps his large hands behind his head, and watches her. He hides nothing. Not his face, or his blatant want. She moves up to him and never once looks away from him, taking in his body, his cock, and then his eyes. She dances around him, touching him lightly, suggestively, she then moves to where she can stand in front of him, his crossed legs between hers, she traces the outline of his cock with one finger as she dances, swaying her hips and undulating her body in a way he has never seen a woman move before. She eases up on the couch that he is reclining on, crouches over him as if ready to attack. Her eyes never leave his. His deep, grey eyes exuding lust, desire, and tightly reined control. He takes it all in, all of his senses are alive, just like right before battle. His skin tingles, his hearing so acute, breathing heavy and controlled, heart beating a hard, steady thump in his broad chest. She stands above him and eases her hands into his hair, pulling almost painfully, all it does is arouse him even more. She dances with the music, as the tempo strengthens, her hips keep time with the beat, those blasted golden bangles seem to be hypnotizing him. She eases herself down, straddling his cock, but not touching it, she traces his arms and he relaxes enough to allow her to grasp his forearms and as the music continues to increase in beat, so does she until as the end came, she arches herself backward so far her head is resting on his crossed knees. Sweat glistens on her body, her stomach is bared to him from below her breast to just above her mound, begging to be touched, kissed, tasted. Her neck is likewise exposed although he still can't see her face. He can't take any more! He grabs her around the waist and as he stands up, she wraps her legs around his waist and with their eyes still locked on each other, he takes her upstairs.

The room is classy, as to be expected from Chatalaya's. With the door shut and bolted, he sits her on the table and just looks at her for a minute. He starts to reach for the material covering her face but she stays his hand and shakes her head. He shrugs. She gracefully moves to him and slowly undresses him, touching him, tracing the muscles of his arms, shoulders and chest. He can't get enough of her touch. He has never had a whore willingly touch him. He decides then that he would have to find out if all of these new dancers are so daring, so accepting of someone as hideous as he feels he is. She takes his hand and leads him to the bed, it is very large, soft and comfortable, he allows her to push him down on the bed. She removes his boots and stockings, casually massaging his big feet. He has to grin at that, Hells, who did that sort of thing, but he has to admit that it does feel good. She unlaced his breeches and eases them off, he raises his hips to allow her to pull them off. He rarely wears small-clothes so he lays before her, naked, rock hard, and ready to fuck. She seductively removes everything except what she wears around her face. All this time they have not taken their eyes off each other. He likes that. She eases on the bed from the foot, on her hands and knees, prowling her way to his chest. She closes her eyes as she straddles his body and lowers her face to his chest and inhales deeply, taking in the his male scent . It is such a purely primal act to him, he feels something inside of him change. He knows what it was, he keeps it in check most of the time, but that control was breaking, his body is shaking with the need to let it out. He speaks to her in a low, heavy growl, dripping with animalistic lust," I am giving you the chance to leave. If you don't I can't and won't be easy with you. I will fuck you and I will try to hurt you, do you understand me?" She meets his eyes and takes another deep breath, savoring the essence of him. "Are you leaving?" She shakes her head no. He let's The Hound out.

He grabs her hair and pulls her head back forcefully and wraps his hand around her throat. He pulls her to him, inhaling her scent. He bites and sucks on her neck, growling deep in his chest. He releases her throat and hair and takes a tit in each hand, holding them, squeezing them and pinching her nipples making them hard and sensitive, she leans her head back and moans, covering his huge hands with her small ones, encouraging him to be rougher, and he does. She reaches back and grasps his cock, he is much too big for her hand to encircle him but she is still extremely adept at pleasuring him like this for the moment. She rubs her palm over the head of his cock causing a shiver to run through his entire body. She slowly rolls her hips over his abdomen, not quiet touching him, just enough contact for him to feel her heat and wetness. A deep moan escapes his throat as she strokes his cock in the same tempo as she is rolling her hips on his abdomen. It is sweet torture to him but he willingly takes it. He moves his hands to her waist circling around to her full, firm ass and pulls her hips down until her mound is in full contact with his skin. He grinds her down on him, hands digging into her hips, he is past caring if he hurts her, part of him wants to. She let's go of his cock and takes her nipples between her fingers and kneads them, he can tell it's painfully, and when she throws her head back and groans again, he growls," Enough!" He raises her up and rolls them over in the bed, he flips her over and she lands on her hands and knees, exactly where he wants her. Her ass is perfect, he takes a cheek in each hand and squeezes them together, wanting to bite it but just leaning down and kissing each one. He lets his thumb move to her cunt and she is so wet, he doesn't wait. He guides his huge, rock hard cock to her opening and with all the power of his hips, drives his cock into her using his hands to pull her hips against him until he has totally buries it in her. He can barely breathe. He holds her like this for a few heartbeats, he can feel the muscles of her cunt adjusting to him, he likes it. He can feel her body shaking and whispers,"I tried to tell you." All conscious thought is gone, he pounds his cock into her deep, hard, and steady. His grip on her is relentless, not that she is trying to get away. She fucks him as primal as he does her, but in his lust haze, he is only focused on his need. He eases back a bit, reaching around her to raise her up, one of his hands holding her hip as he continues to drive his cock into her and the other he wraps around her chest, holding her body to his. He doesn't feel her as she moves her hand down to pleasure herself as she feels the tempo of his thrust increasing. Their primal need for satisfaction is all that either of them are wanting. He knows he's getting close, his breath is ragged, the sound of skin on skin is music to him. He can feel it building in his balls, the way they tighten and he fucks harder, faster, he doesn't even know where the power comes from. All he knows is that he has to have the end, his muscles are burning, they are so tense, and he feels it coming on like a sweet, painful death. He throws his head back and growls deep, long, and loud. He hears her tell him,"NOW, HOUND! CUM NOW I NEED ALL OF YOU!" And he does! He feels it from his lower abdomen, from his balls, and he feels his seed blindingly explode from him! He bites down on the back of her shoulder, half way between her neck and arm. He can taste her blood but he can't stop pumping his cock into her, he is growling, licking and tasting where he's marked her. He just continues to hold her body to him as he continues to slowly move his hips, feeling those last blissful sensations of his climax. His heart is pounding, he can barely catch his breath. Their bodies are covered in sweat. He eases back on his heels, keeping her on him, his cock still buried inside her and he slowly realizes her head is resting on his shoulder, she is purring like a freshly stroked cat. He laughs from deep in his chest at that, she is a freshly stroked pussy. He also knows that she has gotten as much satisfaction as he has. He sees where he's bitten her and he kisses it and apologizes to her. She just shrugs against his body. He shifts and lays them down on the bed. Before he knows it, he is lost in a type of sleep that only that sort of satisfaction brings. He doesn't know when she leaves, only when he wakes up. He is instantly panicked because he has never left himself as vulnerable as he did by falling asleep. As he looks around, he sees the dancer is gone but everything looks in order, he doesn't sense anything wrong. His cock and balls are fucking sore, he knows that! If he's aching, he can just imagine how she feels and he allows himself a self-satisfied chuckle. As he gets up to dress he catches the glint of something on the table and when he walks over to see what has caught his eye, he sees golden dragons spread over the table. Twenty of them, he counts. He checks his belt and finds his coin undisturbed and then it hits him like a blow from a war hammer. He has been paid for his services like a whore. He just stands there, not knowing which emotion to settle on. He dresses, takes the dragons, hell, he worked for them. He's mad but doesn't understand why really. He's paid for plenty of whores but they do it for a living. A part of him feels used, but why? He got what he was after. He doesn't know how to feel about it so he does what comes easy, he broods.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

Sandor took his time going back to The Keep, he finally had a day he had no pulls on his time and he was determined to enjoy it. As he walks across the yard he sees his squire, Lucian, running towards him, panic clearly evident on his face. As Lucian gets to him, all of Sandor's instincts are focused and part of him knows that this isn't good, someone is hurt. Lucian gasps," Hound, you have to come now! The Lady Shalene says to tell you to come and not do anything stupid!" Sandor immediately stalks off to the wing where Sansa and Shalene's chambers are, his stride so long and quick that Lucian is having to run to keep up with him. Sandor is black and deadly in his demeanor and everyone quickly moves out of his way, fearful of the wrath they see in his eyes. When he arrives he sees Bronn standing in the hallway, his head resting against the wall, he turns towards Sandor and when their eyes meet, Bronn straightens up and gives a slight shake of his head and moves away a few feet from Sansa's door. Sandor stops, his heart pounding in his chest, he can hardly breathe. He thinks," Not the Little Bird. Not innocent Sansa! I wasn't here." His hand finds the door and he doesn't remember opening it but then he is in the room. He sees Tyrion on the balcony, his back to the door, his head down. He hears murmurs from behind the privacy screen and then soft whispers. He can't help himself, he steps around the screen and sees Shae washing Sansa's beautiful auburn hair so gently, she has tears running down her face, their eyes meet and she looks down. He can't breathe. He is as close to panic as he has ever been in his life; Shalene is sitting on the side of the tub blocking Sansa from his view. She stands up, continuing to block his view and turns to him. He sees that she has cried but he also sees in her eyes a cold, deadly need that he has so often felt in himself. This brings back a measure of his soul from the brink of panic it was in. She says," She is hurt. She will be better, in time, but you have to listen to me." Sandor looks at her and in a raging, barely controlled, raspy voice asks," What happened? Who did it? Why was she alone? FUCK! Someone answer me!"

Tyrion comes into the room from the balcony and asks Sandor to sit down. " Fuck you, Imp! What happened!" Sandor bellows. Tyrion remains calm though doesn't approach him and says, " I could order you to sit, maybe you need to be commanded like a dog before you listen and follow direction. Must I remind you that you are in service to my family, therefore, by extension, to me? So, again, please sit down, we have to talk and you know we all have the same interest at heart." Sandor takes a step towards Tyrion, eyes raging and his already overwhelmingly massive body seeming even larger due to how taut and flexed the muscles of his body are. Shalene quickly places herself between the two and Sandor knows she's saying something but in his focused rage, he doesn't hear her. It's after he feels the second slap across his face that his attention is brought to her and he hears her say," Clegane, stop this! Tyrion didn't do this! Sit down and hear him or are you so selfish in your own hate that you can't allow anyone else theirs? Listen to us, you're scaring Lady Sansa even more, you over sized ass!" Sandor seems to come to some sort of control and allows Shalene to take his hand and lead him to a chair and he takes the flagon she offers and drinks half of it. After some minutes Tyrion takes the other chair and Shalene decides that the best way to keep Sandor's attention is to stay close to him, so she sits on Sandor's thickly muscled thigh and pulls his hand around her waist. Her boldness and openly intimate action shocks him into wariness, he glances around but Tyrion is quietly gazing at him as though it's perfectly natural and Shae is still with Sansa so he allows himself to relax a bit and rubs Shalene's hip and side. Tyrion takes that as it being a safe time to explain the days events. " Joffery managed to find everyone otherwise away from Lady Sansa today and sent Meryn to make Sansa pay, as he put it. I was in Small Council, Shalene was in the yard with Bronn, you were indisposed, and Shae had gone to get Sansa a tray from the kitchens. Meryn must have watched and came here and dragged Sansa to Joff's chambers. You know what he does, I won't put words to his evil deeds. When Shae returned she of course found Sansa gone and sent for Bronn and Shalene. In the meantime, Meryn had brought Sansa back here and left her to Shae. Shalene summoned me, and I sent Lucian to find you." Shalene can feel Sandor's body tense again under her and she strokes his arm, and moves further up his thigh, closer to his body. Tyrion continues," She is severely bruised, she has cuts. Clegane, she will be alright. You must not do anything that will destroy what we are trying to do." Sandor can't take it, he stands up and pushes Shalene away from him and rages around the rooms. Pounding his fists into the wall, bellowing his rage! He should have been there, he is worthless, he failed, he promised her he would protect her! They let him rage and pound and destroy until he's just standing there, shoulders heaving, blood dripping from his hands, his back to them.

He hears a soft voice invade the blackness of his thoughts," Sandor, it's not your fault. No one can be around all the time. You didn't let me down. You have done all you said you would." He turns and sees Sansa standing there in her dressing robe. Her eyes red and swollen, the blue of them even more evident against the redness. Her hair is still wet, Shae is standing beside her, arm around her waist, supporting her. He moves to go to her but she instinctively shrinks from him, his size and rage overwhelming her. It breaks his heart that she is scared of him, a strangled moan escapes his throat as he eases down to his knees in front of her, his head bowed and shoulders slumped. He feels her walk up to him but he is too beaten and ashamed to look at her. He feels her small, dainty hand touch his head and her finger run through his hair and he hears her whisper," It's not your fault, Sandor." He hates himself, how can she touch him so gently after what she has gone through and not blame him? He promised her! He feels her move past him but he can't look at her. He hears her ease on the bed and feels Shalene pulling on his arm, beckoning him to stand, so he does. He sees Tyrion still seated, their eyes meet then Tyrion looks out into the nothingness of the balcony. He turns to leave but Shalene wraps her arm in his and won't allow it. He glances at Sansa lying on the bed on her stomach her back exposed and he sees what has been done to her and looks away ashamed again. He hears Sansa tell Shalene it's alright if he looks, she trusts him. Shalene leads him over to Sansa and he kneels beside the bed and gently strokes her hair as Shae cleans and tends to the cuts and bruises that cover her back, shoulders, legs, and ribs. When Shae is done, Sandor wraps the sheet around Sansa and so impossibly gently and tenderly, for a man his size, picks her up and as he sits on the bed, back rested against the headboard, he wraps his arms around Sansa and holds her on his lap, against his chest. His deadly arms wrapped around her, sheltering her from the world. He feels her tears on his chest and glances up at everyone, daring anyone to take her from him but no one has moved, Shae is sitting on the floor at Tyrion's feet, her head resting on his leg, his hand entangled in her hair. Shalene has curled up on the foot of Sansa's bed, their eyes meet in silent agreement. Sandor bows his head and places a gentle kiss on the top of Sansa's head and he feels he can let go, tears roll down his face and he can't remember the last time he felt tears on his face. When his beloved sister died? Must have been. Strangely, he doesn't feel weak or demeaned. He just feels sadness.

He must have dozed because he awakens to a gentle squeeze on his ankle. Shalene. He opens his eyes, Sansa is still asleep so he very gently lays her on her side and draws the bedding over her, he smooths some loose hair away from her face thinking how pure and innocent she is. He turns and sees that both Tyrion and Shae are gone. Shalene draws him to the door and he reluctantly follows then as they leave he sees that Bronn is sitting just outside the door, sliding a whetstone down the edge of his dagger. Their eyes meet and Bronn nods at Sandor and he returns likewise, a bond is set in that moment and Sandor is thankful. He follows Shalene to her rooms and she gathers what she needs to tend to his hands, of which he had forgotten. He rarely notices wounds, he has had so many of them over the years. He sits and patiently allows her to do what women seem to like to do. In his calmed state, he allows himself to enjoy her touch and secretly wishes his life had been different. That he wasn't as low-born as he is, that he wasn't scarred and hideous. That he deserved the love of a woman. He shakes his head and reminds himself that there is no reason to wish for things that will never be. When Shalene has finished, she offers him a flagon which he accepts but just sips on, he can tell by her demeanor that drunkenness will only be a problem. She moves between his thighs and sits on his lap again, she places her palms on either side of his face and makes him look at her. " Clegane, I want you to keep your mouth quiet and hear me. I need your help but not your interference. I am going to kill Meryn." She says it so calmly and matter of fact he's not sure he heard her right, then he says," You have to beat me to him." His voice deadly and calm. Shalene shifts herself to where she has straddled his lap and is facing him, their eyes locked on each other and she says," _YOU_ will not do it. You would be caught and executed. You will tear down all we've worked to do. You will listen to me and follow what I say. Do you hear me? Do you trust me?" He feels the ever-present rage starting to boil again but sees in her eyes a deadly menace, equal only to his and he knows he trusts her like he has no other. He replies," Yes and yes you bloody Sand Snake." Shalene takes that exactly how he means it, acceptance and compliment. She then tells him of her plan. He is surprised and appreciative, agreeing to do his part. She has remained on his lap and once all words are spoken, she leans into his chest and wraps her arms as far around him as she can, resting her head on his shoulder. He tentatively wraps his huge arms around her small form and when she doesn't object, he holds her tighter. He eases a hand up to touch her hair, she allows it so he gives in and pulls her hair to the side, he closes his eyes for a moment, savoring the silkiness of her hair. He leans down and lightly kisses where her neck has been exposed. She moves her head to offer more of the area up. He needs no encouragement and leans in to kiss her neck again, he feels her turn her face to his chest and inhale deeply, his eyes come open, remembering the dancer doing the same thing. As he looks down at this beauty sitting on his lap, her legs wrapped around his hips like she's mounted on a steed, inhaling his scent like a stalking predator, he see it. On the back of her shoulder, between her neck and arm. Exactly where he marked the dancer from last night! He runs his calloused thumb over it, body tensing, and pulls Shalene away from him and looks at her, unbelieving. She leans forward and kisses him deeply, he returns her passion. When they part, she smiles wickedly at him and says," Don't you remember what I told you? Ser, I happen to enjoy being mounted on a bareback beast. I like the feel of his body as he moves beneath me. The power of his thrust, the control he has that is always on the verge of exploding just waiting on me to beg him to release it leaving me knowing what an awesome force I have had between my legs. _Well I was mounted, I rode my beast bareback, I felt his body move and the explosive power of his thrust. I felt the control he had as he moved between my legs and I did beg him to release all of his power as I rode him._ I was given what I asked for. Maybe I was selfish in my actions...I only took what I wanted just as you did. " Sandor is having trouble controlling the rush of thoughts that run through his mind. " It was her, how did I not see it? Damned wine! I hurt her, I treated her like a whore! I fucked her trying to hurt her! Oh, Gods! And she paid me, like I was the whore! She's sitting here like it's normal, Hells, we have even planned a murder. What the Seven Hells!" His hands are shaking and he just wants to push her away, he wants to hold her and fuck her again, he has to do something! But he just sits there, she moves his hands from her shoulders to back around her waist and eases back into his chest, making herself comfortable. She says," You might as well relax and enjoy yourself. You remember that in Dorne, it is common practice to have a paramour. Both men and women do it. You also know that I keep my customs here and I have chosen _YOU_ as _MY_ paramour. Unless of course, you feel it beneath you or feel you can't handle what being my lover might entail." Sandor knows a challenge when he hears it and all doubt leaves his mind as he pulls her tightly against his chest, taking in her exotic fragrance, wondering at how this has happened to him, why him? But he answers her in his deep, raspy voice," Aye, I can handle you. I'll be the paramour to a bloody Sand Snake, just don't pay me like that again! My Desert Flower." They both laugh and seal this personal alliance with the next hours of kissing and slow, exploration of each other. As neither is given to softness or outright tenderness, neither is their passion the blatant primal coupling that they engaged in on the previous night. Just learning and exploring, it is what they both seek.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

Several days later, Sansa was healing and moving better. Cercei had given in and allowed Tyrion to move Shalene's handmaid, Shae into the chambers between Sansa and Shalene, so she could be there for both. She had continued to allow Sansa leave from Court, much to Joffery's chagrin but Joff did nothing. Tyrion wasn't sure if it was due to the raven received from their father about what had happened, The Small Council had notified him, thanks to Varys. Or if she was just afraid that somehow, Joffery might end up allowing Sansa to be beat to death. He didn't care, as long as it worked in Sansa's favor. In addition, The Hound had been "given" to Sansa as a personal guard. Again, Cercei. She at least knew that with him around, no one would approach her. Sansa was never alone. When Sandor had duties elsewhere, Bronn was there. When she walked The Keep, gardens or God's Wood or made visits to the Sept, one of them were with her.

Shalene sent Shae to tell Sandor that this night was when he was needed. He knew his part, as much as he wanted to be the one who destroyed Trant, he understood why it would be this way and that he would at least have the satisfaction of being there, watching the light leave his eyes. He has always wondered what a man sees when he dies, when he knows that the Stranger has arrived to drag him down to the Seven Hells. He had watched so many, he had even asked a few what they saw but none had answered him. He wouldn't ask tonight, he just wanted to watch.

Sandor and Ser Meryn were in the barracks dining hall, drinking and gambling, along with all the men who were there, off duty from the Gold Cloaks and City Watch when Sandor started telling Ser Meryn about the dancers that he had seen and how easy it would be to buy one of them, he soon had him talked into visiting Chatalaya's with him. As they were walking over the bridge that spanned over the inner Keep, Shalene was walking towards them. Sandor elbowed Ser Meryn and pointed to Shalene and mumbled," Looks like that Dornish wench is alone tonight. You know what is said about women from Dorne, don't you? They can fuck all night, looks like she needs some company being out here at night, alone." He starts toward her and Ser Meryn grabs his arm, Sandor looks down at him with those lethal grey eyes, Meryn doesn't see it though, he's had too much wine and The Hound's stories that he's listened to all night has his mind on cunt, not his actions or safety. He says," Back off, Dog! Looks like the Lady needs a Knight, not some low-bred Lannister servant." Sandor grinds his teeth together, taxed to the edge of his patience, he steps back and takes a long drink from the wine-skin he's been carrying and watches as Shalene saunters up to them. She has a goblet of wine in her hand and as she stops in front of the men, she looks each of them over as if she's trying to decide which meal to have first. She looks at Sandor briefly and greets him," Hound." He slightly inclines his head and smirks,"Sand Bitch." She then turns her attention to Ser Meryn. She moves up close to him and puts her hand on his chest letting it trail down to his soft, chubby abdomen. She hides her revulsion well. She says," I was beginning to think that I would never find out what a real Knight is made of. In Dorne, it's not the custom to become a Knight. And here I am, touching a _REAL_ Knight. Tell me, Ser Meryn, are real Knights better at fucking than men who are not?" She glances at Sandor then back at Meryn, causing the latter to laugh and look at Sandor gloating. Sandor growls in disgust and Meryn, in his drunken haze, thinks it's because Shalene has just implied that the Hound can't fuck. Meryn reaches out and pulls Shalene to him and says," I don't know about other Knights but I can fuck you all night and when I'm done, you'll never want another in your bed." Shalene laughs seductively and with her free hand, traces Meryn's cock through his breeches. Sandor is seething. He knows how this is to go but That Toad is touching his woman. Talking to her like she's a whore. He shifts his weight and sees Shalene unlacing Meryn's breeches, he has to look away, he doesn't want to see her touch that pile of shit, not with those same hands that touch him, hold him, bring him so much pleasure! He takes another long drink of wine and growls," You lovebirds don't mind me, I'm just gonna have me a good long piss, that should be enough time for you, Trant!" He moves to the low wall of the walkway, removes his cock and starts to piss. He watches Shalene from the corner of his eye dip her finger into her goblet and trace the wine on Trant's lower lip, set the goblet down and grasp Meryn's cock, lean into him, rubbing her tits on Meryn's chest and whisper, "Do you want to taste me?" Meryn licks the wine off his lip and nods. Shalene strokes his cock a couple of times then Meryn's eyes fly open. He is having a hard time breathing. Sandor looks around and they are still alone, he's finished his piss and steps next to Meryn and watches him as he is gasping for breath. Meryn tries to grab Shalene but Sandor knocks his hands away and hooks his foot behind Meryn's knee, before he flips him over the wall he leans in and says, The Lady Sansa sends her regards." And with a swift kick, Meryn is flipped over the wall. Sandor and Shalene lean out and watch him hit the paved yard twenty feet below. He lands right where Sandor has just pissed, they watch as Meryn's blood spreads darkly around him, skull smashed and his stumpy cock still out. Shalene takes the goblet and pours the wine over him. Sandor drops his wineskin by the wall and turns to Shalene," My Desert Flower, might I escort you to your Chambers?" Shalene tucks her hand into Sandor's offered arm and they walk towards The Red Keep. Sandor mumbles, " Remind me not to piss you off. Maybe I need to have Lucian taste everything before I eat or drink it." Shalene laughs and teasingly says," Does that mean that Lucian will be tasting _ME_ each time before you'll have me?" Sandor shakes his head and says," Not a fucking chance. I guess I'll have to hope I keep you satisfied." And leans down and kisses her possessively.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

There was an uproar, of course, about Meryn Trant. For a brief time, Sandor was worried because all tales were pointing to him, he had been seen leaving with Ser Meryn, but during the formal inquiry, witness after witness from Lords down to lowly peasants informed the Court that Sandor and Meryn had in fact left together and been at a high-end brothel, Chatalaya's, but that Ser Meryn had left alone. It was told to The Court that Sandor had been there all night and he must have been in dire need of some company because he managed to fuck his way through all eight of the establishments dancers from Lys. This brought many and more laughs, whispers and a few appreciative glances from several of the Ladies of Court. Joffery found this hilarious. All Sandor could do was bear with the attention, wearing the same blank expression he had mastered so well over the years. Tyrion, of course, had made sure that the alibi was firmly in place. The inquiry ended as it should have, Ser Meryn Trant had stopped to piss off the bridge and being drunk, fell to his death. As far as Sandor was concerned, it was just one less problem.

There were reports that Stannis Baratheon was massing ships at Dragonstone. Tyrion had already started with defenses of the city for when there was to be an attack. It was decided to take advantage of the weather and possibly the last free days so Tyrion arranged for an outing to the King's Wood. Shae had made sure that a wonderful picnic was prepared, Tyrion arranged it so that a few of the Gold Cloaks that were loyal to him were in attendance, just in case of trouble. He had also had a covered cart ready as Sansa hated to ride so he decided to ride with her and keep her company, easier on his short legs that way. The cart was perfect, greatly cushioned with furs and pillows, it was like reclining in bed. Bronn rode beside them, Shae, Tyrion and Sansa rode in the cart. Shalene decided at the last-minute that although Aulonex would come, she was going to ride with Sandor. He was already mounted on Stranger and was in a playful mood so he just looked down at her as if saying," You want to ride here, find a way up." Shalene just shrugged and moved closer to Stranger, the warhorse started pawing and rolling his eyes, Sandor just grinned and offered no help. She walked to Stranger's front, and softly whispered, " Bectay Entu Maloon." She repeated again as she reached to stroke his muzzle. She and Stranger made eye contact, she repeated the words and he became calm and passive, she leaned into him and as she caressed his muzzle, they exchanged a breath. She then said, "Endel." Stranger tucked his left foreleg and dipped to the ground. The movement caught Sandor so off guard he was almost unseated. She gracefully climbed up and sat in front of Sandor and as Stranger stood, Sandor growled under his breath, "Bloody wench!" Everyone had a good laugh at his expense, he just brooded and started planning his payback.

As the ride progressed, Tyrion and Sansa talked of different aspects of governing and responsibilities. Sandor understood that this was Tyrion's way of trying to share his knowledge and prepare Sansa for her future. Shae and Bronn made small talk but Sandor noticed that Bronn was more and more involved in talks with Tyrion and Sansa. He was surprised at Bronn's knowledge, intelligence and grace. He had hidden it so well that Sandor thought of him as only another sword for hire. This new insight made him feel easier about Bronn, what he didn't like was the way Sansa and Bronn shared smiles and private jokes, Their eyes meeting and Sansa's blushing. Maybe Bronn needed to be reminded that Sansa was a child. He hadn't realized that he had growled this aloud until he felt Shalene elbow him in the stomach and say," Mind your manners, Clegane. She is five and ten. She has to learn how to feel comfortable with herself and explore her own boundaries. She knows where to stop." Sandor leaned down close to her ear and replied," It's not her I worry about, it's him. He is too old and she is a highborn Lady. He has no right." Shalene seductively wiggled further into Sandor's thighs and replied," Look who has the balls to judge another. You are twelve years older than me, I am a highborn Lady yet you have become my rather willing and most satisfactory paramour. You don't seem to question your right to me. Don't be so harsh. Look at it this way, if he becomes the rogue you fear, we'll just involve him in one of our games of justice that we play so well together. What say you, my sweet?" Sandor kissed her neck and grumbled, "Aye, you deadly wench!"

Shalene is feeling mischievous and decided to have some fun with Sandor, she's in the perfect position, so to speak. She can feel Sandor getting hard as she is moving against him in the same motion as Stranger's gait. She pulls her legs up a bit higher and slowly moves the panels of her dress, making it so her behind is uncovered but no one can tell due to the way her dress flows about. She never wears anything under her dresses so the only barrier between her and Sandor are his breeches. He whispers to her," Stop moving and stop that. Someone will see us." She tells him, " Don't be such a proper little child. I need you, now." He growls as he feels her hand ease behind her, to unlace his breeches. He moves a bit as she takes his cock out and slowly strokes it. He quickly looks around to see if anyone sees and whispers again for her to stop. Shalene is enjoying his discomfort too much and just smiles and continues her enjoyment of touching her lover's body. Sandor reaches back and grabs the side of his cloak and wraps his arm around her waist, bringing the cloak to cover most of what she is doing. He tightens his grip on her and again tells her to stop. She doesn't of course, what she does is use his arm as way to brace herself as she slowly raises herself up and arches her back, leaning forward a bit, as she lowers herself, she buries Sandor's cock inside her hot, wet cunt. He ducks his head, hiding his face in her hair and groans, louder than he means to. Tyrion, Bronn, and Shae look at them and Shalene just wiggles her hips, grinding into Sandor, smiling and winking at the three. They knowingly laugh and look away. Sansa, on the other hand, is too innocent to realize what is going on and thinks something is wrong with Sandor. She asks," Sandor, are you ok? I heard you groaning. Are you feeling unwell?" Sandor raises his head and rasps in the most controlled voice he can muster," No, Little Bird. I'm fine. I just need to take a piss and Lady Shalene is moving around too much. All is well."

Sansa nods and smiles at Shalene and returns to her conversation with Tyrion. Sandor grabs Shalene's hip and pulls her roughly further back against him, and shifts his hips forward, effectively shoving even more of his cock into Shalene. He has never fucked like this and doesn't know how to move without drawing attention but he knows he definitely isn't taking his cock out of this wet heaven that it's in now. He leans down and softly bites Shalene's shoulder and whispers," Help me, Lass. You got me into this, I can't stay like this the whole ride. Fuck me, Desert Flower, teach me something new since you've mounted your beast again." He looks around, their secret is unnoticed so far. Shalene looks over her shoulder at him and says," Just don't move. Let me pleasure you. If YOU try to fuck ME, I'll stop and leave you like this. You're mine to fuck now, however I want. Can you obey? Can you allow a woman to control you? To use you and take their pleasure on you?" Sandor kisses her and whispers in her ear, before biting her neck," Aye, Snake. I can do it, but not to any woman other than you, believe that."

Their thighs are resting on top of each other and with his cock still deep inside her, she starts slowly moving her hips in motion with Stranger. Slowly, grinding down on Sandor, rolling her hips and flexing her thighs. The sensation is like nothing he's felt. He can even feel it in his balls, the way they are nestled under her each time she pushes herself down, it massages them. He moves his hand down her stomach a bit and is close enough to her cunt to ease his middle finger down and begins to massage that swollen nub that he knows will bring her to climax. The muscles of her cunt tighten around his cock and he grunts, trying to not move, and again buries his face in her hair. His breathing is rapid, as she leans back against his chest, she can feel his heart pounding, she feels the same pulsations in his cock as he struggles to control himself. She increase the pace of her grinding and rolling hips, urging him closer and as he tries to thrust up she whisper," Don't move, Hound." He growls out of pleasure, displeasure , and outright need. He increases his own pressure on her nub and is awarded with her reaching back with one hand and running her fingers through his hair, pulling his mouth down to her exposed neck, he kisses her there. He feels her thighs tenses and the muscles of her cunt grip him and he knows she's close. She whispers to him as she grinds down on him," Now, Sandor. I need you now!" He bites her neck as he presses harder on her nub, rubbing and teasing it until her feels her whole body start to quiver and she squeezes his thigh so hard he feels her nails through the leather of his breeches. She pulls his hair painfully, but he likes it, and she bites his upper arm. He feels his own release roll through his body. It is intoxicating trying not to move, feeling his woman trembling on him in her own pleasure, the raw fear of knowing someone could figure out what they are doing and the absolute newness of how this happened makes wave after wave of climax roll through him as he spills his seed inside this beautiful woman. This woman who wants him alone. Who chose him over all others. This woman who gives to him as much as she takes. Who so well matches him in so many ways. His wanton, lustful, beautiful, deadly, Desert Flower. These thoughts cause him to growl with his release as he again bites Shalene's neck. He hears Bronn laughing as he is slowly is able to gather his thoughts, and he looks up to see all four of them looking at him and Shalene. He realizes that he is the reason because Shalene had power not alert anyone. Damn woman! He feels her move around a bit as he softens and feels her take the edge of his cloak, giving him the opportunity to re-tuck himself. In his embarrassment all he can do is say," Fuck off! I've gotta take a piss." He slides off Stranger and stalks to the trees, breeches unlaced.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

Over the next weeks, preparation were completed for the arrival of Stannis Baratheon's assault on King's Landing. The atmosphere was tense and chaotic but thankfully, no trouble arose for the small group of companions. Under everyone's watchful eye, it seemed that Sansa and Bronn were developing a very close and trusting relationship. Sandor wasn't sure how he felt about this, at least Bronn could protect her if need be. Bronn knew his place, he couldn't be thinking of anything other than her safety, Sandor reasoned, so he didn't think on it beyond that.

He and Shalene spent as much time together as possible. Though they were nothing more than a Lady and her protector\escort in public, they made no attempt to quieten rumors that ran about The Keep. These had come to Joffery and Cercei's attention, of course, and one day during Court, when Joffery was in his usual bored mood, his choice of entertainment turned to these rumors, he called Shalene to the steps of the Iron Throne and with all his arrogant demeanor openly inquired of Shalene," Lady Shalene, it has come to my attention that my Dog has been spending quite a bit of time with you." Shalene had been waiting for this to happen so she wasn't overly concerned, unlike Sandor. She curtsied very low and then met Joffery's eyes then Cercei's. She gave Joffery a smile that made him start squirming in his inexperienced, boyish way and then replied," Your Grace, My Queen, if I have done anything to displease you, it was not my intention. The customs and rather frigid chastity that is the custom of Westeros is not the same in Dorne. I was given leave, by you, My Queen, to follow my interests and pursuits. And you, My King, did give me your own personal dog and bid him to do as I say, no matter what. I have done nothing more than that." Cercei offered up a sly smirk, inwardly she gloated over this. Gods, why can't I openly be able to fuck who I want, and not have to face scandal and scorn. I should have been born a man, I could bed every woman I wanted and not a word would be said. Or I couldv'e been born Dornish! She says, " Yes, Lady Shalene, I did give leave for you to be yourself. You have made yourself comfortable here I see."

Shalene replies," Yes, My Queen. I have, with all of your help and generous acceptance of one such as myself here, as well as offering your strength and knowledge, I have felt most loved here."

Cercei thinks, " What a clever one this one is. She and I could have so much fun playing the Game. I have to watch this one better."

Joffery bursts out laughing and says," So it's true then, you've been fucking my Dog! Was he worth your time? Did he satisfy you, My Lady. I've heard he has an appetite of late. Must be many bitches in heat to cause a poor dog to go sniffing around like he has been of late!" The people in Court find great humor in this. Sandor stares ahead, body tense, massive, brooding, he doesn't give any sign as to have even heard what was said although he is on the verge of breaking from anger and indignation. He has no idea what Shalene will say, all his thoughts are on how Joffery is openly trying to degrade Shalene. He, himself, is used to it. He's lived with it for years but even a dog can only be kicked for so long before it turns on you and he is close to that point.

Shalene smiles seductively at Joffery and licks those beautiful red lips and says," Why yes, Your Grace. I have fucked your dog. He follows orders well. You have done an excellent job in training him. He comes every time I ask him to. And you are right, he does have an appetite, as I am just a small, young woman, I'm sure he had to chase about to satisfy any baser needs he may have had although, I can't really say I blame him. In Dorne, the women from Lys are much sought after for their skills and carnal knowledge. I'm sure it's the same here. Surely we can't fault him for sniffing around after the scent of sex. After all, isn't that what dogs do! To finish your question, Yes, he has very much been worth my time and he is most satisfying. I am very much in your debt, My King." Joffery continues to find this all amusing and decides to bring The Hound into the fun, " Did you hear that, Dog? You were most satisfying! I didn't think you had it in you! I suppose that someone like you won't get another chance to fuck a Lady! Better enjoy it while she'll have you. Though I don't know why she would want you, with a face like that."

Sandor is privately humiliated and devastated. Deep in his soul, he feels the same way. He looks at himself as disgusting and vile but to be made to feel that way in front of the whole court makes him feel it even more, though no one could tell by just looking at him. It's as if he is made of stone. Shalene hides her anger at Joffery's comments and tries to soothe Sandor's rage as best she can at this time and says to Joffery," Your Grace, if I may say so, there is more to a man than his face. A man also has a mind, heart, body and soul. He thinks, feels, desires, and dreams. I find The Hound is quite intelligent and knowledgeable. His body is very pleasing and umm large. I know he thinks because he likes to argue, he feels because I have intentionally provoked him to anger, just for my humor. I _KNOW_ he desires, but what it is, other than wine, sex and killing, I suppose we'll not ever know, past his animal behaviors...though we know his heart is as black as his deeds, surely at one time he had dreams. Don't be so cruel to him Your Grace, I beg you. He is what his masters made him to be." She gives Joffery a small, teasing wink.

In all of his limited ability to understand the exact meaning of what Shalene has told him, Joffery takes it as a compliment to himself and gloats over her assumed praise, and says," You're right, My Lady. Maybe he is a good dog after all." He glances up at The Hound and says," Well done, Dog. Looks like you can do more than stand, drink and kill. Did you hear what The Lady said?" Sandor swallows down all feeling before he tries to speak, he doesn't move his eyes or body, his only response is," I heard her, Your Grace. Always happy to be of SERVICE to The Lady." Again, Joffery erupts in laughter and having grown bored with all of this, dismisses everyone.

Several hours later, Sandor finds himself in Shalene's chambers, he is so unsure now after the happenings in court today. He knows his woman, he knows that she says things to soothe over problems and to throw people off. He knows how they feel about each other but he can't pull himself away from the dark deep well of self loathing and disgust he is in. Ever since Gregor destroyed not only his face but his future, he hadn't seriously thought of many things beyond what needed in that moment. It was too painful. He had to spend what little time he had left with Shalene. Stannis and his forces were expected to storm the city on the next eve. It might be the last for all of them, he had to be near her.

Shalene was waiting, she knew the gloom he would be in after the little bastard, Joffery, had spewed his hate and she was determined to make Sandor see what she and those who cared about him saw. When he arrived, she coaxed him out of all but his breeches and lead him to her dressing table. He balked heavily because there was a very large mirror there and she understood his reluctance but slowly and patiently eased his need to turn away. She told him to close his eyes and sit down, she then walked behind him. He could feel her hands on his shoulders and arms, working his bulky muscles, urging him to relax. He felt her soft fingers as she moved his hair away from the scarred side of his face and he felt the pressure of her touch there though not the sensation due to the damage done so many years ago. He felt his body shudder, wondering why she wanted to touch that hideousness. She asked him to open his eyes and he did. She stood behind him, her hands covering the ruined half of his face, she asked him what he saw. He glanced away in disgust and said," Woman, what do you want from me? You know what I see. I am an overgrown, scarred, disgusted, low-born killer. I am vile, evil, cruel, worthless, I have no purpose other than killing. I am hated and I hate. I walk among men and they scatter, I walk among women and they turn away repulsed. I have seen and caused death, rage, horror and all manner of disgusting deeds I'll not share with you." Shalene looked at their reflection in the mirror and didn't move, all she said was," No, that's what The Hound in you sees. That's what you want everyone else to know you as. What you have done and how you have been made to feel. Look again and tell me what you see." She moved her hands from his face, he looked for a mere moment then looked away. " I see NOTHING."

Shalene turns his face back to the mirror and gently refused to allow him to look away. She tells him," This, that you see, this scar, you have let it make you be what others see. Others in their simple, useless minds have dictated to you how you should feel and you have let them. This is not a mark of shame. It is a mark of strength and endurance. It is a story told of a battle fought by one young boy. A boy who survived, lived, grew and became the most feared Warrior in Westeros. It is a badge of success and accomplishment. Proof that The Stranger came for you and you denied him. Proof that in doing so, you earned his respect and he graced you with all his abilities, to become what you are. You are not those things that you say you are, they are only the part of you that is The Hound. You have to have him or you would not be you. What you truly are, is what has drawn me to you. You are a man. You have honor, loyalty and you love as fiercely as you fight. You are gentle and kind. Rough and hard, you are all things positive and then also their negative. You are perfectly made in all ways. You did this. No matter what has happened to you, you are the one who drew the boundaries and didn't cross them, whether you know it or not. You are so used to hating what others made you feel you should hate that you forgot about the beauty inside. It's there, you've given it to me. Maybe you didn't mean to let me into the darkness of your soul, but I'm there and I don't find it so dark. I find it warm and caring. I find it mine. That's what I see, Sandor." Sandor continues to look at her in the mirror. He has listened to her words, drinking them in like they are the sweetest wine. He wants to believe her so desperately. Could it really be like that? He looks into her eyes, searching for lies or deceit but he sees only her honesty and love. He feels a new brightness in his heart, trying to fit these new thoughts into his mind after all these years of thinking another way and he does like the way it feels. He turns around to Shalene, picks her up and carries her to the bed. For the first time, they make love. Soft, sweet, tender. All of the ways that neither have been before.

As the afternoon draws to evening, they find themselves on the balcony. Sandor has moved the couch there and is reclining naked, head cushioned on a pillow. Shalene is laying on top of him, her back against his chest, his arms are around her, fingers entwined across her abdomen. Her hair is trailing down his side, tickling him occasionally but he never wants it to end. They are content and are just enjoying being with each other. Sandor asks her in his deep raspy voice," Tell me what you think about. You're a Lady, do you think about being married or having children? Is there someone in Dorne that you're betrothed to that I am going to lose you to when you leave? What sort of dreams do you have, Shalene?"

She takes in a breath and answers," I think about living, Sandor. I think about all the places I mean to visit. The wonders of the world I want to see. The people I want to meet, the food I want to taste, the wine I want to drink, the horses I want to ride. The men I might want to fuck. I think of freedom. No, I never think on being married. It is only a contract. When two people love one another, there is trust, a bond is formed, respect is given and earned. It is given from free will. Words spoken to some man in a stone building because an alliance has been made doesn't give the things I wish for. I have no use for it. One day I would have children, perhaps. If that is what I chose to do. But not now. Sandor, you seem to forget who I am. I am the niece of the Prince of Dorne. I am the second bastard daughter of Oberyn Martell. My Father has never been married. He has been with his paramour for 25 years. They have four children. My Uncle is a hopeless romantic who believes in love and they both love me dearly. An arranged marriage is not something that would be done. You will not lose me to anyone. If you don't want me, feel free to walk away. It's one of the great things about being lovers and not spouses. I have no obligations except to my family. I am free to do as I chose. I am not the one who has to birth the next Prince of Dorne! I have my palace in Dorne, should I want to go there and anything else I might choose to want. Money is no problem nor will it ever be. Tell me, when all of this is done, would you see the sights of the world with me?" Sandor holds her tightly and kisses the top of Shalene's head. His heart is on fire with love for this woman, his woman, and he replies," Aye, my Desert Flower. I would follow you to the ends of the earth, gladly." He makes love to her again, under the stars.

The next morning, they both know what has been decided, if all does not go well. He desperately dares to hope that he will survive to come back to them, to Shalene. Tyrion is to be on the wall, in whatever role he is to play. Bronn and Sandor, of course, will be in the vanguard. The Ladies are to gather in Cercei's private chambers until the battle is over. Sandor has never feared battle, he doesn't fear this one. His anxiety is coming from the fear of losing what he has just found. He feels that Shalene will be safe enough, she can definitely protect herself. It's the feeling of betrayal, he realizes. If he is killed, he will have betrayed her trust and love. And he will have failed the Little Bird. He tries to shake those thought from his mind, " Best not die then," he thinks. Shalene is helping him into the last of his armor, she is composed, smiling and she even winks at him. Hells, he knew she wouldn't cry. Good woman he has, strong. He takes much pride in this. He picks her up and brings her eyes level with his as she wraps her legs around his waist. He adjusts his arms to hold her as they stand there looking at each other, knowing it may never happen again. They kiss deeply, passionately. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him to her, turning to kiss his neck, she bites him softly, then more aggressively. Sandor laughs and is about to tell her to stop when he feels her sucking on his neck right below his ear. He can feel by the intensity of it, that he is being marked, and it is immediately arousing. Shalene pulls away, arches her eyebrow at him and kisses him one last time. He finally puts her down but has to do a bit of re arranging in the breeches area, which cause them both to laugh. Sandor says," Wench, you did that on purpose."

Shalene replies in that sultry voice he loves so much," Of course I did. I had to make sure you know that you have unfinished business so you'll stay alive to reap your reward! Hold out your hand, I have a favor for you to take into battle with you." He extends his hand and Shalene places in it, a thickly cord braided, made from locks of her own raven hair and Sansa's auburn hair. Entwined in the hair are two ribbons. One is pale blue, embroidered with red and copper birds in flight the other is emerald-green with deep purple vipers stitched on it. The braid is beautifully intricate. He looks Shalene in the eyes and tucks it behind his breastplate, over his heart. There is no more to say, he turns around to leave and Shalene slaps his on the ass so hard, he jerks around, astounded. He has never been slapped like that! She just laughs at the look on his face and says, " Sandor, it's time to let The Hound out to play. I'll be wanting that fuck when you get back. Remember what we say to the God of Death? " Sandor bursts out laughing and says," Aye, I do. NOT TODAY!" He can't remember ever having laughed like this. He can also feel The Hound clawing his way up and he likes the way it feels. He steps to Shalene and grabs a handful of hair, pulling her head back painfully and kisses her so forcefully he tastes the blood from her split lip. It fuels his battle lust even more. Instinctively he knows that she isn't truly hurt and she provoked this to draw The Hound out. As he pulls back from her, he sees a look of triumph and he feeds off of it. IT'S TIME TO KILL! So he leaves.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

Tyrion had not told Sandor the full extent of how the city was going to be defended. He felt deeply guilty for this, knowing Sandor's history and for the respect he had formed towards Clegane, but it couldn't be helped. He made sure that Bronn knew to stay close to him, just in case. He didn't know how this would end, he prayed to whatever Gods there were that the defenses they had put into place would be enough to sway the battle in their favor.

As darkness settled in, the fleet of Stannis Baratheon appeared and so The Game began. The pieces moved and the battle raged. Sandor and Bronn lead out the first attack and then Tyrion gave the signal once most of the Baratheon fleet was in the Blackwater. In an instant there was a massive explosion of jade green fire, consuming ships and men alike. It burned on the water and grew until it seemed to be alive. It was a deadly beauty!

Sandor had been out three different times, sortie after sortie. He killed without thought. He fought with his great sword in his right hand and a bastard sword in his left. He swung them easily and with deadly accuracy, the bodies piled around him as he stepped, slashed and danced, consumed by the blood lust that comes only from battle. He smelled the blood and gore, felt it running down his face as it began to rain. He raged, swore, laughed, killed, and then he felt it. He saw it. The explosion and then the green fire; pyromancer piss! He stared at it, watched as ships were consumed and blasted apart. He watched as men were running about, on fire, trying to get away, trying to put it out but all it did was burn. He couldn't move, he couldn't think. He couldn't breathe. His only coherent thought is "_FUCK FUCK FUCK! FIRE! I CAN'T BE HERE!_" But he couldn't move as he watched a man running at him, totally engulfed in flames. He couldn't even back away, his last thought was, " I'm sorry, Shalene." Then the flaming man was falling, as if in slow motion, right at Sandor's feet. He looked up and saw Bronn holding his bow, looking at him. Some slight bit of sanity found itself and he barely nodded at Bronn before he turned and stumbled back into the Keep. He was shaking, trying to pull the threads of his sanity together, trying to have a coherent thought when he saw Tyrion. With his face and body covered in soot, blood and gore, he looked at Tyrion and roared,_" Fuck you, Imp! Fire! Fucking fire! They're burning! Why didn't you warn me?! I can't...I fucking can't..."_

Tyrion saw the look on The Hound's face when he stalked back into the Keep. When Sandor started yelling, he heard the fear in his voice, saw it in his eyes; Tyrion was going to lose him if he hadn't already. He knew of Clegane's fear of fire but he had sorely underestimated how deeply it was ingrained in his being. He had to figure out how to get through the blood lust and fear, to get to the man. He said the only thing he could, the thing he knew to be the truth, in hopes it would reach him," Clegane! Listen to me! Hear me now! You have to back out! Stannis is at the Mud Gate! They have a ram and they have almost broken through!" Sandor starts to back away from him, shaking his head, the look of a trapped animal in his eyes. Tyrion yells," Hound! Ilyn Payne is in Cercei's solar with all the women! He is there with Sansa and with Shalene and Shae! If Stannis gets through that gate, Ilyn Payne has orders to slaughter every woman in that room! Cercei gave the order herself! When she gets word, she will leave that room, bar the door and Payne will murder all those inside so that Stannis cannot have any hostages! Do you hear me?! If you have any love for Sansa or Shalene, get back out there and kill that bloody bastard!" Tyrion sees something shift in Sandor's eyes, he watches him take one more step back and he shakes his head as if to clear it of some lost thought. He then sees The Hound again! Sandor looks around and sees Bronn and barks the order to form up to what's left of his men and they head to the Mud Gate. That's the last Tyrion sees of Sandor and Bronn.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.

The battle raged on. The Queen Regent and Ladies of Court were all gathered in the small feast hall off of Cercei's chambers. Shalene's senses were keenly aware of everyone and everything. Her first thought was to keep Sansa away from the Queen, who seemed to be well into her wine. She had also noted that Ser Ilyn Payne was lurking in the shadows behind The Queen. She was well aware of what his purpose was in Court and she had the feeling that this would not end well if she let her guard down. She caught Shae's eye and they both, silently, acknowledge the threat.

Sansa was mingling with the other Ladies, The Queen continued to drink. Reports came to her at different intervals and Shalene could tell that Cercei was becoming both angry and fearful. The last report came with Ser Lancel Lannister, Cercei ordered him to go bring Joffery in from the battle. When he started to plead the case for why Joffery needed to stay out on the wall, she became enraged and ordered Ser Ilyn to follow her and for him to get Joffery. Ser Ilyn balked for an instant, as if he was weighing this order with a earlier one, then he followed The Queen, casting a passing, deadly glance at Sansa.

Shae and Shalene both saw this exchange and as soon as The Queen and her executioner had left, they immediately escorted Sansa from the Hall and headed towards the wing that their chambers were in. As they left, Ser Lancel tried to stop them, not knowing what a deadly situation he had placed himself in, unluckily for him, he never would. As he was trying to get Sansa away from Shae, Shalene walked up behind him and buried her dagger, to the hilt, through his back, piercing his heart. Sansa was near hysterics as Shalene pulled out her dagger, knelt and calmly cleaned it off on his cloak. Shae just grinned and they proceeded with their escape to their wing, dragging Sansa along.

They were almost at their rooms, Sansa was leaning heavily on Shalene when Shalene sensed that Shae had slipped away. She heard the sound of boots approaching and recognized them as Ser Ilyn's, urging Sansa to move faster as they get to Sansa's door, Shalene opens it and shoves Sansa in just as she hears Shae scream. It's the scream of a wildcat! As Shalene turns to help Shae, she sees that her help isn't needed as she watches Ser Ilyn fall to his knees, blood gushing from his throat, pooling beneath him. Shae has jumped on his back, pulled his head towards her and cut his throat so deeply, his head is barely attached to his neck. How fitting! As he falls to the floor, Shae gracefully steps away from him. They both watch his blood continue to spread, they look at each other smiling. They then go to Sansa's room, bar the door and start moving the furniture in front of it, each giving prayers of their own for the ones that they love, who's futures are not known.

The next hours rush by. Tyrion directs soldiers and battle plans. With his courage, knowledge and continued encouragement and involvement in all aspects of the battle, he unknowingly earns a new and strong respect from those around him. When Joffery left the battle, the men were stunned. They knew him to be a weak coward though none would ever say it. This new development created a rift that wouldn't be resolved. Tyrion still had no idea what had happened to Sandor and Bronn, he couldn't let his fears be known at this point.

There had come a new wave of soldiers into the battle from the opposite side of the city. Tyrion was momentarily stunned until he saw banners bearing the Lannister sigil and many others, all of them Banner men of House Lannister. He knew they would have victory now, his father had arrived with reinforcements! As they battle raged and then wound down, he began to worry about his friends then he was summoned to the Throne Room, he knew it must be his father, the battle was over.

When he entered The Throne Room, Joffery was sitting on The Iron Throne, Cercei at his side, both of them looked disheveled and extremely uncomfortable. Lord Tywin was at the foot of the stairs talking to them. There were many others there but as Tyrion entered, Lord Tywin turned to him and said,"Tyrion, my Son. I see that you have done an excellent job holding this city until my forces arrived, unlike some others in my presence." He turned and looked right at Joffery who looks like he wants to say something but Cercei placed her hand on his arm, which he jerks away. Tyrion is momentarily taken aback but his wit and knowledge of his father makes him speak instantly," Father, I'm happy that you made it before the party was over. I do believe that I may have run low on dancers for this particular dance. I am ever grateful for your arrival and quick mastery of the music. I have just done what I knew you expected of any Lannister. I am not my brother, but I have my uses. I am ever at your service, Father." Lord Tywin is never one to smile or show his thoughts, he looks at Tyrion for a few moments and Tyrion sees a shift in the gleam of his Lord father's eyes before he looks away. Tyrion is inwardly stunned, silent acceptance from his father. FINALLY!

Lord Tywin is about to speak again when the doors to The Throne Room burst open so forcefully that one of them breaks from it's hinges. Standing there in the shadows of the doorway with the darkness of the night behind him, the lightning flashing occasionally only making the figure more black, steam rising from his body; his gigantic bulk almost filling the entire doorway is what appears to be a demon from The Seven Hells come to take them all! He is grasping something in his left hand and in his right is a huge, six-foot long great sword that he wields with an ease that belies that the sword weighs as much as some grown men. He steps into the torchlight of the room and everyone there can see who it is. The Hound. He is covered in blood, gore, soot, brain matter, hair and flecks of bone. He stalks to the Throne. With each stride he takes he emits a growl. his aura is so powerful, everyone shrinks away from him as he passes. It seems his body is growing larger with each step he takes although it could just be the evil and hate he embodies. When he finally reaches the steps to The Iron Throne, he throws what he has in his left hand up to the throne, at Joffery. Joffery screams like a maiden as blood flies all over him and Cercei. Lord Tywin steps up to see what it is, he sees the heads of Stannis Baratheon and Gregor Clegane. Sandor has removed another great sword, he points the one in his right hand at Joffery then Lord Tywin, and says in a voice that is as dead as his eyes," I'VE HAD ENOUGH! I AM DONE WITH YOU!" He then spreads his arms, swords pointed at the heavens, throws his head back and roars a scream that shakes those present to their souls. He then sinks to his knees.

Lord Tywin knows The Hound has broken for now. He knows the Warrior is still there but he also knows that to push Clegane past this point, will never happen. The Hound has paid his dues, he has done more than any of them. He brought Lord Tywin the head of Stannis Baratheon! He will have his break, he may even have his release from service, he will always be a Lannister man. But now he is a kinslayer. He can't let that pass. He looks at Sandor and says, " You have brought me the head of the traitor Stannis Baratheon. On another day we will discuss your reward. I also see your brother's head, did you do that also?" Sandor meets his eyes, tilts his head slightly and just nods. Lord Tywin is about to speak when Bronn comes into the room and tosses an arm towards the stairs and says," No, My Lord. I did it." Then it seems that hundreds of men start filing into the room and go to the pile of body parts and throw another piece on the pile, all saying, " I'm sorry, My Lord, I did it." In the end, Lord Tywin just lets it go and orders the mess cleaned up and The Throne Room cleared.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

Once he heard Lord Tywin clear the room, Sandor was up and stalking away, nothing had changed about him except that he was focused on one thing, Shalene. He didn't hear Bronn or Tyrion calling to him as he stalked through the halls, didn't see people sneaking around, trying to hide what they had stolen. He vaguely registered a body lying near the door he was headed to and just kicked it out of his path instead of stepping over it. He beat his fist against the door, yelling for Shalene. He didn't give anyone time to open the door before he was kicking it, trying to break it down. Bronn tried to grab his arm but Sandor threw him off as if he was a mere flea instead of a man grown. Bronn hit the wall across the hall about the same time that Sandor's next kick caused the door to fly open. He stalked into the room and found the women huddled in the corner, Shalene and Shae had daggers drawn to defend Sansa. Sandor reached them in three huge strides and grabbed Shalene by the hair and dragged her from the room towards her rooms. Bronn had drawn his sword but Shalene yelled at him and told him to stop, she was fine. Bronn let them go but he was in fear for Shalene.

Sandor was still in full blood lust. He was aware, vaguely, of everything, but just on the fringes of comprehension. He hadn't been able to bury The Hound back yet as he usually was able to. He needed Shalene. He had her now, he knew he was hurting her but he pushed those thoughts away, he had but one focus, satisfying The Hound. He kicked open the door to Shalene's chamber and threw her towards the bed. He unbuckled his sword belt and removed his weapons, that was all he had patience for. He strode to the bed and still in full armor, grabbed Shalene and turned her over, forcing her to her hands and knees, he ripped her dress off and unlaced his breeches. He gave no thought to her readiness, just his need to kill this desire he had.

He still had his mailed gloves on when he grabbed Shalene's hips and pulled her to him. They were still covered with the bloody gore from battle and everywhere his hands touched, left traces of his lethal deeds. His cock was as hard as the steel of his great sword when he plunged into Shalene's cunt and fucked her like the demon he gave the appearance to be. He looked down and watched his cock disappearing into Shalene, his grip on her hips was so intense, he saw the purple bruises starting to form, it just made him fuck her harder. He couldn't get enough, his thrust was so powerful, she was pushed down into the bed, if he hadn't been holding her hips, she would have fallen. She was hurting, but wanted to ease his need. She had to get him past this blood lust, but she silently worried that he might be more brutal than even she could handle although she wouldn't let him know this, he hadn't failed her, she would not him. His stroke was so hard and deep, he was pushing her further up the bed each time their bodies met. He kept one hand on her hip, reached up and grabbed her shoulder, effectively securing her to him more so he could thrust harder into her. His armor dug into her skin, bruised and cut her in some places, his breathing was as if he were still in the heat of battle and in a way, he was. She felt his grip intensify and he let his head fall back, yelling like a beast from the Seven Hells as he spilled his seed deep inside her. He didn't stop, he couldn't.

He had found release but he wasn't finished. His cock remained hard and though he slowed his stroke, he continued to fuck her, he knew he had to let her up but he didn't want to feel the loss of separating from her. He had released her shoulder and hip but continued to thrust against her, feeling her under him. He took his gloves off and ran his fingers over her back, apologizing to her, " Shalene, I must have more." He rasped." I've hurt you, I'm so sorry. Please, please don't hate me, you don't understand..." Shalene responded," I'm here for you, Sandor. Fuck me, hurt me, satisfy whatever demons you have, you haven't hurt me. You never will." She started fucking him back, so he wouldn't know that she was hurt, she would never let him know different. She felt him slow his pace and felt him moving, doing something, as she heard his gloves hit the floor, she knew he was taking his armor off as he fucked her.

He looked down between them and again watched his cock sliding into his woman, he slowed his pace as he felt her move against him. He took his time removing this steel skin he'd worn for so many hours, he removed his leathers, chain mail, and tunic. He knew he smelled like death but that was a passing thought. He closed his eyes and concentrated on how sweet the feeling was of being with this woman, being inside her. Hoping that she would be his always. She had not turned from him in his raging blood lust. Not that she could have gotten away, he realized she hadn't tried and now she was working him, not asking him for anything.

He saw the damage he had done to this tiny woman and he felt tears sliding down his face, but he still wasn't able to stop. He pushed his breeches further down and wrapped his arm around Shalene, pulling her against his body as he turned and sat down on the bed. He didn't want to lose contact with her but she pulled away from him turning to face him, kissing his lips, she knelt down and took his muddy, blood covered boots off and finished undressing him. She then went and brought the wash basin to the bed and slowly washed him. He couldn't meet her eyes. He just looked at the water and watched it turn pink then red, grey, and muddy. She led him to the chair and changed the water and then washed his hair. He held his head back and lost himself in the feeling of her touching him.

He felt her trace her way around his shoulder as she moved in front of him, between his legs and pressed her body against his. He was lost again when she straddled him and slowly eased herself down inch by sweetly painful inch, onto his cock. When he reached to hold her, she took his hands and placed them over her breasts, using his hands to squeeze them, he knew it was painfully, but he needed no further encouragement and continued this on his own, he leaned in and took one then the other nipple in his mouth, biting them more harshly as she increased the her pace riding his cock. She threw her head back and her long hair fell over his legs, almost to the floor. She grabbed his hand and started to bring it between them but he needed no guidance, he reached between them and slid a finger down and found that place that he knew would have her screaming his name. She grabbed his forearms, leaning back as she rode him. He could feel her tightening around him so he again grasped her hip and started thrusting his cock into her, matching the pace she had set, he moved the finger on her nub to match the way he fucked her. Shalene dug her nails into his arms, and as he thrust once more she felt her body tremble all over, she was lost in a blinding release and Sandor fucked her deep and hard. She heard herself screaming," Sandor! Fuck me more! Harder harder!" And he did. She felt him stand up, hold her to him, still deep inside her and was shocked when she felt her back slammed against the wall and felt him shift her position a bit as he braced one arm on the wall and held her with the other. He started fucking her again, like he had when he first brought her to the room. He was overwhelming in his need, his power, the pure force of his lust. He leaned his forehead against hers and was telling her, as he loved her,"I don't know what I need, woman. I need you. I...I love you, Shalene. Help me! I can't get what I need like this, please, show me ...SAVE ME, WOMAN, please!" Shalene pushed against him, he backed up and let her down, she looked him in the eyes and he saw the predator come alive in them and as she turned him and shoved him against the wall, he closed his eyes and thought," This is my Savior."

Shalene raked her nails down his chest, stomach and thighs, leaving red trails and in some areas, blood, as she knelt in front of him. She leaned in and kissed his thighs, biting him at times, enough to leave teeth marks on a few of them. She heard him moan after each one and knew in what way his release needed to come. Sandor opened his eyes and watched everything she did. She smiled up at him with those full, red lips and he rubbed a thumb over her lower lip. Shalene gave him one of her sultry laughs and said," Watch everything I do. I'm going to suck you cock, I want you to see my tongue taste you and watch my lips slide down you cock. I'm going to taste every inch of you and when you cum, I want you to watch as I bathe in your seed." She felt his cock throbbing and watched his stormy grey eyes as she wrapped her hands around his cock. He was so big, there was no way she could grip around him fully, he was so long that it seemed it would take both of his hands wrapped around it to cover its length. His breathing quickened as he watched her lean in and run her tongue around the head of his cock as she slowly started stroking it. He wanted to close his eyes and just get lost in this glorious sensation. How can this feel so fucking good! He doesn't, he watches her, just like she told him to. He watches as her lips part and the head of his cock disappears into her mouth, he can feel her tongue sliding all over it. He shivers at the feeling of it. He touches her hair and moves his hand to the back of her head, he doesn't urge her down, he knows that she'll take what she can and that he is far too big for any woman to take him even half way in this manner. It's alright, she knows what she's doing. Shalene feels him start to push into her mouth each time it slides down on him. He's gentle, he's not forcing it. She moves one hand down and cups his balls, gently massaging them as she strokes his cock with the other hand and continues to slide her mouth up and down him. She hears him moan and feels the muscles in his legs tremble. He presses her head down on him a bit more and when she has all she can handle in her mouth, she glances up at him and he knows that's his cue that this is all she can take, he momentarily closes his eyes and feels her hum mmm-mmm, he smiles and looks back into her eyes and she winks at him. Shalene traces her tongue down the length of him, and takes one of his balls in her mouth and gently sucks it and runs her tongue around it, she feels him close his hand in her hair and he brings his other hand to her cheek, using his thumb to trace her mouth and he pulls her away and guides her mouth back to his cock. She takes him back in her mouth as he wraps his hand around his cock, right below where she stops when she's taken all she can. His fist works at the same pace her mouth sliding down his cock does. She strokes the base of his cock with her hand and massages his balls again with her other hand. He feels so much pleasure like this, it is beyond his ability for words, his breathing is heavy and ragged as he tightens his grip in her hair and his cock, that feeling at the base of his cock is growing as he feels is balls tighten, he fucks in to her mouth harder, their strokes on his cock matching his thrusts, he can't control how his body starts to shake as he focuses for a moment on how her mouth feels, so wet, hot, pleasing. He groans and he pushes her down on him and he's there, he wants to close his eyes but he can't she has pulled her mouth off of him and as they both stroke him, he watches his seed, thick and white, explode from him hitting her chin, dripping down to her chest and then her tits, some of it sliding down her nipples. He throws his head back, he can't help it! He growls like the Hound he is, primal in his release. His body is shaking so much and his release so intense that he feels his knees buckle. As he kneels down, he reaches to the bed and grabs the bedding, pulling it with him. He sits on the floor, pulling Shalene with him and as he lays down, he drags her to him, using the sheet to wipe his seed from her face and body. He turns to his side and pulls her against his chest, wrapping his massive arms around her, drawing her into his protective, loving embrace. Shalene pulls the rest of the bedding over them and loses herself in his overwhelming presence. He buries his face in her hair and she feels his chest heaving as he finally let's go and mourns whatever he has hidden in the dark recesses of his soul. Sometime later, he has fallen into a deep sleep and with all her heart, love, and soul, she prays that this man, who has given so much, suffered at the hands of others, lived such a lonely, hated life; finally has the peace he deserves. She knows that she will do everything in her power to take him from here and she will kill anyone who ever causes him a dark day again.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19.

Sandor was slow to awaken fully, his mind was drifting between wanting to wake and not wanting to ever wake again. His body just didn't want to follow direction. He hurt so badly. The ache in his shoulders was beyond belief. There wasn't a part of his body that didn't feel beat beyond movement. He could feel the soft, feather bed beneath him. The haze slowly lifted from his weary mind and he began to wonder where he was, exactly. He knew it wasn't his bed or room. This was much too comfortable to be his chambers. He slowly opened his eyes and could tell that it was midday by the way the sun fell on the balcony. Shalene's room. The events of the battle and what happened afterward drifted back to him, his immediate thought was, " I shouldn't be here, it's too late in the day. Someone will know." He tried getting up but was wracked with pain and just ended up groaning instead and eased back down on the bed. He looked around for Shalene but only saw Lucian asleep on a pallet on the floor. He rasped," Boy, wake up! Help me up. Where is the Lady?" Lucian jumped up, dazed, and hurried to Sandor," Hound, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep. I'll get Lady Shalene." And he ran out the door without further words.

Lucian returned with Shalene, Sansa, and Bronn in tow. Sansa very, unlike her usual self, ran to the bed and jumped on it, hugging Sandor, crying," I'm so glad you are awake! We have been so worried about you!" Sandor was completely caught off guard because it was unlike Sansa to act as such, he was hurting so badly, he couldn't protect himself from her onslaught of affection and he knew he was naked beneath the sheets. Shalene leaned down and kissed him.

Bronn just smiled at him and stated," I'm not kissing you, Hound. But I am glad you're awake."

Sandor was desperately needing to take a piss and no one else seemed to notice so he said," Little Bird, please, don't squeeze me so hard, and just so you know, being as how you're in bed with me and all, I am naked under here."

Sansa looked at him for a second, looked down at his body and flushed all the way down her chest with embarrassment. " Forgive me, Sandor! I didn't think, I was just so happy, I...I." She hurriedly climbed off the bed and looked everywhere except at Sandor.

He couldn't wait any longer," Boy, help me, I've got to piss!" Lucian brought a pair of breeches and as Sansa and Shalene stepped out, Bronn and Lucian helped Sandor to the privy and helped him on with his breeches.

When Sansa and Shalene returned, Sandor was sitting on the couch, obviously in a great deal of pain. Shalene offered him a very mild dosage of Milk of the Poppy, which he grudgingly took. His body was covered in huge, purple bruises. He had a gash on his forehead that had been stitched, as well as countless other nicks and cuts. Although Bronn, himself, was bruised and damaged, he seemed to be in better shape. "How long have I been asleep? What has happened?" He asked.

Sandor looked at Shalene, remembering how he had treated her after he dragged her to the room, hoping he hadn't hurt her so badly that she would turn from him, but as he looked into her eyes, he saw no fear. He saw pride, fierceness, compassion and love. Shalene said, Well, you murderous beast, you have been asleep for six days. We were starting to think it might be kinder to just give you the gift of Mercy, but we just couldn't find it in us to put an old dog down!"

Sansa was aghast at this! She couldn't believe Shalene would talk to The Hound like that! He was hurt, he needed help, not someone talking about doing something else to him. She wasn't sure what the gift of mercy was, she was about to ask when she heard Sandor start laughing and say," Maybe you should have at that. I might feel a sight better than I do now! Bloody Hells, I hurt! Six days you say? What has been going on, how did I end up in your bed, naked?"

Shalene said," Yes, my Dear, six days. As far as why you're in my bed, why not? You and I are lovers, are we not? And as far as how you got in my bed, well, that was difficult. You're not exactly a small man. Between me, Lucian and several of the soldiers you had at your side in battle, we finally managed. Sansa stitched your head, as you about strangled the maester who tried. So between the four of us, we've tended to you. You ended up with a fever, but, looks like you'll live."

Sandor was taken aback, he had been around too many other soldiers and men to be concerned about being seen by them, but he had been naked. Did the Little Bird see him like that? As if she could read his mind, Sansa blushed anew, and looked away from him. She quietly said, " I uhh, I didn't..I ..Oh Bloody Hell! I have seen my brothers naked before!" Her hand flew to her mouth, stunned that she uttered such words!

Bronn laughed, "Lady Sansa, I think The Hound is rubbing off on you!" She was mortified, she walked out to the balcony. Bronn followed her and she leaned into his chest, hiding her face, he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Sandor watched this exchange and was about to say something when Shalene stopped him with a shake of her head. " We need to talk. There has been so much that has happened since the battle. Lord Tywin will be sending for you now that you are awake, so I need to tell you what to expect. You must act surprised by it all."

Sandor looked at Shalene for a moment, she handed him a flagon of the Dornish red he likes, but he just sips it, knowing the problems that can arise from mixing wine with the milk of the poppy. He said, " Woman, tell me what I need to know."

Shalene begins by telling him that Joffery had his betrothal to Sansa put aside and that he would be marrying Margaery Tyrell. Petyr Baelish had been removed as Master of Coin and had gone to the Vale to marry Lysa Arryn; to secure the Vale for the King, since Gregor was dead, he was now Lord Sandor Clegane and that Sansa was to be married to Tyrion. The latter was not known by others.

It took Sandor a bit to take all of this in, Shalene pulled up a chair and sat in front of him, Lucian watched him from the floor. Sandor looked at the boy and thought again that this was a good young man, having stayed by his side and always doing more than what was required. Sandor winked at him, which caused Lucian to relax and give Sandor the biggest smile he'd ever seen on his face. Lucian said." Hound, I'm glad you won the battle, I'm glad Shalene didn't put you down. I've missed you."

Sandor was deeply touched by the words, he reached out and mussed the boy's hair and smiled. He took as deep a breath as his battered body would allow and was glad Sansa was free of Joffery but to have to marry Tyrion, He trusted the Imp, there had to be more to it. He asked," Sansa knows about the marriage? Why is she to marry him?"

Shalene called Sansa back in, she seemed to have composed herself, it was Sandor's turn to look embarrassed as he tried to apologize to her for her seeing him in the state he was in. She seemed to find humor in this because she smiled her radiant smile and said , "Sandor, you are always saying I'm so perfect, I am not. I am just a woman. I may be naive but I am not stupid. There are things I need to learn, I may be a maiden, that doesn't mean that I can't become more bold and be of use when I need to be. Things seem to be happening that are making it time for me become the wolf I was born to be. I can be a Lady and still be of use, Shalene has shown me many things, I can keep you safe and take care of you too, besides, my needlework came in handy putting you back together. I would venture to say that this won't be the last time you'll need that talent." Sandor wasn't sure he liked what she said, He knew Shalene well, he cut his eyes over to her but she gave nothing away in her expression.

She began again," Tyrion told us what Lord Tywin has planned when he ends my betrothal. We all have to act as though we are shocked. Lord Tywin plans on making Tyrion Master of Coin now, and when he and I are married, he will be Lord Paramount of the North once our marriage is consummated."

Sandor was becoming enraged, he opened his mouth to say so when Sansa sat beside him and took his hand and continued,"He and I will not consummate our marriage. He and Shae have that part worked out, you must trust me. Tyrion is to travel to Braavos to meet with the bankers there to deal with the immense debt that The Crown has, now that Cercei hasn't been paying it back. I am to be allowed to go with him. Once there, plans change, we cannot discuss it all here, you know that, Tyrion said that you know the walls have eyes and ears."

Sandor, of course, knew it to be true, he knew some of the secret passages himself. He nodded at Sansa. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek and whispered, " You have always been my protector and friend, even when you were trying to scare me. Please trust me. I know you worry about me and Bronn, he's more than you know, Shalene will tell you. I love him, Sandor."

Sandor sat up so quickly he almost passed out from the pain! He was dizzy and sweating, reaching for Bronn. Sansa, without thinking tersely stated," You will stop this! You are hurt and you will not touch him! SIT DOWN!"

Years of following orders over rode his first thoughts and actions so he eased back on the couch. Sansa was appalled that she had yelled at him, Lucian and Bronn just smiled, Shalene laughed and said,"Well done, Sansa! It's not so hard ordering others around is it!" Sansa just smiled meekly, bowed her head and blushed, shaking her head, no. Sandor was at a loss. He couldn't believe the Little Bird had ordered him around! He ended up laughing as he held his ribs and shook his head.

The next morning he awoke with his arms wrapped around Shalene, as he held her close, breathing in her unique scent, there was a knock on the door. Lucian, who had slept by the hearth on a pallet, refusing to leave "his Hound" answered the door. Sandor was being summoned to The Throne Room. After Lucian and Shalene had helped him up, he was able to move about on his own a bit. Shalene did help him bathe and wash his hair and between the combined efforts of all three, he was ready to go. Bronn had arrived to help him walk, if need be, but Sandor refused to show any weakness in front of the likes of those that attended Court.

Joffery was seated on The Iron Throne when he arrived, Cercei beside him, Lord Tywin and the members of The Small Council were seated at the foot of the stairs. Sandor acknowledged no one, only waited until King Joffery called him forward.

Once he was called forth, Sandor walked to the foot of the stairs leading to the Iron Throne and looked at Joffery. He gave a slight bow, which caused sweat to break out on his forehead and the pain caused him to grunt much to his indignation. He stated," Forgive me, Your Grace, if I don't bow, I am not in fit shape to offer you more at this time." He hated for anyone to see any sort of weakness from him.

Joffery offered up that smile that Sandor had come to hate, and said," Dog! It's good to see you up. You look worse than you normally do!"

Sandor just clenched his teeth and said nothing. This seemed to upset Joffery and Sandor could tell that he was about to do or say something to try to rile him, he tried to brace himself for it when Lord Tywin spoke up," Clegane, there have been many and more tales of your actions during the battle. Tyrion himself has told me how you went out time and again and then took the sortie out at The Mud Gate where Stannis Baratheon was trying to breach The Keep. I expected no less from you. You have always been loyal to House Lannister. As you did bring me the head of the Traitor, and since your brother went rogue during the battle and had to be "put down", reward is in order. You are now Lord of all the Clegane lands and The Clegane Keep."

Sandor glanced at Lord Tywin and said," My Lord. With respect to you, I do not want the title or the lands."

Lord Tywin looked at Sandor a moment and said," I thought as much, Clegane. You will accept and keep the title of Lord. Since your Keep and lands were prior Lannister lands and you are now a Lannister Bannerman, House Lannister will compensate you handsomely for your lands. As of now they are again, part of Lannister holdings."

Sandor nods and says," That is fine with me, My Lord. I care nothing for the lands or The Keep."

"Now, The Council has decided to reward you for your valor in killing the Traitor. We will allow you to choose it. What do you want?"

Sandor was stunned. He had no idea what he wanted, Hells, he didn't need anything. He was extremely well off. The Lannisters did pay well, and now he had compensation from the Clegane lands. He looked over at Tyrion, who cocked an eyebrow at him and casually rubbed his fingers on his left hand. Sandor knew then. He said, " My Lord, I have been and will continue to be loyal to House Lannister. I would ask to be released of my duty in the King's Guard. King Joffery has Ser Loras Tyrell now, The King seems to need Men younger than myself to watch over him, from what I understand. And as I am only a honorary member of The Guard, not being a Knight. I would ask that my services be transferred to Lord Tyrion. He is the new Master of Coin, correct? And being as he is a small Lord, I feel he needs someone other than a sell sword watching over him."

Lord Tyrion laughed at that, "You are right, Clegane. If trouble arises, you could just toss me in a bag and throw me over your shoulder!"

The Court bursts out laughing. Lord Tywin isn't amused and Joffery is livid. He can't back out now that he has allowed him to choose, in front of the Court, but, at least he will still be in service to the Lannister's. He agrees to the request," Clegane, you are now in the services of Tyrion, but you stay a Lord and a Lannister Bannerman."

Sandor inwardly laughs, but his demeanor doesn't change, and replies," As you say, My Lord. Will you require anything else of me?"

"No, Lord Clegane. You may go."

Sandor hates the name, the first person that calls him that is going to pay! He turns to Tyrion," Is there anything you require, My Lord?"

Tyrion grins, he knows Sandor hate titles and can't help himself, " No, Lord Clegane. I will send for you soon. Please, go rest and get well, you look like shit!"

Sandor glares at him and says," My Lord." He walks slowly to the back of The Court, waiting. He knows what is going to happen next.

Shalene was at the back of the Court with Lucian and Bronn. Even though he was loath to show any sign of weakness, he did allow Bronn and Lucian to help him ease down into a chair that Lucian had brought up. Shalene stood behind him and gently, discreetly, massaged his neck and shoulders. He was silently grateful.

The next announcement shocked him, his friends hadn't warned him about this one! Prince Oberyn Martell and several Houses from Dorne were on their way to King's Landing. He was to be a member of the Small Council and the forces were to be joined with the one's in King's Landing. Sandor turned to look at Shalene and she just smiled at him and leaned to his ear whispering," Later." Then kissed his neck.

The next announcement called Sansa Stark to the front of The Court. She was trembling, her eyes were wide. She curtsied low and bowed her head. Sandor felt sorry for her, even knowing what was happening. Joffery took over, gloating and ready to hurt someone, having lost his Dog. He was going to make Sansa pay for it. He said," Lady Sansa, it has been decided by The Small Council, that since you are the daughter and the sister of traitors, that I will be allowed to put aside my betrothal to you. As of now, our betrothal has ended. I will be taking as my wife, the Lady Margaery Tyrell. So, since you are still a ward of the Court, it has been also decided, that from now on, your traitor brother will be stripped of all lands and titles. You will be married to my Uncle Tyrion. He will be the new Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, when those lands have been secured. What say you, Lady Sansa?"

Sansa had tears rolling down her face, she looked trapped and shocked, all she could do was look at Joffery and quietly say, " If it pleases you, My King. I only wish to show you my loyalty." Her lack of defiance seemed to infuriate Joffery. He stated," It does please me, you will marry him, and he will bed you and put a Lannister baby in your belly. You will marry in a week, and to be sure it is a proper wedding, the bedding will be brought to Grand Maester Pycelle to prove he has done his job. I'm done here!" He then stormed off.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20.

Sandor sent Lucian to the Street of Steel to bring the smithy to him that he used all the time for his armor and weapon due to him being unable to ride just yet. When the smithy arrived, he and Sandor spent several hours together alone and once he departed, he had the great sword that Sandor had taken from Gregor, with him. It took both the smithy and Lucian to carry the weapon that Sandor had wielded with one hand. He still had many questions about what was going on, he would have his answers but he was well aware that they had to be careful. The walls of The Keep did have ears. He decided he had to rest. It was too much now.

He didn't hear Shalene come in, but he knew she was there, he kept his eyes closed and lost himself in the feeling of her soft caresses on his body and the sliding of her hands up and down his cock. He didn't know if he would be able to do this, Hells, he was still so sore, but he definitely wasn't going to tell her to stop! The motion of her hands was very smooth, he thought she must have used some of those oils she likes so much. He took a deep breath, and smiled, yes, it's the sandalwood she likes. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled at her. She was kneeling between his legs, her graceful hands smoothly stroking him, she smiled wickedly," Glad you joined me, Sandor."

He started to reach for her but she said," Just relax, let me do this, you lay there, watch, enjoy. Tell me if I hurt you."

He smiled at her, "You won't hurt me, Woman."

She eased up closer to him and leaned over, running her tongue all around the head of his cock, slowly taking it in her mouth. As she continued to slide her hands down and around his cock, she sucked on just the head of it. He let himself get lost in the bliss his woman was giving him. He thought, again, about all the years of just wanting to be touched by a woman who wanted him. He had always thought of what it would be like to have his own woman. Not one he paid, that really didn't want anything from him but his coin. He never wished for it just thought about it, he wasn't such a fool as to get lost in wishes and dreams. Everyone thought him uneducated and undisciplined. He was a well-educated man. What he wasn't taught by his maester, he learned on his own. The Keep had a massive library, he had spent untold hours there.

He brought his thought back to Shalene. His woman. Now he was free to live, to be with her, not to have to report to anyone except Tyrion. It was such a burden taken from him. He groaned as Shalene took his balls in her hand and softly massaged them, squeezing his cock at the base sending exquisite shivers through his body. He whispered to Shalene, " Grip it harder, woman. Yes, like that. Faster!" He started moving his hips in time with her hands. He watched her as she licked down his shaft, licked his fingers and then moved back to the head of his cock, he felt his body starting to tense, his breathing more ragged. He closed his eyes again and rasped," Shalene, woman, faster, I'm ready, taste me!" He grabbed a handful of her hair, wrapped his other around his cock to help her, she felt his body start shaking as he fucked her mouth and they both stroked his cock. He thrust his cock into her mouth and growled," Fuck, Shalene!" As he threw his head back and felt it from deep in his body as he spent his seed in her mouth! Wave after wave of blinding pleasure coursed through his body. He had no coherent thought, felt nothing except the blinding pleasure of his climax. Slowly, slowly, he felt himself becoming aware of her touch again. He was so overly sensitive he had to pull her away from his cock. Is was a glorious pleasure-pain, he couldn't bear it! He pulled her up to his chest and couldn't even make himself speak he was still so overwhelmed with the sensations in his body. He didn't even remember falling asleep.

Tyrion had not called for Sandor, giving him time to recover from his injuries and frankly, he just needing to become familiar with his new position and fast approaching wedding. It was more difficult to talk to the others with his Lord Father at Court, resuming his role as Hand of the King but there was the added bonus of Varys on his side. He had left the arrangements to Varys on their "escape" from King's Landing. That's really what it was, He to get away from the imploding force of his nephew and the controlling grasp of his Father. And to finally take Sansa to safety. He was thankful that Clegane had been quick to pick up on what he needed to do, and ask. That was a windfall, taking The Hound right out from under Joff and Cercei's noses. Poor guy, he deserved better. Now he would have it. Tyrion hoped that Sandor never had to go into battle again, but also knew that he would always be ready regardless. The man was already back in the training yard, Gods, how did he do it?

There wasn't much they could talk about as to be seen all together would have been suspicious. Tyrion left other communication to Varys, Shalene and Bronn. Now that had been a welcomed surprise, to find out who Bronn really was! Who would have guessed? Bronn Zeneek, eldest son and heir to one of the wealthiest merchants in Essos. He was as wealthy if not more so than the Lannisters and a line that was as old as the Stark line. Sneaky scoundrel! When Tyrion had confronted him about the information that Varys had passed to him, he laughed and jokingly said," Well, you never did ask for anything other than my blade. When you want to know something, you should ask the right questions. I was bored, I needed to have some fun!" Tyrion didn't fault him for that, it fell into his own version of if no one asks, don't tell. He felt very at ease, now with the fondness developing between Sansa and Bronn. He would be very worthy of her, if they chose to follow where he felt it was headed. If all went as planned, they would be leaving a few days after the wedding, and then the rest would go into play.

The day before Tyrion and Sansa's wedding, the smithy that Sandor had commissioned arrived and left several wrapped packages, Lucian was beside himself wanting to see, but Sandor just grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and they went to the stables.

He had been slowly starting to train again, knowing that the fastest way to get over his soreness was to work it out. He found a new respect and trust from the soldiers in the yard, there were still those who avoided him but for the most part he was given what he was coming to realize that he sorely missed, acceptance. He gave no quarter when he trained, one after another fell to his onslaught but they always came back, always there with slaps on the back, laughs, jokes, asking of advice from him and generally, just the sort of things that men do. Sandor thought," So this is what respect is like? So much different from men always avoiding me. They still come to get beat by me, but now, laugh about it!"

He had to admit that his new title, "Lord Clegane" offered him the ability to openly be with Shalene and Sansa. He still had feelings that he wasn't good enough for Shalene, but she had quickly made him not voice this to her any further when he had said as much one night after they had fucked like two wild beasts. She had looked at him with those deadly black eyes and said," Since it seems to be such a problem for you, you're worrying about being a landless Lord, I'll give you my palace and lands in Dorne. You are now Lord Clegane of Emerald Bay. He thought she was just trying to ease his mind but the next day, while in the yard, he was delivered official papers that had made it so. When he had found Shalene and threatened to tear it up she just told him to go ahead, there was a copy on its way to her Uncle, it was official now. He didn't have words to say about it. She had given him her palace and lands. She was his woman. How in the Seven Hell's had he ever deserved any of this? Maybe Shalene was right. All of these years of self loathing and hate, all of his feelings of worthlessness and anger were a product of his doing and allowing others to make him feel what they wanted him to feel. He hadn't ever had anyone show him a different way. He hadn't even thought there was another way to feel, until Shalene and Sansa. Funny how two small things, a Little Bird and a Desert Flower, could totally reshape a man's life and give him more in the months he had known them than anyone ever had in his life.

The day of the wedding dawned bright and beautiful. Sandor refused to dress as customary in Court, he wasn't some flowery knight and wasn't about to play the part. He had, however, allowed Shalene to have the tailor make him new clothes. They were very well made and expensive, the finest linens and fabrics. He had even given in and allowed her to shave him and trim his beard and hair. He really didn't mind, he just had to keep up his fierce demeanor somehow. Shalene never tried to rule or change him, he knew she wouldn't, she had to be free herself, it wasn't her nature to harness him, Hells, she didn't even use tack on her stallion. He knew she encouraged him to do these things for his benefit, so he complied.

Lucian was finishing up polishing Sandor's boots when Sandor tossed a package at him. Lucian looked at it clearly confused and Sandor bid him to open it. Inside was a dagger sheathed in a beautifully tooled leather casing. There were no designs on it, but it was still perfect. He removed the dagger and his mouth fell open, tears forming in his eyes. The knife was the finest thing the boy had ever seen. It was a bit too big for him but he instinctively knew that it was because he would grow into it. The hilt was wrapped in soft, new leather, the blade long and slightly curved upward. In the pommel was set a beautifully carved sapphire, the same color of his eyes. On the blade near the crossbar, he noticed writing, he knew enough of his letters to see it was his name but then he read Clegane. He looked up at Sandor and Sandor said, " You know what that says, boy?" Lucian nodded but was clearly confused. He was an orphan, He couldn't even remember his last name all he had ever been called was Lucian or boy.

Sandor said," Lord Tyrion has had it arranged, you are my boy now. You are Lucian Clegane. No one will ever talk down to you again, I will always protect you."

Lucian jumped up and ran to Sandor, throwing his arms around his neck, tears rolling down his face and cried," Lord Hound! No one has ever wanted me before! I won't let you down, I'll be a good boy, I'll make you proud!"

Sandor felt a rush of pride at how he had changed this boys life, he remembered his own childhood and how he had wanted so desperately to have someone be proud of him and want him. He patted Lucian's back and said," Alright, boy, that's enough! You're already a good lad. You make me proud. But don't go thinking you're going to have it easy now! Finish up my boots, and you have to change, you're the Son of a Lord now, we bloody well have to play the part today, but not everyday!" He winked at Lucian and pointed to a big chest across the room.

When Sandor and Lucian met with Shalene at Sept of Baelor, she was pleasantly surprised at how appealing Sandor looked. He was dressed in tight, black leather breeches that fit his thighs like a second skin, silk emerald-green tunic, black velvet doublet, with a cloak of black silk lined with emerald-green. She watched the way his muscles flexed and moved as he walked. Their eyes met and she gave him a sultry, appreciative wink. When he reached her, he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss and said," I only dress like this for you."

Shalene smiled, took his arm, and replied," But, Hound, you do it so well. Look, every woman here is looking at you." He glanced around and was surprised to see the open looks over surprise and even some of open lust. Shalene reached her hand towards Lucian and said," Little Clegane, you look so handsome!" Lucian blushed ferociously but held his head high and took her hand. Lucian was dressed in black, his cloak was lined with sapphire blue. Sandor leaned down to Shalene and said, " You look very beautiful, My Lady. It's almost as if you planned what colors I would wear." Shalene, herself was dressed in a fitted, flowing emerald gown with black Myrish lace on the bodice. Her hair was down and flowing as she liked to wear it.

The ceremony was strained but as far as everyone was concerned, it was supposed to have been. Bronn was in the back of the Sept, watching quietly. He was so taken with Sansa, he felt a momentary pang of anger and jealousy at Tyrion, he just had to be patient and not act the fool. So much was in the balance with this marriage and what would happen afterward. He knew his time would come.

Finally they were heading back to the Red Keep. Joffery took every opportunity to make hateful remarks towards Tyrion and Sansa. Tyrion was strained to his breaking point. Before the feast, Shalene had presented Sansa and Tyrion with a pair of the Dornish horses she loved so much. A Black stallion for Tyrion, the horse had been specially trained to follow rein instruction by Tyrion instead of the normal muscular training. And to Sansa, she gifted a chestnut and black mare, who was as docile and polite as Sansa herself. Sandor gifted Tyrion with a dagger, made to the specifications to fit exactly to him. The handle was gilded gold wrapped in the finest calf leather, the pommel was a solid gold lions head, mouth open in a roar with fangs of shaped pearls. It had an eye of emerald and an eye of onyx. Tyrion was very moved by the gift and nodded so towards Sandor. Lucian asked permission to approach and give a gift to Sansa, which Tyrion did allow. Lucian was the very epitome of grace and manners and made both Shalene and Sandor proud. He bowed to Sansa and gifted her a dual gift, earrings of sapphires and a necklace of gold that had every precious stone known in the world, set around its length. Sansa was moved to tears and hugged Lucian. Bronn gifted Tyrion with a chest full of extremely rare books and Sansa a weirwood chest to store her jewels in. It was a beautiful thing. Only Sansa, Tyrion, Bronn, Sandor and Shalene seemed to understand the meaning of the weirwood.

The gift giving finally ended and the feast began. Joffery was making every effort to get drunk and as the bedding approached, Tyrion asked Sandor to take Sansa to the chambers so she wouldn't have to suffer the degradation of the "tradition." As Sandor was trying to leave with Sansa, Joffery became irate and said," Where do you think you're going, Dog? We haven't had our bedding ceremony yet." Sandor said, "I am escorting the Lady to her rooms as Lord Tyrion ordered. I am in his service now." Sandor could feel is hate and rage surfacing and knew he had to control it this night, it was way too important for all to go well. Joffery said," Well, I'm the King and I say we will strip her down and do as we please." Sandor pushed Sansa behind him just as Tyrion drove his dagger into the table and said," My wife will not be violated. Not by the likes of anyone in this Keep. Clegane, I gave you an order!" Sandor again, took Sansa by the arm and as Joffery came down from the dias, Lord Tywin calmly, coldly stated," I believe we can do away with the bedding ceremony for once. There is no need for behavior such as this at a wedding ceremony. Clegane, see the Lady to Lord Tyrion's chambers and Tyrion, Grand Maester Pycell will be looking for the bedding sheets at first light. You know your duty." Tyrion half drunkenly smiled at his father and said," Yes, Father. I do know my duty, so well." And he waddled off after Sansa and Sandor.

When they reached Tyrion and Sansa's chambers, there were two of Lord Tywin's guards posted outside. Tyrion didn't seem upset, but Sandor was determined that there would be someone besides these guards there and decided to post himself across the hall from door, as was his duty as Tyrion's personal guard. As Shalene and Lucian passed him, she took his cloak. Lucian wanted to stay but Sandor sent him on to stay with Shalene.

Once in the room, Tyrion bolted the door and then to Sansa's amazement a panel behind the fireplace opened and Shae entered with Lord Varys. Shae smiled and hugged Sansa, Tyrion whispered to her," Go with Lord Varys, you honestly can trust him. He will bring you back before the dawn and no one will be the wiser." Sansa was thoroughly confused. Shae asked her," Lady Sansa, do you trust me?" Sansa nodded. Shae replied," Then go, You have your honor to guard and we will help you. You must believe." Sansa nodded and allowed herself to be led out the secret passage by Lord Varys. After so many twists and turns, she was totally lost and began to feel apprehensive, Varys opened a door and there was Bronn. The room was small and quiet but there was a fire burning in the brazier. He had a small blanket on the floor covered with different foods and wine. He smiled at her and said," Lady Sansa, I hope you trust me enough to spend the evening with me. I do swear to be on my best behavior." Lord Varys said," I'll be back before the dawn, I do so love it when all goes as planned. Lady Sansa, I am ever at your service." And at that, he left. Sansa and Bronn spent the night talking, quietly laughing, and learning about each other. Bronn was the gentleman he swore to be, minus a few kisses and caresses.

Shae and Tyrion enjoyed their night together, Shae had taken her dagger and made a small cut on the inside of her thigh before making love to Tyrion so the bedding was as it should have been, slightly bloody mixed with sweat and Tyrion's seed. As dawn approached, Lord Varys brought Sansa back to the room and Shae left after many hugs and thanks from Sansa. The guards collected the bedding as ordered and for those who didn't know better, it seemed the deed was done. Lord Tywin gloated, sure in his acquiring the North right under Robb Stark's nose and Joffery thought it was the funnest thing, Sansa married to the Imp.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21.

The next few weeks passed as quietly as possible. Clean up continued in King's Landing, Prince Oberyn Martell and the contingent from Dorne arrived and Sandor was sent by Tyrion to greet them and bring them into the city. Of course, Shalene was at his side. As soon as she saw her father, she rode to him and jumped from her horse onto his and wrapped her arms around his neck, showering him with kisses and making herself at home in front of him as she talked to him in High Valaryian. Sandor had been learning it from her and could pick up most of what was said. She leaned over to a very beautiful woman and hugged her, greeting her as only someone who is very fond of another can.

Sandor was very nervous about meeting Oberyn Martell, not only because he was his daughter's lover but because it had been his brother who has murdered Martell's sister. Sandor approached them and he and Prince Oberyn Martell didn't say a word, all they did was study each other. Shalene made the introductions and the  
men just nodded at each other. Shalene jumped from her father's horse and walked to Sandor and whispered to Stranger," Endel." Sandor was ready, this time, when Stranger bowed down and Shalene grasped Sandor's arm and settled herself in front of him as Stranger stood. Oberyn Martell let a sly smile play across his face and said," I see that she has pulled that on you before. Most men would have been on their faces." Sandor smirked back," I'm not most men." Martell burst out laughing and the others followed, he said," So I have been told, Clegane. My daughter, my beautiful Shalene, has become very fond of you. She tells me that you are a man of great worth and integrity, that you have unlimited honor, loyalty, and compassion. She also tells me that you what others believe you are, you are not. She told me that you killed your brother and have avenged my sister in the process. I will only say to you, do not hurt my child. You may be the demon from your Seven Hells but if you hurt beloved child, I will be the one to slay that demon." Sandor looked him in the eye and growled, " As wild as your child is, I may be the one who needs your help." Oberyn Martell burst out laughing again and said," Just so, Clegane. Just so!"

Once back at the Keep, Tyrion made sure that everyone was settled appropriately. Sandor made sure the soldiers were barracked properly. Once back at their rooms, Sandor found two guards posted outside the door. He knew enough about foreign soldiers to know that they were The Unsullied. Shalene smiled at him and said," They are Father's gift to you. A Lord of Emerald Bay needs his own guard." Sandor knew that The Unsullied were slaves and he would have no part of it. Shalene smiled at him and said," Sandor, we have no slaves in Dorne. They are free. They serve because they want to, they are paid as any other soldier is. This is Neloc and this is Jaxell. You have to tell them what is expected of them. They will take orders from you only. " He was unsure what to do or say so he asked Neloc," Is this what you want to do?" Neloc replied," This one only does what you want me to do." Sandor was taken aback by this. He looked at Shalene and she just laughed. She said," Sandor, you are will just have to spend some time with them. Let them get to know you and you learn their ways. Look at it this way, now you'll have some true competition when you train. They might even beat you." He put his arm around Shalene and growled," Not a fucking chance, woman!"

That evening, Shalene talked Sandor into going into the city with her and he was startled to see that she took him to Chatalaya's brothel. He looked down at her and she just pulled him to an area that was dim, but had a very good view of the entire lower floor. She made sure he was comfortable and told him she would be back.

Since he would never tell her when his name day was, she made one up. As he was waiting, a woman approached him who had the darkest skin he had ever seen. Her hair was short and extremely curly. Sandor was curious about her but felt a bit apprehensive, he looked around for Shalene but didn't see her. The young woman sat beside him and traced the muscles of his arm through his tunic and smiled up at him. He  
couldn't help himself, he felt himself becoming aroused by her touch. Just then another woman approached him, this one was tall and slender, her hair was long and blonde. She sat on his lap and unlaced his tunic, tracing her fingers through the hair on his chest. The first woman was now on her knees beside him kissing his neck.

He looked for Shalene again, and not seeing her, decided that maybe this wasn't a good idea, but damn it was good. He started to move the woman off of his lap when a third one came to him and eased herself onto his thigh and started slowly moving against him, easing his tunic out of his breeches and running her hands up his abdomen. Sandor was trying very hard not to be aroused by these women, but it wasn't working. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to get lost in their touch. He looked for Shalene again, he knew she had told him that she wasn't a jealous person, but he was unsure. These women came to him so strangely. Maybe it was because of his new title. He knew it had never happened before so that had to be it. The blonde nibbled on his ear and gently bit his neck. he put his arm around her and then with his other hand, he traced the shape of the ebony beauty's breast. She tilted her head back in pleasure.

As he was enjoying his current company, he saw Shalene walking towards him, she met his eyes and he saw that stalking predator in them that he had seen so many times before. He felt the woman on his lap take his cock from his breeches and so softly, move her hands all over the length of him, he groaned his pleasure, his eyes never leaving Shalene. She was naked except for a sheer cover, laced down the front. She also had gold chains around her waist and as she moved, they caught the light. As she reached him, he tried to push the women away and she said," Sandor, they're yours. Enjoy them, watch them, pleasure them, taste them if you want. They are from Dorne. They are not the sort of women you will find here, I sent for them, just for you."

She watched him as she stepped to a chair and then onto the table. She eased down and said," Jonete', undress me." The third woman that had come to Sandor reached up and unlaced the cover, Shalene let it fall and then she stood up on the table and started dancing, Sandor couldn't take his eyes off of her. The blonde had removed his tunic and was leaning down kissing his chest, as the woman on his lap eased down between his knees, continuing to slide her hands up and down his cock. The ebony woman was on her knees and leaned over, taking his cock in her mouth. He was in lost for a moment in all of sensations he felt. He hadn't had three women at once and all those sweet, soft hands felt fantastic. It was even more arousing because his woman was there, she was part of it and mostly, because she was watching him be pleasured and she liked it. Shalene said," Sandor, these women are yours, for as long as you want them. They have never been whores. They have been trained but each have only known one man. They are for your pleasure at anytime." He looked at them and back at Shalene. He was confused and then felt anger as he pushed the women away. He said," I don't understand this, woman. I don't know what you want. You are enough for me. I don't want a woman around me because she is forced to be. I am not accustomed to this sort of thing. Tell me what you mean."

Shalene touched the ebony woman, and said," This is OnIeese, she is from The Summer Isles, your blonde is Kolenee, she is from Norvos. This beauty here with the strawberry hair is Jonete', she is from Lys.  
They have been my companions and bed mates all of my life, and I wish to share them with you. They are my true handmaids and they wish to be your concubines as well. You know that I am not a jealous person, I know that you have a near insatiable need for pleasure. You have to learn to enjoy the Dornish freedoms if you are to be the Lord of Emerald Bay. These practices are not unusual or frowned upon. Only here in uptight Westeros. Enjoy life, Sandor."

He was still confused about this but as Shalene eased down onto her knees and started caressing her breasts and then eased a hand down to start pleasuring herself, he let himself go. The women surrounding him seemed to know every place on his body to draw groans and send waves of pleasure through him. OnIeese and Jonete' were licking and sucking on his cock, he slid his hands over each ones firm asses, his wildest fantasies had never ventured in this direction. As his eyes wandered over Shalene pleasuring herself, they drifted down to the three women around his lap. This was beyond belief, watching red, black and blonde heads, feasting on his cock, as two sucked and licked his cock, he felt Jonete's hands sliding around the base of his cock then felt her lean down and take one of his balls into her mouth and gently suck on it. He let his head lean back and groaned deeply. He remembered that they were not in a room and raised his head to look around, no one was paying them any mind.

His eyes went to Shalene again and he could tell she was close to climax, her eyes were glazed and breathing heavy, just as he was, she had a fine sheen of sweat covering her body. He felt himself reaching that point where he couldn't hold back and groaned, "Shalene, woman. You know I can't hold back all night." His grip tightened on the firm asses in his hands, he was breathing heavily, muscles quivering as he tried to hold back his release. Shalene met his eyes and purred," Don't hold back, my love. Find your pleasure, it will be the first of many tonight. Cum with me!" She leaned her head back, raven hair pooling on the table around her and found her release. Her body shaking and moving with the pace of her hand. As he watched her, he could hold back no more, his hands moved to the heads of these beauties pleasuring him and as he thrust himself up, he allowed himself to be lost in the blinding waves of release that swept over him, he threw his head back and moaned loudly and from deep in his chest. The power of his release was so intense it left him weak and gasping for breath. After several minutes, his next sensation was feeling soft tongues on his cock, still in his satisfied haze, he watched as the women licked every drop of his seed from him and then sat back and looked up at him smiling as if they had been the ones satisfied instead of him. He couldn't help himself, he laughed deeply and gathered all four women on his lap and said," I don't know about all of this, you wenches may just kill me before I can figure it out." Shalene tucked him back in his breeches and said," Let's go up, we're not done with you yet." Sandor looked at all four women again and stood up, throwing Jonete' over one shoulder, Kolenee over the other, he wrapped OnIeese in one arm, Shalene in the other and headed towards the stairs, all four women naked , holding him and laughing. The site brought many yells and calls, of encouragement, bawdy jokes, envious catcalls, and offers to help him out! Sandor just laughed and roared, " These are mine! Get your own, you bloody bastards!"

Shalene directed him to a room that had a huge door and when he kicked it open, he found himself in a room that was very large, windows covered all of the walls and all were open, allowing the cool breeze of the night to blow through the sheer panels that covered the windows. There was a bed that was big enough for three of him. He made his way to it after he kicked the door closed and playfully drops all the women on the bed, they burst out in laughter and immediately start reaching for Sandor, pulling him onto the bed, removing his boots and what is left of his clothes.

He was momentarily overwhelmed by all the small hands moving over his body and the feeling of lips and teeth gently biting him. How is all of this happening to him? So many years, he had privately thought about being truly wanted and desired. To feel the touch of a woman out of passion and true desire, not because he paid her. So much had been placed in his hands. He was having trouble sorting through it. All of his life had been based on a man's birth, status, and the whims of others. His life had not been his own in more years than he cared to remember. He had been hated, ridiculed, kicked down, and scorned. Now, his life was his own. This young woman had come to him, of her own free will, and changed his life. She had opened his eyes and mind to a new way to see himself and how others had seen him. She had matched him in passion, openness and deadly vengeance. She wasn't hindered by any thoughts of what others may think or by propriety. She lived her life by her own choices. It didn't seem to bother her that he found pleasure in other women, Gods, she had freely given to him three to be his lovers as he chose. He didn't know if he wanted her to be with another man, jealousy filled him at the thought but how could he be so selfish when she was not? He knew that she was his just as he was hers. He decided to let it go. It was his life now, Shalene was his woman and he was going to learn to relax and enjoy this life she was introducing him to.

He watched Shalene kiss OnIeese, she did seem to enjoy women as much as she did him. He smiled at this unusual trait he liked in her. Jonete' had again brought his cock back to full hardness and Kolenee was beside him, easing his hand between her legs, he needed no guidance or encouragement to give her what she wanted. She kissed his chest and then bit his nipple cause him to growl at her, it was deliciously painful. Shalene had eased OnIeese onto her back beside Sandor and had spread her legs, kissing her thighs and caressing her breasts, he watched as Shalene softly nuzzled that ebony cunt and slid her tongue down to find that little pink pearl. OnIeese arched her back up and ran her fingers into Shalene's hair, guiding her, urging her on. Sandor found his fingers, inside of Kolenee, matching the pace of Shalene's tongue inside of OnIeese. As he looked at Jonete', he was confused as he watched her removed a leather thong from her wrist and she whispered," Trust me, please, Lord Sandor." He mutely nodded his head as she took the thong and tied it at the base of his cock, behind his balls. It was tight but not painfully so and he felt his cock swell even more. It was already huge and swollen but it felt as if it was even larger now. He could seen the veins even more pronounced than ever. He looked at her questioningly as he had never had this done to him before. She said," It will help you last a long time, much longer than on your own, when you ready, you will have more pleasure than you ever have been able to imagine." This greatly intrigued him as he was privately wondering how he could pleasure all these women tonight.

His attention was brought back to Kolenee when he felt her body begin to quiver, she had grasped his wrist with one hand and was grinding her hips down on his fingers buried in her, he felt her nails graze across his chest and as he growled, feeling The Hound creeping up from his depths. He felt the muscles of her cunt grip his fingers, she threw her head back yelling in a language he hadn't learned yet, he was so focused on her and her release that when he felt Jonete' straddle him and with one downward shift of her hips, bury the entire length of his cock in her cunt, he again felt his primal lust surge forth. His eyes were drawn to her and he thrust up to meet her stroke for stroke. He felt OnIeese take his other hand and place it over her breast, urging him to twist her nipple and again, he needed no encouragement. Gods, he couldn't follow it all, every sense was alert, women, tits, asses, cunts, were all around him and they were all his, for his pleasure, for him to pleasure, he was losing Sandor for the moment and The Hound was emerging. He felt Kolenee slump beside him breathing heavily and he moved his hand to Jonete's hip. His eyes met Shalene's as she brought OnIeese to her release, and she slowly moved to kiss him. He could taste OnIeese on her lips, mixed with the sweet taste of Shalene's kiss. He saw the blatant lust and animal desire in her eyes and whispered," You know what I need to do. I don't want to hurt them, Shalene, you know I won't be easy." She put his other hand around Jonete's waist and whispered to him," Fuck her, Hound. Fuck her hard and make her scream your name!"

Shalene then straddled Sandor's stomach and leaned down, covering his chest and shoulders with kisses and biting him, the sensation was exquisite! He gripped Jonete' so tightly, he knew she would have bruises but he didn't care. He held her against him as he pounded his cock into her, she met him with the same ferocity. Shalene raised up and he watched Jonete's hands move to grasp a breast and roughly twist and grope it as the other hand went to Shalene's cunt, she teased her pearl pushing her towards her climax. He felt Shalene's wet cunt grinding on his stomach and his muscles tensed as he felt her thighs grip his waist. She threw her head back, moaning, keeping pace with his assault into Jonete's sweet cunt. He felt them both climax at the same time, Jonete's cunt squeezing his cock as she cried out," Sandor, fuck me!" And drove her cunt down on him, rolling her hips against him in her release, he held her against him and continued to drive his massive cock into her and in the next instant he felt Shalene shaking in her own release.

He felt her wetness on his stomach and as Jonete' eased off of him, he wrapped his arm around Shalene and rolled her onto her back, he reached behind her knees and pulled her legs up over his shoulders, positioning himself between her legs. She was bent almost double but gave no complaint. In one stroke he was deep inside her, his balls snug against her tight ass. He groaned his deep sense of pleasure and relentlessly drove deep and powerfully into Shalene. He had braced himself on his hands so he could watch her. He felt her hands on his chest, gripping him, scratching, arousing. He felt soft, smooth hands on his back, shoulders and ass. He closed his eyes and drowned in the pleasure of these women. He became aware of kisses mingled with the hands and as he felt the changes in Shalene's body that signaled to him that she was fast approaching her release, he felt the kisses reach his lower back and then for the first time in his life, felt kisses like feather caresses on his ass. It was mind blowing! He had sweat rolling off of his body, dripping onto Shalene, mixing with her own. He could vaguely hear the other women talking to him, touching, kissing, gently biting him, and he could take no more. He gasped," I have to cum, woman! I want to cum with you." As he watched Shalene close her eyes and give herself over to her own, body shaking climax, he felt soft hands near the base of his cock and as they caressed his balls, he felt the leather thong released and instantly he was thrown into the oblivion of his own release! He had no power over his body as wave after wave of blinding, white pleasure coursed through  
his body. He had not thoughts after that last deep thrust into Shalene, spilling his seed inside her.

He slowly awakened to his face buried in raven curls and a pleasantly aching cock. He felt soft bodies all around him. He opened his eyes and raised his head, smiling, he saw Shalene against his chest and OnIeese curled into her, his huge arm wrapped around both of them. Jonete' was asleep, snuggled against his back, her arm wrapped around his waist. and Kolenee's head resting on his thigh, arm wrapped around one of Shalene's legs. Gods, what a wild night. To wake up like this was so odd, but he liked it. He didn't want to do it every night, not even most nights because he enjoyed Shalene just by herself. But maybe every now and then. Seven Hells, he was a lucky dog was his last thought as he drifted back to sleep, wrapped up in all of these beautiful willing women. His women.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22.

As the days wore on, plans were made for Tyrion to go to Braavos. Prince Oberyn Martell had decided to gift Shalene a new, exquisitely made ship for her name day. It was huge and built by the finest craftsmen. It was fit for the Princess that she was. He also had the ship guarded by the remainder of Nolec and Jaxell's unit of Unsullied which, of course, she promptly gave into Sandor's command. He had grown to have great respect for these men, they were fearsome warriors. Behaviors that he found exactly as his own, were so ingrained in them, he felt his trust in them growing by the day. He allowed them to divide the unit as they chose, which they did evenly. He had trained with them, both learning their ways and teaching them his.

He was surprised one evening when Jaxell asked him if he would allow OnIeese to stay the night with him. Sandor agreed, if that was what she wanted also but let his curiosity get the best of him and had to ask why he wanted to be with her if he was a eunuch. Sandor had apologized, meaning no disrespect to the man. Jaxell assured him he didn't mind and said," This one just wishes to be held and touched My Lord. This one will never father children or know the pleasure of making love to a woman. This one would like to remember affection."

Sandor felt his chest tighten, remembering those same feelings in himself. He couldn't imagine not being able to make love to Shalene or his other women. It deeply moved him to see this side of Jaxell. He made it a point to make sure that his Unsullied had time for themselves, if they wanted it, after that. Bronn and Sandor had been learning about each other also and Sandor was stunned to find out who Bronn really was, even more so to learn that Sansa and Bronn were in love. He continued to feel very protective over her but with this new knowledge, he was happy for her and their friendship became even closer. Bronn had secretly contributed another ship for their journey. Shalene asked Sandor to name the new vessel. It became the Emerald Desert Rose.

Sandor had been looking for Shalene, he had been training, he was relaxed after a long, hot bath, and he wanted to fuck. He couldn't find her anywhere but he did find Kolenee, with her long, blonde hair. In his lustful state, he decided, she's mine, why not. She was in his and Shalene's chambers changing the linens when he found her and she turned to him, her eyes moving over his body and asked," Lord Clegane, do you see something you want?" Her green eyes sparkling. Sandor walked to her and started removing her dress, he loved it that none of his women wore small clothes.

He was slightly apprehensive as he hadn't taken any of them without Shalene there but he had to fuck, now, and with four women that were his, he wasn't about to start fucking his hand again! Once she was naked, he let his eyes take her in, totally, for the first time. She was a beautiful woman. Tall, long legs, large, firm breasts. Muscular body. He reached out to her, letting his fingers trace her body, she closed her eyes and he felt her body quiver. He stopped, unsure if this was what she wanted or not. She opened her eyes and looked at him questioningly," Is something wrong, My Lord? Do you not want me? Would you prefer another?" He saw what he felt was disappointment on her face and said," No, Kolenee. I want you very much. I just don't want to force myself on you. I don't want you to feel you have to be with me if you don't want to. I know I have a gruesome face. I just have to know what you want. I would never take you against your will. You are not my whore or some wench. You're a beautiful woman." She smiled at Sandor and eased up to him, slowly undressing him, and said," I always want you. I know I have a choice. I know you would not force me or hurt me. I have watched you, you are a very good man. I am honored and proud to be your concubine. You take care of me, you make sure I have all I could ever want. I am very happy. You are Shalene's man, you are her love but _SHE_ loves you enough to know that a man like you has desires and appetites that are not always sated with one woman. Don't question what is given freely. Don't find fault in yourself. I am quite content." She led him to the bed and seemed to be able to read his mind. She crawled onto the bed, on her hands and knees and looked over her shoulder and said," Will you fuck me now, My Lord, or do I need to remind you how?"

Sandor eased behind her, leaned down, trailing kisses down her back, tracing her spine with his fingers and caressed her ass, squeezing it a bit too hard to see what she would say, she just arched her back and moaned, pushing back towards him and whispered, " Please, I want you inside me, I need you." He grasped her hips and eased the head of his cock into her and felt her shiver and whisper, "More." He slowly pushed forward then backed out, each time he entered her, he slid a bit more in, wanting the feeling of her gripping him to last. He finally had his entire length sheathed in her and just held her there, his head tilted back, cock throbbing as he took several deep breaths, When he felt her moving against him, he began to fuck her, slowly at first, then more powerfully. He looked down between them and was lost, watching his cock sliding into her, feeling her wetness. He didn't hear Shalene as she entered the room and was instantly unsure when he felt her touch on his back, he knew it was her, he had felt those hands so often. He stopped his thrusts, buried deep in Kolenee, and was waiting on Shalene to be mad or something, but instead she leaned in and kissed him deeply and long. She caressed his arms, chest, leaned into him and rubbed her face in his chest hair and breathed in his scent. She raised her head and looked at him and said, " Why did you stop, my love? You are so beautiful when you take your pleasure. Kolenee was beginning to feel you found her undesirable." She was caressing Kolenee's ass and then up her back. Kolenee raised up to just her knees, with Sandor's cock still deeply inside her and smiled at Shalene and said, " He said I was beautiful, My Princess." Shalene kissed her. As Sandor was watching this, he began to move into Kolenee again, causing her to moan loudly." Shalene smiled at him and said to Kolenee," You know you are beautiful, my sweet Kolenee. I have told you so years. Enjoy yourself, love." She eased back to Sandor and kissed him, enjoying his taste and the sexual energy he filled the room with, she whispered as she moved away from him," Take your pleasure, my man. Have no worries, I will need you tonight." She walked away from him as he felt Kolenee roll her hips against him and scream her release, he felt his own climax explode from him as her wetness covered him, it took all he had not to just collapse on top of her, he knew he was just too massive and he would hurt her. He slowly eased himself to the bed and pulled Kolenee close to him, thinking about how different she felt from Shalene before he drifted to sleep.

A few hours later, Sandor was awakened by Shalene touching his foot. She had known not to touch him in a way that would startle him due to his battle instincts, her father had taught her that years ago. She was smiling at him when he met her eyes but he could see sadness in them and instantly thought she was upset with him. This thought was taken away when she climbed onto the bed and stretched herself out on top of him, kissing his chest. She said, "You should get dressed, Sandor. There has been something terrible news. Robb and Catelyn Stark have been killed at the wedding of Catelyn Stark's brother. Walder Frey and Roose Bolton killed them along with the majority of the Northmen. Sansa has been locked in her room for hours, she won't allow anyone in."

He held Shalene for a moment and then was up and dressed. When he arrived at Sansa and Tyrion's door, Shae was sitting on the floor and had been crying. Bronn was composed but very clearly worried. Tyrion had tears rolling down his face, Sandor was surprised to see him so upset but then he heard him say," I had no idea they would do this. My Father arranged it. I failed her. Clegane, she won't talk or open the door. I need you to help her, please."

Sandor went to the door, banging on it and roared," Sansa, Little Bird! Open this door! You know I can and will kick it down! Open it now!" He gave her a couple of minutes and heard nothing so he stepped back and kicked the door. They heard it groan. He yelled, "Sansa, open the fucking door!" Nothing. He kicked it again and wood splintered, he growled and put the full force of his body into the next kick and the door shattered and fell back against the wall. They all came into the room and found Sansa curled up on her bed with the doll her father had given her, she didn't move. Her skin was so pale, Bronn ran to her and reached to pick her up but pulled his hands back, covered with blood. He jerked her covers back and found the dagger that Sandor had given Tyrion. She had used it to make several cuts on her wrists and arms.

Shae immediately ran from the room, Bronn held Sansa against his chest and kept repeating, no no no, over and over. Tyrion stumbled to a chair, shocked beyond words. Sandor stood there, lost. All he could think was I gave him that knife, it's my fault! Shalene grabbed the water and started yelling orders at Sandor and Bronn. She had to push Bronn away from Sansa and cleaned the blood from her cuts. She directed Bronn to cut some sheets into strips and for Sandor to warm some wine. The men were looking at her, astounded and shocked. She had to yell at them to get them moving.

By the time Shae had returned with the healer that had come from Dorne with Prince Oberyn, Shalene had cleaned the wounds with boiled wine and wrapped them. Bronn held Sansa as Shalene changed her bed. He placed her back as gently as if she were made of glass, covered her and knelt beside her bed, stroking her hair, whispering in her ear. Sandor had collapsed in a chair and was shocked beyond words. As the healer unwrapped the wound to see what needed to be done, Bronn refused to leave Sansa's side. Shalene moved to Sandor and curled up on his lap, resting her head on his chest, he wrapped his arms around her and held her to him, kissing the top of her head. Sansa required stitching in three of the wound, a healing slave was applied and they were re wrapped. He had given her some Milk of the Poppy and left some herbal preparations for Shae to fix, as a tea for Sansa, to help rebuild her blood and to help with her sorrow. She slept throughout the night. Sandor had left but returned with Jaxell, Norlec and two other Unsullied and gave orders for two inside and two outside of the door. The carpenter had also come to replace the door and he worked as quietly as possible under Sandor's deadly gaze.

Prince Oberyn had come to check on Sansa, he gave encouragement and love. He praised Sandor for using his Unsullied to guard Sansa and advised him to also add them to his own door as well as throughout the wing, just to be safe. Sandor did see the wisdom in this and sent Jaxell to make the schedules and post the guards. He patted Sandor on the back and said," Stay strong, my Son. You are the one who is the rock. You are the strength and the one who will keep all harm from those you love now. Do not let this cause you to lose site of your goal. She will need all of you now. She is alone without you." Sandor was touched by The Prince's affection and sobered by the realization of his words. He looked into his eyes and nodded, saying," I understand My Prince. I will not fail."

The trip was delayed as Sansa healed. She remained withdrawn, as the expected. One afternoon, when Sandor came to check on her, he heard her talking to someone, a man, and was instantly alarmed, looking for Norlec, who was on duty. Then he recognized the voice as Norlec's. He eased the door open and found them sitting in to doorway of the balcony, he watched, fascinated, as Norlec told Sansa about his childhood before he was sold into slavery. He also noticed that Norlec was sewing with her, just as skillfully as Sansa was. He must have made a noise because when Norlec saw him, he jumped up, obviously distressed, and said," This one has disobeyed you, My Lord. This one must be punished. This one left his post." Sandor looked at the young man then at Sansa, who was looking at him pleadingly, and said," Norlec, boy, you have done nothing wrong. You are here, inside this room. You are a free man, not a slave. You will never be punished again. You make me very proud, you have gotten Lady Sansa to smile, talk to you and start her silly little sewing again. You have done what none of us could do. You are an honorable man."

Sansa had tears rolling down her face and jumped up and ran to Sandor, wrapping her arms around him. Sandor asked her, " Little bird, would you feel safer if Norlec was your private guard?" She nodded against his chest. He patted her back and looked at Norlec and asked," What say you, Norlec. Would you do this?" Norlec glanced at Sandor then looked forward and said," This one will do as My Lord commands. This one would be honored to be of service to Lady Sansa. This one would not dishonor your trust."

Sandor chuckled, "Alright Norlec. You are now Lady Sansa's personal guard, for as long as she wants you. You are to be with her during the day. Continue with the posted guards as usual, add another if you choose, to allow you time to practice your sewing." He had to laugh when he saw embarrassment pass over Norlec's face. He said," No worries, boy. I sure couldn't do it with these big hands!" Norlec let a faint smile pass his lips and Sansa squealed, " Did you see it, Sandor? Norlec smiled!" She ran to Norlec and hugged him laughing. Norlec was at a loss, he just stood there until Sandor said, " You are supposed to put your arms around her and pat her back. It doesn't hurt!" Norlec patted Sansa a few times then went back to his stoic demeanor. Sansa beamed at Sandor and said, " Thank you for everything, Sandor. I'm sorry to have been so much trouble." Sandor wiped the tears from her face and kissed her forehead, " You have been no trouble, Little Bird. Let it go. You are a special young woman and we will get through all of this together. You aren't alone. You have a new family and you are very much loved." She just nodded at him. He patted Norlec on the back and said, " I'll send Jaxell to you. I'll call for you when we make the final preparations so we can get your input." He watched Norlec swell with pride and he said," This one will be ready, My Lord Clegane."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23.

King Joffery decided that Tyrion and the rest could not depart until after his wedding to Lady Margaery Tyrell. It was to be a couple of months away, which caused many angered feelings but nothing could be done. Tyrion and Sansa, for all intents and purposes, appeared to be a happily married couple. Much to Lord Tywin's angst, Sansa never became pregnant. If only he knew.

Sandor had gifted Shalene with a new weapons belt. He had taken the idea from the one that she wore when she was with the Unsullied and Bronn, practicing with her daggers, palm knives, throwing knives, and much to his amazement and interest, throwing stars. He had never seen them nor did he have any idea their deadly potential. He had watched her one day in the yard with a Dothraki that rode everywhere with Prince Oberyn. She had had the leather belt tied around her waist with all of that deadly steel and in mere seconds, he watched her and the Dothraki fling steel at various targets in such grace and deadly accuracy, he was left gaping and stunned. He had her new steel crafted from some of the sword he had sent to the smithy. He had a smaller version made that would fit around her thigh, as he had seen her commenting on the one that the Dothraki wore. When he had given it to her, he was very pleased that she liked it, he knew it was hard to change to new steel once you had gotten used to what you carried. It became part of you. Shalene showed no such qualms, she had even called 'her Little Lord Lucian' to her and given him her old weapons and belt promising him a new one that would fit him better and to teach him how to use all the weapons properly. Lucian looked as though she had given him the world. He was proud, Shalene knew that he had his own little crush on her, but she loved him in her own way. He was three and ten now and since he had become the Little Lord, he had grown much. He was tall, muscular and his shoulders were filling out well with constant use and practice with the longsword that Sandor had given him. He had also proven to be quiet the horseman as he had also been given his own destrier. Sandor was teaching him how to train his war horse to be as deadly as Stranger. Shalene had taught him some of the skills she had learned from the horse lords. All in all, Lucian was so well trained and had access to such teachers, he felt like a Prince himself, but he remained the sweet, humble, young man that they all loved.

Tyrion, Bronn and Shalene took the new forced delay as a chance to use their knowledge to teach Sansa and Sandor in trading, leadership, politics, and anything else that they may have had questions about as to their new roles as Lord of Emerald Bay and Lady of Winterfell. Sandor was surprised to find out what Emerald Bay was really like. It had it's own port, fishing fleet,and merchant fleet. It had well established trading with numerous ports in Essos. It was well known in Dorne for breeding the best Desert steeds. There were also vineyards, a winery, and field upon field of citrus and olive trees. Overall, it was one of the richest Holds in the Seven Kingdoms. More so than even Casterly Rock. Sandor was having difficulty absorbing this. What Shalene had given him, he couldn't help but feel unworthy. When he asked her about it all she said was, "It was mine to give. It's not like I won't be there with you. Unless, of course, you decide you don't want me." Her eyes  
were mischievous and sparkling. He just pulled her close and rasped," Crazy woman, I love you. I will always want you."

Several weeks later Prince Oberyn had a private dinner, much to their dislike, King Joffery, Lady Margaery, Queen Cercei, Lord Tywin, Lord Varys, and Littlefinger were also invited. As it was prepared as a Dornish feast, there were no Western customs observed, it was very comfortable and relaxed. Prince Oberyn had his paramour, Ellaria by his side, Tyrion sat with Sansa. Bronn was at the end of the table, he seemed at ease, but Sandor could see the sadness hidden in his eyes. Sandor had Shalene by his right side and down from her was Kolenee, Jonete' and OnIeese. Lucian sat at his left side. Guarding the room were several King's Guard, Lannister guards, several of Sandor's Unsullied, including Norlec and Jaxell as well as the Dothraki  
that was always by Prince Oberyn's side.

The atmosphere was tense and as the meal progressed, it did seem to ease, more so as music was played and several troupes of dancers had performed. Much to Sandor's enjoyment, those beautiful dark dancers that he had seen at Chatalaya's started dancing. This also seemed to catch Joffery's eye. Varys smiled his knowing smile and Littlefinger leered hungrily as he hadn't been able to attain any of these women for his own. It seemed that even Lord Tywin couldn't keep from glancing up at them. Prince Oberyn explained to The King," Your Grace, I do hope you enjoy these dancers. They came from Lys, but as you can see, they were not born there. The dancing they do was taught to them by Asshia teachers. It is called belly dancing. The histories say that the belly dance was used by The Goddess in Asshia as a ritual, for spiritual practices, childbirth preparation, communal bonding, celebration, entertainment, physical education, and simply for enjoyment. It is also said that to know the movements of the dance is to master the body in the art of seduction and ways to bring a man more pleasure than he could ever begin to imagine." Sandor felt himself getting hard, now he had some answers and he glanced at Shalene, she had the most wicked, sultry smirk on her face that he had to look away. He noticed his hand shaking as he reached for his goblet. "Seven fucking Hells! That was a mouthful of truth he had just heard."

As the dancers moved into another dance, this one even more seductive than the last, Prince Oberyn said, "Lord Clegane. I have something I want to present to you." This caught everyone's attention and all eyes were on him and Prince Oberyn. As the Prince came around to his side of the table, followed by the Dothraki, Sandor stood up. When the King's Guard and Lannister guard tensed, it caused the Unsullied to move into full protection stance. Prince Oberyn looked at Lord Tywin questioningly then at Sandor and asked Sandor to order a stand down on the Unsullied. Before Sandor could say anything, Joffery said," I'm the King, I command you savages to stand down!" The Unsullied stepped closer to Sandor. This sent Joffery into a rage, " I said to stand down! You will obey!" Sandor just smirked at Joffery, none of The Unsullied moved or looked away from Sandor  
though he knew that they were taking in every word and body movement of every person in the room. Tyrion broke the silence with a laugh and said," Your Grace, you can yell and order until your last breath, they will not obey you. They only follow orders from Lord Clegane." Joffery looked at Sandor then at Lord Tywin. As if by design, Lord Tywin said," He is telling it true, Your Grace. They will not obey you. Lord Clegane, would you mind?" Sandor bowed and said "Of course, Lord Tywin. Jaxell, Norlec be at ease." The Unsullied immediately moved back to their original positions as if nothing had occurred.

Prince Oberyn turned and retrieved a wrapped parcel from the Dothraki and handed it to Sandor. Once unwrapped, Sandor held in his hands a great sword, it was sheathed in a scabbard made of ebony wood, evenly spaced rings of solid gold were embedded in the wood. There was a design, done in embedded emeralds, seed pearls, topaz, rubies, and amethysts, of a palace, seascape and the sun. He knew this was a likeness of his new palace. There leather belt, designed to be worn across his chest due to the length of the sword, that was a deep emerald green, the buckles were solid gold. He unsheathed the sword and was so amazed, he  
almost had to sit down, but he controlled his awe. It was amazing beyond words! The blade rippled in the light, grey, silver, and overall, emerald green. The colors changed as he turned the blade in his hand. The crossbar was gilded gold, the hilt covered in the finest, softest leather. He held the sword, meant for two hands, easily with his huge one. It felt as if it were and extension of his arm. It was perfectly balanced. The pommel was made of black steel and shaped in the image of a snarling Hell Hound. Nothing fancy was here, this was a weapon for fighting as well as show. Although the Hound did have emerald eyes. Sandor was at a loss for words. As he watched the play of light move on the blade he stepped away from the table to a safe area in the hall and swung the blade in several of the swings he used in sparring. The blade sung through the air, just as if it were singing its sweet song for him, becoming a perfect extension of him. He turned back to the others and saw the envy in the Lannisters and the pride and love in the rest. As he started to re-sheath the great sword, he touched the blade and swore he felt it hum beneath his fingers. He realized then what it was, Valaryian Steel. So rare and magical. He looked at Prince Oberyn questioningly. Prince Oberyn laughed a loud and hearty laugh," Yes, it is Valaryian Steel. All great Houses have them. Forged for you, the new Master and Lord of Emerald Bay. May your line be long and healthy, My Lord." He slapped Sandor on the back and went back to his chair.

Lord Tywin was livid. House Lannister did not have such an heirloom theirs had been lost so many years ago. He had never been able to buy or acquire another one. How had all of this happened that The Hound was now the Lord of a palace that rivaled or exceeded the wealth of Casterly Rock, was the master of a unit of Unsullied, had connections to the most powerful merchants in Essos, was the owner of that magnificent sword, and was sitting there with not one woman but four! And he had done this in mere months! He looked long and hard at Sandor, thinking of how he had vastly underestimated this man.

Cercei took this all in, silently fuming. Not only had she lost Sansa to Tyrion, they seemed to be happy; she had never truly suspected what a weapon and ally the Martell bastard was. She thought she could control her and bend her to her will. Gods, how she had misplayed her! She had never dreamed the woman was capable of what she had accomplished. Cercei hated and admired her at the same time.

Joffery was just his usual, hateful self. Wanting to hurt someone because he still hadn't gotten past the episode with the Unsullied. He hatefully said," So Dog, you really must have fucked your bastard whore just right for her to give you a palace as well as three more whores to fuck. I never thought you smart enough to do more than drink, kill, and piss on a tree." The room went silent. Shalene felt Sandor start to move and squeezed his thigh, she looked directly at her father, deadly and with a tilt of her head bade him to not say a word. She turned to Joffery and looked at him and Cercei and said," My King, My Queen, Lord Tywin, I beg your pardon, but that was uncalled for. Though Lord Clegane is no longer in your Guard, he remains faithful to the service of House Lannister. Who he chooses to share his bed with has not betrayed that loyalty. It isn't  
news to you that Lord Clegane and I have been lovers for many months. It was by leave of yourself and Queen Cercei that first began our trysts. You had no problem then. You also know that I find him very satisfying, as I also shared such information with you both on that same day. I am a bastard, as the whole world knows, but I am a princess and unlike the narrow minded, self-serving, archaic attitudes and ways of thinking here in Westeros, the vast, rest of the world is open and accepting of others regardless of their birth. Emerald Bay was mine to do with as I chose. I did not need permission from anyone to gift it to Lord Clegane. My reasons were my own. To satisfy your curiosity, it was not because he 'fucked me right'. It was because I found him to be very intelligent, knowledgeable in trading, breeding of horses, and highly capable in the mastery and running of a holding such as Emerald Bay. He is hard working and loyal. If he would have been seen as anything more than a sword, a drunk, a killer, a dog to be kicked; it would have been easily seen what an enormous asset to the crown he could have been. He deserves Emerald Bay, that is why I gave it to him. As far as whores, I am not a whore nor have I given Lord Clegane whores. I am Lady Shalene Martell, Princess Shalene Martell. Kolenee, Jonete' and OnIeese are very willing and happy concubines. Unlike here in Westeros where men hide their mistresses, in Dorne, it isn't unusual for them to live in the Lord's palace. Why should he or they be ashamed? Yes, I brought them to him, as you well know, he not only is a massive man, My Lord also has a rather massive sexual appetite. Why should he visit a brothel and risk his health any longer when he has willing women at his side? They stay because they desire to be with him, not because he gives them coin to service him. They are free to do as they please. Feel free to ask them. I do hope I haven't offended any of you. You did bring it up and I was raised with honesty and taught that if you don't want to know the real truth, don't ask the questions that will lay it at our feet."

Her eyes never left the three at the top of the Dias. Joffery was at a total loss. In his limited ability to think ahead, he didn't know how to answer this. Cercei was looking at Shalene calculating and then at Sandor openly, lustfully. He returned her gaze but it was a bored, lazy gaze which she seemed offended by. Lord Tywin took all of this in, his eyes hard and guarded. He said," Princess, please forgive the hateful words spoken. There has been much stress and with an approaching wedding, I feel Our King might be overtaxed. I beg your pardon. Might be it's time to retire, Your Graces." It wasn't a suggestion. With that the three of them exited taking the Lannister and King's Guard with them. Tyrion raised his goblet and said,"Well struck, My Lady!" They all had a great evening after that.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24.

The next few weeks found Sandor pulled more and more into the duties of being Lord over Emerald Bay. Even from a distance, he was active in all aspects of it. With the help and teachings of Tyrion, Bronn and Prince Oberyn, he slipped easily into the role. He had even bought and sent to the horse master, six destrier foals. Three colts, three fillies, to start a breeding herd of them. He spent less time with Shalene, she never voiced any complaints, and he found himself taking his satisfaction more and more with the other women though he missed Shalene desperately.

He began to notice that at night, though she never denied him if he came to her, she seemed to pull away some. He didn't sense any jealousy in her, when he asked her, he felt no change in her comments. He left it as his own guilt for taking the easy pleasure in his concubines instead of coming to Shalene as he used to. He was headed towards their chambers one night when he saw Shalene leaving in the opposite direction. It surprised him because she rarely left after retiring and he was slightly hurt as he had wanted to spend some much needed time with her. To feel the way he had always felt with her. He missed being with her he finally admitted to himself.

He decided to follow her so old habits kicked in and he eased into the shadows. As she approached Chatalaya's, he was confused as to why she would be here but just eased in, looking for her. When he didn't see her, he sat in a dark corner and ordered his usual Dornish red. He watched and waited. He was well into his second flagon when he pulled the serving girl to him and gave her a gold dragon and asked her where Shalene was. The girl didn't want to answer, she didn't seem scared of him, he knew it was frowned upon for any information to pass about who came and went. He gave her four more dragons and asked where she was. The young girl looked around and nodded to a garden that Sandor had never been to and said, "She's at the  
grotto, please, My Lord, don't say I told you." Sandor assured her, he would say nothing and walked to the garden.

It was a beautiful place, an Oasis in the hell hole that King's Landing was. It was lit softly, with colored glass lanterns, giving it a mystical appearance. Hedges and flowers were everywhere. Benches and soft cushioned couches were placed in various strategic areas. Sandor didn't make a sound as he moved towards a small pool that had a slowly cascading waterfall. It was a breath taking place. He saw Shalene in the water, naked, so beautiful. As she eased up and sat below the waterfall, she tilted her head back and let the water run through her hair and over her body, she was so beautiful and erotic in that moment, it took his breath away. He was about to move to her when a form moved under the water and as it broke the surface he thought it was a woman, the hair was so long it came to the persons hips. As they stood, he knew from the shape of the  
shoulders and behind that it was a man. Sandor stepped back behind a tall hedge and felt his stomach roll. He wanted to rage, but what right did he have. He wanted to leave but his legs wouldn't move.

The man was tall and muscular but not anywhere Sandor's size. His hair was dark but Sandor could see streaks of white or silver in it, he couldn't tell which due to it being wet. Shalene looked at the man and smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her to him. Sandor felt like the earth was slipping from under him yet he didn't move. He watched them as they kissed, the man was so gentle, he touched her with a familiarity that made Sandor know he knew her well.

He sat Shalene on the side of the pool, her back to Sandor. He saw the man, front on, as he stepped back from Shalene. Sandor had to admit that the man was a very handsome young man. He was younger than Sandor, his skin was smooth and unmarred. The only hair on his body was the long hair on his head and what he had at his groin. He was a solid, muscular man but in a different way than Sandor, whose muscles were bulging and shaped from years of training and battle.

Sandor watched as Shalene leaned back on her elbows and the man raised her leg and kissed her foot, sucking on each of her toes so softly and slowly before he casually made his way up her leg, he rested it on his shoulder and gave the other leg the same loving, leisurely affection. He spoke softly to her but Sandor didn't know the language. He heard Shalene laugh and he felt his heart sink, she hadn't laughed with him like that in so long.

The man eased his hands under her behind and pulled her to the edge of the pool as Shalene let herself lay down, he kissed down the inside of her thighs, so sensually it was mesmerizing, even to Sandor. Sandor had a full view of when the man began making love to Shalene with his mouth. He couldn't look away no matter how badly he wanted to. Shalene arched her body up to the man, her hands touching his shoulders, his arms, his face. All the time talking to him in the language they shared. He watched as she pulled the man to her and he moved them back further from the water, he was on his knees and eased back to sit on his heels as Shalene wrapped her legs around his waist. The man held her so gently, one hand bracing her lower back and the other holding her head, as she eased down and he slid into her, Sandor heard him moan, deep, full of passion. The man let his head fall back and his hair pooled around him on the ground. Shalene leaned away from him, hold his arms as he supported her in his loving embrace. So slowly, they began to move, such tenderness, gentleness and longing was in each movement of their bodies that Sandor knew they had been lovers a long time, she had never loved him like that and he felt his heart break even more.

It seemed they made love for hours, but he knew it wasn't. He knew the changes in Shalene's body when she was getting close to climax and as he watched, he saw the same in the man. He heard them talking again and saw the man's body tense as he made love to Shalene, saw her in the beauty of her release as she thrust against the man, her body shaking, speaking over and over, and as the man reached his climax, he held Shalene to him so reverently, his release so powerful his body shook both of them. He leaned in and kissed her neck and as he opened his eyes, he looked right at Sandor. His eyes were breathtaking! They were the most beautiful amethyst surrounded by silver. Made even more alluring because of the darkness of his skin. The man  
gave no indication of fear or apprehension. He was perfect in his confidence. Sandor felt as if part of him had died. He quietly backed away, Shalene never knew he had been there. He was in a haze, she had found another lover. He knew his luck had been too good. He thought of all the times that he had gone to his other women when he could have just as easily sought out Shalene. The nights that felt as if something wasn't quite right. He didn't know when he found the wine skin, he didn't know when the tears fell down his face. The only things he felt was heartache, pain, loss, and all of the old feelings he had hidden away. He found himself at their chambers but he couldn't go in there, he went instead to Bronn. When Bronn opened the door and saw Sandor, he was going to be his usual irksome self but the look on the man's face and in his eyes stopped him. He just opened to door and Sandor disappeared into his solar and he heard the door bolt. Bronn was shaken, what the hell had just happened?


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25.

Sandor had been in Bronn's solar for ten days. He allowed no one in except the maids who cleaned the room, brought him bath water, food and copious amounts of wine. If Shalene knew why he was acting like this, she didn't say. If fact, she gave no indication anything was wrong. Prince Oberyn finally came after Bronn had practically begged Tyrion to find out what was going on. Bronn felt a brotherly love towards Sandor and he hated that he couldn't help him.

When Sandor opened the door for the maid, Prince Oberyn casually strode in and made himself at home as if he had received and invitation to do so. Sandor was sitting on the floor beneath the window, his back to the wall. He only wore his breeches. For all his massive size, The Prince could tell he hadn't been eating and the days of drunkenness had taken their toll. His hair was clean but lank, he had dark circles under his eyes, probably a combination of wine and lack of sleep. He had lost weight. The Prince noted the haunted, broken way Sandor's eyes gazed at him. He poured himself his own glass of wine and watched Sandor for so long, Sandor looked away and to his humiliation, felt tears roll down his face. Prince Oberyn nodded and said," Are you not worried about your son? Your women? Your holdings? Your friends? You sit here and drink, weep, and feel sorry for  
yourself." Sandor turned back to him and glared saying," Lucian is fine, he's not a weak girl. And you fucking don't know anything about what is going on with me!" The Prince sipped his wine, watched Sandor and asked," Do you want to know who he is? Why is it alright for you to have a woman and lovers but your woman cannot? Are you so insecure with the love that you share with my daughter that you can't allow her to chose her own lover? Has she not proven to you over and over that you are her love, the man she wants for life? You are behaving as Ellaria did before she finally understood that I may take a lover, be it male or female, but she will forever be the one I love and no one will take her place. I have children with other lovers I've had, Shalene is one of them, but she and Ellaria love each other as mother and daughter. His name is Tomaerys. If you use your drunken mind, you can fit the pieces together. The name, eyes, the hair. There is a reason you haven't seen him before and you wouldn't have that night if you had not tried to tighten a grip on Shalene. Sandor, she has known him her whole life. They have been lovers for a few years. He is the gentleness to her harshness. You are acting as if she doesn't love you. You're wrong. Tomaerys will be part of her life just as you will be, if you chose to. You cannot hold something so closely to yourself or you will kill it. you will break it's spirit and it's will to live. You are so powerful and selfish in your needs that you fail to see what those around you desire. Did you know that Jaxell and OnIeese wish to marry, even though he cannot father any children for her. He wants to talk to you about this, and they also want ask you to father a child for them, as he obviously cannot. They are afraid to come to you especially now. They fear you will be angry because she is your concubine and he still sees himself as a slave that is to be punished and sold. Your Kolenee wants to have a baby but Shalene  
forbade it because you never gave any indication that you wanted children. Can you not stop this behavior and open your eyes? The Westerosi have really done a job on you, haven't they. Good for you that I see the same in you that Shalene does. I'll expect you on the Emerald Flower tomorrow we need to talk and here is not the place." With that, he finished his wine, walked to Sandor and held out his hand, Sandor accepted it allowing Prince Oberyn to help him up and they walked out of the room together, to his and Shalene's room.

Shalene was sitting on her balcony with Lucian teaching him High Valaryian when Sandor walked in. Lucian jumped up and ran to him," Father! I'm glad you're feeling better! I missed you! I've been taking care of our horses and doing everything you have always told me to do. Shalene is teaching me High Valayian!" He threw his arms around Sandor's waist, holding him as tightly as he could and added," I'm sorry if I've done anything to disappoint you. Please don't give me away. I love you so much! I'll do better, I promise. Just tell me how. I need you to be proud of me, Father!" Sandor was hit with the shock of how his self absorbed weaknesses had affected this little boy who was now his son. He knelt down in front of him and said," Look at me, boy. My Son. You did nothing wrong. You are not a disappointment. If you hear nothing else hear this, You are my son. I  
love you. I am so happy with you and proud of you. You are more than I deserve for a son. I never doubted for a minute that you would do the right thing and know what was expected of you. You are almost a man grown and I'm the luckiest man alive because I have you." He held the boy in a crushing embrace but Lucian never complained, just tried to hold Sandor as tightly. After a bit, Sandor loosened his grip and said," Alright, then, Son, go fetch the old man some bath water and he sent his son off with a pat on the back.

Once Lucian was gone, Sandor stood to his full height and looked at Shalene. She looked at him with the same love and merriment in her eyes as she always had. She said," Some things are best left unsaid. When you are ready, we will talk and I will answer any questions you have, but not this day. There are other matters we should attend to, you and I have a lifetime together, unless you chose differently. I know my heart Sandor, I know yours. Can you say the same?" He had to admit to her that he loved her but he was having great difficulty grasping this. Even though he knew he shouldn't he still felt unsure. Shalene looked at him, just as he had dreamed about all these days away from her and said," Well, My Lord. It seems I have to start over with you again. I'm ready if you are." In two long steps he had his woman in his arms, holding her to him,  
drowning in her scent and her hair as well as the glorious feeling of her arms around him.

It felt as if there had never been a minute away between them. When the bath arrived, they bathed each other, laughing and teasing. Shalene washed Sandor's hair and as he sat on the balcony, wrapped in a towel, Shalene saved him and trimmed and shaped his beard. He touched her continually. His hair had grown much in the past months, reaching below his shoulders and had it been just him, he would have cut it to above his shoulders but his woman loved it, combing it and running her fingers through it, so he let her do as she pleased and she just trimmed it, combing it how he liked it. when she was done, she straddled his thigh, taking his face in her small hands and gazed into his eyes, he still felt ashamed, afraid and unsure and tried to look away but she wouldn't allow it. He looked at her as intensely as she did him. This is his woman. Prince Oberyn's words ran though his mind about holding something so close that you killed it, broke it's spirit, and he knew how  
terribly wrong he had been. Shalene had given him everything. She allowed him the freedom to do any and everything he wanted to do. She put no rules or limitations on him. He lived his life as he wanted, loved his women and still had her by his side every night. She loved him, trusted him, believed in him. She pulled his miserable, black world together and pushed him into the sunshine and gave him laughter, friendship and acceptance. She never complained or denied him even when he knew he was hurting her. How could he be so selfish as to want to deny her the one thing she didn't share with him. He couldn't and wouldn't. He would ask about Tomaerys but not today. He kissed her, with as much love and passion as he had in his soul for  
her and she returned his feelings. She pulled away from him and said, "I love you, Sandor. You are my world. Is that not enough for you?" He ran his thumb over her sweet, red lips and said," Aye, woman. It is enough. I've been a selfish fool. I love you, Shalene."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26.

Sandor sent for Lucian, Jaxell, Kolenee, and OnIeese. Shalene had had supper brought up and they all sat down, at first it was strained but as the others observed Sandor, Shalene and Lucian enjoying themselves they slowly joined the conversation, just happy to have their Lord back and seemingly back to normal.

After a bit, Sandor looked at Kolenee and said," Lady Shalene tells me that you wish to have a child, is this true?" Kolenee looked immediately nervous and wouldn't look at him. This hurt him as he cared about her. He hadn't realized that they still felt fear around him. He didn't want that. He moved his chair back and beckoned her to him, he then sat her on his lap, he thought again about how beautiful she was. He said, " Kolenee, my woman, don't be afraid of me. After all of these months, do you honestly fear me? Have I done anything to you to make you think I mean you harm or that I don't care for you? You are free to talk to me as you will. You are not my servant, woman. Talk to me, please."

His voice was gentle, but his usual raspy, deep rumbling. It soothed something inside her and she said, " Yes, My Lord. I do want a child. I don't want to be with any other man, I only want you. I just would like to have something of my own, that is part of you. Shalene is so loving and giving. I never want to interfere in the love that you two share, I only want someone to share my love with. I would never ask again if you decide that you do not wish me to be the mother of one of your children. You are so good to me. You love young Lord Lucian so well, I know my child wouldn't be your heir as yours and Shalene's children would be such. I know that you would love my child just as much."

She was looking down, twisting her hands on her lap. Sandor leaned his head against her shoulder and held her before kissing her forehead. He glanced at Shalene and she had tears in her loving, knowing eyes. He knew she had said no because he had not ever voiced a want to have children, not because she didn't want Kolenee to have a baby of his. She winked that devilish wink at him and he had to roll his eyes. He tilted Kolenee's chin up to him and kissed her and said," If this is what you want, I would be very happy to have a child with you." Lucian let out a yell of happiness, he thought it was the greatest thing, a little brother or sister!

Sandor patted Kolenee on the behind as she headed towards her chair, causing everyone to laugh. He then turned to Jaxell and OnIeese, looking at them both. He felt slightly guilty for making them squirm, then he felt Shalene step on his foot and knew he'd had enough fun at their expense. He looked at Jaxell and said," I understand you need to ask me something but before we get there, I will say this one last time, Jaxell. You are a free man. You are no a slave. You have the right to live as you chose. No one, and I mean no one will sell you or beat you. If they ever try, I will kill them. You are free to stay in my service or you may leave anytime you chose. I have grown to have much respect for you and your knowledge. I honor you as one of my few friends and confidants. I'm new at this, I feel so lost at times, if I didn't have My Lady, I would drown. Now,  
man, what is on your mind?"

Jaxell looked Sandor in the eyes and held his gaze for the first time since he had come into Sandor's service. He said," My Lord, this One is grateful and deeply touched by your words. This One has never had a friend or known respect. This One does not wish to leave you or wish to disappoint, My Lord. This One had asked to spend time with a sweet woman. This One has never known love, this One feels he has betrayed his Master's trust because this One has desired to love and have a wife. This One loves a woman that belongs to his Master and this One does not know how to proceed."

Sandor watched Jaxell, his eyes never left Sandor's, he could see sweat beading on Jaxell's forehead. Sandor let him sweat a moment and then said," So, I take it that OnIeese is the woman you love?" Jaxell nodded.

Sandor looked at OnIeese, she was the calm, composed beauty that he had grown fond of. Though he had spent time with her, they had not developed the closeness that he and Kolenee and Jonete' had. She had always loved him with passion and welcomed him without hesitation, but he knew she held part of herself back. Now he knew why. He reached out and touched her face, she smiled at him with such honesty and caring, he could never deny her. He asked her, "Is this true, do you love Jaxell also?"

She took his hand and kissed his rough, calloused palm and said," Yes, Sandor. I love him very much. You have shown me such kindness and love. You have never asked anything of me I didn't want to give. I know you have always told us we were free to do as we chose, but I am your lover. My body has been no one else's. Jaxell and I have only shared kisses and touching. He would not do anymore even though I asked him and wanted to teach him other ways to please a woman. He would not betray your trust. I care very much about you and if you decide this is not satisfactory to you, my feelings for you would never change."

Sandor was very touched by her words. He looked at both of them and said," Neither one of have betrayed me. You have followed your heart. OnIeese, if you want to be with Jaxell, you are free to do so. You are not mine to keep. I care about you. Jaxell, you love this woman, hear me? You two are free people. As long as you wish to remain with me and Shalene, you are welcome. You will be provided for and never be afraid to come to me. I have also been told that you, Jaxell, want me to father your child. Is this true?"

Jaxell replied," This One wishes to know what it is like to watch his wife grow large with child and to hold  
the babe in his arms. This One wants to be a father very deeply, this One will never father a child as you know. This One knows no man more honorable than My Lord."

Sandor shook his head and laughed. He looked at Lucian who just shrugged and said, "Well, Father, you do have a palace now, maybe we could stud you out like Stranger." Sandor threw the loaf of bread at him and the said," Alright, Jaxell, OnIeese. If this is what you want. Are you wishing to marry? I don't even know what religion you follow."

Jaxell said," My Lord, this One would ask permission to marry tomorrow. The healer that arrived with Prince Oberyn is a holy man from my homelands. He can perform the rights, if it please, My Lord." Sandor looked at Shalene and she nodded. He replied," Your an eager man! You have my leave, my friend." The rest of the night was full of laughter, wine, and love.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27.

The night was finally at an end. Sandor was where he wanted to be, holding his woman, feeling her next to him. He wanted to take his time and make love to her, deep down, he had the possessive need to want to make her not want Tomaerys, but as their kisses became more demanding, their touches more insistent, he knew that he didn't have the side that Shalene sought in Tomaerys. He loved her with the passion he had.

As she lay back on the bed, her raven curls spread out around her, he was lost in her beauty. He eased himself between her legs and as she reached for him, he took both of her hands in one of his and pulled them above her head. He rested his massive weight on his forearms, covering her with his body. As he leaned down to trail kisses over her lips and neck, his long hair fell around them, mixing with hers. He used his free hand to trail down her body to her thigh and brought it up to his ribs, she matched his movements and soon her thighs were gripping his upper body, as he slowly entered her, he slid his hand under her to raise her causing him to fill her even more. His stroke was slow and ease but very soon, it wasn't enough. He felt her body urging him to give more and heard her moans of pleasure. He rested his forehead on her shoulder, taking in her scent with every heavy breath he took, felt his body respond to her need. He held her to him as he thrust into her harder, deeper, faster. Her thighs squeezing his ribs as heard her say, "Fuck me, Sandor! Fuck me hard! Don't tease me, I need you!" He let go of all he had been holding back and lost himself in the powerful, primal force of fucking his woman. His body wanted more, to fuck harder, to be inside her, one with her always. His powerful hips and thighs drove his huge cock into her over and over, sweat was rolling down his body, heart pounding as if in time with his thrust. He felt his body losing control, and he let it as he heard her scream out his name and grind her hips into him as he felt the wetness of her climax. He fucked her with a Warrior's power as he felt his own explosive release! So powerful and intense, his body trembled so intensely, it was all he could do not to collapse onto Shalene. Wave after wave of blinding ecstasy coursed through him, he couldn't speak, with his face buried in Shalene's neck, all he could do was moan his pleasure, deep and guttural. He continued to move inside her, never wanting to lose that feeling, but slowed his stroke, resting over her as they both just lingered in their own pleasure. He moved himself to lay beside her, both of them on their sides, facing each other. No words were needed. They just looked into each others eyes, sharing touches and caresses until they both fell into a dreamless sleep.

Shalene woke as the skies began to lighten, she quietly eased off the bed and tended to her needs and then softly eased back onto the bed, kneeling next to Sandor. She drank in the sight of him. He was lost in sleep, as he lay on his back, his massive body took up most of the bed and the way he was stretched out in his relaxed state, made her smile. He was nude, the bedsheet only covering his groin and partially his right leg. His head was turned into the pillow, with only the left side of his face visible. She took in every inch of it, so peaceful and innocent looking as he slept. His lashes were long, black and curled upward, the type women wished they had. His lips were full and soft. She wanted to trace her fingers over them but wanted, more, to just look at him. His features were strong and well formed. His beard black and shiny. She loved the feel of it. His neck was thick, muscular, leading to his overwhelmingly broad should that were so well formed and packed with muscles. The hair on his chest was thick, curly and black. He had one thick arm stretched out across the bed as if reaching for her and the other was by his side. That same curly black hair was on his forearms. His hands were so big. Long, calloused fingers gave indication of their deadly ability but not of the tenderness and love they could also provide. His breathing was calm and deep. His chest rising and falling hypnotically. His waist was trim and perfectly sculpted. She felt her body react to his physique, knowing what he was capable of doing with all the power he brought forth with it. His left leg was slightly bent resting against the bed offering her eyes the abundant view of how thick and powerfully massive his thigh and calf muscles were. Her core tingled remembering how he felt between her legs, pounding his glorious cock into her over and over, the feel of the strength in those thighs as he forced her further down on him, wanting, needing more. She didn't hold back anymore, she leaned towards him and let her finger trace feathery touches over his face and body. She watched the different muscles flex and tense at her touch and she could see his cock respond in like manner, beneath the sheet. She knew he was awake even though his eyes remained closed, by the way his breathing changed. She watched a soft smile appear on his face as he turned and met her eyes. They were soft peaceful and for the first time, she saw true happiness and honest contintment. She whispered," Make love to me, Sandor." And he did.

The group set out to visit the ships at mid morning. Sansa and Tyrion rode their new horses. Shalene was happy to see that they both were at ease with the mounts. Bronn rode his palfrey. Shae, OnIeese, Kolenee, and Jonete' rode in the covered cart, all relaxed and gossiping. Lucian followed them on his destrier, looking like the young Lord he was. Handsome and proud. Sandor was magnificent astride Stranger. Dressed in black leather, a smoky silk tunic that matched his eyes, his light armor and his new blade, Emerald Dawn, strapped across his back. Shalene was mounted on Aulonex, calm and exquisite in those tight leather breeches, thigh high riding boots, and a very thin, lilac linen tunic. Sandor watched her tits bounce in time with the horses gait and thought about the times he had watched them bounce like that as she rode him. He caught her looking at him and she raised her brows and looked down at his cock, which, of course, had it's own mind and was well on it's way to full erection. He eased up in the stirrups to re-adjust himself and to his great embarrassment, Sansa had turned and looked right at him as he had his bulging cock in his hand. Her mouth fell open and she went immediately red all the way down to her chest. Shalene had the grace to move Aulenox in front of him, blocking her view, which brought Sansa back to herself and she quickly turned away, head down.

The Unsullied were behind all of them. Prince Oberyn had gone ahead that morning and when they arrived, Bronn took half The Unsullied, now under Hecnok, since Norlec was now Sansa's guard, to the second ship and busied himself with making sure the vessel was appropriately stocked and the cargo was secured. Assignments were made for when they departed and then he joined the others.

It was peaceful on the Emerald Desert Rose, there were no ears to overhear or hateful eyes to watch all and report secrets. They sat in the very large dining hall where a meal was to be served but before that, a marriage was to be performed. Jaxell was so proud, he had eyes for only OnIeese. Sandor had offered her hand to Jaxell, which he shakily took, causing everyone to laugh, he took it in stride and laughed also. Prince Oberyn smiled the entire time, appreciation and pride in Sandor growing more everyday.

As the Holyman completed the rights, Jaxell and OnIeese were made man and wife. Sandor thought breifly that he wouldn't ever know that feeling of being called husband, but he just as quickly dismissed it as part of his old life and beliefs. What was he if not Shalene's husband? Why did he think a paper made it anymore so than it already was? He knew in that moment, exactly how she felt. They were one. No one had to say it, no words made it so, no contract or letter from a Septon. They were much more than any of that, made so by their own actions and beliefs. Their desire to be one, She was his as he was hers, the beliefs of others be damned. He was so emotionally connected to her, he turned and picked her up under her arms and lifted her above him, she braced her hands on his shoulders, smiling down at him, he lost himself in her eyes. There, in front of all their friends, he said," I love you, Shalene Martell. You are my life, my world," He slowly lowered her and kissed her long and with all the love he felt for her. Tears were rolling down her face as they parted.

Bronn was the one who broke the moment, as usual, by saying," Gods, I think I need to get married just so someone will remember I'm here!" It seemed then that there was a shuffling of partners, Shae moved to Tyrion, Sansa to Bronn. Shalene stayed at Sandor's side, Jonete' and Kolenee joined on Sandor's other side, Lucian went to sit by Prince Oberyn and Meleko, the Dothraki, as they had begun to teach him to fight with an arakah. A servant slipped in during the feast and whispered in Shalene's ear, she turned to look at Sandor for a moment and nodded her head. He knew what it was. He prayed to the Warrior to tell him what to do.

He stood as Tomaerys approached Shalene and she stood to greet him, as she held him and kisses his lips, Sandor felt unusually calm. Shalene turned to him and took his hand, introducing him, but when Tomaerys spoke, she had to translate. She explained to Sandor that Tomaerys only spoke Dothraki and that she would speak for them. Sandor and Tomaerys looked at each other, not in hatred but just taking each others measure. Sandor noted that he was young, maybe early twenties. His hair was a deep, rich brown and it was silver in the man's hair. He could tell it was a natural occurrence, not dyed, as the Norvoshi did. He was an extremely handsome man, but Sandor no longer felt the envy or self deprecation he had prior. He was secure in his love of Shalene.

Tomaerys's eyes were as magical now as they were that night in the garden. The deep purple sand silk tunic he wore only enhanced their color. He could honestly see what Shalene found in the man. Shalene and Tomaerys were talking, he was looking into her eyes, his own so full of the same love that Sandor felt for her. He traced his hand down her cheek, to her neck then shoulder, his touch feather light. Sandor watch Shalene shiver and close her eyes. He, oddly, didn't get angry, he felt a longing to touch her also, but did not.

As Shalene turned back to Sandor, he and Tomaerys's eyes met agin. She said," Tomaerys wants you to know that he has watched you from afar. He says that he admires the man you are, the one who is a friend, father, protector, and lover. He has wanted to meet you but he hopes you understand why he has not been able to show himself. He wants you to know and believe him when he says that he loves me, is in love with me, but also loves me so much, that he would never be a burden to either of us. He knows we are as husband and wife. But he has been my paramour for several years, he wishes to not be parted from me. He will respect your desires but will hold onto the desperate hope that your love is strong enough and your heart big enough to allow him to remain in my life. He understands that it is harder for a man to be at ease with his mate having a concubine than it is for a woman to be. He wants to spend more time around you so that you will be as comfortable with him as I am with OnIeese, Jonete', and Kolenee."

Sandor wanted to be jealous, angry. He wanted to hate this man but he didn't feel these things. He couldn't put words to it, he looked down at Shalene, she was looking at him, her expression was full of confidence and knowing. He knew that if he tried to play the jealousy card, she would only turn away. Again, Prince Oberyn's words came to him and he looked back at Tomaerys and said, "I would like to get to know more about you, also. We have a common bond already. This woman is everything to me, I love her. I would kill anyone who ever tried to take from her what she wants or what makes her happy. I will not be fool enough to try to be the one who stops her from her desires. Have you watched her throw those damned stars?" Everyone burst out laughing as she translated to Tomaerys. He let a smirk play across his lips and spoke to Shalene, she said," He says, yes, he has. He's the one who introduced me to them!" Sandor had to hold his ribs he had started laughing so hard.

Tomaerys sat on the other side of Shalene, everyone was happy and at ease. Sansa looked at Bronn, his first words were, "Don't even think about it, Woman." Sansa blushed and laughed. She then said, " Bronn, I have yet to have my first lover, what would I do with two?" He assured her, she would never find out and he took a kiss from her that caused Lucian to tell him to mind his manners, Sansa was a maiden! This brought more laughs.

It was such a wonderfully relaxed gathering, Sandor couldn't remember when there had been no fear of being overheard. His Unsullied were the only guards on the ship, his friends and loved ones were with him. He was filled with joy and love. As the meal ended, Prince Oberyn, Tyrion, Lord Varys, and Bronn began explaining what was to be expected. The day after the wedding was when they were scheduled to leave.

As Bronn gave his report on the readiness of the second ship, Sandor confirmed that the guarding of the vessels were in order. The Prince told them that one week after they leave, his entire force would be summoned back to Dorne, since Sansa and Shalene would be free of the Lannister's there was no need for him or his forces to be there. They would leave in the night. Arrangements had already been made by him and Bronn, through both of their connections in Essos.

Sandor was surprised to hear that although Tyrion was truly meeting The Braavosi Bank, when their journey finally took them there, he would not be returning to Westeros anytime soon. There was a certain Targaryen in the East that his business was with, this information made him look at Tomaerys, who spoke to Shalene after he met Sandor's gaze. He says," Daenerys is his half sister. He is the bastard of Aerys Targaryen. She knows of him but they have never met." Sandor nodded at this. She then said," Tomaerys wants you to know that a man's honor and worth cannot be judged by the actions of his family unless he, himself took part in those actions. He knows Elia was not his mother but her children carried the same blood he does." Sandor took a deep breath, meeting Tomaerys's eyes again before he looked down.

Prince Oberyn made it clear that Dorne backed Daenerys, always had. He told Sandor that he didn't expect him to follow them on their journey but he would be a most welcome and needed part of it, if he chose to do so. Sandor didn't even think about it. He was a Dornish Lord now. This was where his family would grow, his heirs would continue his line and he owed The Prince and by extension, Queen Daenerys his allegiance. He made it clear he was coming, if this was what Shalene wanted. She nodded at him, pride filling her eyes.

Sandor was further surprised when he heard that once they reached Braavos, Sansa and Tyrion would ask for an annulment of their marriage on grounds of being forced by the crown and it not being consummated. Sansa knew that she would have to be examined many times, by many prying hands. But in the end, she accepted it. Sandor felt strange about this but he was proud of the strength she showed. Once the marriage was annulled, she and Bronn wanted to marry soon after. It seemed there were marriages everywhere because Tyrion and Shae would marry also. Shalene held his hand and as he looked down, he saw that she was also holding Tomaerys's hand. He felt his muscles flex, to pull away but stayed his hand. He wouldn't allow that weakness in him take Shalene's happiness. He loved her too much.

The afternoon ended with the revelation that the ultimate destination was Meereen. To meet Queen Daenerys and assist her in bringing her forces to Westeros. Bronn, several of his partners, Prince Oberyn and Shalene would be buying and adding ships to the fleet en route to the East. Tyrion let it be known that he too, through The Bank of Braavos, would be purchasing 15 huge cargo ships to be refitted for troop transport and battle. Sandor felt he could do no less and offered to supply funding for whatever was needed.

As everyone prepared to leave, Sandor couldn't help himself. He asked Shalene where Tomaerys would be staying and if she would be coming back with him. She looked at him and said," He stays this ship. It is safer that way. Surely you see that he cannot come to The Keep. How many people have you met with eyes like his? Sandor, I will not ever bring him to our bed, that is our place. You will not know when I see him for now. Out of respect for you, until you are at ease with this, it's best this way." Sandor was deeply ashamed by what she said because he had never offered her the same thought, taking his women to his bed anytime he was ready, never once thinking of it being his and Shalene's place, where they made love and shared each other. He had not thought beyond his own selfish needs. It wouldn't happen again. His time with his women would be away from his and Shalene's rooms from now on.

He heard Tomaerys speaking to Shalene, she repeated," Tomaerys wants you to know that he would like for you and he to get to know each other better and would ask that if you find time to spare, would you come here. He wishes to learn from you and about you. Meleko has agreed to come with you to translate until he can speak in your language or maybe you learn some Dothraki. He says there are some Dothraki ways you might like." Meleko and Prince Oberyn burst out in laughter. Shalene just shook her head. Tomaerys smiled wickedly at Sandor so he asked Shalene what that meant. She turned to Tomaerys and pinchesd his nipple, causing him to laugh and told Sandor," The Dothraki have no constraints. If you want a woman, or woman wants a man, you take them, no matter where. It is normal and accepted to mount each other openly and freely, even and especially in the open, even in the middle of a feast if you have the need. It is one among many things he thinks that you would appreciate about the Dothraki." Sandor glanced at Meleko and Prince Oberyn before he leaned down to Shalene and whispered," Have you and Tomaerys done this?" Shalene looked like she wasn't going to answer him then said, " Yes, many times. Do you want to mount me under the stars, in the middle of a feast in front of a Dothraki horde?" The more he thought about it, the more he thought he might like that, he said, "Might be that I do, Woman." She spoke to Tomaerys without looking away from Sandor. Tomaerys walked up behind Shalene and picked her up, pushing her towards Sandor who took her and pulled her against his body. Tomaerys leaned down and gently bit her on the ass. Sandor felt Tomaerys's hair slide over his arms as he did it, for some reason, he couldn't begin to understand, he reached out and grasped Tomaerys's hair and pulled him up and towards him. Tomaerys, being more open about this than Sandor, brought his arms up and with Shalene cradled between them, embraced Sandor. Not feeling repulsed, just unsure, Sandor didn't return his embrace but Tomaerys didn't seem to care.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28.

The weeks moved by, Sandor and Meleko went to the ship several times a week. Sandor had to admit, as much as part of him didn't want to, that Tomaerys was a good man who did love Shalene. They sparred, taught each other as well as learned from and about the other. They rarely brought talking about Shalene into their time, they both seemed to have a personal boundary that the other had respect enough not to cross. Tomaerys was learning to speak with Sandor and between Shalene, Tomaerys, and Meleko, Sandor was learning Dothraki.

Sandor knew that Shalene visited Tomaerys, but he never knew when, she seemed to do this when he was busy for many hours and he gave her the same respect when he spent time with the other women. About a month before the wedding, Jaxell came to Sandor and told him that OnIeese was with child. He seemed to be the happiest man Sandor had ever seen. He was happy for them but there was a part of him that he couldn't seem to quieten, it was his child. He cared too much about the couple to ever take their happiness so he slapped Jaxell on his shoulder and gave his congratulations. He assured Jaxell that the babe would want for nothing. He thought about her making the trip across the Narrow Sea and told Jaxell that if they wished, they had leave not to go. They could, instead, go on to Emerald Bay but Jaxell assured him that they wanted him near when the baby was born. Sandor was touched by this.

As the wedding drew nearer, there was a flurry of activity. Tailors, seamstresses, fitting, Sandor and Lucian tried to hide so often that Shalene threatened to gild them if they tried any more tricks! As The Queen didn't want Ellaria, Shalene, Jonete' and Kolenee at wedding, the two former because they weren't married, the two latter because they were Sandor's "whores," Lord Tywin stepped in and put an end to the problems Cercei had started. As Prince Oberyn was on the Small Council, it was agreed that the Dornish would sit on the opposite side of The Royal Family. It infuriated both Cercei and Lord Tywin when Sandor flatly declined to be seated on the Lannister\Tyrell side, making it more than clear, he would either be seated with Shalene and his "whores" or he would be on his way to Dorne and kill anyone who tried to stop him. He said he needed to blood his new steel anyway and any body would work.

The day of the wedding dawned cloudy and left no doubt that it would rain. Other than a few necessities, all those who were leaving, had their belongings sent on to the ships. Sandor and Lucian were dressing when Lucian said, "Father, how old do I have to be to have a woman?"

Sandor dropped the dagger he was about to belt on and turned to Lucian," Son, why are you wanting to bed a woman now? I suppose you're old enough, I was two and ten the first time I bought a whore although I was bigger than most grown men at that time."

Lucian asked," Well, when will you take me? Or can Shalene or Bronn take me? I'm three and ten, near a man grown, I am old enough." Sandor rubbed his forehead and said," Look, Son, let's just get past this wedding and we'll talk again. Deal?" Lucian agreed.

The guests would be riding in covered carriages due to the rain, Sandor, Lucian, and Bronn rode on horseback around the women. Twenty of The Unsullied followed Sandor's group, on foot. Once at The Sept, Sandor and Lucian helped the women up the steps and The unsullied stood on guard along the back of The Sept. Sandor couldn't help but admire his women, they were the most beautiful there. Shalene wore a fitted gown of deep pink, it was made even more vibrant by the color of her hair, skin and eyes. Kolenee wore an elegant pale green gown that brought out the green of her eyes. She was glowing. Sandor faintly recognized that glow but couldn't place it and then his gaze lingered on Jonete', she was breath-taking! The gown she wore was a deep rich blue that made her skin look like cream. Her blue eyes sparkled and her strawberry blonde hair was vibrant against the blue. All of them wore their hair long and loose, just like he liked it. Gods, he was a lucky man.

Lucian sat first, then Jonete', Kolenee, Shalene and then Sandor at the end in case he needed to move to protect his own. As the ritual began, his mind wandered as it normally does when it hit him that he knew that glow! He leaned forward and looked questioningly at Kolenee, she blushed and nodded. Sandor shook his head and gave a silent chuckle, two of four. At least he was good for something! He reached across and held Kolenee's hand, Shalene wrapped her small hands around his forearm and leaned over and kissed Kolenee's cheek. Lucian gave Sandor a thumbs up and mouthed," Stranger," Sandor tried to give him a mean look but it didn't work. As they stood for the last part of the ceremony, Sandor saw, from the corner of his eye, Lucian and Jonete' holding hands. He thought, "well, now, isn't that interesting." He had to think about this, there would be time later.

The feast was extraordinary, as anyone would have expected. Norlec was always near Sansa, Jaxell and Hecnok were behind Sandor. He was careful not to drink too much, and he didn't dance. He enjoyed watching Shalene, Sansa, Kolenee, and Ellaria being fought over by the young and old men alike. He thought of the many years he had been on the other side of this, standing in the shadows on duty, hating everything and everyone. Miserable, hateful and hated, living to kill and get drunk. He served no other purpose. Now, seven months later, he was free of the Lannisters, wealthy beyond what even he could imagine, the Lord of one of the most prosperous holdings in The Seven Kingdoms, he had three beautiful women, one of which was his reason to live, his Desert Flower, his Princess. He has a son who he loved and was so proud of, had his own uniit of Unsullied, his own fishing and merchant fleets, the best friends anyone could want, he had the means to help the rightful Queen re-take her Throne and to help Sansa rebuild her home and he had two children on the way, albeit, one would have Jaxell as his father, Sandor could at least watch him grow and provide for him or her. He was happy beyond measure.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he saw someone he didn't recognize dancing with Shalene. He thought that it was Tomaerys at first by his body shape but as they turned, it wasn't him. They danced closer and the man looked directly at Sandor and Sandor saw the color of the man's eyes change from deep brown to amythest surrounded by silver then back to brown. He sat up and felt Jaxell lean down to his ear and whisper," This One would ask his Master to think before he draws attention. This One will say that there are mysteries in this world that some do not believe in. This One would ask if his Master knows of such things that are unknown and faceless?" He stood up again as Sandor relaxed and said," Yes, Jaxell, I have to say it is so."

Joffery was getting good and drunk. He tried to make sure that none were missed in his insults and japes, when he saw that those he was insulting, listened but looked rather bored and tired, he started towards Sansa, Norlec immediately placed himself between Joffery and Sansa, the King's Guard moved to encircle him but just as quickly, nine more Unsullied moved into combat pose. Sandor went to Sansa and took her to where Bronn was at and he turned to Lord Tywin, "My Lord, surely this isn't how a Royal Wedding should end, Lady Sansa is a Lannister now, she will bear the next heir to the North for Lord Tyrion."

Lord Tywin looked at Sandor, he was clearly angry as Sandor could see his jaw clenched. He looked at Joffery and said," Your Grace, this is your night, you have a beautiful new bride and soon we will have a bedding. Wouldn't you agree that blood shed at your Royal Wedding may bring bad luck on the union."

Joffery was clearly trying to figure out if he wanted to see blood or continue with the celebration when Queen Margaery walked to him and leaned into his arm, rubbing her breast on it and whispered in his ear. This seemed to make up his mind for him and he yelled," Come now, it was a jest! More wine!" and went back to the Dias. Sandor spoke to the Unsullied in High Valaryian and they moved back to their places. Servers moved to the tables to replenish the wine and Sandor noted a male server, tall and graceful, he thought it looked like the same man Shalene had danced with but as he approached the Dias, his face was different and his eyes were green. He felt Shalene's hand on his thigh and he turned to her just as he was about to lean down to kiss her neck he heard someone being sick and turned to see Joffery vomit into Margaery's lap. Lord Tywin called the King's Guard to help Joffery to his room and sent Queen Margaery with him. He apologized to everyone, saying that The King had obviously celebrated a bit much. Cercei soon left and not soon after, Lord Tywin followed. Sandor looked up to see Prince Oberyn looking at him and took this as a cue that it was time to go. Since they would be leaving in a few hours, on the next tide, they headed to the ship.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29.

Once on board, everyone except Sandor, Shalene and Bronn went to their cabins. Bronn was making final preparations on the second vessel. Sandor was with the Captain, making sure the ship would be ready to leave as soon as possible and to make sure The Unsullied were stationed in the most strategic areas. When he was finally satisfied, he went to their suite, thinking to spend a few hours with Shalene. She wasn't there. He wandered the vessel, looking for her, silently hoping that she hadn't chosen to stay with Tomaerys this night. He found them at the very bow of the ship, he was about to turn away when Shalene called to him. He wasn't sure he wanted to share her with Tomaerys but he sat on the deck, beside her. She leaned against his shoulder and Tomaerys laid his head on Shalene's lap. She ran her fingers through his hair, urging him to relax. Sandor pulled her against his chest, all of them at ease, now, and relaxed. Tomaerys said softly," Sandor, it is wisest if you never look back the King will be dead in less than a moon, he owed a life to The God Death, now a life has been given. One day you may want to tell the Lady Sansa that her father has been avenged. He wrapped his strong arms around Shalene's legs and captured one of Sandor's in the process, Sandor didn't move. As the noise of the sailors making ready to leave on the tide awakened him, he found the three of them entwined together, where they had fallen asleep.

The Captain informed them a few days later that it would take about a moon and a half to get to Emerald Bay. It had been decided that they would stay there to re-supply, wait on Prince Oberyn, let everyone rest and for Sandor to finally see his palace and holdings and to meet the steward who had been and would continue to care for his assets until his return. It was while they were on deck, sparring that a red hawk appeared and flew to Tomaerys. Shalene told Sandor that it was one of the Prince's. Tomaerys took the message from it's leg pouch and as it flew up, he threw a fish that he had just caught, into the sky and laughed as the hawk dove for it, catching it in it's talons and flew away. Tomaerys read it and told Shalene that her father and the Dornish troops had left King's Landing as planned but there had been a small skirmish, only a few Dornish lost but many Lannister men would not return to their wives. He expected to be at Emerald Bay in three moons or so, unless there were more attacks from the Lannisters. Also, Prince Doran had sent a garrison to The Marches. Sandor wanted to be there, he hadn't had a good fight since the night on The Blackwater and he missed the feeling of the rush of battle. He had no way of knowing he would get his chance.

Some storms had hit the vessels, slowing their journey as repairs were made, otherwise the next month passed uneventful. He watched OnIeese's belly grow, she was close to her sixth month, she had come to him at times, sitting on his knee and placing his big hand over her belly, he looked at her in amazement the first time he felt the baby kick, he had never felt anything so wonderous. Jaxell watched with pride. Sandor always enjoyed this but he tried to keep in his mind that this was Jaxell's child, even though he fathered it. He didn't want to take anything from him. He began to think about having a child with Shalene, he wondered if he ever would. She had not voiced any desire to have one but she was still young. She seemed content to allow him to have his children with Kolenee. He was happy with Kolenee, he loved her, but not as he did Shalene. He had been watching Lucian and Jonete', he knew that Lucian would soon be four and ten, but Sandor didn't want to let go of the boy just yet he wanted him to enjoy being young before he took on the responsibility and often confusing world of women.

It seemed that the ship came out of the mist. The alarm was sounded and when Sandor made it to the deck, Tomaerys was grinning, weapons ready and looked at Sandor, " Pirates! Are you ready to let your new blade have a kiss? You have yet to tell me her name, maybe today will be the day!" Sandor felt his blood rushing through his body, old familiar battle nerves started thrumming, he felt his muscles tense and said," Aye, Tomaerys, it's been a while. Let's feed these souls to your God of Death!"

He went below deck and made sure that Sansa, Tyrion, Jonete', Kolenee, and OnIeese were safely guarded. Lucian was old enough so Sandor allowed him to join, as long as he stayed close to him, Bronn, or Tomaerys. Lucian agreed but Sandor saw much of himself in his Son, he knew he would fight his own battle and protect the ones he loved. Shalene was another matter. She would not be treated like a woman, no matter how much he raged, she wouldn't listen. Didn't she understand that he had to protect her? Finally he slammed the door to their suite and barred it from the outside. He was doing it for her own good.

Once on deck, Tomaerys looked at him with a smirk on his face as if he had just made the worst mistake of his life but Sandor dismissed him, he didn't understand. Tomaerys turned away from Sandor for an instant and when he faced him again, Sandor was highly shaken, it was not Tomaerys, it was someone else. Sandor would have sworn that his eyes shown red in the faint sun peaking through the mist. There was not time to think about it as the Unsullied manned the rail and the oars were pulled in, the fighters readied the throwing lines and boarding planks and as the pirate vessel drew near, it began. Sandor had not battled on the water before but he knew how to kill, he watched as the Captain shouted orders and the grappling hooks were thrown and the ships smashed together, in an instant, the boarding planks were slid into place and men swung from both ships, each boarding the other, Tomaerys jumped aboard the other vessel and Sandor lost him in a haze of sword strokes and blood. Sandor had his Valaryian steel in hand, with one mighty swing, he stepped into the fray, he moved with such grace and agility it was hard to match his massive size to the grace of his movements. Body after body fell at his feet, his blade cut as if it were a razor. As he turned, he saw Shalene as her blade cut the throat of a man, he fought his way to where she was at but she had moved. He was in a rage not only in bloodlust but at her for defying him and putting herself in danger.

It was soon over, a new ship was acquired. The Captain gave the orders for the servants to strip the dead, toss the bodies overboard and the captives were brought to the main deck of the new ship. As Sandor looked for Shalene, he found her and Tomaerys side by side, covered in blood and gore, giving the gift of mercy to those who wouldn't see another day. His already seething anger boiled over. He grabbed her arm and drug her towards their suite, Tomaerys stood but didn't move, it seems he knew Shalene so much better than Sandor, let him find out on his own. Sandor kicked open the door and threw her in the room. He removed his armor and turned to her, yelling,"I told you to stay put! What in the Seven Hells do you think you were doing? How can I protect you if you disobey me? He pushed her back onto the bed and immediately backed away as he felt a burning from his hip diagonally up to his neck. When he looked down, he saw Shalene's dagger dripping blood, his blood. She had cut him, not deeply but enough that he would require stitches. He gaped at her, she was poised, ready to pounce on him, palm knife in her right hand. Her hair was falling all around her, her black eyes were angry, deadly. He knew that look. She would not hesitate to cut him again. He hadn't seen a woman in battle rage until now and he could see the same killer in her eyes that he had so often in his own. He felt warm blood oozing down his body and heard it drip on the floor. She moved off the bed and circled him, causing him to turn away from the door. He thought he could overpower her, but he wasn't sure he'd live to see the next day. She crouched and growled at him," You will not touch me again. You do not command me, you cannot tell me when I will kill someone. I don't need your protection. I never have. I am not your wife, do not ever presume to think you can control me." She left him standing there raging, bleeding and knowing that he probably very well had lost her because of his temper.

Shalene had gone to the Captain's cabins, on the way, she sent the healer to Sandor. She had guards posted outside the door, no one except Tomaerys was allowed to enter without her leave. The Captain would travel on the new vessel for a few days to arrange the crew and dispose of those who chose not to change sides. Then a new Captain would be chosen for that vessel.

She felt her world fall piece by piece. How could Sandor think he could treat her as a possession after all of these months together? She regretted cutting him but he should have known better than to attack her and especially so soon after them fighting. He was a seasoned warrior. He knew the pitfalls of battle rage. She needed to be away from him. The voyage would be over soon. She would make sure that everyone was settled and that Kolenee and her babe were comfortable, then she would go to her other palace, Jade Mist. It was three days hard ride from Emerald Bay. Sandor didn't know about this palace nor that she had planned to gift it to Lucian when he came of age and took a wife. She would go to Essos as planned but she had to get her mind straight about Sandor. She really thought that she had made it clear to him that she didn't need his protection. He was not her husband. His possessiveness was too much, maybe she just needed to turn away from him. He had all he needed, Kolenee and a babe on the way. Why couldn't he just let her have her freedom as she did him. One day she would have had children with him. Tomaerys had talked to her about having a child with her, he understood her desire to wait, why didn't Sandor. She sent for a bath and for her and Tomaerys. That's what she needed right now.

Lucian came with the healer but Sandor assured him that he was fine, His body was covered in scars, this was just another one. Sandor had already started on his wine. He didn't move or flinch as the healer tended to his battle wounds and stitched the one Shalene had given him. He drank to get drunk, then drank more to forget. It was so easy to fall back into that routine and he gladly welcomed it.

The days went by in a drunken haze. He roared at anyone who came to his rooms, he barely ate. He wouldn't allow the servants to clean nor did he care to bathe. Day after day he drank until he passed out. Shalene never came to him. He woke one day to find Sansa sitting beside his bed staring at him. His head was pounding, the sunlight hurt his eyes. He could see that she had had the maids clean his room and bring in a meal and a bath. He sat up and the side of the bed and held his pounding head in his hands and told her to leave him alone.

She just sat there and looked at him and said," You know I'm not scared of you right? You can't order me around like I'm a servant. I'm your friend and I care about you. What do you think you're doing? We'll soon run out of wine at the rate you're going. Your Son is worried about you and misses you, OnIeese is approaching her seventh month and Kolenee her sixth month. You will soon have two new children. You have responsibilities to your holdings as well as those in your service. You are a Lord now and this behavior is unacceptable."

He didn't care. He just wanted to be left alone. He rasped, "Sansa, go away, I don't care. It means nothing now."

Sansa walked to him and started pulling his tunic off and when he tried to stop her, she slapped his hand and said," You are such a fool, Sandor Clegane. Shalene gave you the world and all you can do is drink it away. It's your fault. If you weren't so stubborn and selfish, you would've seen that she is like that horse she rides. You may tame it enough to ride it, but you will never break it. It is as free as the wind. Have you never asked her why she truly rides him the way she does? Knowing you, it never occurred to you. All you have ever done is watch how she rides then think about bedding her! Quit looking at me like that! I am soon to be six and ten. I may be a maiden, still, but I'm not stupid. You have three women and you bed them all as regularly as a man starving. It doesn't take a far stretch of the mind to know you have a healthy and well above average stamina. Yet, Shalene never says anything. You have your freedom to do as you please, to mount as often as you like. To move through life answering to no one. Unbroken, unfettered, free of spirit and will. Yet you have the audacity to bind her, break her and try to force your will on her. Who do you think you are? If you lost her, you deserved it. She isn't me. She never needed or desired your protection. What made you think she did? You have watched her as well as trained with her. You stood by and observed her poison a man, and if it hadn't sunken into that thick, hard head of yours, her other lover is a Faceless man. Whatever were you thinking, Sandor? I don't know if you can fix this. I couldn't even tell you where to begin. I do know that I'll be back in one hour and if you haven't bathed,I will do it my self. Try me, Hound!" And with that, she stalked out of the room with Sandor gaping after her.

Sandor decided that it was probably in his best interest to follow orders, like he used to. He undressed and eased into the bath. His chest was red and sore, he hadn't allowed anyone to tend to it. As he soaked and tried to clear his mind, he thought about how he treated Shalene, what he had said to her. He focused on Sansa's words. He had to admit he had been the sole cause of this, again. How could he ever fix this. First it was about Tomaerys. This time because he couldn't control himself and let his anger direct his actions. As he was wrapping a towel around himself, Kolenee came into his room. He had missed her, he smiled at her as she moved to stand between his knees. she ran her fingers over his face and through his hair as she pulled his head against her swollen belly. He leaned his forehead on her and wrapped his arms around he waist. As she stroked his hair he felt his babe kick exactly where his head was. He kissed her stomach and rasped, "Even my child thinks I need a swift kick." Kolenee laughed, sadly. He apologized to her for ignoring her when she needed him. That's when he found out that this was the twelfth day he had been drunk. He asked her about Shalene and she replied," She will never show anyone there is a problem. I have known her my entire life. It isn't in her to show weakness, Tomaerys has been the only one ever to see it. She will talk to you as if no time has passed. She will treat you the same as she always has. She may even share your room again, maybe even your bed, but, Sandor, she may not return your passion. Why did you not know that to try to possess her is to try to own her and break her. I love you, she would never do anything to destroy your honor or integrity. I can't tell you that you can fix this, all I can say is that if you truly love her, give her time. Now, you need to dress, you have duties to attend to and we will be at Emerald Bay in two days. She kissed him lightly and left the room.

Lucian came to help Sandor dress and helped him clean and cover the wound on his chest. Sandor was ashamed of how he had done Lucian again. The young man had grown so much. His body was filling out, he was tall and muscular. His eyes were so blue and expressive. Right now full of sadness and loss. It hurt Sandor to see it because he knew he was the cause of it. When he was dressed, his weapons strapped on and his head clear, he turned to Lucian and he couldn't find the words. Lucian asked him," Father, will it always be like this? Will you always leave me to be drunk? Just tell me if it will be, that way I can be ready the next time. It's not just you now. You have me, Jonete', Kolenee, and your new babe. We need you, but if you don't love us enough to take care of us like you promised, then you should tell me. I'm a man now. I will care for them and keep them safe while you stay drunk."

Sandor felt his chest go tight. Why was it so hard for him to think about others before himself? He had never asked for any of this yet when it was given, he didn't turn it away. He had chosen to make Lucian his son, to accept Jonete' and Kolenee, he chose to allow her to carry his child, he chose to do all things that led him to this point and yet no matter what he was blessed with, he took more then did his best to hurt what he had. He didn't deserve any of this. He looked at Lucian and said," I am always the fool. I don't deserve a Son like you. I'm sorry is not enough for what I've put you through again. I was never good at being around others, it was easier just to run from my mistakes and problems. I was never responsible for anyone but myself. I want you in my life, I need your help, Son. I don't know how to be a father or any of this."

Lucian patted his father on the back and said," I have been with you for many years. I have seen you at your worst, you always forget that. We'll learn and do this together. Don't leave me like this again, I need you."

They arrived on deck and Sandor saw Sansa, Bronn, Shae and Tyrion first and sat down at the table with them. They were eating so he and Lucian joined them. Sansa looked at him and sniffed, " Well, you smell better. I'm glad you didn't make me bathe you, I would have, but I'm glad you did it yourself."

Sandor smirked," Me too, Thank you, Little Bird. Forgive me. You already know I'm an ass."

Tyrion laughed at this and said," Glad that nothing has changed! Lord Clegane, we will be at your Emerald Bay day after tomorrow. Are all plans still the same with you? We've been talking, in your absence, and I suppose we need your input. OnIeese and Kolenee are too far along to venture out and be caught at sea giving birth. Since we had decided to stay a few months anyway, and these stubborn women refuse to leave their men, maybe we should stay a few extra months. You can get more acquainted with the duties of your new title during that time."

Sandor agreed. He was looking around for Shalene when he saw her walking towards the table with Tomaerys. She sat down beside Sandor and as he leaned towards her, he saw her body tense and he pulled back, and just touching her back. Tomaerys, smiled at him like an old friend and slapped his shoulder. Sandor wondered if this was his real face or not. but dismissed it, he had caused enough problems. Jaxell moved into place behind Sandor, as if he hadn't spent the past half moon hidden away from the world. He watched Kolenee and OnIeese approach and he laughed softly at how big their bellies were. Shalene looked at him, a smile on her face that he didn't see reach her eyes, and said, "What are you laughing at, Sandor? Cute, little fat bellies full of babes? You did it! It won't be long and we will have sweet smelling babies to kiss! Maybe Lucian was right, we might need to stud you out as virile as you are!" Everyone, even Sandor, had a great laugh.

They all had a long, enjoyable meal. Sandor caught up on what he had missed in his irresponsible behavior. Though Shalene occasionally touched his arm or placed her hand on his knee, he could tell it was an action that had no feeling behind it. He asked her to walk with him when the meal was done but she shook her head, and he didn't press the matter, he watched her walk away, totally out of his element. He wouldn't go to Kolenee, though he knew he could still make love to her and she wouldn't deny him, he wouldn't burden her. He wouldn't turn to Jonete', he had not made love to her since he had seen Lucian take her hand, dance with her and the way he looked at her. He wasn't so vile a man as to take the woman again when he knew Lucian cared for her. As far as Sandor was concerned, Jonete' had returned Lucian's affections and he wouldn't break that bond. He knew he could take any handmaid or wench on the ship and nothing would be said, but he didn't he deserved to be alone again. He knew that Shalene had taken the suites next to the Captain's cabins and as he approached, he saw Tomaerys enter the rooms so he turned away and went to sit at the bow of the ship where he had fallen asleep with Shalene and Tomaerys. He laid back, hands crossed under his head and just looked at the stars and listened to the sound of the ship, the wind, and felt the silent tears of loss and frustration slide from his eyes.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30.

Shalene was by his side at the bow of the ship when they arrived in Emerald Harbor. The quay was large enough to easily port half a hundred vessels. He was awe struck at everything he saw, to try to comprehend that he was Lord over it all was staggering. Emerald Bay, by far surpassed Casterly Rock. The port town was clean and prosperous. The ships that were in his fleets were the very best that gold could buy. He was readily accepted and the various Captains sought his time to bring him up to par with their ships business.

He met several of the merchants, all were loving to Shalene and proud to be in his service. Shalene walked him around the town, holding his hand, showing which shops were his and explaining how the others paid their taxes to him and such. As they left the town to travel the few miles to the palace, Shalene rode beside him. He wanted desperately to think it was because she wanted to be there, but he knew it was to show those he was Lord over, that they were a couple in love and that he should be accepted and trusted as she was.

The lands were fertile, this close to the coast. He could see the mountains in the hazy distance. Everywhere it was lush and beautiful. They rode through the olive orchards and she introduced him to the mill wright who lived in a cottage nearby. Sandor assured him that he would be visiting soon. They rode on and he saw the palace rapidly approaching. He was awe-struck! It was like a white vision rising from the green. It was surrounded by a vast citrus orchard, he could smell the oranges, limes, and lemons in the air. He also noted date and fig trees. The walls surrounding the palace were white marble. Tall marble guard towers rose at each corner. Palm trees were everywhere. He noted that there were guards walking on top of the perimeter wall. He nodded at this. He saw Shalene looking at him and he turned to her, she gave him the first genuine smile she'd given him in weeks. It made his heart soar. She said," I'll race you!" And she charged Aulenox towards the gate, he let Stranger have his lead but knew she would win, Stranger was much more massive than her desert bred stallion but he didn't mind.

As Shalene raced through the gate, he noted that this must not have been the first time she sped through them like some sand demon because guards and the people behind the wall, laughingly chastised her and threatened to take a strap to her if she didn't behave! She laughed as she jumped off of her steed and ran to a crowd, hugging them all. He slowed Stranger to a trot, thinking these are her people and they love her. She called him to her and he wasn't surprised to see some of them back away and see looks trepidation but for once he let it go. He hadn't expected them to greet him, they didn't know him, but he was determined that they would grow to trust him and know that he would be fair and just. He would not let them down.

As he dismounted and stood to his full, towering height. The stable boy came forward to take Stranger but Sandor quietly explained to him that Stranger was a war horse, trained to fight in battle and to only allow him or Lucian, and Shalene to touch him. The young man, named Genett Sand, said," My Lord, if you will allow me, I can tend to your war horse. Shalene has taught me how to calm the descendants of The Stallion Who Crosses the Sky. I would be honored to care for your stallion." Sandor looked at him a moment and said," Alright, Son. Go ahead, if Lady Shalene taught you then I trust you." He watched Genett approach Stranger and go through the same ritual that he had watched use before. He let go of Stranger's lead as Genett finished and turned away, Stranger calmly followed him to the stables. Shalene sent Aulonex off with a pat, as he followed Genett.

Shalene came to Sandor and put her arm around his hip and started introducing him to others. All were pleasant, some reserved. They were all healthy and happy. They were dressed in good quality clothing. He could tell that Shalene made sure that everything was maintained and that no one went without. He was very proud of her and couldn't help himself, he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. He felt her body tense but no one else saw it.

She finally turned him to the palace and he let his eyes take in his home, for the first time. It was huge! White marble with fine green veins running through it. The doors and windows were tall and large, walking into it he found it bright and cool. Breezes blew through the open windows, sheer panels fluttered as it moved through. They were greeting by a short, middle aged man who had so many winkles around his eyes that Sandor knew this little man smiled all the time. He took Shalene in his arms and twirled her about, laughing and kissing her cheeks and forehead. Sandor couldn't help but smile. Shalene took Sandor's hand and pulled him forward," Edgar, this is Lord Sandor Clegane. I wrote you about him."

Edgar looked Sandor up and down then said," I'm very pleased to finally meet you, My Lord. I am the Steward of your palace and lands, I realize that you may wish to bring someone in of your own choosing I will do all in my power to assure that they're trained properly." Sandor looked at Shalene and she gave him no indication about how to handle this. He looked at Edgar and said, " Edgar, I have no desire to change anything. You seem to be more than capable. I would be a fool to even think such a thing. It's me that you're going to have to teach as this is new to me. If it wasn't for our beautiful Princess, I would still be guarding that buggering King!" They had a small laugh at this.

As they heard the others arrive, Edgar excused himself to get everyone situated. Shalene led Sandor through the palace. It was furnished with fine, well made, expensive furniture, carpets and wall hangings. All of the colors were bright, happy and comforting. Every room held a new surprise. She led him up a huge, winding staircase to the second floor and down a private hall, at the end were heavy emerald double doors. The hinges and ornamentation were gold. Shalene opened the doors, he walked in and was a sitting room, floor to ceiling doors were evenly spaced around half of the room, opening to a balcony that wrapped around this side of the wing. The couches and chairs were huge and comfortable, inviting his massive frame to relax. Wall sconces were spaced about the room. There was a huge fireplace, he didn't know when they would use it but it was hand carved and as with the rest of the palace, it was expensively decorated but comfortable and inviting.

Shalene told him that she had the furniture built especially for him so he would be comfortable and relaxed. He turned to her but she turned away and led him to the next room which turned out to be his solar. He knew this because it was very masculine and the furnishings were heavy and darker. There was a long table to the left that he felt would probably easily seat forty men. Again there were rich furnishings, built for his size. To the right was a massive hand carved desk. He recognized it as weirwood by the whiteness of the wood. He let his calloused fingers trace the master craftsmanship of the carved horses running, the battle scenes of old, and his initials carved in the center. His eyes met Shalene's and he saw that sadness in them again. He felt his eyes sting but she didn't give him time to grieve, she led him through a side door to a short hallway and into a room on the left, it was a room as large as the sitting room, again the same windows covered the walls and opened to the balcony, to the right was a wall that separated the last quarter of the room from the rest, the privy. The wall was covered in mirrors, on the opposite side of the room was a bath that was large enough for five men, easily. He wondered how the maids would fill it and empty it but Shalene had already reached for a handle on the bath and turned it he watched water run into the bath with fascination. When he held his hand under it, it was warm. She led him to the balcony where he heard water and looked over the wall and saw pipes around the wall that had small holes at intervals, that softly showered the trees below with the water.

He looked at her again, shaking his head. She went and turned off the water. He followed her, noticing dressing areas, tables and lounges for both him and hopefully her. He walked to the tables, his boots echoing on the marble floor, and touched her hair ribbons, he couldn't help himself, he wrapped a purple one around his hand and brought it with him as he followed her out of the room, to the next one. They went to the end of the hall and entered her solar. It had one chair his size, the rest was perfectly female. It reflected her numerous tastes and interests. He thought it odd to see bows, daggers, and various weapons mixed with sewing, music, books and other womanly things, but that was what made her special.

She hadn't said but a few words to him through all of this. She led him through another door and he found himself in the bedroom. There was another door and he knew it was the one directly across from the bath that they had passed. The room was open, bright and cool. The same type of windows opened to the balcony that he saw ended here, but to the right, led around to the sitting room. He realized that the rooms here were the only ones on this wing. Thick, plush carpets covered most the floor. The furnishings were weir wood, hand carved and very heavy.

His wardrobe was massive and when he opened it, he was surprised to see it filled with new clothing, all tailored for him, leather and light, smooth spun breeches in every neutral color, tunics of every color done in light, airy linen, silks, woven linen and soft spun wool. There were several different styles of boots, all made from different leathers and skins. She told him that his leathers and armor were near the stables, in his armory.

There was a deep, soft, large chair as well as a couch. Shalene had a matching set on her side of the room. He walked to the bed, he had to go up three steps to get to it. As like everything else, it was built for his comfort. There were tall posts at each corner and he noted that over the bed was a square frame, when he saw the sheer panels, he knew that they would fall around the bed, creating a private world within the bed as well as protection from any flying or crawling pests. The bed was soft and so inviting. Pillows were thick on the bed, he sat down and let his hand move over the bedding, feeling the lightness of it. He felt his chest tighten when he thought about Shalene and Tomaerys making love on this bed and he wanted to get off of it. As if reading his mind she said," No one has slept in this bed. I had it made for you while we were in King's Landing. Everything in these rooms are new."

She didn't follow him to the bed. He wanted to ask her if she would be sharing the suite with him but he didn't have the nerve. Their eyes met and they looked at each other for the longest time. He finally found his voice though it was strange and strained, to his ear, and said," Shalene, I am so sorry, I was wrong and I don't know how to fix what I've done or if I even can. I just want you to know that I love you. Until the end of my days, I will do everything in my power to show you that you are my world," She just watched him for a bit longer and then she turned away from him and left to check on the others. Sandor laid back on the bed and let the tears fall that had been threatening him for the longest time. He had no idea that outside the main door, Shalene was lost in her own pain and tears.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Shalene made the rounds and made sure that everyone was comfortable. Bronn had rooms next to Sansa's. Even though Norlec was with her during the day, he and The Unsullied had there own barracks that were built especially for them. Lucian had his own suite, he walked around it, amazed. Tyrion and Shae had rooms that rivaled Sandor and Shalene's. Tomaerys, already had rooms in the palace, Kolenee was given her own maids and suite with a room that would be furnished as a nursery, the next months would fly by. Jonete' was likewise given handmaids. Jaxell and OnIeese were down from Kolenee's rooms, Shalene had to get Sandor to order Jaxell to stay in the rooms with OnIeese, as he kept repeating he was unworthy. After Sandor had made it clear that he was still commander of his unit and he was free to stay in the barracks but it was his duty to be by his wife's side at night, not sleeping alone with a barracks full of men, he agreed.

Word was sent out that there would be a huge feast and welcoming of the new Lord in two days and that everyone was invited, as usual. Shalene moved easily among the staff and people of the holding. Always at Sandor's side, teaching, giving advice, names, bits of information about the families that he could use when talking to them, to make them more at ease with him. He followed her lead and true to Kolenee's words, Shalene gave no indication of the rift between them. Her looks, touches and words were of total devotion and trust while they were in front of others. He suspected that it was a combination of what the people had heard and known of his past, his towering height and massive build, his scarred visage, and his new Lordship that made many of them hesitant. He didn't blame them, he knew what an imposing force he was, even when he wasn't trying to be and the vast difference in his size and look to that of their sweet Princess, was enough to garner some of the looks he received. He was a good two feet or more taller and she was probably a bit more than 100 pound as he had often thought, His great sword weighed more than she did.

There was a quiet meal that evening, Sandor insisting that Edgar join them. No business was discussed, this was an easy and happy meal. Edgar teasing the pregnant women, as he had known them since birth and then teasing Sandor as Lucian made it clear that there needed to be a breeding service set up for his Father, the same way they bred horses. Sandor was highly embarrassed but laughed along with everyone else, promising Lucian he would pay in the training yard. Much to Sandor's delight, his son rose to his challenge and said, " Bring it to me, Father. You may beat me, but you will know that it was your Son who made you ache, as you soak in your bath." His eyes happy and proud. Sandor returned his gaze, his own eyes full of love, respect and a Father's pride.

Edgar made small notes about various subjects, OnIeese was due in two months, Kolenee in three months. They had decided that since they were close together and much would be happening once they departed for Essos, that they would have a feast after the babies were born to celebrate those births as well as Sansa's sixteenth name day, Lucian's fourteenth, and Shalene's nineteenth. Even though Sandor wouldn't give up his age, his was added, then Tyrion said, "It will be his thirty second name day, Shalene. He always seems to forget how much I know about him." Sandor growled at Tyrion, but everyone laughed. Lucian said jokingly," Father, does that mean that you are listed in the histories with the First Men? " This drew more laughs as well as a blood orange thrown at him from Sandor.

When the meal ended, Sandor excused himself to walk Kolenee to her room. He stayed a short time, helped her change, so she didn't have to wait on her maid, but he wanted to talk with her also. As she sat at her dressing table, he took her brush and combed her long, thick blonde hair. Letting his finger slide through it. He missed her touch but he worried more about her safety and that of their baby, to make love to her. He was unsure if he would hurt them. He didn't even know who to ask these questions of. He could tell she wanted him, he knew that he could please her in so many other ways but it was Shalene he truly wanted right now. As he helped her to bed, he noticed that her feet and legs were swollen, he knelt at the foot of her bed and took each of her feet in turn, and gently massaged them, and then placed pillows under them and her legs. He slid onto the bed beside her and rested his head on her swollen belly, caressing it with his huge hand, kissing it gently. He felt the baby kicking and started talking to it, his deep raspy voice was soothing to Kolenee and she ran her fingers through his hair, softly scratching his scalp from time to time. He couldn't stop the few tears that fell. He raised up and kissed Kolenee and looking into her beautiful green eyes, he asked her not to be upset with him, he couldn't stay yet. She touched his face, assuring him that she knew. And that he had to give her space. Shalene would come around. She did tell him that Shalene had cried that afternoon as she kissed the babe just as Sandor had, so she knew that Shalene was in pain also. He made it clear that he knew she told him this in confidence and love. He kissed her again and left for his chambers.

Shalene knew that Sandor wouldn't stay with Kolenee, he had started this routine on the ship, she was glad, it showed her a side of him he hid from everyone except her , Kolenee, and OnIeese. She went to their suite and decided to bathe, she wasn't quite sure if she wanted him to join her, she didn't know if he would even though he would want to. As she was soaking and thinking, she heard him enter the suite, heard his boots on the marble floor and his steps stop at the door. She looked up and met his eyes. He was leaning against the doorway, so handsome and sad, it made her heart ache, but she couldn't give into it. Not yet.

She watched as his gaze moved over her body then back up to her eyes. She watched his hand go to the dagger he always wore, then move to his hip then just down to his side. He didn't know what to do with his big, rough hands. After all the time they had spent together, he was so nervous. He asked her if he could join her and she said yes. Her eyes followed him as he went to the large couch and sat to remove his weapons and boots. She felt her body shiver with desire as he pulled his tunic off, she watched the play of his muscles and as he stood, unlaced his breeches and pushed them off his hips. She saw the full diagonal scar running from the top of his left thigh up his hip, across his stomach, chest and ending at the base of his neck on the right side. It was healed but still new and although it had been stitched and the scar healed thin, it still was wide enough to show through the hair on his stomach and chest.

She watched him ease down into the water, at the end opposite from her, not willing to push his luck. She had already bathed so she watched him, remembering how it felt to be touched by him, to lay cradled against his body with his huge arms around her as she lay there awake listening to him breathe. Her attention was pulled back to him when it became quiet. Their eyes met again and for a time, they just sat there. He asked her if he could hold her and she told him not yet. He looked deeply hurt but nodded. Sandor decided since they were at least talking, he would push it a bit and said," Shalene, thank you for everything. Thank you for being by my side and helping me fit in. Thank you for all your words and advice. After all I have done to make such a horrible mess of everything, do you hate me now?"

She felt tears roll down her face and said, "Sandor, I don't hate you. I am deeply hurt. I'm confused. I'm angry at you but I would never hate you. I love you but I feel betrayed by you. I don't know yet how to get past this. It does mean a great deal to me that you haven't pressured me or forced yourself on me. I just need to work this out for myself."

Sandor said," Shalene, woman. That's all I ask of you. Just know that I love you too. Can I lay beside you tonight or would you prefer I sleep in the sitting room?" She stood up and stepped out of the bath, he watched the water roll down her body and drank in the site of her, as it has been many weeks since he had looked at her like this. He felt his body react and silently begged some God, somewhere, to help him still this desire, he didn't want anything to go wrong. As she wrapped a towel around herself she said," Sandor, we are the Lord and Lady here. These are your rooms as well as mine. I don't mind if you sleep in our bed, it was made for you." He felt he had just won the hardest battle of his life but he was still careful. He soon followed her to their room.

Shalene had put on a sheer dressing gown and walked out onto the balcony. Although Sandor just had a towel wrapped around his waist, he followed her out. There was nothing but trees around their wing so the privacy was perfect. The air was cool and fresh, the fragrance of citrus perfumed the air. There was also the undercurrent of the salty breeze blowing in off the bay. It was a clear night with what looked like millions of stars above them. The peace and beauty of the night was staggering. He could barely wrap his mind around the fact that this would be his life until his last breath. Shalene turned to him and led him to one of the couches and bid him to sit down. As he relaxed, he closed his eyes, breathing deeply and felt her dry his hair with the towel she carried. He remembered the night they had made love on the balcony, under the stars, in King's Landing. He tried to pull his mind away from that thought as he felt her start brushing his hair, he couldn't help it, he took a shuddering breath and felt tears fall down his cheeks. He had never cried so many tears. He didn't feel weak for doing it, he felt like it was almost a relief. Like there was a part of him that he was letting go.

She brushed his hair until it was dry and when she resting her hand on his shoulder he reached up and covered it with his own. She didn't pull away, she took his hand and led him up the steps to their bed, removed her gown and the towel he had wrapped around him. As they lay down, he turned on his side and she nestled into the curve of his body, her back against his chest. She pulled his arm around her and he pulled her fully against him and felt her relax as his arm cradled her, he kissed the top of her head and nestled his face in her hair, breathing deeply of her scent. He had missed her so much, he didn't push any further than what she offered. He was so thankful to at least be this close after the fool he had made of himself. He felt her kiss the inside of his wrist and again begged his body not to betray him tonight.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop how her body reacted to Sandor. She wanted to touch him so badly, She didn't know if he would just give in to his lust. She knew he hadn't been with Jonete' and that he was very guarded with Kolenee, and he hadn't taken any of the servant or maids. She knew she wouldn't turn him away but she also hoped he would respect her need to wait. When he let her comb his hair and she felt his body shudder, it almost broke her. The silkiness of his hair, she loved the way he was letting it grow, it was so long. She knew he only did it for her. When he pulled her against his body and she felt the familiar way their bodies fit together and the heat radiating off of him, she closed her eyes, feeling his arm hold her to him and felt him kiss her head. She felt his broad chest expand as he buried his head in her hair and took a deep breath. As she felt the strong, steady beat of his heart against her back and when he didn't take her, she knew that she forgave him in that instant. She felt his body relax when she kissed his wrist. She loved this man so very much.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Sandor could sense that dawn was near, so many years of waking to train and being on the battlefield had honed his awareness of the changes of the night. He had never slept so peacefully. No dreams or thoughts haunted him. He kept his eyes closed, breathing in the salty, citrus scented air. He could feel Shalene with him but she wasn't next to him.

He felt a loss at that but as always in the mornings, his cock was hard as steel. He slowly opened his eyes and found Shalene facing him, watching him sleep, she smiled at him as his eyes opened. He desperately wanted to touch her but he held back. He realized that his leg was thrown, protectively over her hip yet, she hadn't moved. Their upper bodies were close, but not touching and again, he didn't want to ruin this moment by pushing her into anything she might not want, he moved his hand between them to cover himself and hold his throbbing cock to his own body. He knew he was going to have to move soon, he was too aroused and he hadn't been with a woman in many weeks. He could feel his cock throbbing in time with his pounding heart. He closed his eyes and tried to slow his breathing and control his body. his body shook when her felt her hand on his, moving it from his cock. He met her gaze and could barely speak, desire thick in his deep, rasping voice," Shalene, If you touch me, your going to make me lose control. It's been so long, I can barely lay here with you. I.."

He lost his train of thought as she took him in her hand, leaned to his chest and rubbed her face in the hair on his chest, breathing deeply. She heard him moan and felt his hands in her hair holding her head and she inhaled his scent over and over, her hand moving slowly up and down the length of him. He held her to him in a desperate gentleness. Breathing heavily, unable and unwilling to hold back the sounds and words of pleasure that he spoke to her.

She felt the familiar changes in his body and she knew he couldn't hold back much longer. He moved his hips against her, slowly fucking into her hand, holding her as she felt the muscles of his thighs, stomach and arms tense, his grip in her hair would have been painful if it wasn't so arousing. She felt his cock pulsing and heard him groan long and deep, calling her name, his body shaking in his release. She bit his nipple just hard enough to make him growl and thrust himself roughly against her as his essence exploded on her stomach and hand. They lay there for several minutes, lost in the lingering feel of being together again, in even this brief way. Sandor wrapped his arms around her and held her to him, they were both relaxed and he dared to believe that he could fix this. He had done what everyone said to do, gave her time, and she came to him. He wouldn't press this. He would watch and follow her lead. He wasn't going to be a fool again.

They finally made it to the bath, it was comforting to the both of them not to have so much tension between them. It was a start. Sandor would be with Edgar, Bronn, and Tyrion much of the day, making himself familiar with his holdings, meeting others, generally beginning to learn how to be The Lord he now was. Shalene would be making sure things were in order for the feast and the arrival of her Father, who was to arrive that evening with his troops and entourage from King's Landing. Shalene led Sandor onto the balcony off the bath and sat him down, he enjoyed having her shave him and trim his beard. He kept his hand on her hip as she did this, listening to her talk and answering at times.

She said," Your hair is so long and beautiful, Sandor. I know you only let it grow because I like it. You haven't lived in an area like this, and I won't presume to tell you how to dress or anything, but maybe just some advice, I know you like your hair to cover your scar, I can braid it where it still does that, but isn't so hot on your neck and back. It does get hot here. It would be more comfortable for you. I know you like your leather breeches, I like you in them too..., but as you will just be on the grounds today, you might be more comfortable in the lighter fabrics."

Sandor pulled her to him, slid his hands under the tunic she wore, and when she didn't stop him, raised it up and took a breast in each hand, softly biting and sucking on each nipple. She rested her hands on his shoulder and arched her back towards his mouth, their eyes met as he pulled away. That sultry, predatory look that drove him wild, was there. She kissed him long and passionately and said," This can wait until later, Sandor. I'm not going anywhere." He stood up, wrapped his arms around her and carried her to their room.

He let her braid his hair, he had to admit that he like it, it was cooler. The braid was slightly loose, and she tied it with a leather thong. When she raised his arms and rubbed some type of oil in his armpits, he said," Hells, woman. What is that for? Do I smell already?"

Shalene laughed and replied," No, Hound! You will sweat more here, you'll see. Trust me! And no, you don't smell. And you will even less so now." She had laid out colors that he normally wouldn't wear, but he would for her. His boots were a very soft, smoky grey, very comfortable and fit his feet perfectly. His breeches were a lighter grey than his boots, a smooth linen that fit him well, and he could tell they were much cooler than his usual leather. He also found that with this type of breeches, he'd have to wear small clothes, they didn't hold everything as snugly as leather and definitely left nothing to the imagination. Shalene said she didn't mind, but he wasn't going to walk around in front of other women like that! His tunic was a fine, thin linen, loosely laced down to the middle of his chest. It fit his chest and shoulder well, not too tight, and the color was a deep blue.

Shalene licked her lips as she watched his body move and his muscles roll and flex as he buckled on his sword belt, dagger, then slid the sheath of the one he carried at his back under his sword belt and then bent to slide the last one into his boot. He stood up to his full, towering height, rolled his shoulders and offered Shalene his arm and said," My Lady." She nodded appreciatively as her gaze roamed over her man, wrapped her hand in the crook of his arm and said," Yes, My Lord. I am YOUR Lady." They left their rooms to break their fast with the others in the dining hall.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Edgar had Sandor's day planned and as soon as the meal was done, the four men and Lucian set out on their rounds. Sandor had to order Norlec to go back to his unit for a while, assuring him that Sansa was safe but did give him leave to check on her from time to time.

The feast would be set up outside the gates as to accommodate everyone. Shalene encouraged Sansa to step up and see to the running of the affair, giving advice and watching her become more at ease and confident. Shalene had already talked with the servants so they knew why she did this, Sansa would need these skills to run her own Keep.

They were in the lemon orchard, Sansa and Shalene discussing the glass gardens that would be rebuilt at Winterfell and talking with the master arborist about the likelihood of growing the citrus, olive, date and figs there when Kolenee's hand maid came to Shalene, begging her to check on Kolenee .Shalene sent for the healer and she, Sansa, and Shae went to Kolenee's suite. She was lying in bed, very pale, she complained of a headache and her feet, legs, and hands were swollen. The maid said she hadn't eaten since the prior night. She tried to tell Shalene she fine but she was so weak. The healer made his exam, gave Shalene some herbs to make into a tea and told her to make sure Kolenee stayed in bed. He felt it was due to her pregnancy the baby was moving fine but he gave Shalene a look that made her fear for her friend and the baby.

Shalene asked Sansa to continue with the preparations, she reluctantly left, agreeing not to say anything to Sandor yet. Shae watched for a minute and then left with Sansa. Shalene stayed with her all day and as evening came, Kolenee felt well enough to sit up and ate a very small meal. She kept sipping the herbal tea the healer left but the swelling never went away. There was a knock at the door and Sandor let himself in, Sansa was behind him.

Shalene smiled and shook her head. Sansa was nervous but said," I'm sorry Shalene. I did wait as I said I would, but I care about Kolenee also and this is Sandor's child too. Please don't be angry." Shalene held her hand. She told Sandor what he should know and went to have a meal sent up so he could spend time with Kolenee, as the healer didn't want her walking around. She left with Sansa.

The evening meal was subdued but not sad, Shalene filled the men in on the happenings with Kolenee, OnIeese was getting so big they all teased her, saying her babe was going to be half grown when it was born if it took after Sandor. Jaxell took this with much pride saying that he prayed this child would grow to Sandor's size and strength. It would be a blessing.

Shalene went to bed expecting Sandor but she woke during the hour of the wolf and he wasn't there. She knew where he was, he was too loving and now she realized, more worried about Kolenee than she thought. She quietly made her way to the rooms and found Sandor sitting on the floor, leaned back against the bed, Kolenee was lying on her side with Sandor's head nestled against her belly. The scene was so touching. She kissed Kolenee softly on the forehead, noting how pale she was and gently touched Sandor's foot. He woke instantly and she touched her fingers to his lips to quieten him. He slowly stood up and stretched, looking at Kolenee with worry then followed Shalene to their rooms. She undressed him and pushed him back on the bed, he was asleep again before she could cover him with the bed sheets.

The next day was madness. People arrived for the feast and Sandor's troops made sure that tents were set up in an orderly manner. He couldn't tolerate disorder in a camp on the battlefield and he wouldn't lower his standards on his own holdings.

Prince Martell arrived in the late morning and readily praised Sandor for his actions thus far. Tomaerys seemed to appear from nowhere which caused Sandor to be on guard because he suddenly realized that he would never know when the man was around him, he changed his face and appearance too much. Prince Oberyn gave the sad news, as he smiled wickedly, that the young King had died after a lengthy illness, apparently from a sickness he had acquired at some point.

Tomaerys smirked and looked at Sandor and said," Valar Morghulis." Prince Oberyn nodded and replied,"Valar Dohaeris."

Shalene had walked up to them and translated for Sandor, " All men must die. All men must serve." She looked right at Tomaerys, Sandor knew that deadly look and wondered what it meant. She said," My Love, Tomaerys. Your God of Death has been fed. If he feels hunger again, I have but one name I'll speak if I feel his breath on my neck."

Tomaerys's eyes changed color for a brief second then he kissed her hand and nodded. He looked at Sandor and said," My Lord, I am always in your service, but with your leave, I must go to Braavos. I will be there, when you and the others arrive, I feel I will have a blessing for one of your party. Before I go, I would like to give you something." With that, he presented Sandor with a package wrapped in soft, fine leather. It was light and as Sandor unwrapped it, he found a scabbard just like the one for his Valaryian sword, only this one was somewhat smaller than a short sword. He removed the blade and was pleasantly surprised, He had never seen a blade like this.

Prince Oberyn grunted appreciatively it had been a while since he had seen a kris . The blade was deadly sharp on both sides and was wavy. He could imagine that it looked like the body of a snake undulating over the ground. It was very expertly made and balanced. Sandor easily handled it with one hand. The crossbar and hilt were bronze. The pommel matched the one on his Valaryian. Tomaerys told Sandor," This Hell Hound is a good luck talisman for you. I have had it blessed so that it may always bring you strength and luck. I am honored to know you, I will watch over you and yours, for all my days."

He looked at Shalene with such love and longing, but with acceptance and said," My Princess, you know me. Call my name if ever you need me, I will find you, as I always have." He bowed to Prince Oberyn, turned and headed towards the stables. Prince Oberyn told Sandor," You have been greatly honored. That blade is called a Kris. It is from the Shadowlands and when forged, protective spells are chanted continually and I am told that the rituals are so holy an powerful that once the blade has been blooded, it's spirit bonds with it's Master. Tomaerys must have deep respect for you, My Lord." Sandor was again struck at how little he knew of foreign customs and was honored by the gift. He strapped the Kris around his hips, he could wield a sword equally well with either hand.

The feast was a great time. Kolenee begged Sandor to let her come and he couldn't tell her no. While Lucian bade the servants to make her a soft and comfortable place to rest, Sandor carried her outside. He thought she looked more pale than the day before and even though her belly was very large, she didn't seem to weigh any more than Shalene. She continued to be plagued by a headache and the swelling was still very apparent.

Once she was comfortable, Sandor didn't leave her side but once. Shalene noted that he would rub her lower back and massage her feet from time to time. She didn't interfere, they needed this time together. Shalene was very worried about Kolenee, Tomaerys had whispered to her earlier in the morning a riddle and once she knew he was leaving, she knew the answer. They had all been together all of their lives and he looked at Kolenee as a  
sister. He had said," I heard a whisper, five is what he loves, it became six then six became eight. The Dreamer dreams, when his eyes open, his dream will be of fire, and he will be less one." When she had seen the Kris, she knew for sure.

There was dancing, feasting and music long into the night. Sandor was widely and happily accepted by all. Everyone praised Sansa on her management skills and of course, she blushed. Sandor had asked to talk with Shae privately, Tyrion, of course, agreed. He didn't know how to ask her what he wanted but he knew he could trust her and that she would be honest with him, so he let go of his embarrassment and asked, "Shae, I, uh..I...Kolenee is wanting...Hells, Shae! Why is this so hard?! Kolenee is asking me to stay with her. She says she needs...Shae, help me out here!"

Shae took his big hand in her small ones and said," Kolenee wants you to please her. You fear touching her but you want to do as she asks and you want to know what to do and if she'll be hurt."

He visibly relaxes and let's out a breath. Shae can't help but laugh a bit. Sandor says," What's so funny, Shae? She's not well and she's so very heavy with my child. I know I can't fuck her, but do you think she's not too far along for other ways. I'm not wanting my own pleasure, I just want to make her happy."

Shae assured him that it would be fine, just to watch her reactions to judge whether she was comfortable or not. Sandor kissed her on the forehead, thinking, she's just like a little sister would be.

When he returned, Kolenee was ready to go back to her room. Shalene winked at him as he gathered Kolenee in his arms and took her back to the palace. Sandor helped her undress and into bed, he watched her eyes sparkle as he undressed and eased down beside her. He couldn't help but notice how tired she looked and pale. They talked quietly as he held her, he rested his hand on her belly, enjoying how active his baby was. They talked about names. He didn't care, as long as she was happy. She told him that if they had a son, she would like to name him Dexcian. If they had a daughter, K'Alenedor. He decided he liked the names and agreed. He kissed her so gently, filling his hand with a full, milk heavy breast. He felt her body respond to his touch like she was starved for affection, he stayed with her all night, gently touching , tasting and pleasing her. As dawn  
broke, he watched her sleep, touching her hair. He eased himself, quietly off the bed and dressed. The maid was waiting in the hall when he left, she smiled at him and quietly said," Thank you, My Lord, for staying with her. Begging your pardon, she has missed you." Sandor patted her arm and asked her to let Kolenee rest a bit longer.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

The next weeks passed in a hurry for Sandor who was near overwhelmed at all he was Lord over. The destriers that were being raised were growing and filling out well. The horse master was very happy but thought it might be wise to acquire a few mature mares since the fillies wouldn't be ready to breed for a few more years. Bronn assured Sandor he would have them brought in from the Westerlands as he knew the man that Sandor had bought Stranger and Lucian's war horses from. Sandor was highly pleased with his desert herd. They were highly prized and one of the most sought after bloodlines in Dorne.

He came home that afternoon to an excited flurry, OnIeese was in labor. He knew enough to know that this could go on for a while, having been around Cercei when she gave birth each time. He tried to get Jaxell to come with the men, he refused and stood guard outside the door of the birthing room. He promised to come back soon and sit with him.

Sandor found himself outside of Kolenee's rooms. He was very worried about her. This pregnancy was taking its toll on her. She continued to lose weight. She had dark circles under her eyes, her feet and legs remained swollen. Sometimes so much, he came to carry her around. He quietly entered her room and found Jonete' sitting there, watching Kolenee sleep. She looked up and met Sandor's eyes. He went to her and they both sat on the couch, talking, watching Kolenee. Sandor had his thoughts confirmed that she and Lucian were very fond of each other. She had been true to her promise to Sandor and wouldn't allow Lucian more than kisses and touches, teaching him but not going too far. He wanted to be sure that she understood why he didn't seek her out like he used to. She held his hand and leaned against his chest, she knew why and a different bond was formed with them that evening. Lucian had asked her to marry him when he came of age. She told him that his son loved him so much. He wanted Sandor to always be proud of him. Sandor knew these things but it felt good to hear. They talked for a while longer then he went to see about OnIeese.

Hours passed, a short time before dawn, OnIeese was having heavy, painful contractions. Sandor had moved a couch into the hall and had been dozing when he heard the first scream. Jaxell refused to relax. As dawn approached, Sandor could tell it wouldn't be much longer. He watched Jaxell and as OnIeese's next scream died, Sandor saw the sweat rolling down Jaxell's body. He knew it was nerves as it was a very pleasant night. Jaxell met his gaze and asked," Master, this one would ask you how a woman can bear such pain when they are so small and loving? How can they do this when men will cry and beg over a knife wound. This one would ask, are they stronger than a man?"

Sandor had to admit that these were excellent observations. He replied," Jaxell, my friend, I think that in so many ways they are stronger than we are. You must admit that if they can put up with some of the problems we can cause and still love us, they have to be very strong indeed. The only answer I can give you about how they can bear it is what a woman told me when I asked her many years ago, she said that once she had her babe in her arms, nursing at her breast, the pain was forgotten because she has her reward."

He could tell that Jaxell was contemplating this. As the sun approached mid morning, they heard the lusty wail of a baby. Sandor smiled and patted Jaxell on the back and to his surprise, he saw tears falling down the man's face. A short time later, Sansa opened the door and took Jaxell's hand to bring him inside. Sandor had turned away, to allow the family time for themselves when Jaxell grasped his arm and said, "Master, please we would not have a child, but for you. This is your baby as much as ours. This one needs you here...please."

Sandor followed him into the room and found OnIeese sitting up in bed smiling. Jaxell knelt beside the bed and kissed her. Sandor leaned against the wall and smiled at her and said," Well, Woman, do you have a son or a daughter? OnIeese removed the babe from her breast and unwrapped the blanket and swaddling, Jaxell had a son. Sandor was very proud. The baby was fat and healthy, larger than other babies he had seen. He couldn't help but smile. The little boy was colored like Shalene, about half between Sandor and OnIeese's coloring. He had a head full of black wavy hair. As he was trying to find his little mouth with his fat little fist he opened his eyes and Sandor saw the softest light brown eyes he had ever seen.

He heard someone running in the hall and then Lucian came bursting in the room. He saw the baby and ran to OnIeese, he kissed her forehead and hugged Jaxell. He had the biggest smile and asked," Is he my brother or nephew and what is his name?" OnIeese wrapped the baby back up and allowed Lucian to hold him, as he was playing with his fingers and kissing his fat little cheeks he said," This is my brother. I will love him like he's my brother. I will teach him all that you have taught me. I will protect him as long as I live."

Jaxell was afraid to hold his son, after much encouragement, Shalene showed him how to hold the baby. Jaxell sat on the floor, just looking at the child as he slept. Sandor saw tears drop onto the blanket and looked away, he wanted to give the man his privacy. He stood up and pushed everyone towards the door and as they were leaving, he heard Jaxell say," My Lord, this one would thank you for what you have done. This beautiful son you have given me and my wife. This one would never have happened if you had not become my Master. This one would name our son, Jaxsan, if it please you, My Lord." Sandor turned and met Jaxell's eyes, " You are free to name your son as you chose, my friend. That is a fine name. You will be an excellent father."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

The next couple of weeks saw Prince Oberyn and his troops leave to return to Sun Spear. Everything seemed to fall into a routine. OnIeese recovered quickly, Jaxsan was passed from one set of loving arms to the next. It was clear that he would grow to Sandor's size. Tyrion and Shae announced one afternoon they were expecting a child. Sandor was happy for them, it was as if babies were going to be everywhere. Would he and Shalene ever have one or would his children always be with someone other than the woman he was in love with.

He decided to go to the stables to groom Stranger and just get away. He was walking through the stables when he heard Shalene talking to the young destriers, he leaned against the doorway of the section the horses were in and watched her. She was magical. The horses were already very large although they were still young but they followed her commands without hesitation. She saw him and laughed, "What are you doing?"

Sandor said," Woman, these are war horses, not pets. They have to be fierce and deadly."

She said, "My Lord, it's your job to make them killers, I'm just making sure they have manners!"

Sandor laughed long and loud," Shalene, I suppose the Clegane breed of war horses will be well  
mannered killers, is that right?"

She said," Yes, just like me and you." That made him laugh even louder. Shalene walked slowly to him. He had followed her cues for all these weeks. He didn't pressure her, he was very near his limit on how much longer he would hold back and not visit the brothel at the port. He stood up to his full height and watched her come to him. He was determined that after all this time, she was going to ask him. She stood in front of him and unbuckled his sword belt, it fell into the hay at his feet. He watched her unlace his tunic and when she pushed it up, he took it off. He felt his body respond to her touch but it was the beast in him that was coming alive and he wasn't going to stop it.

He didn't touch her, he just watched. Sandor said, "Take your clothes off, Woman. I want to see you naked." He saw the predator creep into her eyes as she stepped away from him and slowly kicked her boots off. Her hands slowly moved up her hips, to her breasts and she cupped them, teasing her nipples until they were hard and pressing against her tunic. Sandor rubbed his cock through his breeches. Shalene licked those full, red lips and tilted her head back, squeezing her breasts. He unlaced his breeches, taking his cock out, holding it around the base, willing himself to find that iron control he knew he had. Shalene pulled off her tunic, unlaced her breeches and seductively wiggled out of them, the way she moved had Sandor slowly stroking his cock.

When she was totally naked, she slid her hand across her stomach and down between her legs, Sandor  
said," Do it, Shalene, touch yourself." As she moved a finger in to rub her sweet pearl, she let her head tilt back and she moaned in pleasure. Sandor refused to rush, he gripped the base of his cock, and worked on calming his breathing. He pushed his breeches down on his hips a bit, taking his balls in his hand, softly massaging them. He felt a growl building in his chest, as Shalene moved towards him, he let it rumble in his chest. Shalene let her eyes roam over Sandor thinking," Gods, he is magnificent and he's mine."

She took his cock in her hand and marveled at exactly how big he was. Long, thick, hard, built for sheer pleasure. As she stroked the smoothness of him, she could feel his body flex and tense. She let go of him and said," Sandor, it's later." She ran her hands through the hair on his chest, rubbed her face against it and inhaled deeply.

Sandor didn't wait, he knew she was wet, she had been pleasuring herself. He picked her up and took over to fresh hay and laid her down, he looked at her a moment and snarled, turned her over and roughly put her on her knees, he reached and spread her legs further, he heard her gasp and tense, he wouldn't let her move, and asked her," Do you want me to stop?"

Shalene pushed against him and said," Fuck me Hound! Fuck me deep, fuck me hard. Fuck me or never touch me again!" He moved his cock to her opening and plunged into her with so much force, he knew he hurt her by her scream, but she matched his thrusts in need and power. He held her steady with one huge hand, bruises already showing on her hips and thighs. When she threw her head back, her hair flew all around her back and he grabbed a handful of it pulling her head back even further. He watched as sweat rolled off of his body to mix with hers, her body was shaking, he felt her cunt muscles squeeze his cock as she screamed her release. He loved it, she sounded like a wildcat in heat! He let himself go and pounded into her through his climax, it felt like it would never stop! His own primal yell matched Shalene's, his legs were shaking through his last thrusts, he could feel his seed spread over both of them as he slowly eased out of her and pulled her back to him as he relaxed them onto the hay, he had to rest for just a bit, but still didn't let go of her.

There had been reports coming in of raiding eight days ride from the palace and much to Sandor's amazement, he found out that these areas were within his holdings. He, Bronn, Lucian and a unit of one hundred mounted soldiers and thirty Unsullied were leaving to take care of this. Sandor had learned a great deal in his short time in Dorne, one of which was it was better to travel at night, to save the horses the added burden of dealing with the heat. Genett would be going as he knew where the secret wells were and he was also a capable fighter, having trained with Lucian and Sandor.

Sandor was apprehensive about leaving Kolenee, she couldn't seem to heal from whatever illness had her in its grasp. She was so thin and pale, always swollen, her belly was huge. He began to regret getting her with child, somehow this was his fault. The baby, Jaxsan, was a hefty one, for his young age and Sandor feared that this babe would be too much for his Kolenee. He had to leave though. He couldn't and wouldn't allow anyone to take from his people and make them scared. He went to see her before he left, she was asleep as he entered her room, the maid left them to their privacy. She opened her eyes when she heard his footsteps and his heart sank when he saw how shiny they were. Fever. He sat beside her, touching her face, running his fingers through her hair, and it struck him as he placed his big hand on her belly and felt his baby kick him, "She won't live through this." He took her frail body in his arms and held her, telling her all the things he had in his heart to say to her and stayed with her until she fell asleep again. As he was leaving her room, he couldn't shake that feeling and he silently told her goodbye.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Two days later, Shalene was awakened by Kolenee's maid, "My Lady, please! You have to come! Something is wrong, there is so much blood! I have already sent for the healer!" Shalene jumped up and hastily dressed in her breeches and tunic, she sent the maid to get Jonete' and Hecnok, and to the kitchens to rouse the cooks for hot water and not to alert anyone else.

Shalene ran to the rooms, the healer was already there, Kolenee was so weak, she kept apologizing to Shalene. Hecnok arrived and Shalene asked him to guard the door and not to allow anyone in except the maid, no exceptions. He looked at Kolenee and nodded, he stepped outside the door and took up his post.

They worked with Kolenee for several hours, her strength slowly fading. The healer pulled Shalene out into the garden off of the rooms and quietly said," Little Lady, she carries two babes. I can feel their spirits. She will not linger much longer. If these babes are not brought forth, they too will die. You have to decide what to do." Shalene felt a part of herself crumble, but she couldn't be weak, her friend needed her and if this was the price to be paid, Sandor's children had to live. She had known this, deep inside, ever since Tomaerys had spoken his words about his dream. She nodded and they went back to Kolenee. Kolenee weakly took Shalene's hand and brought it to her dry lips. Her eyes were glazed in fever and pain but she said," My Sister, I know that I am dying, I can feel the Red God watching me. He isn't so unkind. He said that The Burned Warrior will be your husband, he will take a life from him but in his blessing, he will give him two. Sandor will have a son and a daughter. You must promise me that you will love my children as your own. I know you will have your own with Sandor, but love my children as your father loved me." Shalene nodded and as she watched, Kolenee took her last breath.

The healer grasped her shoulder harshly to shake her from her thoughts and said," Little Lady, we have no time, we have to do this or her babes will die." They worked quickly and quietly, with the maid crying silently, they brought forth a chubby little boy first, as soon a he entered the world he screamed. This was Sandor's son, just by this size of him. He was healthy, had thick, sandy blonde hair and when he finally opened his little eyes, they were the same stormy, dark grey of his father's. The maid took him, cleaning him and wrapping him warmly. The second babe was a daughter. She was small but healthy, the Healer said that the boy must have been shielding his sister, a good omen! Shalene was immediately drawn to her. She didn't  
cry, just opened her eyes and looked around. She was beautiful! Her hair was black and wavy, her eyes were so vibrantly green, it was as though she was looking into Shalene's soul. She loved them both instantly.

Edgar had been called to the rooms and he sent for the Elder and Holy Sisters to come for Kolenee's body, as well as wet nurses as Shalene had insisted that although the babes would be in the same nursery, they would each have their own maids and wet nurse.

She went to her chambers to bathe and then wrote Sandor. She sent her Gyro Falcon, Leelou, as that would alert Genett to the urgency of the message. She had asked that everyone meet in the dining hall, Sansa, pregnant Shae, Tyrion, OnIeese, little Jaxsan, Jonete' and Edgar were there when she arrived, carrying not one babe but two. They were told of what happened and though there were tears, the love they all shared pulled them through. Laughter was soon in the hall when "Uncle Tyrion" had his short arms full of three little babies. He had never been so happy in all his life. He kissed soft little cheeks and fat little hands. Sansa was drawn to the little girl. She held her, touching her little fingers and asked," Have you named them?"

Shalene shook her head," I don't know what Kolenee and Sandor discussed. Their time was their own. He never shared it with me as was his right. Though these are my children now, he is their Father, he will know. It's his right to name his children." This seemed to be enough for them all. Before the morning was over, Sansa had started calling the little girl, Lady Bug.

Sandor and his troops came upon a camp after travelling for ten days. After sending scouts out it was determined that this was not only raiders but deserters from various Houses in the South and Westerlands. There were about one hundred and fifty men, maybe a few more. The outlaws didn't have any idea that they were found out. Sandor felt The Hound coming to life. Plans were made for a dawn attack, and Sandor felt that old, familiar battle lust fall into place. Gods, he loved this feeling. Bronn glanced at him and asked," Is the Hound ready to feed?"

Sandor looked at him with those deadly grey eyes that Bronn had seen during so many battles. Sandor glanced at Lucian and saw a man, not a boy. A man that was soon to be blooded. He was tall, coming to Sandor's shoulder. His arms were thick, well muscled and strong. His shoulders broad and well defined. A very handsome young man. His unruly, sandy blonde hair fell down his back. In his armor, he was a striking presence. He turned and looked at Sandor, meeting grey eyes with his vivid sapphire ones, and said," Father, stay close. I know you're getting older you might need my protection." The biggest smile greeted Sandor's growl. Before Lucian closed the visor of his helm he said," I love you, Father. Thank you for my life. Thank you for loving me. I'll make you proud. Now, let's show these traitors and thieves what happens when you cross a Clegane." Sandor drew his greatsword, the deadly Valaryian steel, in his right hand and his Kris in his left, he gave the call and the battle began.

They did take the outlaws unawares but it was a good battle. Genett had sneaked into the encampment, and with his knowledge and ability to tame horses, was able to cut the horse lines in quietness and with his steed, herded them away, he the joined the battle. Sandor was in his element upon Stranger's back, as the deadly beast bit, stomped and kicked, The Hound had his own taste of blood.

It seemed that too soon it was over, the survivors, what few there were, were gathered up. Sandor walked through the battlefield with his Son at his side, both bloody, deadly bringers of death. He watched as Lucian gave the gift of mercy to several mortally wounded soldiers and then led him to the captives there were forty of them. Sandor wasn't surprised to see some that he knew though they were surprised to see him. With Bronn on his left and his Son on his right, He said," You have made the unfortunate mistake to decide to come onto Clegane lands and harass and steal from my people. Some of you knew me, but now, you will know me as who I am and have been for a long while now. I am Lord Sandor Clegane. Lord and  
Master of Emerald Bay and Emerald Harbor. This is my Son, Lord Lucian Clegane, you have been judged by me and found guilty of your actions. The sentence is death. Jaxell, prepare them for execution.

Sandor turned to his Son and said," A brave and honorable man told me once that the man who passes the sentence must wield the sword. It was the ways of the First Men. As my Son, I will not ask you to pass the sentence." Lucian looked into his Father's eyes, "I will do my part. If I am to be your Son, I must follow your teachings and make them my own to pass to my own sons. There is wisdom in what this man told you. Who was he, I know the Old Ways are still practiced in The North, yet you were a Westerman." Sandor glanced away to see the prisoners ready, some crying and begging. He had no feelings at all for them. He said," It was Lady Sansa's Father."

The executions were swift. Sandor beheaded twenty five men, his Valaryian steel easily slicing flesh and bone. As he sat on a wagon, cleaning his sword and Kris, he watched Lucian finish the executions of the last fifteen. Lucian was a man now. He never turned away from any part of the battle or his part in defending his lands. They returned to their camp as the corpses were stripped and lain in a row. He wouldn't have them buried, but he wasn't going to leave his lands littered in refuse. He allowed his troops to keep what they looted.

As he returned back to his tent, Genett was there and he had a Gyro Falcon on his arm. He had a sinking feeling as Genett told him that it was Shalene's and she only sent her out when there was extremely important news. His hands felt numb as he took the message and read it. He had known. He had felt it, but to read the words was devastating. He crushed the note in his shaking hand and sat down hard in a chair beside his tent, he didn't try to hide his tears. He said," Genett, son, go find my boy, and Bronn." Genett said some soft words to the falcon and she flew up to the the top of Sandor's tent.

When the men arrived, Sandor went inside, asking Genett to stay. They could tell something was wrong but all Genett knew was that Shalene had sent an urgent message. Sandor handed the message to Lucian, Bronn read it over his shoulder. Lucian yelled, "No! Father, no!" And he wrapped his arms around his dad and cried, shoulders heaving with his heavy sobs as Sandor held him close. Bronn patted Sandor on the arm in a brother's loving way and said," I'm sorry, my friend. I'm here for you." He turned to Genett and said," Look, son, uhhh.., Kolenee has died in childbirth." Before he could finish, Genett ran to Sandor and Sandor took this young man into his strong arms also. Bronn said," Clegane, I know your grief is new and heavy. I am only  
saying this from love as brother to brother. She is gone. She has given you the greatest gift a woman can give a man, don't let old habits take this from you. You have a new Son and a new daughter. That is her gift to you. Don't tarnish her memory and love by losing yourself in drink, I beg you." Sandor heard his words and met his gaze. He nodded at Bronn with a fierce determination.

Lucian moved away and wiped his face, "I have another brother AND a sister? Kolenee had twins?" Sandor nodded. This seemed to bring some sort of new life into the young man. Pride and love blazed in his blue eyes as he turned and went out the tent. Genett quietly left to tend to the horses. Sandor heard Lucian directing the troops and ordering them to be ready to leave at night fall. He sat and penned a message to Shalene that Bronn promptly sent off.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

They arrived back at the palace at dawn. Word had traveled before them so the grounds were alive, loved ones greeted and a huge breakfast was served as welcome home feast. Is was happy and sad at the same time. Sandor looked for Shalene and was greeted with the sight of his beautiful woman walking towards him with his babies safe carried in each arm. He kissed her long and desperately, touching her face. He pulled her to him as he sat in his Lord's Chair and looked in wonder at the wiggling bundles she placed in his huge arms.

He couldn't take his eyes off of them. He looked at one then the other. Shalene sat on his thigh and took their daughter as Sandor unwrapped his Son. His big fingers gently touched the little fingers and toes, traced the boy's round cheeks. He marveled at the silkiness of his sandy blonde hair. Sandor felt tears sting his eyes as the baby opened his eyes and looked right at him. He had Sandor's same stormy grey eyes. He held the baby up, kissing his neck. His beard must have made the little fellow angry because he started crying and Sandor had to laugh when he heard Lucian behind him say," Father, he may be little but he's as grouchy as you are. Not even a moon old and he's already yelling at everyone!"

Everyone laughed. As he let Lucian take his brother, he said," My son's name is Dexcian. That's what Kolenee  
wanted." Everyone greeted the new Lord Dexcian Clegane.

Sandor was afraid to take his daughter, she was so small, but Shalene took his huge hand and placed her in it. His hands were so large that she was comfortably nestled in one of them. He was afraid to touch her. Shalene unwrapped her and Sandor felt his breath leave him. She was so perfect and delicate. She was awake, her eyes followed him as if she had known him forever. He touched her tiny face and and smiled as her tender little hand opened and she took hold of his finger.

He had never felt more massive that he did at that moment watching her beautiful tiny hand try to pull his huge, calloused finger to her mouth. Her hair was black like his, wavy and so soft. She had Kolenee's eyes. So vivid and green. He whispered her name. He looked up at Shalene, tears rolling freely down his face. She said," These are my children too. As these days have gone by, I have loved them as my own. I have had nights to miss you and to know that I have been selfish in some of my thoughts. As I have loved our children and wanted you home, I came to realize that I need to tell you my fears. You deserve to know all of me. I am afraid to marry you because I know you deserve an heir. I'm afraid to have a baby. My mother died giving birth to me. I have seen so many orphans. I have now watched a woman, my sister, die to bring these babies to life. To give you what I was afraid to do. I'm not afraid anymore, Sandor. Life is short, we have been blessed with so much and we have so much to share with everyone. I love you."

Sandor held her hand and couldn't help himself, he smiled and said," My Lady, are you asking me to marry you?" Shalene punched his arm and said," No, My Lord. But if you ask me, I might say yes!"

Everyone laughed again. Sandor covered his daughter and said," Kolenee wished to name a daughter, K'Alenedor. So this little flower is Lady K'Alenedor Clegane. He kissed her gently on the head. Everyone greeted the new Lady. Sansa said," You can call her little flower, I call her Lady Bug!"

The wet nurses came for the babes and Sandor wouldn't let Shalene leave his knee. She made herself comfortable and told him of all that had happened. He told her about all the had transpired with him and of how valiantly Lucian had fought. He couldn't help but tease Sansa saying that after all this time and her songs and stories, he was the one that ended up with the TRUE Knight, his Son. Lucian resolutely said," I'm no Knight. I'm a Clegane. Don't call me a bloody Knight!" Tyrion piped in," Well said, My Lord. Spoken like a true Clegane!"

There was so much Sandor needed to know and do. He didn't want to go to Essos, but he was honor bound by his word. He called Edgar, Bronn, Tyrion, Lucian and Shalene to his solar. He wanted all books for his holdings, maps, ledgers and whatever else he needed to know about. He was overwhelmed at the extent and range of his lands. Shalene watched the wonder in his eyes and was filled with pride at his natural abilities to to garner information and take the leadership role. She noted that Edgar watched him and listened to him, quick to offer advice or knowledge and she smiled at the sparkle in his eyes as she knew he was impressed and at ease with his new Lord.

It was decided to leave in three months that way the babies would be older, Shae would not be too far along and Sandor would have more time to become aware of his duties. Sandor had noticed that Lucian walked with a new spring in his step and maturity in his demeanor. He was well aware of what this meant. Jonete' had completed Lucian's journey to manhood.

Sandor spent as much time with his twins as he could. All of the children were equally loved by all. Shalene had been with one of the women from the town who had recently given birth, she always visited the town folk, making sure they were well taken care of. She had come home after a long day and when she couldn't find Sandor, she bathed alone, very much feeling his absence. She quietly entered their room and was surprised to see him in bed already. As she approached the bed, she felt her heart swell with love, he was laying on his side, Dexcian was stretched out with his little feet braced against Sandor's stomach and K' Alenedor was nestled against his chest, at his shoulder, their black hair mingled together. He had his arm wrapped protectively around them. Shalene eased onto the bed and rested her head on Sandor's hip, she saw a smile appear on his face but he never opened his eyes. He eased his fingers into her hair and softly grazed her scalp. He said," Shalene, I love you. Everyday I open my eyes I'm in heaven, you did this. Would you marry me?"

Shalene was quiet a moment then said,"Sandor, you made your life like this. By your ability to care, love, accept, protect and with your desire. You chose this life. You could have refused to give into any temptation I gave you. You could have continued to live as you always have. All I did was let you see that there is another life out there. That you are more than what someone made you to be. I have been given so much, how could I not share it? I have more than I could use in one hundred lifetimes and there are so many that have nothing. That's why I care for my people. They shouldn't live poorly or their children not be uneducated when I can help them. There are a few places that I need you to see, we'll go tomorrow if you can spare the time. And yes, I will marry you. Whenever you are ready."

Sandor felt his chest tighten. This woman is so much more than I deserve. He said," I want to marry before we leave. I don't want to go. I just want to be here with my family and live our lives. I gave my word, I will go but we will be back within a year, one way or another. I only go for Sansa and Tyrion." Shalene took his hand and kissed it, and said," I'll tell Edgar before we leave in the morning, he will arrange everything." She reached out and gently touched her son's hand and wondered if Sandor will want a baby soon. She decided not to bring it up if he doesn't.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Sandor's felt rather than heard a presence in his room. As he looked around, he saw Shalene curled up next to him, her hands wrapped in his long hair, one of her legs thrown over his thigh, then he heard it, a faint step.

Before he could move he saw a woman, dressed in a thin, shimmery lace dress. He couldn't see her face, she had on some sort of shiny mask. All he could see was her black eyes and red lips. She said, "Have no fear, Man of Fire. I come not to harm you or those you love. You have yet to understand your true worth. You have always hidden in the shadows, always fallen prey to evil words and evil deeds. You fell so far that you created your own monster so that you could hide your fears from the world. Your journey is not over. You were born to protect. There is greatness in you that has not been realized. You must go to Meereen. You must meet The Dragon Queen. You will be her salvation. There will come to you, a great young Lion, it is within your power to save him. You must save him, he is one of the keys to the peace that must come to Westeros. The old Lion will fall. You were given two, one was taken another must be given. The evil Lioness will fall at your feet, she will be the price to pay for the future of peace. The young Lions will not stand in your way, they will not be angry. When the price is paid, you will have to decide if you will follow the path of your life. Free will cannot be bent. Your choice can be her chance to love again. I will show you the past, it will help you decide the future."

She then touched his hand so softly, he wasn't sure it even happened. He saw Jaime Lannister as a young man, dressed in The King's Guard armor, standing behind a King. He watched in horror as a man was slowly cooked in his armor while a younger man was desperately trying to get to a sword that was just out of his reach. He saw the young man strangle himself to death in his attempt, as the older man died. He watched the look of horror and hatred on Jaime's face as he tried to turn away, too afraid to stop it. He watched as The Mad King laughed and laughed.

Time jumped forward and he saw Jaime with The Mad King again, in The Throne Room, and heard The King tell a man to "Burn them all, Burn everyone" and heard him laughing again. He watched as Jaime quietly slipped off followed the man then killed him. Jaime then went back to The Throne Room, he listened as Jaime asked The King why he wanted to burn them all. The King laughed and said," I'll burn the entire city. every man, woman and child. Let the Rebel Baratheon rule over ashes!"

Sandor watched as The King told Jaime to bring him Tywin Lannister's head and he watched as as Jaime drew his golden sword and drove it through The Mad King's back. He saw tears on his face as he heard him say," I couldn't let him burn everyone. All those innocent people. I couldn't let him." Then he was back in his room. The woman looked at him and said," We all have stories we have not told. We all have nightmares that haunt us in the night. You must get him to tell you. You can save the Young Lion if you choose."

As she turned to leave he found his voice," Who are you, why does it have to be me? I want no part in this." She looked at him for so long, he thought she wouldn't answer, and said," My name is Quaithe. You will see me again. You will decide if you will be the one. All I can do is guide and tell you what I see. There is peace for your lands, if she comes. She is young, but she is strong. She can unite all if the right people are behind her. You are already part of this, You will see. You are The Protector."

The dawn woke Sandor and he immediately remembered the woman, the more he thought on it, the more he felt it was a dream. He didn't know if he should talk to anyone about it. He was pulled from his thoughts by the sensation of soft hands trailing through the hair on his chest, he kept his eyes closed and let himself float in the bliss of his woman's touch. Shalene was straddled across his lap, she leaned over his chest, her hard nipples grazing across him, it took all his control not to moan or to touch her.

She traced her hands up to his neck, then into his hair, lightly kissing his neck trailing up his jaw and then to his lips. He smiled, he couldn't help himself. Shalene deepened her kiss, it became more demanding, and he readily returned her passion. Tasting her, inhaling her exotic scent. He could feel himself getting hard but he let Shalene set the pace of their love making. They touched each other in ways they hadn't in a very long time, it was as if they were learning about each other all over again. Sandor gently rolled them over on the bed and raised up to his knees, taking the vision of the woman he loved so much. He let his fingers trail down her body, exploring her curves, he leaned back over her, resting himself on his forearms, running his fingers into the wild curls that were spread about her body. His own long hair fell about them, as if shielding them from the world. He looked into her eyes, again, wondering what this beautiful, perfect, woman saw in him. He leaned down and kissed her again, his love and desire for her taking him over.

He closed his eyes and moaned deeply as he felt her reach between them and guide his cock into her. He felt her legs wrap around his ribs and he entered her, slowly. Gods! She felts so good! When he was finally deeply, fully inside her, he had to stop, it was too good! He looked into her eyes and saw her crying, he started to pull away, thinking that he had hurt her somehow but she held him tighter and pulled him down and kissed him deeply," I'm not hurt, Sandor. I just love you so much."

He started to move inside her. Slowly, pulling out almost his entire length before he thrust into her again. He felt her nails drag down his back and he couldn't control the deep growl that escaped his throat. Shalene was losing herself in their pleasure. When she heard him growl, it awakened that side of her that matched The Hound. She moved to kiss his neck but instead, bit his shoulder and purred, "Fuck me, Hound! Fuck me hard!" He needed no further words from her, her bite had awakened the beast in him and he thrust into her with an primal need.

He raised himself back up on his knees and pulled her hips up to meet him. He watched her tits bounce each time he drove his cock into her, harder, faster, he never wanted to be parted from her. Shalene reached to squeeze her tits and Sandor said between ragged breaths, "Don't, I want to watch them, pleasure yourself while I fuck you! Talk to me, Woman!"

He knew her so well, he felt her body changing, she started talking to him in Dothraki. He had no idea what she was saying but it sounded so savage and bestial, he loved it. He rasped," Woman, I can't hold on much longer, you're too damn good!" He watched sweat roll over her body as he felt her body arch up to him and she yelled his name over and over. He thrust into her so hard he knew she would be sore but he couldn't stop. He threw his head back growled his release and held Shalene's hips so desperately as he spilled his seed deep inside his woman. He felt so alive, every muscle was tense and corded. He pulled Shalene up and held her to his body. Each wrapped around the other as if they wouldn't be whole without the other one. After a few minutes, he heard Shalene laugh and pulled her back, looking at her, wondering what was so funny. She kissed him again and said." I don't know who Quaithe is, but if you fuck me like this every morning after you dream about her, then dream about her every night!"

Sandor was shocked and scared. He didn't know what to say to her. He couldn't look at her, he just laid her back on the bed and went to the bathing room, shutting the door. He couldn't face her.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

There were two others who had unusual dreams that night. Jaime Lannister awakened in a drenching sweat. He had not dreamed that vividly in a long while. He looked over at the woman beside him. He was glad for her companionship. She had proved herself worthy in so many ways. He care for her, but not in a romantic way. She had a way of both easing his mind and challenging him.

All he knew for sure is that he had to get away from the chaos of King's Landing. It seemed the whole of Westeros was crazy. He knew that Tyrion had gone to Dorne with Sandor Clegane, he decided to go there, hoping against hope, that Clegane would give them refuge. He had no idea who the woman was that he had dreamed about. She had told him he needed to go to Meereen, to the Dragon Queen. Hells, this was the daughter of The Mad King. She would have his head! He didn't know what to do, he had to get to Tyrion. He awakened Brienne and after a quick meal, they continued their ride into Dorne.

Thousands of leagues away in Meereen, Dany was standing at the top of her pyramid, watching the city below her. She heard the rustle of cloth and turned to see Quaithe. " I haven't seen you for so long, Quaithe. How have you been?"

Quaithe walked up and stood beside Dany and said," The West will come to you. It will bring you what you seek. The beasts of the West will help you win your throne, if only you look deep enough to see the future and not dwell on the vengeance of the past. All have deeds they have done, some are done for love, some for hate, some for vengeance some to protect the weak. You were cursed by an evil woman. I will bring you a gift. You must chose. The Hellhound has the gift you desire most. He is The Protector, he carries a gift, for all of his strength and power, he has a weakness. When you see him you will know. He brings with him your past but also your future. The choice is yours, you cannot change the past but you are able to create a future and have what you dream of." As Dany turns to speak, she sees that she is alone. She has much to think on, as dawn approaches, she sends for Ser Barriston.

Shalene and Sandor were headed to a place he hadn't been. He had asked her to take him where Kolenee was interred, he hadn't wanted to know at first, but he needed to close that part in his life, he missed her and had loved her in his own way, not the love he felt for Shalene, but Kolenee was the mother of his twins, he had to do this.

After a couple of hours of riding they came to a huge garden. It was fragrant and colorful. It seemed to go on forever. They finally come to a very large, white marble building. As they dismounted, a young man came to tend to their horses. Sandor was about to tell the man not to touch Stranger but he bowed to Sandor and turned to Stranger and said," Loletnay tol." Stranger calmly went with the man. Sandor shook his head and said," How does everyone do that? You all are ruining a battle hardened war horse! What did he say?"

Shalene laughed and said." No one is ruining him. He's still the ill-mannered beast you created! If you grow up raising horses, you have to know how to calm them without breaking their spirit. He said be easy, brother."

As they walked to the building Sandor could tell it was a Holy building. He wasn't sure if it was a Sept he didn't pray to The Gods. He knew there was one at Emerald Bay as Sansa went there quite often. A middle aged man appeared and when he saw Shalene, a fatherly smile graced his tanned face. Shalene ran to him and he swept her up, spinning her around. She laughed like a little girl. Sandor hadn't seen her act like that with anyone other than Prince Oberyn. "Sandor, this is Zethro. He is the Elder here. Like a Septon in Westeros. Zethro, this is Lord Sandor Clegane, Lord and Master of Emerald Bay."

Zethro bowed to Sandor and looked him over, Sandor couldn't keep his old manners out of his mouth, and said," If you have something to say, say it. Don't just stand there and look." He could feel himself getting irritated, the way The Elder was looking at him, he knew he was being judged again. To his surprise The Elder laughed and said," Young Princess, I should have known that you would find a man as wild and unruly as yourself! Welcome to Emerald Bay, Lord Clegane, and welcome to The Holy Gardens. I will show you around." Shalene turns to Sandor and said," Mind your mouth, Hound. No one is judging you here."

Zethro walked them through the gardens close to the building, asking many questions, both of Shalene and Sandor. Sandor has never been one to tell others about himself but as he listens to The Elder, he feels at peace around him though he only gives him basic answers.

As he looks around he finds that they have made their way into the burial chambers of the building and Zethro leads him to an area that has shelves all around the parameter. There are beautifully crafted ceramic jars on the shelves. As he looks closer, he sees names on them and Shalene takes his hand guiding him to an area close to a huge window where the sunlight is shining brightly. He can feel his heart beating faster as he realizes that Kolenee is there. He sees her name and closes his eyes, feeling an old fear take him over. She had been cremated! He can sees flames all around him, hears screams and feel the heat! He can smell the burning flesh! He jerks his hand away from Shalene and looks at her, shaking his head as he backs away from her. He can feel his eyes burning as he yells at her," You burned her? You burned Kolenee! Why? How could you do that!" He has to get away from there, he storms off, away from Shalene, away from that place.

He finds himself in the garden, he can hardly breath. When Shalene touches his arm, he is so startled, he shoves her back before he even thinks about it. He realizes he must have hurt her, she's such a tiny woman, he kneels down and takes her in his arms, all he can ask is why. Shalene had realized when she saw his face that she should have told him ahead of time. She knew his desperate fear of fire and should have known. She said, "I'm sorry, Sandor. I should have told you before-hand. Kolenee was from Lys, you know that. Their custom is cremation. I didn't think about how much it would affect you. I'm sorry. I love you, Sandor. I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you." She pulled his head down to her chest, talking softly to him, running her fingers through his hair. She can feel his body shaking as he holds her close. After some time, The Elder quietly approaches them. He tells Shalene," Please, come to the inner garden, I've had a meal brought in and you can have some time alone, I'll be at the Home, when you're ready."

Shalene is finally able to coax Sandor to the Inner garden and though he's careful not to get drunk, he's more interested in the wine than anything Shalene has to say. His thoughts drift to Kolenee and her green eyes. The same color of his daughter's eyes. He shakes the thought away. As he looks at Shalene he decides to tell her about the dream he had. When he's done, she is looking at him so intently that he starts to think she may find that he's losing his mind. She says," I know that there are seers in Qarth that can enter your dreams and give you visions. If Tomaerys was here, he could tell you more. He knows of the Mysterious ones. Don't think on it now, I want to show you something. Will you come with me?" Sandor reluctantly agrees. He just wants to go home, hold his children and find Bronn or Lucian and fight until he can't think any longer.

Shalene leads him to another building. This one looks like a villa and as they enter, he hears the laughter of small children. She leads him to a room like a dining hall and he sees about forty children of various ages, there are even six nurses with babies on their laps. He glances down at Shalene and she motions for him to be quiet as she sits down on the floor and leans against the wall, watching the children. He doesn't want to stay but he is curious so he reaches behind and moves the blade of his great sword, Dawn, over so he can sit beside Shalene. She takes his hand and kisses the palm of it, then leans on his arm. He watches for a while, deciding that they are having lessons. He asks Shalene," Where do they live? I saw no homes as we rode here."

She replied," This is an orphanage. My uncle had it built many years ago. Zethro oversees it. This is where I met OnIeese, Jonete', and Kolenee. My Father would bring me here when we would bring supplies and such. This is another holding you have. Sandor, you really haven't even seen a half of what you have or who relies on you now. Look, they're finished."

The children had started to leave when they saw Shalene. Squeals of laughter echoed in the hall as they ran to her, trying to be the first one there. She didn't even have time to get get when they started piling on her and after a very brief look at Sandor, they must have decided that he was a new plaything because he soon had children on his lap, crawling on his back, pulling on his arms and one brave little girl even placed her chubby little hands on either side of his face and kissed him on his scarred jaw. He was so startled and shocked that they weren't scared of him. The little girl looked at him so seriously and kissed his cheek again and asked," Does your hurt feel better now?" Sandor was so touched, all he could do was nod his head. The little girl sat on his lap and started bossing the other children around, trying to make them get off Sandor. She finally gave up but claimed his lap as her own. She played with his hair that had fallen over his shoulder. She looked up at him and said," My name is Elezbeth, I'm five, what is your name?"

He said, "My name is Sandor. I am the Lord of Emerald Bay."

She looked at him for a long time and said," That makes you like my Father then, because you protect us, give us a place to live and food to eat. I don't have a Mother and Father. I don't know what happened to them. If you tell me who gave you a hurt, I'll hit them with a stick. Do you want me to kiss it again? I don't mind. Shalene always kisses my hurts and makes them better."

Sandor looked at Shalene and she shrugged and smiled, going back to playing with the children. He said," I don't have a Mother and Father anymore either. You don't need to hit anyone, little wild lass. This happened a long time ago. I don't mind if you kiss it but you don't have to. Most everyone is scared of me, I'm surprised I don't scare you."

She stands up and kisses his cheek again and says," I have one too." She turns around and raises her dress, her back, from her shoulder to her hip on he left side, is completely covered in a burn scar. She turned back to Sandor and asked," Are you scared of me? Am I ugly?" Her sweet brown eyes are so sincere he can hardly bear to look at them. He pulls her onto his knee and says," Elezbeth, you are beautiful." He kissed the top of her head.

The little boys are curious, touching his sword and daggers, wanting him to show them what they look like. He is bombarded with questions. He finally says,"Alright! Sit down here, I'll show you but you cannot touch them. They are weapons, not toys." He pulls the dagger from his boot and wraps a cloth that Shalene has given him, around the blade. Elezbeth takes her place on his knee, and Sandor finds his eyes drifting back to her over and over. He answers all the questions the children have, not realizing how at ease and calm he is around all these children, but Shalene sees it. He puts his dagger away and stands up. He tells them to follow him outside and he will let them see Dawn.

Sandor finds a large open area and Shalene has all the children sitting back far from him. Zethro joins them and watches as Sandor pulls Dawn from its scabbard on his back. He handles the two handed great sword easily with one of his huge arms, his strength and power very evident as his muscles ripple and bulge with each swing of the blade. His movements, strength and grace belies a man his size. All of the children's faces are bright with awe and when he pulls his bastard sword and works both of them at the same time, the children jump and cheer for him! He can't help but smile at them. Something that is so easy to him was amazing to these small people. He looked at Shalene as he re-sheathed his swords and saw such pride and love in her eyes. It made him feel peaceful. The woman that had led the class gathered all the children and ushered them off to get ready for supper.

Elezbeth grasped Sandor's hand and tried to hide behind his leg. When Zethro came to get her, she looked up at Sandor and he watched the biggest tears roll down her cheeks. He looked back at Shalene and she just shrugged her shoulders and smiled at him. He knelt down beside Elezbeth and said, " Let me take you to eat. I'll be back soon. I promise you."

She wrapped her little arms around his neck as he picked her up. He felt her tears soak through his tunic and thought, " What is it about these women? They have made me so weak. None of them are scared of me anymore." The more he thought about it, he decided he honestly liked them not being scared of him and crying at the sight of him. He had never known as much love and acceptance as he has had since he met Shalene. He wasn't worthy of what she had blessed him with but he would do everything in his power to be sure she never regretted her life with him. He kissed Elezbeth on the head before he handed her to the nurse. She looked at him with her sad eyes and said," I love you, Sandor. If you need someone to kiss your hurt again, I will. Don't forget about me."

He had to walk away from her, he felt tears in his eyes. There was no way he would let the little children see weakness in him. He found Shalene with Zethro and held her, drawing on her strength. He asked," How do you do it? How do you come and see them and then leave them?"

Shalene looked at him knowingly and said," I just know that I am taking care of them. They aren't so far away."

Sandor looked at The Elder and said," When any of these children come of age where they can learn a trade and work, send them to The Bay. I will make sure that they are educated and and well taken care of. Any young men you have here age twelve or older, that are interested in being trained in arms to join the guard of The Bay, make arrangements to have them sent. The same for the young women interested in working at the palace. I'm sure Lady Shalene will agree with me."

Zethro smiled and said, "As you wish, My Lord. You are going to make several young men and women happy. I see that Elezbeth took up with you rather fast. She has never been that responsive to anyone before. She came to us when she was just one year old. All of her family were killed by raiders. Some villagers found her in the rubble of her burned home, holding her fathers hand. For all you take, there will be others to take their place."

Sandor looked to Shalene, he had never had to deal with this side of life before. He started feeling an oppressive shame, knowing that he had caused this same pain and problem so many countless times before in his life. How many orphans had his actions created? He turned away from Shalene and Zethro for a time. When he had control of his emotions again he said," Lady Shalene and I will be married in one moon. You bring all these children to stay for a while and to attend the feast. If you need anything, anything at all here, you send word to us. I don't care the cost. You think of what you may need to teach trades here, to prepare our children for their lives. If you need a larger hall or sleeping quarters, build it. Do you understand me, Elder? Anything."

Zethro nodded. Sandor and Shalene started walking to the stable, she could tell he had something on his mind, his steps were slow and he looked at her several times but he couldn't seem to find words for what he wanted to say. They were making there way out of the garden when he turned Shalene and said, "I can't leave her, Woman. What do I have to do to take her with me? He turned Stranger around and headed back to the Home. Shalene followed him with a smile and a shake of her head. As he approached the building, Elezbeth came running down the stairs and jumped into his arms as he knelt down, knocking them both on the ground. She gave him wet little girl kisses all over his face and yelled, "Sandor, I knew you wouldn't forget me! I missed you so much!"

He laughed and said, "I've only just been here. How could you miss me so quickly?"

Zethro said," You know that all of them are your wards. I presume that this little Lady had gotten you wrapped around her finger?" Sandor managed to get back on his feet without letting go of Elezbeth, she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. Zethro sent to have her belongings packed. By the time they arrived, Elezbeth was asleep, safe and comfortable in Sandor's arms. Shalene toed Elezbeth's bag to Stranger's saddle and as Sandor mounts and settles himself, Zethro wrapped a blanket around the child, knowing it will be close to dark when they arrived home. Sandor looked at Shalene and it occurred to him that he hadn't even asked her how she felt about it. He asks,"You don't mind do  
you?"

She leaned over and kissed him deeply, " Sandor, we can have a palace full of children. You do what makes you happy. She has always been a sweet, beautiful child. Part of having an orphanage here is so that they can have a good life. If you chose to take any of them into your home, that's your choice." As predicted, it's near dark when they arrive home and Elezbeth slept the entire ride.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

The evening is quiet and cool. The fruit trees were fragrant and inviting as Sandor and Shalene walked from the stables. Sansa and Bronn had been out walking the orchards when she sees Sandor and Sansa quickly runs to them, " Sandor, who do you have?"

Sandor eyes Bronn and asks," What are you doing out here with Sansa, in the dark, without a chaperone?"

Sansa laughed and said, "Sandor, please. I am a woman grown, I am sixteen years old. You have nothing to worry about with Bronn. And you haven't told me, who do you have here?"

Sandor's deep raspy voice must have awakened Elezbeth because she sat up, still having one arm around Sandor's neck, and looked at Sansa and Bronn. Her eyes went back to Sansa and she leaned in and said quietly in Sandor's ear," She's beautiful. She has pretty hair. Is she a princess like Lady Shalene?"

Sansa can't help but blush as Sandor says, "This is Lady Sansa Stark, of Winterfell. That is a very long way from here. She is beautiful, isn't she."

Elezbeth squirms to get down so Sandor kneels and stands her on the ground, Elezbeth moved a few steps from Sandor and tries her best to curtsy but only manages an awkward bow but to Sansa, it is the most beautiful thing. Elezbeth says," My name is Elezbeth, I'm five. Sandor needs me to kiss his hurts and make them better. I like your hair."

Sandor, Shalene and Bronn watch as Sansa's face lights up and her eyes sparkle. She gives Elezbeth the most perfect curtsy and says," I am so very pleased to meet you Lady Elezbeth. I like your hair also. Will you let me take you to the kitchens to get a snack and then we'll find you a room?"

Elezbeth turned to Sandor and Shalene, she hugged Shalene and looked Sandor right in his eyes and asked," Is it alright? Will you be safe if I go with Lady Sansa?"

Sandor laughed softly and said," Go on with her lass. I'll be fine. I'm sure that Lady Shalene can take care of me." She placed her little girl hands on his face again and kisses his scarred cheek," I love you, Sandor. Thank you for not forgetting me."

Shalene took his hand as Sansa and Elezbeth head off. Bronn said," Normally it's the children who bring home the stray hounds, not the hounds bringing home stray children. She is a pretty little thing, I have to admit."

Sandor smiles and says, "You're right, if Sansa has her way, you may be escorting two ladies around."

Bronn just laughs and says," I would be more than honored. By the way, Tyrion needs to see you, he received two ravens today."

Shalene leaves to check on Shae and then the twins. Sandor headed to the dining hall, where he was told that Tyrion was. A meal was brought to him and as he's eating, Tyrion says," Well, Clegane, I hear you brought home a stray. Tell me about it."

Sandor looks at him and says, "Does that fuck, Bronn, tell you everything?" Tyrion just laughs and shakes his head. Sandor tells him about the orphanage and his thoughts on building a place where those there can be taught a trade. Also about having the children twelve or older coming to the palace for jobs. Tyrion said that he thought Sandor had made wise choices and decisions. And he would make out some plans for Sandor to go over, to give him a direction to go with this endeavor. He then handed Sandor a scroll that hadn't been opened. The wax seal was a plain red, no sigil was evident.

Lord Clegane,  
I am in dire need of your assistance. I find myself not only at your mercy but an apparent deserter as well. You seem to not be the only one who has grown tired of being kicked around and used until there is no sense of reason. I am on my way to your palace, with my companion Lady Brienne of Tarth of Ser Brienne of Tarth, which ever you prefer to call her. I would be forever grateful to you if you could find it in that big, black heart of yours to help out and old comrade.

Sincerely,  
KS

Sandor looks at Tyrion a minute then tosses the scroll to him. As Tyrion finished it, he rubbed his head and said," Well, I received one also only it was from King's Landing. My Father has been assassinated. What will you do about my brother? Will you help him?"

Sandor leaned back in his chair and drinks his wine, as looks at Tyrion. "You don't seem to be upset about Lord Tywin."

Tyrion raised his goblet in a toast and said," Clegane, Valar Morghulis. The Gods saw fit to give you two and only took one. Now The Stranger has his full payment."

Sandor toasts him back and says," Valar Dohaeris. Decide how many you want to send after the Lion and get him here safe. I'll tell Mathew to follow whatever orders you give. And by the way, there is a new flower running around, her name is Elezbeth. Sansa has fallen in love with her and the little thing is as smart as I've ever seen. I'll see you at dawn."

Sandor makes his rounds as he usually does, checking on Jonete' then OnIeese, he found Jaxell sitting on the floor playing with Jaxsan, he smiled at them and thought how big that little babe is getting. You can definitely see the Clegane in his size. He stopped by the twins nursery and saw that K' Alenedor was awake. He took her from the wet nurse and walked to the veranda holding his daughter, breathing in her sweet baby smell. She was so small in his huge arms, he ran a rough, calloused finger over her soft black hair as her little fist found his tunic and gripped it tightly. Her green eyes were so focused on him he felt like she could understand every word he said to her. He kissed her forehead as she fell asleep. He couldn't believe the amount of love he felt for these little helpless creatures.

He doesn't deserve anything that he's been given. Out of all the horrible, evil things he's done, how is it that he has ended up with a gorgeous woman, one that will soon be his wife. She is everything and more. Never had he ever dared dream that anyone would want him for anything other than a killing machine. He has such trusting friends, very good people. He has a Son that is growing into a very strong, intelligent young man, and these little twins, Gods, he would die if anything happened to any of them. The wet nurse came to take his daughter, he gave her one last kiss. Before he leaves, he leaned over his son, touching his soft blonde hair, and kisses him.

Once in the hall, he decided to check to see where Elezbeth had settled in, as he approached Sansa's room, he sees Norlec standing outside her door and finds out that the two ladies are asleep, he peeks inside and smiles. Sansa is curled around the little girl, they are sleeping peacefully. He thinks," Maybe she is for the Little Bird to love. Doesn't matter, cause she is ours now." He glances at Norlec and says, " Looks like you might have another Lady to watch over."

Norlec proudly says," This One will guard them with my life, No harm will come to them. This One would be honored to watch over Lady Elezbeth."

He walks to the barracks and finds Mathew, he says," I will be down here at dawn but I suspect that Lord Tyrion will send for you soon. You will be leaving out to go towards the Marches. Jaime Lannister is on his way here and I need you to keep him and his companion safe. However many men the Lord orders you to take, bring one hundred more. Take what you need, tell the kitchen staff you're acting on my orders, they are to provide all the provisions you need. I don't know exactly where he's at. The message was four days old. I'll leave it to you."

"I'll take care of it all, My Lord."

The days seemed to go by too quickly. Bronn had left one morning with several men and when he returned, Sandor was pleasantly surprised to see that he was as good as his word. He proudly herded eight of the best looking mare destriers that Sandor had ever seen, into the paddock near the stables. Shalene joined him as he inspected the prize horses. She watched him as he and the horse master discussed the new mares and how the younger horses were coming along, she decided then that she would tell him about Jade Mist. It would be a good wedding gift for Lucian, she had already suspected that he would ask Jonete' to marry him, He wasn't ready, yet, for the responsibility of his own holdings, but he would be.

They were on their way to their chambers when Sansa stopped them and asked Sandor," Will you get a Septa for Elezbeth? She needs one to teach her."

Sandor looked at her for a moment and said," Hells. no. I will send for you to have a maester even a Septon, but no Septa. Look at the fool things they teach you girls. Nothing but falseness and weakness. NO. If you want to teach her to be a Lady, feel free to do so, you are the perfect one to do it. But if I hear any foolish things about Knights and fair maidens and the things that cloud a girls mind to what life is truly like, I'll put a stop to it. I'm sorry if you get angry but remember where all that nonsense got you. I won't have it, Little Bird."

Sansa looked as if she might cry, but Sandor would not budge on the subject. Sansa felt the wolf stir in her a bit, she tilted her chin up and said," Fine, Lord Clegane. I'll teach her to be a Lady." She turned and stomped away from him, leaving him smiling at how stubborn she had started to be. It's about time, he thought.

Before they could make it to their rooms, they were informed that the search party would arrive at the palace that evening and they were successful. Shalene sent Edgar to make arrangements for their rooms and to have a feast ready. They then found Tyrion and informed him of Jaime's arrival. Shalene could see that he was happy, but she felt he was somewhat reserved. She didn't question him. She had never met Jaime Lannister, she had heard so many stories about him but she knew that there was always the story, then the truth. She didn't judge anyone.

The rest of the afternoon went fast, as the returning party neared the grounds, everyone was there to greet them. The soldiers families were happy and loud. Then as Sandor and Shalene moved forward to greet Jaime and his party, they were all surprised to see a young, blonde headed boy with them. Shalene watched Sansa and Tyrion's faces light up as the boy was helped off of his horse and he ran to them, " Uncle Tyrion! Lady Sansa! Hound! I have missed you!"

Tyrion gasped," Tommen?" Jaime had smuggled Tommen out of the capitol.

Shalene's eyes went to the man on the horse and her steps slowed. Sandor hadn't noticed when she fell behind him. She couldn't take her eyes off of this golden vision in front of her. She watched every move he made. He was tall, lean, very well muscled. His hair was a crown of thick, lazy, spun gold. Graying at the temples. His skin was tan and smooth. Shoulder wide and strong. He held himself as proudly as any God from the Heavens. His smile was elegant and easy, beautiful white teeth. His features were finely chiseled, strong and very noble. His eyes were sparkling and the most vivid green she had ever seen. His voice was deep and relaxed, with a hint of mirth. As he started walking towards them, she noted that his gate was confident and commanding. She felt her breathing increase as their eyes met, each taking in the other to full measure. She instantly liked the way he smirked at her like he had a secret to tell her. She didn't even notice when Sandor turned to look at her.

Sandor was about to introduce her to Jaime but when he turned, he saw how she was looking at Jaime. He instantly felt his old anger and insecurities start boiling. He began to think it was a bad idea to let the Kingslayer come here. He knew how Jaime could be, Hells, he had known him for twenty years. Shalene was his and he wouldn't let anyone mess that up.

When they were all together, Tyrion asked," How did you get Tommen out of the capitol? Why didn't you tell us?"

Jaime replied," Well, sweet brother. I felt it was best. That place is at it's end, I felt it best to get Tommen to safety, I assume that Myrcella is still safe in Sun Spear? You have no idea. You thought it was bad when you were there. This is Lady Brienne of Tarth or Ser Brienne, which ever you choose, she doesn't like to be called a wench. That is just a private thing between us. She is Tommen's sworn shield."

Tyrion looked her over and said," You are the Warrior Maid of Tarth, am I right? I've heard so much about you. An honorable Knight you are. My thanks to you for protecting my nephew." He watched as Brienne blushed but he could also see pride in her eyes.

She said," Thank you, My Lord Tyrion. I am that person. You can call me Brienne. I need no titles, it is an honor to protect the young Lord."

Tyrion said," Well met, Brienne. Since it seems our Lord Clegane had swallowed something vile, by the look on his face, let me introduce you, the big, angry man is Lord Sandor Clegane of Emerald Bay, the lovely minx staring at my brother is Princess Shalene Martell, this is Bronn, Shae, my Lady wife, Sansa, the young man there is Lucian Clegane, his betrothed Jonete', the dark lovely is OnIeese and her son Jaxsan. These little darlings are Dexcian and K'Alenedor Clegane, and this beautiful flower is Lady Elezbeth, Sandor's ward although I believe my lady wife might have claimed her for her own. The handsome elderly chap is Edgar, he is the steward and a very capable friend. I am Tyrion, I'm sure you know."

Jaime moved toward Shalene with the grace of the stalking lion that he was, he accepted Shalene's hand and softly kissed the top of it, their eyes never breaking contact. They both recognized the predator in the other. As the others moved away to rest and ready for the feast, Jaime said," Who would have ever guessed that I would ride across the sands of Dorne and find myself in the presence of the most beautiful woman my worthless soul has ever met. I am ever at your mercy, My Lady."

Shalene knew the art of seduction too well not to know his game. She knew his history, had heard all the rumors. Unlike others, she wasn't repulsed by him and his past, she knew well how others looked upon him and his sister. It always amazed her that no one bothered to make an issue of the Targaryen families but quickly judged this one. Western culture, so prudish and judgemental. She gave him a dazzling smile and said," We are well met, Ser Jaime, I do hope you'll save a dance for me." Jaime gave her a roguish wink and moved off to find his rooms. Shalene looked up at Sandor and saw his eyes black with rage and jealousy. She wasn't concerned, he could get mad all he wanted, she was no one's property. She asked," Would you like to go rest before the feast?"

Sandor was barely keeping his rage in check, he didn't even answer, she was marrying him, she shouldn't look at Jaime like that. He knew it was too good, it always came back to the handsome Knights! He stormed off to the stables, a small part of him hoping she would follow, but when he turned to look back, she was gone.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Sandor and Shalene didn't cross paths all evening. When the feast began, she sat beside him as usual but Jaime had been seated next to her. Everyone was having a great time, laughing, joking, drinking. Tommen fit in well with all the other children, Sandor was secretly happy the boy had been taken away from the capitol, at least now, maybe he had a chance at a real life. He did seem to have taken quiet a likening to Lucian.

Sandor turned to talk to Shalene and felt the rage rise again that he had cooled during the day. She was totally engrossed in conversation with Jaime as if she had known him her whole life. Sandor reached over, under the table, and placed his hand on her thigh, she turned to him and smiled, her eyes glowing, but she didn't take his hand like he thought she would or should. It made him even more angry and he felt rejected. He dealt with these feelings by drinking even more.

Before long, the dancing began, he watched as many couples danced, he refused to dance with Shalene and was then even more angry when she spent the evening dancing with Jaime. She looked so beautiful in the firelight, skin dark and smooth, her black hair swirling around her. Her dress was beautiful, the color of the ocean. He was battling with his love for her, anger at her looking at the Kingslayer the way she was, and his feelings of rejection and not being worthy of her. The longer he sat there, the more he drank. He watched Jaime pull her close to him, his hand low on her back, and as he leaned down and kissed her cheek, Sandor saw red. He stormed over to them and jerked Shalene away from Jaime and tried to drag her away.

Shalene was livid! She allowed him to move out the area everyone was in and then she asked," What the hell is wrong with you?"

Sandor couldn't control his fury," You are mine! You belong to me! You cannot let him touch you like that! I'll kill him!"

Shalene jerked her arm away from him and said," I am not one of your horses. I do not belong to you or anyone. I will do anything I want to anyone I want. You have no say in it. If I want someone to touch me, I'll allow it. I don't know who you think you are, but mistake me for something you bought. It seems you haven't learned a thing." She gave him such a contemptuous look that he stepped away from her then turned and went to the stables and left on Stranger.

Shalene calmed herself and returned to the feast. Tyrion was watching her questioningly. She said," It seems he has forgotten what he should have learned. He has no right to try to possess me. I sent Tomaerys away as much as I didn't want to. I am not to be owned, Tyrion."

He looked at her knowingly. " I understand. Some men start feeling that way when they are to be married."

Shalene looked at him for a minute," I gave him three lovers and he forced mine away. If I chose another, he will either learn to deal with it or there won't be a marriage. Why do people turn so jealous, Tyrion. They make things so complicated. You know me, I won't be controlled."

Tyrion laughed and said," Yes, my sweet child, I do know that so well. Just enjoy yourself, look, here comes my charming brother."

Jaime and Shalene enjoyed several more dances as well as goblets of wine. They shared touches and kisses. Shalene had already decided that she would have a taste of this golden Lannister lion so they quietly slipped away to go to his rooms. Tyrion watched and shook his head.

Shalene was glad to see that Edgar had seen to it that Jaime's rooms were the ones that opened to the private pool and veranda that also had a lounging bed on it. The air was cool and fragrant, softly lit by braziers the staff had started earlier. She led him out to the small courtyard and turned to him. Neither seemed to have the need for words. Their eyes spoke enough. Shalene reached up and traced a feather soft caress down his jaw then using her fingertips, traced his full lips. He grasped her hand, kissing each finger and letting his tongue lightly taste each one. Shalene moved his hand to her hair and he filled his hand with it, pulling her to him and leaned down to kiss her, letting his tongue trace along her bottom lip before they both deepened it, leading to an aching hunger for more. Shalene slowly backed away from him, but held onto his tunic, pulling him with her as she edged to the pool.

Jaime watched her with a knowing, confident gaze. He let his usual arrogant smirk play across his lips as he watched Shalene slowly, seductively undress and walk back to him. He thought he wouldn't find anyone that appealed to him after Cercei, but he had learned what she truly was and he no longer felt the same way about her. In fact, he felt nothing at all about her except what a fool he had been all those years.

He watched Shalene as she unlaced his tunic and pulled it over his head. He kicked his boots off and saw her look at his golden hand. She said," Take it off. I want you, nothing false. Don't look like that. We all have scars and faults. That is a mask you wear to cover a fault that others make you feel ashamed of."

She unlaced his breeches as he hesitantly took off the golden hand, he still felt very uncomfortable and insecure about it, feeling less of a man, but he gave in to her request. As he stepped out of his breeches, she ran her fingers through the golden curls on his chest and stomach. He felt himself harden as he watched her lean into his chest and breath deeply, her eyes closed as if she were remembering a wonderful dream. When she opened her eyes and met his, he felt his skin tingle at the open primal lust in them. Gods! What a wild little thing.

Shalene walked to the pool and Jaime openly admired her as she moved. Her hair so black and curly. Her small body, perfectly shaped, firm, lean, well muscled but still womanly. He wasn't used to someone who wasn't a Lady of Court, this was a new vision. An obviously active, outgoing woman. She was stepping into the water when she turned to him, her eyes moving over every inch of him. He took her in, in turn. She was exquisite! Tits high and firm, dark, hard nipples. He could feel his cock throbbing in time with his heartbeat. When he saw her lick her lips, he felt that sensation come over him as it does right before a battle. Senses alive, skin tingling, adrenaline pumping. He felt like a stalking beast.

She beckoned him to her and he readily followed, at the steps of the pool, she turned and looked at him, letting her eyes roam over his finely honed body, noting the numerous scars and the way his muscles rippled under his skin. She reached out to him, letting her fingertips barely graze his skin, listening to his breath quicken just slightly. She trailed her touch over his face and down his body, exploring him at her leisure, slowly walking around him, touching, smiling at the responses she received by the reactions of his body. As she stood behind him, she moved close , sliding her arms around his waist, allowing her hard nipples to graze his back before she drug her fingernails from his stomach, to his ribs, up to his wide, heavily muscled shoulders and then, with a bit more aggression, down his back, enjoying the groan that escaped his lips.

Jaime couldn't claim to have been with many women. In fact he had only been with one but he did know how to please a woman. Although, his times with his twin were rough, hard and quick, he always at her beck and call, he had secretly wanted love making that was slower and gave an opportunity for exploring the other, he was desperately enjoying this. He felt empowered by the way she looked at him and what she had said about his missing hand. As she touched his body, he closed his eyes and stood still, feeling the sensation as it became more arousing. He took a deep breath and was momentarily lost in her scent. It seemed to awaken memories, but right at that moment, he couldn't find the desire to trace those thoughts. He felt her arms ease around him and he had to consciously control the urge to touch her, he just needed her to touch him right now. He felt his breathing quicken just a bit and his skin come alive as she let her nails glide over him. He couldn't help but groan as she raked them down his back, Gods! He wanted to push her to the ground and fuck her hard and fast but that was the old Jaime. He didn't have to be like that anymore so he let himself get lost in the slow, exploring pace that this temptress was setting.

Shalene moved back to stand in from of Jaime, moving close, letting her hands trace his thighs. She only came to his chest so she took full advantage of that by tasting his skin, letting her tongue move slowly, kissing and nibbling wherever she felt the desire to do so. She smiled inwardly, as she breathed deeply of his male scent, what was it about the way a man smells that turned her on so? Jaime smelled lightly of sweat, wine, horses and pine. All things wild and untamable, it made her want to ravage him. He was so different than other men who she had been attracted to. They were always dark of eye and hair, yet he was as golden as the sun. She wanted to enjoy him.

She moved her hands back to his chest, dragging them through the curls that were there and bit his nipple, just hard enough. She heard him chuckle from deep in his chest as he grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her to him and said," You're a vicious little minx. Do tease me, I like that. Don't leave the other one feeling neglected."

She was having a bit of trouble keeping the predator side of her down but she gave in a bit as she slid her hand down to his cock, softly sliding her hand down his length, gently squeezing it for a moment before she moved her hands and cupped his solidly muscled ass and pulled him to her. She traced the neglected nipple with her tongue and bit him with slightly more force than she had the other. She was rewarded with a growl from him as he pulled her head back by her hair, it hurt but it felt so good. Their eyes met again, black challenging vivid green, Lion battling Snake.

His lips were soft but demanding as he kissed her. Lightly sliding his tongue over her lower lip and gently nibbling on it. His kiss became more consuming, each wanting more, struggling to control the animal trying to escape.

She moved her hand down his shaft, relishing the smoothness of it, hearing his moans, she smiled, liking the feeling of having such a large and powerful warrior, who was as legendary as Jaime Lannister, in her control. It was always enjoyable to know that a little woman like her could bring a man such as this to his quivering knees. And men always think that they are the most powerful.

Jaime couldn't get enough of tasting this dark beauty, he started moving against her, in time with the motion of her small hand on his cock, if she kept this up, he wasn't sure he would last much longer. It had been a long time since he had been with a woman. He leaned down and trailed kisses along her throat, holding her to him with his hand less right arm. Shalene gently pushed back from him and kissed down his chest, tasting and kissing down his stomach as she knelt in front of him, his hand still grasping her hair.

His voice was deep and heavy with desire as he told her," Little Minx, I am embarrassed to say, I haven't been with a woman in a very long while. I fear that if you do what you're about to do, I won't last long."

Shalene met his gaze, he clearly saw what lurked in the depths of that black gaze and it filled him with a lust he had never felt with his twin. She said so seductively it made his heart race," That's the whole point, Ser. A small taste, then it's time for the feast. Unless of course, you don't feel you are up to conquering what will lie before you."

Jaime never turned down a challenge, this was a wild and wicked woman, he'd be damned if she would win this. " By all means, Princess. Have your taste." he said with all of the Lannister arrogance he possessed. He watched her as she grasped his cock with both hands, one above the other, he knew he was very well built, in all places, he had been in the bath houses with too many men to count over the years, there were very few who rivaled his size, and he had only noted one who was larger. Sandor Clegane. Jaime thought it funny that for all the size of Gregor Clegane, in the cock area, he didn't have much to boast about.

His attention was brought back to his lover a she leaned forward and trailed her tongue over the head of his cock, tasting his essence. He didn't try to control the moan that small, erotic vision brought from him. She began to slowly stroke him again, taking him in her mouth, so slowly, all the time, he could feel her tongue moving over him. He moved her hair so he could watch everything she was doing She felt him tense a bit so she took more of him into her mouth, licking and sucking him as she slid her hands up and down the length of him. Shalene looked up and met his gaze as she moved one hand lower to cup his balls, gently massaging them, feeling how tight they were as he started fucking into her mouth. She wondered as she slid her mouth off of him and took one of his balls into her mouth, gently teasing and sucking on it, how a man can want you to be so gentle with them and the slightest bump brings them to their knees and yet they can fuck a woman so hard it it's almost painful and they don't complain about those curious stones then. Men.

Jaime felt his body tensing as he watched his cock sliding between those luscious red lips, he pulled her hair even more, holding her there as he fucked her mouth, Gods, he could die right now, this is exquisite! When she took his balls into her hot, wet mouth, he couldn't control the shudder that shook his body or the gasp that passed his lips as he let his head fall back, savoring the pleasure he's feeling. When she took him back into her mouth, taking all she could, stroking, sucking, licking, he felt that familiar tension build in his groin. He could feel sweat rolling down his body, his breathing was heavy and fast. He pushed her down again on his cock as he thrust into her mouth. Shalene knew he was there, she braced her hand against his thigh as he threw his head back again, his body trembling with the beginnings of his release. Jaime lost himself as he felt his seed explode from him, causing him to thrust deeply into Shalene's mouth. Blinding pleasure is all consuming, as he groans and mutters, ' FUCKFUCKFUCK!" over and over again. It seems to be the only word that he's capable of. Wave after wave of ecstasy roll through his body, making him wonder if this is what the Seven Heavens feel like. His twin could and never made him feel like this.

It takes him a few blissful moments to find his thoughts again, he opened his eyes as he felt her stand up. He felt that familiar smirk grace his lips as he used his thumb to wipe a drop of his seed away from her chin, it turned into a devilish grin as she sucked it off his thumb. Shalene took his hand and led him to the pool, and then moved away from him, pouring them both a glass of wine. As they sat opposite each other, a few feet apart, they took the time to just look at each other, both of them wise in the game of reading a person and calculating the next move. Shalene broke the silence by saying," I've heard many things about you, The Golden Lion of Lannister. Tell me something about you that I don't know. Your reputation precedes you, though I'm not one for believing rumors. I like to make my own opinion of people. I won't ask the obvious question. Somehow I feel that honest answer isn't for me. So I'll ask, why are you no longer with your sister? Your son looks exactly like you. Don't look at me like that, I'm not a Westerosi prude. I am not one to judge. My lover before I met Sandor was Aerys Targaryen's bastard, so far be it from me to pass judgement. Maybe you know of Tomaerys?"

Jaime felt the past folding in on him as he watched her face. He remembered the bastard son. He had often wondered why Robert Baratheon hadn't found him and had him butchered. Maybe he didn't know about him. He's not entirely sure he wants to bring Cercei into any conversation so he decided to try to just focus on the Targaryen boy. " I know of him, he was just a child when I last saw him, he was just talking well. I never knew what happened to him."

Shalene tells him," My Father happened to him. Do you remember Princess Elia's handmaiden, Tomaria? She was my Father's paramour, Ellaria's sister. King Aerys raped her. Tomaria sent for my Father to come and bring him here. This is where I met him, we grew up together and in time he became my lover."

Jaime watched her face, taking in all this information. He sensed a sadness in her when she told him about this man, he asked," Where is he? Why is he not here with you?"

Shalene peered at him intently for a moment and said," I sent him away. I love him too much. I love Sandor also, but for all his fierceness and deadly brilliance, he didn't realize who or what Tomaerys is. He would have killed Sandor, just for the fact of him thinking he can possess me. I love where I want to, I will not allow someone to smother the life from me, just because he feels I belong to him. Can you tame the wind and rain? Can you control the sun and stars? Can you demand submission from the nature around you? No man should ask that of me, I ask it from no man. Shouldn't I be given the same respect?"

Jaime felt his amazement at this wild minx growing. Such a wild force to handled. She was soft and demure, wild and untamed, everything womanly yet everything wild. Part of him felt that same sense of want for freedom like that but a stronger part desired to be wanted, loved, needed. Not for what his sword could do but for himself, as a man, a lover, all the real things he'd never had a chance to be.

He didn't really know what to say to her but found that he didn't have to say anything as Shalene was moving towards him. His gaze traveled over her body, taking in the perfect symmetry of her shape. Lithe and muscular but still female. Her long hair trailing behind her as she reached him and turned around, nestling herself on his lap. She leaned back against his chest, tilting her head to the side so they could share a deep, passionate kiss as she pulled his arms around her. He cupped her jaw with his good hand, turning her head so that he could kiss and tease her neck, he felt her hand move into his hair, pulling and caressing the thick curls there, he could feel himself start to harden again as she slowly moved on him. He moved his hand to her tits, and found her nipples hard and sensitive, he wanted to be gentle but the urge to be rough was strong right now as he took one and teased it between his fingers, he almost thought he hurt her as he felt her muscles tense but as soon as he heard her moan he knew that this is what she wanted.

He was shocked and almost pushed her away when he felt her take his hated right arm and guide his stump between her legs and cover it with her small hand, using him and it to pleasure herself. What in the Seven Hells? He hadn't ever dreamed of a woman taking pleasure from something like that. He had only received pity and revulsion by having it. But he could tell from the reactions of her body and her whispered words that she was truly enjoying it. He couldn't help but smile as he took control of their lovemaking.

Shalene felt Jaime responding and then leading in the direction she wanted him to go, so she let herself go, enjoying his touch, the demanding roughness, his new found confidence in what he felt as loss of what made him a man. She hadn't really given any thought to why she decided to pleasure herself like that, she just needed more and instinct took over.

This felt glorious, so much different from fingers. She felt him take control of this, and his hardness was very evident against her ass. She arched her back, raising herself up as she positioned herself over him, her downward movement met his upward thrust, their moans of pleasure sounding in unison. Shalene reached up to his head, pulling it down and her neck and whispered," Make me yours tonight, Jaime," and felt a deep grumble against her back as he held her against him and took her with raw, uncontrolled desperation, pounding into her as if this was the last time, his last moment alive and he had to take every second of it. They were each lost in their own world of lust, desire, moans, kisses. Each one on the verge of their own moment of indescribable pleasure that it hit them with such a blinding intensity they echoed each others roars of release and conquest.

After what felt like an eternity, they both laughed in satisfaction. Knowing a moment of connection between them that no one but them shared. They made their way to the bed on the veranda, falling into an exhausted sleep, limbs entangled, never knowing about the grey eyes watching them, filled with anger and rage or the dagger gripped so tightly in his fist his arm was shaking.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

The day had yet to truly brighten, still in the breaking of dawn, when Jaime became aware of the press of cold steel against his neck. He knew who it was before he even opened his eyes, Sandor. He didn't move, just slowly opened his eyes and looked into the eyes that he knew hundreds of men had looked into before they died. He couldn't figure out why he wasn't scared, he just watched him. He could tell that Sandor had been drinking, probably all night, it was just another reason to just see what direction this would go. He felt that the Hound wasn't going to kill him, he would have already done so.

Sandor's voice was flat and dead as he said," Get your arm away from her. She is mine."

Jaime slowly moved him arm, trying to untangle himself, his eyes never leaving Sandor's. Shalene was instantly awake, not in fear but anger at Sandor's words. She didn't have a chance to say anything before he grabbed her by her hair and pulled her off the bed. In his single-minded rage, he had forgotten how she was, as he started to pull her to him she elbowed him in his ribs hard enough for him to loosen his grip on her which she took full advantage of. Jaime thought she would run and was amazed when she turned on Sandor and kicked him on the inside of his thigh, close to his groin. Sandor let out a grunt of surprised pain and wasn't quick enough to move as Shalene stomped down on the arch of his foot, causing him to go to his knee. Jaime almost laughed to see this little thing bring the beast that Sandor was, to his knees, but he kept his mouth quiet for once. With Sandor now down, closer to her level, she again kicked him, right below his ribs, effectively knocking the breath from him before she turned around, grabbed the bed sheet, covering herself, and left the room.

Shalene stormed down the hall, Edgar just looked at her and shook his head. Tyrion had been heading to the dining hall, he knew she had spent the night with Jaime, he hoped that his brother wasn't the reason for her rage but then he saw Sandor struggling to stand in the doorway of Jaime's room, looking like he had just been kicked by his wicked horse. He was afraid Sandor had done something to Jaime until he saw him step around Sandor with that ever present smirk on his face, shaking his head. Tyrion knew then that Shalene had done this to the Hound. He laughed until he had to hold his sides.

Shalene already had her breeches and boots on, she had a dagger strapped to her thigh and was securing her weapons belt, that held her throwing and palm knives as well as those deadly throwing stars, when Sandor made it into their bed chamber.

They were both still in a boiling rage, neither needing to be around the other at this time but Sandor was determined that she was going to listen to him. She was his, he wasn't going to share her with anyone. Thoughts of the last time he acted like this and that he freely found pleasure in other women, never crossed his mind. Only his need to control what he felt was his. He started across the room to Shalene but was quickly brought up short by a sharp pain in his left shoulder, right below his collar bone. When he looked down, he saw one of Shalene's throwing knives buried there. He didn't hesitate as he reached up and pulled it out, throwing it on the floor, and takes another step towards her. Shalene didn't back away, she reached to her belt and before Sandor knew it, he had one of her throwing stars in his right thigh, his eyes never left hers as he pulled it out and dropped it.

His next mistake was lunging to grab her, she kicked him in the groin with all the force she had. He was on his knees again, hands over his crotch, with waves of blinding pain and nausea rolling through his body. He had never had anyone knee him in the balls, he couldn't think, it took what strength he had left not to vomit. He just let his head ease to the cool floor, sweat rolling off of him.

He hadn't even taken in a decent breath when he felt Shalene straddle him and jerk his head back, exposing his throat, he felt her blade drag across his throat from below his right ear to the middle of his throat, he could feel the hotness of his blood as it ran down his neck. He had a brief, lucid thought," It wasn't deep enough to kill me," when she let his head go and it thudded to the marble. As she stepped away, he desperately grabbed for her and was rewarded with a solid kick to the side of his head. It made him see white flashes before his eyes.

He was too much of a killer to give up, he tried to move to get to his knees when Shalene kicked him in his ribs, causing him to fall again. The marble was slick with his blood but he tried again, gasping," Stop this, Woman. What the fuck is wrong with you? You are mine, you should never have been with him!"

Shalene kicked him again and yelled," I belong to myself! I have told you so many times, you can't posses me! Why is what you've been given, not enough? Why are you not content with the life I've laid at your feet? Was it so much better living the way you were compared to what you have now? There will be no marriage, Sandor. I can't be with someone who wants to change me. Who wants to treat me as a thing he owns. I have never stopped you from being you. You take your pleasure in any woman you chose, Yet you made it impossible for me to have the one man I have loved all my life. He never wanted to interfere with you and I, he just wanted to be in my life as he always had. But you are so greedy! You are so selfish that you want to smother me, hide me away as if anyone looking at me will take for their own. Live your life, Hound, by yourself."

He grabbed for her one more time but had underestimated her rage, having no experience with a woman who could be as much a killer as he was, he heard her scream, he'd heard that sort of rage many times in battle, and again, felt white hot pain, this time in his back, on both sides, as she had stabbed him above each shoulder and drug her blades down his back, leaving him bloody and open from his shoulders to his hips.

Shalene grabbed her tunic and went downstairs, leaving Sandor bleeding and in pain on the floor. She entered the dining hall, all present looked up and were stunned to see her approach, she had blood splattered across her face and in her hair, her tunic had soaked up the blood that was on her chest, her hands and forearms bear Sandor's fresh blood. Sansa fainted. Tyrion was shocked but didn't say anything. Jaime finally asked," You vicious little minx, is he dead?"

Shalene replied, as she was eating," Not yet, but if you leave him there long enough, he could be."

Edgar stood and scolded her," Child, what have you done, now?"

Shalene shrugged and replied," He wanted to fight and act like he owns me, I'm not the one, Edgar, you know that. There will be no marriage between me and the Hound. Continue to prepare for one, but this will be for Lucian and Jonete'. They love each other. Send Leelou when it's time, don't tell him where I'm at. I don't care what he says."

Edgar nodded in his fatherly way. Shalene looked at Jaime and said," If you still think you're such a deadly lion, and you're not scared, meet me in the stables in half an hour. Either way, makes no matter to me."

Edgar sent for the healer and for Mathew to come help with Sandor, being unsure if Shalene left him able to move on his own. She's such a willful young woman. Tyrion assured Jaime he would watch over Tommen, Brienne was there anyway and Sansa had been providing the lessons for Lucian and Elezbeth, Tommen would join them. Shalene loved the twins for a few minutes, and kissed little Jaxsan, who really wasn't so little. Jaxell assured her he would watch over them. She met Jaime at the stables and he got a surprise as she called for Aulonex. He looked at the steed with open appreciation and laughed when she said," Endel." And the horse bowed down so she could jump on him. As they rode out of the gates he said, "You're going to have to teach me that command," and gave her his famous Lannister grin, only this time, it was sincere.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Sandor gradually awakened. He tried not to move, he was hurting so badly. He didn't instantly remember what had happened, he was just aware of his head lying on a soft little lap and small hands rubbing his face and hair. He listened for a moment and heard a sweet voice singing to him, he knew it was Elezbeth. He opened his eyes and saw his little girl watching him, her little fingers smoothing his hair back. She leaned down and kissed him on the head and said," I've been taking care of you, Papa. You've been asleep a long time. Do you want some water?"

Sandor gave her his best smile and nodded. He tried to move around on the bed when she went to get his cup but he found he could barely move. As he lay there, he groaned as the reason for his pain came back to him. Shalene. He thought, "Seven Hells, she beat me like she was a man! She could have killed me." He hurt in so many places, his back being the worst. Elezbeth came back to him and he let her hold the cup as he drank from it, she spilled most of it but her attempts at helping him took some of the pain from his heart. He sent her to find Tyrion.

A short time later, it seemed his entire household was in his room. Bronn and Mathew helped him move around in the bed as Sansa fluffed pillows around him and made sure he was propped up comfortably. Lucian stood by the door with Jonete' by his side, neither obviously happy. Elezbeth climbed back in the bed and sat beside him, taking his huge hand in her tiny ones, placing them in her lap. Edgar just watched him. Shae had the twins and after Sandor had touched them, kissing their heads, she sent them back with the nurses as he was too injured to hold them yet.

Sansa gave him a reproachful look and when she spoke to him, he knew he was being scolded but he had the decency to take it, knowing he deserved it. "This is the third time I have had to stitch you up. I can't believe you didn't die. You are not only built like an aurochs, you have a brain like one too. You have watched her fight and throw those knives. Did you think that just because she was a woman that she couldn't hurt you? You call me stupid! You have got to be the most ignorant man I have ever known! You want to get yourself killed, because you're jealous of another man! Well, I'm happy you're awake, Sandor, I can't even pretend that I understand what is going on between you two. I'm angry at both of you! You because you almost got yourself killed, and Shalene for doing it. Sandor, you two are so hard headed. She left with Ser Jaime. No one will tell me where she went. I care about you, it hurts me to see you like this. Don't do anything foolish, we all need you. I can't even begin to wonder why Shalene does the things she does, I feel she doesn't even know. Please just get well, we will all figure this out together." She brushed his hair from his face and kissed his forehead, then left him to his thoughts.

As Sandor listened to Sansa, he could feel that old darkness start closing in on him again. The pain in his body was nothing compared to what was in his heart. Why was he like this? He didn't learn a thing from his first mistakes it seemed. Every word that Sansa said to him was true. Shalene was the only woman who had ever wanted him, just for himself. She didn't ask anything of him except for him not to try to control her yet at every turn, he did just that. He was such a fool. Now not only had he done exactly what she asked him not to do, his behavior had caused her to leave him, taking the Kingslayer with her. FUCK! Was he ever going to be able to control himself! But what had he done to cause her to turn so quickly to the Kingslayer? He hurt too much to think about it right now.

Tyrion sent everyone from the room and handed Sandor a flagon of wine. His first thought was to just get drunk so he didn't have to deal with this. It was as if Tyrion could read his mind, he said," Look, Clegane. You are not the same man you used to be. You have people who depend on you now. You can't hide behind the wine and think it will all go away or that it doesn't matter. You have holdings to manage, people that look to you for their well being, a son on the verge of his marriage and children who need you. Not to mention that the future of the realm depends on you doing your part. We will be leaving soon, you have a very important part in what is going to happen, whether you believe it or not. You have got to heal, pull yourself together and stop acting as if my brother poses a threat to you. Gods, Clegane! She has always been difficult, you two are so much alike, I pray that you both can figure this out and make it through this. She isn't for Jaime. For all his arrogance, he truly is too much in need of a woman who can be patient with him and allow him to be his foolish romantic self. Shalene is loves you, she has ghosts, as we all do, Clegane. She is a foolish, willful girl. You are honestly, the only man who has ever tried to temper that, not that she doesn't need it, you'll just have to figure out a way to do it, if you still want her. Gods know I've tried, but I'm not her lover I've always been a brother to her ." Tyrion just shook his head. "You know you're lucky she loves you, the first throw could have killed you if she didn't. Wouldn't that be one for songs! How the great and deadly Hound was brought down by a tiny little Desert Flower!" Tyrion took his leave, laughing the entire time. Sandor downed the flagon, pissed at himself, he felt sleepiness take him and thought, dream wine, that Bloody Bastard!


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

The days moved on , Jaime had never felt such freedom and peace. For once, he was able to be himself and not have to be "a Lannister or the Kingslayer," he didn't have to look over his shoulder at all times and he was finding a new and different strength and confidence in himself. He was silently in awe of Shalene, her totally opposing personality traits as well as her intelligence and skills.

He watched her as she mingled with everyone at Jade Mist and the surrounding lands. He had been openly complimentary of the palace, surprised that she had two in her possession. When she told him that she had given Emerald Bay to Sandor and that when Lucian became of age, she would be giving him Jade Mist, he was shocked. It seemed that every day spent with her just brought more questions than answers. Some she gave him, some she didn't. He didn't push it, partly because he knew what it was like to want to keep some part of yourself hidden from others, no matter the cost, and because he wasn't sure he wanted to know. He had begun to realize that he cared very much for Shalene, but he didn't feel it was love. It was as if they both needed time to explore, to loose themselves in someone else, and they did this with a frequency and abandon that still surprised him at times.

Jade Mist was smaller than Emerald Bay but no less impressive. Where the latter was primarily for breeding of horses, orchards, fishing fleets, wineries, and the like, Jade Mist had a smaller port, it also had a vast variety of craftsmen; stone masons, textile mills, wood carvers, armorers, metal workers, acre upon acre of rich, lush farmlands, and expansive herds of beef, sheep, and goats as well as chicken, pheasant, turkey, and quail farms.

Jaime was intrigued by the way that clams, oysters and various other crustaceans were farmed from various sites built around the bay. He was openly surprised when they rode to the mountains one morning and she introduced him to the steward over Bay Mist, the emerald mines, held by both Emerald Bay as well as Jade Mist.

He had noted how well cared for everyone was. No poverty of squallor. Everyone had good homes and  
clothing. The children were educated and happily enjoying life. He also noted that in all areas, there was not only work being done, but education to teach the trade and pass on knowledge. It gave him many ideas, should he ever be anything except an exile or executed.

Shalene and Jaime rode along the shoreline, he watched as the sunset and thought about his life and how he had come to this point. He thought of Cercei, had he really ever been in love with her? He loved her as a brother now, he couldn't seem to remember why he had ever fallen into the trap his life had been. Always hiding, sneaking touches, rushed and violent sex, thinking that he had no life without her. He felt different now. More a man than he had felt in so many years. It was a liberating feeling to openly care about someone, to touch and hold her anytime he wanted. Not to hide in the shadows and wish for her touch. He watched Shalene ride and admired her grace and oneness with everything she did. He could understand why the  
Hound had such a reaction towards her, but he was also aware of why she had to be free. He hoped that all of this would come to a good ending. Maybe he did love Shalene in a way, but he wasn't in love with her. He had figured out from their many conversations that she loved the Hound very much. He also had decided that even if she did forgive the old dog, he would not be her only lover.

They stopped at an area on the shoreline that was like a private cove. The sweet fragrance of flowers and the ocean mixed perfectly. He watched Shalene undress and race into the water, laughing like a little girl, he couldn't keep the smile from his face as he shed his own clothing and walked out to to ocean, the night was filled with laughter, the sound of splashing water, then soft words and stillness as the two walked back to the shore. Jaime felt more alive and at peace with life and himself than he had ever felt.

As they lay on the shore, consumed by their mutual need for one another, he felt his skin tingle with every touch of Shalene's hands. He watched, fascinated, as Shalene moved across him, mounting him like she was a Goddess of the Night. She lowered herself, taking him in completely, he felt pulled into the fantasy she seemed to be. As she moved on him, their movements matched, perfectly in tuned to one another. Shalene threw her head back, and he felt her hair cascade around them and as the breeze blew in off the ocean, he watched as it became an ebony halo surrounding them. He felt so insignificant yet complete in that moment, nothing mattered but them. His eyes drifted up to the millions of stars above them, it was as if he could touch them. He felt Shalene grasp his forearms and his eyes moved back to her. He knew he wouldn't hold back, at that moment they were one. He heard her yell something he didn't understand as they both spiraled into their own ecstasy, he opened his eyes and it was as if the Gods had planned this, the full moon rose behind Shalene, making her dark image seem to be cradled in it's paleness. The waves crashed on the rocks nearby, sending plumes of water into the air completing the image. Jaime lost himself in this site and his passion as he filled this Goddess with his essence.

Shalene seemed to be lost in a haze of desire and want. She couldn't place why she needed to lose herself in Jaime, only that she had too. The feel of his skin on her, his touch, the wind and water were all working to push her to a new place, she willingly let go and followed. As her fingers traced his body, she wanted to be one with him, he was so different, an ever changing force that knew no end. She adored him, she loved him in her own way, it felt as though they found in each other, what they were lacking in themselves. They moved together perfectly, taking their own pleasure, needing no words or guidance from the other. She felt his hand grip her hip, and felt him pull her as close to him as he could, with each thrust he made, she felt in her soul, exquisite blinding pleasure roll through her body. She yelled, "Ma Hoshor Hrakkar! Ma Hoshar Lajak! Ma Hoshor Vojjar! Athzhilar ma, ittelat ma!"

They slowly drifted back and relaxed into each others arms. Shalene nestled into Jaime's warm embrace and felt him chuckle. She looked at him and said," Did I do something funny, Lannister?"

Jaime laughed again, his perfected smirk playing across his lips, and said," No, I was just hoping you weren't telling me how you were going to kill me. I didn't understand a word you said."

Shalene thought for a minute, he could feel her smiling as her head rested back on his chest. She told him, "I called you My Golden Lion, My Golden Warrior, My Golden God." She ran her finger through the hair on his stomach and said," I asked you to love me, to show me that you care, in Dothraki."

Jaime replied," I hope I didn't fail you. It sounded rather barbaric, but in a good way. I like it. Hoshor Hrakkar, Golden Lion. I have been called that for many years, but not in that way. Hoshar Lajak, Golden Warrior, I've been called that. But you're the first one who has ever called me a Golden God. I think I'll remember the other two. Tell me again how to say love me."

As he kisses her he whispers in her ear, "Never mind, I remember, athzhilar ma." They lose lose themselves in each other again as the Heavens gaze down on them.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Tyrion sat in his solar, lost in thought. Everything was in place, if only Sandor would stop his jealous nonsense, if Shalene would just not act as irrationally and impulsively as she has all her life. As much as he loved her, she had needed a mother figure while she grew up, Prince Oberyn most definitely wasn't the one to base a relationship on. Tyrion understood Sandor's side, the man had never had anything that was truly his, but he also knew how Shalene was. He had hoped that Jaime wouldn't get caught in the middle of something, but he knew his brother couldn't back down from a challenge.

He was so very thankful to have Jaime and Tommen safe. Now he just had to figure out how to keep them alive once they were in Meereen. He had received numerous ravens from White Harbor, the Great John and the Wall, from Lord Commander Snow. He had also received word that Lord Varys would be meeting them in Braavos. They would be meeting that afternoon to go over this new information and begin preparations to leave for Braavos. Already there were a vast number of ships in Emerald Harbor and anchored offshore. He laughed to himself at the thought of how it would look to an outsider seeing that fleet and knowing what it's true purpose was.

Jaime and Shalene returned later that day, Sandor wanted to go to her, but he was determined to control his jealousy and anger, as he watched, he knew he was going to be sorely pressed to do so. Already, he could feel his sword hand clenching and un-clenching. It was almost more than he could bear as he watched the casual way Jaime laughed and talked to everyone, when he approached Sandor, he was greeted with the same scowling, hate filled gaze that Jaime had seen so often over the years that it didn't even phase him any longer, Sandor just turned and walked away from him.

Sandor, Shalene, Tyrion, Bronn, Jaime, Mathew, Lucian and Edgar met in Sandor's solar. Everyone was surprised at how much information Tyrion had and who he was in contact with. Lord Manderly, The Blackfish, and The Great John were all working together in the North, secretly gathering forces and trying to build up store for the Winter, snows were already deep and gave no indication of stopping. Though they all knew that it definitely wouldn't be a bloodless conquest, it would not be the same as the War of the Five Kings had been. Tyrion and Jaime gave information that the only areas they felt would be a problem were The Crownlands, The Stormlands and reports from The North.

Lord Commander Snow was needing men, as always, but was in desperate need of supplies, he had made a pact with the wildlings and allowed them to settle on the Gift. A great many of them had helped repair and man the castles but he also sent ominous reports that made Jaime and Sandor laugh but Tyrion seemed concerned as he had been to The Wall and spent time with Jon Snow. He knew that Snow was too serious to joke and worry over tales and folk lore.

There were reports of another Targaryen, Aegon, The Mad King's son, apparently had been smuggled away as a babe. Rumors were that he had hired The Gold Company to help him take back The Iron Throne. Jaime had a hard time believing this rumor, he had seen the babies, wrapped in red cloaks, murdered by Gregor Clegane. The more he thought on it, the more he wondered, the babies had been unrecognizable.

There were also reports of a Greyjoy fleet attacking the Northern coasts. The mood of the gathering quickly sobered. Tyrion had also hired the notorious Lysene pirate Salladhor Saan. It was decided to supply White Harbor and Jon Snow with any provisions and supplies they needed. The ships carrying it would be escorted by some of Salladhor Saan's trusted captains. Once they reached Braavos, Bronn would be arranging for cargo to be sent to help both places. Mathew and Edgar left to tend to this.

Shalene was very much aware of Sandor's gaze, she knew she had caused quite a bit of damage to him but she also felt he deserved it. He should have known better. He knew she wasn't a helpless little girl, Hells, he had fought with her in training before. He always acted like someone was going to take her or steal her away, like she was something he owned. He was so possessive and insecure at times, she was at a loss as to how to make him believe different, she decided just to let him be, might be he just needed to figure it out. She wasn't prepared for the feelings of guilt that weighed on her. That was a new emotion, why couldn't she have just controlled herself and talked to him? She knew he wouldn't have hurt her. She couldn't even explain to herself why she had to have Jaime other than the fat that he was different from other men she had bedded. She couldn't meet Sandor's gaze, was she the one in the wrong? Damn it, when did I start feeling guilt?

Tyrion decided that this was the best time to try and decide what to do about Jaime meeting Daenarys Targaryen. He had been in contact with her over the months, he knew his brother very well, he had to have had a reason, a very good reason, for what happened, but if he had one, he never had revealed it to anyone as far as Tyrion knew. He looked at Jaime for so long, his brother began to squirm, which amused Tyrion. He asked," Jaime, my tall, handsome brother. Why do you look so uncomfortable?"

"You're looking at me as if I've done something I should be ashamed of, but for the life of me, I can't figure out what it may be."

Sandor snorted his disgust at this. Shalene turned her head and gave him a questioning look. Sandor looked away, knowing that if he kept going, he would just push Shalene further away. He didn't say anything.

Tyrion said, "Jaime, what are you going to do about meeting Daenarys Targaryen? We have to decide if you will go or if we need to keep you and Tommen away."

They all quietly watched Jaime as he stretched out his long legs, glanced at them for a moment and was quiet. It was as if his eyes lost focus, seeing into the distant past. The look on his face was of someone who was reliving a nightmare that he couldn't seem to awaken from. His voice was quiet and halting as he told them the horrors of his past.

Sandor could feel cold seep into his bones as he listened and remembered the dream he had and hearing the true madness of Aerys Targaryen. By the time Jaime was finished, there were tears in Tyrion's eyes. Shalene held his hand, Jaime took comfort in this.

Sandor watched him for a moment then said, "I had a dream about that. I haven't thought about it since then but this woman came to me and I dreamed what you just told us. She told me that I would be your protector. Her name was.." they both say Quaithe at the same time.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Prince Oberyn and his party arrived, he wasn't too surprised when he found out that Shalene had ended her marriage plans to Sandor. They were on the training grounds watching Meleko teach Shalene, Lucian and Bronn how to use a new weapon he had acquired, a Chakar. The Prince had his ever present smile on his face as he watched Sandor and Jaime try to avoid each other. He always found it so amusing to watch jealousy in others, though it seemed that it was only Sandor who was jealous. He apparently didn't learn anything from the last two times he acted like this.

Meleko was showing them how to hold and throw the Chakar. It was an extremely sharp blade made in a perfect circle. It was shaped like an O, when thrown it would slice through flesh, bone, and some parts of armor. Jaime had asked him if it could be made in Valaryian steel, to further the destructive power of it. Meleko replied," If you have someone who can perform the magic required to forge a Valaryian blade."

Sandor didn't like this blade any more than he cared for archers but he could definitely see the advantages of it. He secretly didn't want Shalene to learn how to use it then he remembered she didn't need a Chakar to kill him, she could have easily done it when she had him down weeks ago.

Many of his Unsullied were showing interest in learning, he left it to Jaxell, Norlec and Hecnok to decide. He was appreciative of the Unsullied training and skills, unlike the individual confusion he saw during sword battles, The Unsullied worked in unison, as one. Their destruction and power was a pleasure for him to watch.  
They were also very capable of individual battle. He was proud to fight and train with them.

The evening of Lucian's wedding was perfect. Sandor still had a hard time believing that the young man in front of him was the same little boy that had been his squire. He had grown into a handsome young man. Lean, well muscled, strong, proud.

The ceremony was short, Shalene had stood at Sandor's side, but he felt there was a world between them. She was beautiful, as she always was. It seemed everyone danced with her, Sandor did try to hide his jealousy but as the night wore on, the more he drank. He watched as Shalene and Jaime danced, she smiled at the Kingslayer like he was the only man there. Sandor felt his old thoughts and insecurities surging to the front of his mind. He tried to conquer them the only way he knew, he drank more.

Shalene had sit down beside him again, he could smell her familiar scent, he closed his eyes for a second, thinking about the feel of her body against him, he could feel his body reacting to her. She had been away from him for so long, Gods, how he wanted to just throw her on the table and fuck her.

He didn't remember reaching for her hand, the soft moan that escaped his throat brought his mind back and he realized that he had her small hand in his, pressed against his aching cock, thankfully the table hid his lack of control. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, she was talking to Edgar, acting as if nothing was going on.

In his drunken haze, he wasn't going to stop, if she hadn't moved her hand yet, maybe she wouldn't. He eased himself a bit lower in his chair, not letting go of her hand. She continued to let him use her hand to stroke himself, he thought, " Fuck it, she hasn't moved yet," so with his free hand, he unlaced his breeches and took his cock out, moving her hand to it, covering it with his own, he started working slow and steady strokes up and down his cock.

He glanced at her again, he thought he saw her smile, but Hells, he was drunk, he could have just imagined it, but she hadn't tried to take her hand away from him. He took another drink of wine as he felt a moan trying escape his lips, it felt so good to have even just this small part of her. He increased the speed of his stroke, not enough to be noticed by anyone, just enough to know that in his desperate need to feel her touch, it would be enough.

He could feel those familiar changes in his body, he knew it wouldn't be long now. He closed his eyes again, for just a second then Jaime fucking Lannister sat down beside him, in all of his cocky pretense. Sandor was too close to stop, he was barely able to growl," Fuck off, Kingslayer!"

Jaime looked at him with his ever present smirk , leaned close to Sandor and dropped a cloth on his lap saying," It looks like you may need this, Hound."

Sandor barely had time to push it over his cock before he felt Shalene squeeze his shaft, he could barely control the shudder that coursed through his body as he felt the pleasure of this perfect little death roll over him. He wasn't able to hide the soft, ragged groan that escaped him. Through the haze of his satisfaction he heard Jaime laugh quietly and say," Good one, Hound. Glad to be of assistance. Would have been a shame to see the evidence of your sneakiness on your breeches."

Sandor heard Shalene laugh also and when he looked over at her, he was surprised to see the wicked smile that he loved so much, she winked at him, Hells, she liked that as much as I did. All he could do was let his head fall back against his chair for a minute to try to regain some sort of composure, and said, " Fuck, Woman! Look what you do to me." Shalene just laughed again and gave his cock a soft pat before she moved her hand.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

He could feel the earth on his feet, the air was cold and fresh, he could detect so many smells, his hearing was so acute. Somehow he knew he was dreaming, but it was so real. He felt free, running through the trees, aware of every sound and scent. He knew where he was once he looked upon the ancient Weirwood. He had said his vows to the Nightwatch here.

His view was different now, lower, he then realized that this wasn't his body, he looked down at the ground, Ghost's paws. I'm Ghost? Somehow this felt natural, his immediate anxiety began to ease as he felt the wind blowing through his fur. He heard the wind in the leaves and some deep part of his being heard a faint, familiar voice. He walked to the tree, the face of The Watcher gazed down at him. He felt such peace and comfort. The mouth of the face was gaping, so large, he could easily walk into it. He allowed himself to drift in the serenity of The Old Gods. Curling up within the shelter of the tree, he drifted into another dream, inside this one.

His dreams were of the past and future. Of things he had no memory. A beautiful dark haired woman with grey eyes, so like his own. A man, strong, tall, handsome. Long silver hair, knowing, lilac eyes. So much wisdom was seen in them. He felt like an intruder watching them, they seemed so in love. He watched as the man placed a strong hand, lovingly, on the woman stomach, a baby. He felt a happiness he couldn't ever remember feeling. The dream changed, scenes flew by so fast he could barely follow them, a battle on water, the man dying, he felt his sense of failure and loss, such sadness then acceptance.

He barely had a chance to take a breath when he saw the woman on a bed, blood all around her and he wanted to cry as she died. There was a dark haired man kneeling bedside her, crying. The man seemed familiar somehow, but he couldn't know him, he didn't know these people. The man stood and turned, it's his Father! He's holding a bundle...it's a baby! Somehow, he knew it was him! He called out to him but he didn't hear him.

He didn't have time to think as memories flashed by, his childhood, youth, adolescence. He then saw his Father, he witnessed what Sansa had to watch, his Father's beheading. He saw the death and destruction at Winterfell, the murders at the Red Wedding.

He couldn't wake up, he couldn't stop it! He then heard a familiar voice, little Bran! He saw Bran, Rickon, Hodor, a wildling woman and two young people he was not familiar with, he saw Summer and Shaggydog as they left Winterfell. They're alive! He heard Bran again, "Yes, Jon. We're alive. So is Sansa and Arya."

Jon was so overcome with relief and joy, the dream didn't stop though. He felt himself flying, water everywhere, it was dizzying, then he was in a city he has never been to. Sand, heat, so strange and foreign. He was drawn to a young woman, she was so familiar but he didn't know her, did he? She was beautiful, small seemingly fragile but he saw in her eyes, a strength that belied her age. He felt her fears and doubts but he also felt love, compassion and determination. He felt an overpowering need to protect her.

She reminded him of the man he saw earlier. Silver hair, lilac eyes. Haunted and knowing. She was staring out across the sea as if she was waiting for someone, something. She turned and it was as if they are looking into one another's souls. A small smile played across her full lips as they both turned and watched images pass, some fast, until they were watching as they saw a young man, golden and glorious being Knighted by a regal silver haired man. The same one he had seen earlier. They watched as he was sent away, clearly confused and disappointed, to watch over a young woman and child. They watched as he stood guard outside a door, anger and hatred clearly etched on his face, as they heard a woman clearly being raped, and mad laughter sounding in response to her screams of pain.

They watch as The Commander of the King's Guard looked away from the young man after he has begged him to let him help her, "We're supposed to protect her!" They hear the reply," Yes, but not from him." Jon can feel the horror and disbelief the Golden Knight was feeling at this realization.

The dream changed again, and he saw an older, beaten version of this Golden Knight, talking with a woman, in a bath house, he listened to their conversation as if he was there," Aerys would have bathed in wildfire if he'd dared. The Targaryen's were all mad for fire. After the Battle of the Bells, Aerys realized that Robert Baratheon was no mere outlaw, and that the Targaryen's faced their greatest threat since the Blackfyre Pretenders. He began to disperse his King's Guard to take command of the army, he recalled Rhaegar from the South, and sent letters to Casterly Rock. But my Father never responded. As the Targaryen's were losing the war, Aerys commanded his pyromancers Rossart, Garigus and Belis to place caches of wildfire all over King's Landing: under the Great Sept of Baelor, under the slums of Flea Bottom, under houses, stables, taverns, and even under the Red Keep itself. Lord Chelsted, the current Hand, found out what was going on and tried to stop Aerys from continuing along his mad course, but Aerys had him killed and named the pyromancer Rossart, the man who had burned Rickard Stark alive, his Hand. After Robert's victory at the Trident he marched on the capital city, but my Father arrived there first, leading the entire Lannister army, and promising to defend the city. I warned Aerys that my Father was never a man to choose the losing side, that this must be a trick and he should surrender the city while he still could, but the Mad King refused to listen. Nor did Aerys listen to Varys when he gave the same warning that Tywin couldn't be trusted - but he did listen to Grand Maester Pycelle, who convinced Aerys the Lannisters were there to help. Aerys opened the city gates, and the Lannister's proceeded to sack the city. I again begged Aerys to surrender, but the Mad King ordered me to bring him Tywin's head, and his pyromancer (Wisdom Rossart) to set the city ablaze with the hidden wildfire, burning its five hundred thousand inhabitants to death, rather than lose the the city to the rebels. "Burn them all," Aerys said, "Burn them in their homes. Burn them in their beds." The Golden Man was so earnest, so broken, clearly trying to make the woman know that was his breaking point and asked her what she would do if her precious Renly had commanded her to kill her own father and then stand by and do nothing as he murdered thousands of innocent people; the woman only sat in shocked silence. The man went on to say that he killed the pyromancer first, then drove his sword into Aerys' back as the Mad King tried to run for his life. Even as he was dying, the Mad King kept raving "Burn them all...Burn them all..." Seemingly shaken at the memory, the Golden Man speculated that King Aerys didn't believe he would die in the blaze; in his lunacy, the Mad King believed he would be reborn as a dragon in the fire, granting him the power to burn his enemies to ashes...so he finished Aerys off by slitting his throat in order to make sure he died, concluding that Eddard Stark found him at that point.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Jon jerked awake with a start. Sweat rolling off of him, his mind trying desperately to piece together what he had seen, who these people were, what it meant. He knew of only one person who could help him sort through the vision, or was it just a dream? He was still dazed as he made his way to Maester Aemon, if anyone could give him answers, the Maester could.

In the south, Jaime's dreams were just as troubled. He felt a vague recognition of the beautiful silver haired woman. He was drawn to her, which confused him. She was a Targaryen with that silver hair and lilac eyes. Why would he dream of her? He had never met her and he knew that when he did, she would more than likely have his head. He was tired of running. He had trusted Tyrion with his life and that of Tommen and Myrcella. He knew he had agreed to go to Meereen to meet the Dragon Queen and he knew that if he was allowed to live, he would pledge his fealty to her. He just wanted to be left out of it all. He just wanted to live in peace for whatever days he had remaining. All he could do was trust his brother.

A world away, Dany was lost in her own restless dreams. Beasts followed her, not with malice, but as guardians. She watched the Golden Lion tell his tale of her father's death. Her heart didn't doubt him, she hadn't known her father, only what others had told her. Tyrion Lannister had sent her so many books about the histories of Westeros, but she knew that stories were written to satisfy the one having it written, they weren't always true. She heard Quaithe's words over and over, trust your dragons. She had regarding Tomaerys, she hadn't been let down. She knew the next few months would be a long wait, she knew she had put trust in people that she didn't know, but Ser Barristan had never lied to her. She had to believe that they  
were coming to do just as they had sworn. It was odd how so many beast circled her but yet she didn't feel frightened. Her beloved dragons were a constant comfort. She had to admit that Okeo had helped her greatly in being in more control over Drogon. Such a different person Okeo was. Dragons, Hell Hounds, Direwolves, Vipers, Falcons, Stags, and Lions. Vengeance was all her brother had ever preached. She had tasted vengeance when she had sacked Meereen, it wasn't what she thought it would be. It left her feeling hallow and useless. If those coming from Westeros were able to put history and past wrongs behind them, shouldn't she be able to? She didn't feel confused about it, she felt more of a type of peace. That's what she honestly wanted, peace. She couldn't change the past, but she could help shape a new future. "I won't look back."

Maester Aemon seemed to never sleep. Jon could have sworn that the old Maester was waiting for him. Jon told him about the dream he had, the things he saw. Jon couldn't look at the old man, so he paced as he spoke. Confusion consumed him. Ghost watched him, those silent red eyes knew so much, Jon wished Ghost could talk to him. Maester Aemon sent Samwell after a leather bound tome. He asked Jon to sit, "You remember who I am, right, Lord Snow? I have waited for so long to hear these stories. There are things you need to know and now, it seems, the time has come. The Winter is most definitely coming. There  
will be a darkness that falls that will end the world of men, unless it is conquered. You have already found out that the Wall wasn't built to keep the Wildlings at bay. It was created for a far more deadly foe. You have battled the White Walkers and the Others. The time is quickly approaching when it will take more than you have to destroy the Darkness. You will have to go South. The things you witnessed, most definitely did happen. I knew you had special abilities, Lord Snow, I am happy to know that they are greater than I even imagined. The dream you witnessed about The Mad King, my Brother, is true. There was always more to what happened than anyone knew. The Young Lion did not act out of malice, only out of his instinct to protect.  
He chose to not reveal his full actions, for reasons of his own. He chose to allow others to judge him for his actions and for more years than you have lived, he has borne the brunt of others scorn and malice. I don't know if he even truly knows why he hasn't told anyone. The rest of the dream is a bit easier, although it may be painful to you. The young man is Rheagar Targaryen, the woman, Lyanna Stark. He never kidnapped her, she went with him because they were in love, but he was already married. Their love would have been one for the ages, but it had to remain a secret, just as you did. Yes, the baby is you. You are Jon Targaryen of Houses Stark and Targaryen. Fire and Ice. Lord Stark found his sister after the Battle on the Trident, where Rheagar was killed. She had given birth to you, on her deathbed, she bade Lord Stark to promise to keep you  
safe, away from Robert Baratheon. His love for his sister and you, was the only thing that Lord Stark ever betrayed his honor for. The young woman, Lord Snow, is your Aunt. That is Daenarys Targaryen. It seems your future and hers are tied together. Take this and read it, I know you are confused. It will help you. I will be here when you're ready." With that, the Maester retired to his room with the help of Samwell.

Jon was reading one of the journals belonging to Rheagar Targaryen, his thoughts were jumbled, even if this was his true parentage, he was still a bastard. He was called from his thoughts by his steward, he was needed in the yard. Upon his arrival, he was shocked to see a caravan of wayans, as far as he could see. He knew that Tyrion Lannister, Sandor Clegane and a man named Bronn Zeneek were sending him supplies, but this was beyond his expectations. He was greeted by a tall, thin, dark haired man who introduced himself as Hector. He was the supply master sent by Lord Clegane and Lady Martell as well as from Lord Tyrion and Bronn. Not only had supplies been sent but craftsmen, artisans, smiths, so many people, some would stay,  
some would just help as long as needed then return. He was handed a letter it was from Sansa,

Lord Commander Snow,

Jon, my brother. We are in hopes that this will be enough to help you begin rebuilding Castle Black as well as any of the others you chose to refit. Hector will be there for you, in any way you need. All you need do is request what you need and he will obtain it for you. There are men there now who will build a glass garden for you, like the one we had at Winterfell. I know you have so many people depending on you now, with the free folks that live on the Gift. We have tried to think of what all you would need, to help make life easier for everyone. I am so proud of you. I know I didn't treat you as I should have, there are so many things I would change. Just know how much I love you and we will see each other soon. There is a chest for you to use as you need, please, allow Hector to help. We Starks do, at times, have too much pride, don't let it keep you from using what you need. It is given freely and with love.

Always with love,  
Sansa

Jon watched as all manner of livestock filtered in. Men had already started building temporary paddocks for them. Hector handed Jon a very thick ledger, it was a listing of all that had been sent. Samwell had made it to Jon and was stunned at the procession, Jon gave Sam the ledger and bid him to send ravens to each castle on the wall, to come to Castle Black for supplies and to Moletown as well as Thorin Giantsbane, on the Gift. He then had hector follow him to his solar. Jon was again surprised when two very large chests were carried in and Hector handed him the keys and another scroll. When Jon opened the chests he had to sit down, he was so shocked. Both chests were filled with gold dragons. The scroll was from Sandor, telling him to use it as needed and when he needed more, Hector would send for it. It also told him "not to be stupid and hard headed, use what was given and rebuild the North."

Jon was amazed, as the weeks passed, at the changes in Castle Black and the surrounding fortresses. All of the buildings had been rebuilt, a new, huge stable, extensive paddocks for the various livestock, a vast second barracks was also been built. Sam had proven himself very efficient in maintaining the ledgers regarding all supplies, workers and the distribution of goods. The forest tribes had even come to help out and to assure the Lord Commander of their allegiance to House Stark. They were sure that when the time came, there would be no problems ousting the traitor Boltons from Winterfell. Jon's concerns began to be drawn more and more to the winter that was upon them and the increased reports of strange events beyond the wall. He had to trust Maester Aemon when he told him that when the time came, help would be there. Through it all, his thought were never far from the new information he had been told.

Much to Sansa's surprise, Sandor had given in and sent for a Septa. When the caravan arrived, Tyrion had already talked with her about what would be required for their marriage to be annulled. She was embarrassed but agreed that it had to be done. Her only concern was what problems it would cause. He told her," Sansa, we will be leaving soon to go to Braavos and then to Meereen. You know what our plans are. I care not what anyone says. Joffery and my Father are dead. Who is there to complain?"

As much as Bronn wanted to be there for Sansa, it just wasn't appropriate. Tyrion escorted her to the private chamber that had been given to the two Septons. To validate that their marriage had truly not been consummated, they would have to examine her. There were the two Septons, the Septa, and the Holy Man, she was assured that only one would examine her but that the others had to be there as witnesses.

Sansa tried to focus on anything other than what was happening to her. Even though she and Bronn had shared kisses and touches, he hadn't been inappropriate, this was uncomfortable, she hoped that being with a man wasn't like that. Surely it couldn't be, she had heard Shalene and Sandor before, it definitely didn't sound painful between them! She remembered the day in Shalene's room, she felt herself blushing, that most definitely didn't hurt, it was over quickly, and, as she knew, they deemed her a maiden. The Septon wrote out the proper documentation and all witnesses signed it. The document would be sent to the High Septon. A copy was written for Tyrion and Sansa. Their marriage was now annulled.

That evening, a private supper was given for all the friends, to celebrate the annulment and the up coming weddings of Tyrion and Shae as well as Bronn and Sansa. Sandor was happy for them, he privately felt a twinge of jealousy, wanting it to be his wedding but he wasn't giving up on that, he loved Shalene too much. As he thought about his woman, he began to slowly realize that the reason he felt such a need to have her as his alone, was because he had never had anyone want him before and he was so afraid of losing her that he was doing exactly what he didn't want done to him, he was clinging to her. He decided then that he would show her the exact freedom and space she gave him, he wouldn't hold back how he felt, he would show her at every opportunity he had, she wouldn't have a reason to doubt him again.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Sandor was looking out the balcony doors of his solar, lost in thought about so many things. He vaguely heard the sound of someone entering but dismissed it as a servant or Tyrion coming to the meeting they were having soon. He heard parchment fall on the floor and turned, ready to yell at someone. He quickly hid his surprise as he looked upon his beautiful woman, laying on his counsel table, raven hair spread around her, naked, one leg swinging seductively back and forth over the side of the table, knee drawn up on the other side, legs parted just enough to be inviting. The only thing she had on was white thigh-high stockings tied with deep purple ribbons. She was holding a goblet of wine and as their eyes met, he watched her tilt the goblet and slowly pour the wine onto her breasts and down her chest to her stomach, he watched it pool in her navel. All of his doubts about their relationship, suddenly disappeared. He knew that look in her eyes, he knew where this was going to lead. He also knew she was going to beg for him.

He took his time, watching her, enjoying her body, the feelings he was having as well as the knowledge that she came to him, not Jaime fucking Lannister. Sandor walked slowly to her and as he approached, Shalene raised the leg she had been swinging and traced Sandor's ever hardening cock, with her foot as he stepped a bit closer, allowing himself the added pressure from her foot, Gods, he just wanted to spread her legs and fuck her hard, but he pushed that urge aside as he slid his hand down the inside of her thigh, and trailed his fingers to her mound, just touching, not giving her what he knew she wanted. He moved between her legs and re positioned her, as she wrapped her legs around his hips, he leaned over her so closely, Shalene knew he was going to kiss her but he didn't. When she opened her eyes, she met his stormy gray gaze and knew that she would soon have The Hound. Chills went all over her body. Sandor reached up and turned her face away from him and began kissing and licking her neck, moving to her chest, taking his time tasting every inch he wanted to, licking the wine from her nipples and grazing them with his teeth. He was in control of this, he smiled to himself as he heard her moan and push up towards him. Every time she tried to pull his attention to the area she wanted him, he moved to another, leaving her moaning in frustration.

Shalene reached to guide Sandor's head and he took both her hands and pulled them over her head, keeping her from touching him. He continued his journey down her body. When he had his fill of her skin, he let her hands go. Shalene sat up, pulling him to her, she leaned to his chest and inhaled deeply of his scent, her hands went to the neck of his tunic and Sandor gave a dark chuckle as she ripped it open and pulled it off of him, throwing it randomly behind her. Her hands went to his breeches, he let her unlace them and remove his cock, but then he pulled her away, and pushed her back down on the table. He raised her foot, reaching to her thigh, and pulled off her stocking, tossing it on the table. He repeated the process with the other leg. He kicked off his boots, and roughly grabbed Shalene's hips, pulling her to the edge of the table, he leaned over her, placing her legs over his shoulders, hands on either side of her head, he asked," Are you ready?"

Shalene's body was on fire! She wanted everything he had, the look in his eyes was a combination of desire and outright lust. She could only nod at him. She could feel the power radiating off of him, Gods, he was so perfect, so overwhelming. When she felt him ease slowly into her, she couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips. Sandor took his time, every time Shalene moved to push him deeper, he pulled back, he could feel how desperately she wanted him deeply inside her, he wanted to be there also but he wasn't ready to give in just yet. He slowly started moving into her, little by little, stopping every time she tried to meet his stroke. Shalene had to have him, she called his name," Sandor, please."

He laughed," Please what?"

"I want you."

"What do you want, Woman? Tell me." He watched her eyes, enjoying the control he had over her this time.

"Sandor, are you going to make me beg you?"

"Yes, if you want something from me, tell me what you want." His voice was dark and lust filled.

"Hells, Sandor! Fuck me, please! I want The Hound to fuck me!"

He slid his cock a little deeper into her, "Are you sure you want The Hound?"

"Yes, I want The Hound! I want you to fuck me hard. I want you to fuck me until I can't breathe!"

Sandor slammed his cock into her completely, "Like that?"

Shalene could only gasp ,"Yes."

Sandor laughed, a deep, wicked sound, he felt his mind haze a bit as he growled, knowing what side of him was in control now. He reveled in the feeling of being inside Shalene. He listened to her moans and words as he fucked her hard and deeply. He leaned over her, reaching underneath her, raising her hips off of the table so he could fuck her more deeply. He felt her try to pull away a bit, he must have hurting her. He was torn as he eased back somewhat, Sandor didn't want to make her hurt but The Hound did.

He thrust savagely into her a couple of more times then pulled away. Shalene looked at him, confused, but he just grabbed her, throwing her over his shoulder, and walked to their bedchamber, dropping her on the bed. He turned her over and said," You know what I want. Do you want me to stop?"

Shalene looked over her shoulder at him as she got on her hands and knees and said," No, Fuck me!"

Sandor looked down at Shalene, he traced his calloused fingers down her back and felt his lust change to desire. He wanted her, so badly, but in that instant he wanted her passion, he wanted to look into her eyes. He pulled her body up against his and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the back of her neck and whispered," Turn around, Woman. I want to love you, not fuck you like this. You're my woman, not my whore. I love you, will you let me make love to you?"

He felt Shalene's body relax against him, he barely heard her say,"Yes, Sandor. I want you to love me like that, please."

Shalene turned away from him, laying back on the bed, she looked into his eyes again, seeing so many emotion battling behind his beautiful gray eyes. Her eyes roamed over the planes of his body just as his did her. Sandor ease his powerfully massive body over her small frame, resting his weight on his forearms. He pulled her arms over her head and held both her wrists in his left hand, filling his other one with a handful of her hair. He tenderly kissed her, kisses so unbelievably gentle, Shalene could barely feel them. The change in his demeanor was so quick, so drastic, it had her mind reeling. She let go and gave into Sandor's dominance in their love making.

He kisses were not demanding but soon became full of passion, as he kissed, touched, caressed and tasted every part of her mouth, neck and tits. He said, "Look at me, Shalene."

Their eyes met again as Sandor languidly slid his cock fully into Shalene. Her moans and the way her body reacted to him was almost too much. He had to stop for a moment to control himself. Their gaze into each others eyes never faltered as he started moving into Shalene again, slowly, rolling his hips into her each time they met. She let go and lost herself in the feeling of Sandor's body over her, the feeling of him filling her so completely, the way his breath felt on her skin and the sound of his groans of pleasure were overwhelming. She felt so protected and loved, his aura and presence was all-consuming. It felt so right, so perfect.

Sandor lost himself in the feeling of Shalene, her fragrance, the way her body responded to his, she fit him so well. He gave into the need to thrust deeper and harder into her. He kissed her neck, murmuring to her all the words he hadn't told her before, holding nothing back as he confessed his doubts and fears as well as his love and devotion to her. He felt her body responding, muscles tensing, breathing rapid and heavy. He felt her nails dig into his back and relished the feeling of them scrape down to his ass as she pulled his harder against her and raise her legs to wrap around his ribs. This change caused him to move deeper into her. His stroke was powerful now, he was on the edge. He felt Shalene's muscle grip him as she screamed his name, matching his pace and power with her own. He fucked her through her climax, his own hit him with such a sudden intensity, his entire body was trembling. His deep growl of satisfaction rumbled in his chest.

After several long minutes, he kissed Shalene's neck again and tried to move to lay beside her, she wouldn't relinquish her hold on him. He looked at her and asked, "What's wrong, Shalene? I have to move just a bit or I'm going to crush you."

Shalene tried to pull him closer," Sandor, why do we do this? We love each other, why can't we get this right? I didn't mean to hurt you, you just made me so angry. I'm not used to someone being so possessive. It's you I love. I have never tried to change who you are or stop you from finding pleasure in anyone you chose. I know you will be safe and that you will always be mine. I know that it's just a lustful need, a taste for something different. To me it's not wrong. I believe in what we have. I know you are my man. I know you love me. Fucking is just that. It's done without love. Just because I fucked Jaime, doesn't mean I want him for my man. He was just different. I enjoyed him the same way you have done with other women. I think about growing old with you, Sandor. I want to have your children one day, not anyone else's. How do we stop doing this. You asked me what I thought about one time, there are still many things I want to do, but with you beside me. Answer me this, would you want to be with me while I was with another man, like I did with you, Jonete', OnIeese, and Kolenee?"

"No, I would kill the fucker!"

"See, listen to yourself. Why is it alright for you, but not me? I have never, but this once, spent time with a lover, when you were around. I have never shared our bed with another. When you saw me with Tomaerys, that was your own doing. I didn't flaunt it in front of you. You chose to follow me. I can't promise you I won't ever fuck another man. I will promise you that if I chose to, I'll tell you."

"Are you going to fuck the Kingslayer again?"

" I might, if I chose to."

" And you'll tell me before you do it. You won't fall in love with him?"

"Sandor, I love you. I don't love Jaime, I just enjoyed his body. He doesn't love me. He knows how I feel about you and believe it or not, he holds you in high regard."

" Not enough to not fuck you."

"Sandor, stop being like that. I am the one who seduced him. If I recall correctly, it wasn't that hard to seduce you."

"I'll work on this is all I can tell you at this time. Come here, Woman, I'm not finished with you yet! I'll make you not want any other man but me."

Shalene knew, as the dawn began to lighten the sky, that he was all she would ever want. He was a rare gift, for every thing he found wrong about himself, she found so many special things about him that he didn't know he had. She was such a fool. How many times had she watched him and felt so blessed to be loved by him. She had the feeling that he had never loved anyone else before, yet she had hurt him. He loved her enough to still not turn away from her. As she watched him sleep, she marveled at how peaceful he was. He looked so innocent and vulnerable. She was so ashamed of herself and her actions. Never again! He had shown, in so many ways, what type of man he truly was; loyal, honest, dedicated, patient, forgiving, a man full of love. He was also a deadly warrior and fierce protector. He was hers, she was his. She kissed his chest and held him tighter, she wouldn't betray him ever again.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Samwell found Jon in the practice yard. Jon could tell that Sam was excited about something, he walked to him and Sam handed him a ledger. " What is this, Sam?"

"It is the latest supplies to arrive, how did they find out, I wonder?" The last arrival was a vast caravan of nothing but wagon after wagon of Dragon glass from Tyrion Lannister. There had also been a new blacksmith\armorer that had arrived with it, he seemed to know exactly what was needed of him.

According to Lord Tyrion, the shipment had come from Dragon Stone. Since Stannis had been defeated, there wasn't enough of a force to keep the island from being taken by the Lannister forces that were loyal to him and Jaime. They were led by Jaime's life long friend, Ser Addam Marbrand of Ashemark and Ser Davos Seaworth. The fortress had been taken rather easily and so had Shireen Baratheon, who was on her way to Dorne with Ser Davos. There would be further shipments of dragon glass. The young man was Gendry Waters, Robert Baratheon's bastard, but not everyone needed to know this. He and Tyrion had talked extensively  
about what sort of weapons could be made or enhanced with the dragon glass and he would follow any and all orders from Jon.

To Sam and Jon, this was a gift from the old Gods. They took Gendry and all of them made their way to Maester Aemon. He listened to the information, a small smile played across his face. "Samwell, fetch us quill and parchment, let us begin this before Winter truly sets in. It won't be long now, I believe that you, Lord Snow, will be needed in the South. Yes, yes, I know the vows. It could very well be that the only vows we will have left are the ones we make to ourselves to stay alive."

The next many hours were spent discussing how the obsidian could and would be used. Gendry would teach the other smiths and those who wanted to help, how to cut and shape the stone then how to embed it in steel and enhance other weapons. He also had ideas on how to create armor that was studded with the obsidian. They finally left the Maester to his rest and headed to the new dining hall.

A few hours prior to the weddings, a small unit of Lannister soldiers arrived. Sandor and Jaime greeted them, Mathew led the soldiers to the barracks Genett barked orders for the horses to be tended to, which made Sandor grin, " That boy is earning his place," he thought. None of them had met Ser Davos, he having been loyal to Stannis, but they knew Shireen, although it had been many years since either had seen her, she wasn't a beauty by any means but she was a sweet young lady. Shalene quickly took over and made sure that both guests were made welcome and comfortable. She could tell that Sandor had doubts about Ser Davos, but it would wait until after the weddings. There would be plenty of time.

The seamstresses worked quickly, by the time Ser Davos came to her room to get her, Shireen had been transformed into a young woman. She had even allowed Shalene to fix her hair, pulling it artfully away from her face, flowers were braided into the locks, and her eyes sparkled. He couldn't have been more proud of her had she been his own daughter, in a way, she was now.

The ceremonies were to be performed outside, everyone was present. It seemed that the new Lord had more celebrations than anyone in Dorne, not that anyone was complaining. Much to Sandor's ire, Jaime Lannister was standing with him and Shalene. She could feel the tension rolling off of Sandor, Jaime tried to ignore it.

Shalene decided to give Sandor something to occupy his time and attention so she took Dexcian from his nurse and gave him to Sandor. The boy promptly grabbed his fathers long hair and Sandor couldn't help but focus on the child, love clearly in every action and touch he gave his son.

She then took K'Alenedor and gave her to Jaime, who was instantly on guard. He knew how protective Sandor was of his children. He also knew that Sandor probably didn't want him holding his daughter. He turned to give the baby back to Shalene but she ignored him. He then looked at Sandor, who was watching him, but not in anger. Jaime looked for the nurse or someone to hand the child to but when he looked down, she was watching him so intently, her eyes were like looking into his own, they were so vividly green. Her small hand reached for him, and he let her take his finger, which she promptly put into her mouth. He was so captivated by this beautiful, tiny girl, he felt such an over whelming need to protect her, to never allow any sadness into her life. He looked back up at Sandor in amazement and saw that same feeling behind those gray eyes. Jaime knew, that in that moment, somehow, he and The Hound had found a common ground.

The ceremonies were beautiful, Sandor was happy for the two couples, he watched Shalene, she never left his side. He didn't know if he would ever have the chance to have her as his wife, maybe if he just focused on now, that would come in time. She had come back to him, again. Even after everything. He knew he had to find some sort of balance where she was concerned, he would lose her forever if he couldn't control his jealousy. Three times he had chased her away, he was sure there wouldn't be another chance.

The feast was excellent, Shalene at his side, his family and friends around him. Hells, he didn't even mind the Lannister sitting next to Shalene. Everyone was dancing and smiling, he was at peace. He felt a small hand on his arm and looked to see the young Lady Shireen beside him. She said," Lord Clegane, I remember you from King's Landing. I want to thank you for allowing Ser Davos and me to stay here. I know my father caused many problems and many people to die. I also know that it was you who killed my father."

Sandor was stunned, he didn't know what to say to the girl. She quickly put his mind at ease when she said," I'm not angry with you. You were following orders in war. A war that my father could have stopped but chose not to. Even though I was his daughter, he never cared much for me, I wasn't a boy and I have this." She gestured to the patch of gray skin on her face. " I have watched you with you children. You made Lucian your son and Elezbeth your daughter. I wish my father would have loved me like that. All I have is Ser Davos now. He has always been good to me. He took me away from Dragonstone when the Lannister forces came, I knew he was with them. My Mother took poison so they wouldn't take her, I tried to tell her that they wouldn't hurt her, but she never listened to me. Thank you for not hurting Ser Davos, he's a good man."

She then leaned in and kissed Sandor's cheek. Before she could walk away, he said, " Lady Shireen. You always have a home here. You and Ser Davos. I won't let anyone hurt you." Jaime had heard what she said, he added, "Casterly Rock is yours as well, My Lady."

During the dancing, Sandor noticed that Shalene and Jaime were talking quietly. He felt his heart sink, but tried not to let himself become angry, it could be very innocent. She can talk to whomever she wants to.

He couldn't stop himself from placing his hand on her thigh, which she covered with her own. She turned to him, and smiled that dazzling smile that he loved so much, then pulled him down to her by his tunic and kissed him, easing away any doubts he had. She said," Excuse me for moment, I won't be long."

Sandor and Jaime both watched her walk away, Jaime said," I know you have every right to hate me, Clegane. But I truly have no desire to try to steal your woman away. She is a special person but she loves you."

Just as Sandor was about to reply, Shalene returned with a very beautiful woman. Sandor hadn't met her before but there were so many people here, he couldn't remember half of them. She was tall and graceful, tan, but not as dark as Shalene. She had long, thick chestnut hair, and Sandor thought her eyes looked like gold in the fire light. Her smile was just like Shalene's, it held secrets and promised seduction.

He couldn't help but notice her tits, large and firm. Hells, what was he thinking, he had a woman, can't fault a man for looking though. Shalene said, "Sandor, Jaime, this is Shara Dayne, from Starfall. Shara, this is Lord Jaime Lannister of Casterly Rock and Lord Sandor Clegane of Emerald Bay."

Both men openly appraised her and then greeted her. She looked them over, Sandor's immediate thought was, 'That's exactly how Shalene looked at me the first time I saw her, this might be interesting.'

Jaime, being his usual cocksure self, bowed to Shara and kissed her hand, his piercing green eyes never leaving her face. Sandor felt Shalene move to his side and hold his hand, his confidence soaring. He greeted Shara, "My Lady. Our home is yours." Looking at Jaime, he continued, " I suppose I can trust my OLD friend here, to show you around and entertain you."

Jaime grinned at Sandor, "I would be honored, do keep in mind though, Clegane, that I am but a few years older than you. I believe that puts us both on the far side of young. But, I do think we have held up well considering the many leagues and abuses we have put ourselves through, don't you? I have had no complaints about my ability to entertain and if the state we found your solar in, when we came for our scheduled meeting, that you missed, I might add, is any indication on your abilities, I would take it that you're not such an old dog either."

Sandor couldn't keep the wickedness out of his laugh, remembering his and Shalene's love making," Aye, Lion. You're right."

Shara sat beside Jaime and they were soon oblivious to those around them. Shalene sat on Sandor's lap, he tried hard to keep his Lordly pretense up, but Shalene's exploring hands and soft lips on his neck were making it very difficult. He glanced around and noted that it was later than he thought. All of the children were gone and there were several couples slipping away to darker parts of the yard.

He caught movement from the corner of his eye and turned in time to see Shara Dayne pulling Jaime from his chair down to marble floor of the dias and heard Shalene giggle as Jaime's tunic was thrown behind Shara. He couldn't help but grin as he thought about how wild Shalene could be. He had never been one for modesty, so it didn't, in the least, embarrass him as he watched Shara straddle Jaime's hips and and slowly lower herself, taking in his full length. He had to control the urge to answer when he heard Jaime gasp," Fuck, I can't believe what I've missed all these years!"

He felt Shalene moving against his own cock, and decided it was time for his own discoveries. He stood up, tossed Shalene across his shoulder, slapped her on her beautiful firm ass and headed for their rooms, Shalene's seductive laughter making him harder with every step.

Sansa and Bronn had quietly slipped away, walking hand in hand, they entered the suite of rooms that would now be theirs. It was a beautiful night, the only thing that would have made it perfect was to have her family by her side. She had the ones that loved her now, she had a husband she was in love with and was surrounded with sweet babies and children, it would be enough. She wouldn't allow sorrow to tarnish this night.

The tall doors and windows were open, allowing the cool breeze to cause the silken panels covering them to move lazily, it was like walking in a dream. The air was fragrant with flowers and citrus. She excused herself to change, feeling a mixture of fear, anticipation and doubt. She and Bronn had kissed and explored many times but he had never allowed it to go too far.

She knew he had been with more women than she could probably ever imagine, it didn't really bother her, she believed that once he had asked to marry her, he had been faithful to her. She just didn't want to disappoint him.

She had talked to Shalene and Shae enough times to know what was going to happen, she knew Bronn wouldn't hurt her, she just doubted her own abilities. She looked at the lacy things that Shalene had told her to wear, she had long ago gotten over the feelings of what her behavior should be, according to her Septa. She had been around her new family too long and watched them, to know that there was no need for the prudish things she was taught.

Bronn watched as Sansa walked away from him, he had never dreamed he would marry, yet here he was. Married to a beautiful young woman, feeling more happiness and contentment than he had ever felt in his entire life. He would do right by her, she was a sweet and honest young woman.

He watched as she entered the room, his heart skipped a beat. She looked like a maiden from the Seven Heavens! Her hair was loose and cascading down to the small of her back. Soft and shiny waves of curls the  
color of autumn leaves, shimmered in the candlelight.

She wore dark blue, lace small clothes that hid nothing from his eyes. The corset she wore fit her body perfectly, pushing her firm breasts together, the dark blue lace and silk making the whiteness of her skin even more alluring. Her stockings were a few shades lighter than the blue of her corset, a perfect compliment to it as well as her skin. He couldn't get enough of looking at her. He knew she had no idea how seductive she  
looked. Yes, that's it...an innocent seduction.

Sansa felt herself breathing more rapidly. She wondered if she had done something wrong because Bronn hadn't moved, then she heard Shalene's words," Watch his eyes, look at his lips, see how his body reacts, he can't control those things. Be confident. Know what you want. When you have a man speechless, you are in control."

Sansa watched him as she stood there, letting him drink in the vision of her. She did feel in control, it was a giddy feeling. She watched his eyes darken and as her eyes roamed over his chest, she saw that he was breathing as heavily as she was. Then she saw him lick his lower lip as he, in turn, looked her over. She let her instincts take over, just as Shalene and Shae had told her to.

She tilted her head back slightly as her hands traced up her body to her breasts, slowly teasing her nipples until they were hard and tingling. She didn't stop the soft moan that escaped her lips. She also didn't stop herself from slowly rubbing her thighs together, needing to calm the sensation she felt, growing at her core.

In the back of her mind, she felt she shouldn't be acting like this but she closed her mind to that thought. Bronn was her husband, she could be anything to him she wanted to be. As her eyes moved lower, she let a smile cross her lips as she saw exactly what Shalene had said she would. She felt a small pang of fear, she didn't know if she would be able to take all of him. Were all men that big? Gods, Sandor was twice Bronn's  
size, if a man's ...well, if a man's body was any indication of the size of his manhood, ...Oh, Gods, she couldn't think of Sandor like that!

Bronn walked slowly to Sansa, his first instinct was to rip that lace off and fuck her til she screamed but she wasn't a whore, she was his wife, this was their wedding night and she was a maiden. She deserved better than that, he would have many years to teach her the wanton side of herself, tonight would be a first for both of them.

As hard as it had been on him afterwards, he was glad that they had at least been able to touch and explore each other, to some extent, she wasn't frightened by his touch or nervous when his lips captured hers. This was familiar ground for both of them, and it seemed that knowing that tonight, they wouldn't have to stop, had both of them touching and tasting in ways they hadn't dared before, his experienced and sure as he found tender places to kiss that had him aching with need from her moans of pleasure, hers feather light and unpracticed but no less desirous.

Sansa was losing herself on the pleasurable haze surrounding her. She opened her eyes and met the dark gray eyes of her husband. Bronn was her husband now, it felt strange but not wrong. Nothing had ever felt so right to her before in her entire life. A small part of her mind clung to the words of her old Septa, but as she saw the love and desire in Bronn's eyes, she thought of how openly Shalene loved Sandor. She never hid behind pretense of rules. It never seemed wrong or scandalous. It was natural. She felt apart of herself awakening in that moment. She was safe, loved and free to be who she wanted to be. Her husband wouldn't find fault in her or any desires she had. She was silently glad, in a way, that Bronn was the man he was, he wouldn't hold her to any social decorum or demand that she at like a proper Lady in their marriage bed.

She stepped back from him, just one step, and said," I love, you, Bronn. I know you are used to women who know exactly how to please you. I'm afraid I'll disappoint you, but I'm not afraid of you. I...I want to touch you, all of you, but I'll understand if you have needs you want to fulfill. I trust you...it's ...well, I want you to show me how to please you."

Bronn couldn't help but to smile at her innocence, especially when he could clearly see her blushing, evident even in the candlelight. He said," Look at me, Sansa. I am yours now, only yours. You are free to touch me any way you please. I want you to be comfortable with anything and everything we do. I'll show you what you want to know, I'll answer your questions, I'll touch you, tease you, love you, fuck you and have you screaming my name. I also have the distinct feeling that you will be doing the same to me."

He had to control the wicked smile that threatened to cross his lips as he watched her try not to look  
shocked at his words. He also noticed how heavily she was breathing. He pulled her to him and gently kissed her lips. He felt her pull his tunic loose from his breeches and thought," There you go, Lass. Not so afraid after all."

Sansa couldn't remember pulling his tunic loose but when she saw the softness in her husband's eyes, she knew she wouldn't turn back. She pulled his tunic over his head and dropped it. She reached to his face and traced his strong jaw, his beard cut short and close to the skin, it fit him perfectly. She ran her fingers through his black hair, she noted again, at how Northern he looked. Strong, wild, fierce, black of hair and gray of eyes.

She was a tall woman, but he was taller still. She pulled him down to her and kissed him with a passion that she was sure was born of her wolf-blood. Bronn's totally accepting response to her behavior filled her with a renewed strength, new security in who and what she was.

Her kisses trailed to his neck, he was momentarily surprised when he felt her bite him, he couldn't help but smile and he made no attempt at all to control the moan her bravery created. Sansa pulled back a bit, enjoying the response she created. She tentatively put her hands on his shoulder, feeling how his muscles flexed under her touch and watched as Bronn closed his eyes and whispered," Yes, go on, Lass. Touch me, take your time."

Encouraged by Bronn's words, Sansa did just that, trailing her fingers slowly down his arms,enjoying the feel of his skin, the play of his muscles. She marveled at how perfect his body was sculpted. The only other man she had seen without a shirt was Sandor, when he trained in the yard at times. But even with only him to compare her husband to, she knew that Bronn was every bit as powerful even though he wasn't as large.

She traced the scars on his arms and chest, moving her hands across his chest, marveling at how soft his skin was. As her eyes followed the play of his muscles and moved down his body, her gaze lingered on his stomach, the only hair on his body started at his navel and trailed down into his breeches. She started to touch him there, her fingers trembling. Sansa looked up at her husband questioningly, Bronn winked at her and took her small hand in his rough, rather large one, and placed it on his stomach and moved it downward to where he knew her eyes had been," Don't be afraid, girl. Feel what you're doing to me," and her guided her hand over his cock, pushing against her hand, needing to ease his aching need, just a little.

He couldn't help but smile when he heard her gasp but also couldn't hold back the deep moan of pleasure as she moved her hand down the length of him. Sansa wanted more, she wanted to see her husband naked, she unlaced his breeches and slid her hands around his waist, easing her fingers under the leather and easing it down.

Bronn watched her lick her bottom lip as she pushed his breeches off his hips, freeing his cock. He was glad she wasn't timid and frightened, her curiosity surprised him a bit. He kicked his boots off and stepped out of his breeches, he had to admit that her blatant, open observation of him was making his cock ache with need.

He was again amused, Hells, he had enjoyed too many women to ever remember but he couldn't recall one that had made him want them as he wanted his little wife. He reached out and pulled the lacing of her corset,  
slowly loosening it until it slid below her breasts, Sansa wiggled it over her hips and let it fall to the floor.

Bronn knew she had no idea how utterly provocative she moved when she did that. He led her to their bed, stretching himself over her, resting himself on his forearms, he captured her sweet lips, kissing her deeply, losing himself in her scent, the softness of her lips, the feel of her hands moving over his body.

Sansa gently bit his lower lip, teasing it, tasting him, wanting more. Her fingers laced through his hair, pulling him to her as she arched her body up to him, his lips trailing kisses down her neck, to her chest. She felt an aching fire growing inside her as felt him take a nipple into his mouth and suckle on it, teasing it with his tongue and teeth.

Her moans of sheer pleasure echoed in the room when he moved to the other one, expertly pushing her higher into a bliss she had never imagined. She heard a ripping sound before it dawned on her that Bronn had torn her lace small clothes off of her. She was lost in a new sensation as she felt Bronn lower himself to her, and slowly, move his hips against hers. He was so gentle it was almost a caress. Her hands instinctively moved to his lower back, pulling him to her as she pulled her knees up, wrapping them around his hips. Sansa was lost in what her body was feeling, she heard Bronn telling her," Yes, like that."

He was talking to her, whispering so many things but her body was spiraling towards something...what did she need? She moved in rhythm with Bronn as his movements became more insistent. She pressed her head back into the pillow and cried," Bronn, please! I need you..I need...Oh Gods! What do I need, I want to feel all of you, please!"

Bronn kissed her softly and said," Sansa, My sweet. This will hurt you at first but I swear to you, it will only be the one time. I'll go slowly to ease your pain as much as I can." As he eased his cock gently into her, he felt her body tense, he knew she was scared, he stopped his movement, kissing her and whispering words that only lovers share, until her felt her relax. He began to move again and was surprised when Sansa pulled his hips to her and arched up to him, taking him all in that instant.

With his cock buried fully and deeply inside his wife, he felt her body trembling, he knew she was hurting and  
as he looked into her eyes, he watched a tear escape and roll down her cheek. He kissed it away, his voice was strained from the effort he was making to not move and to not give in and fuck her like he used to do the whores he bought. " Girl, why did you do that, I was trying to let you get used to me, I'm sorry."

Sansa was hurting, but it had already began to fade, replaced by the sensation of being so close to Bronn and so utterly and completely filled by him. She said, with a breathless giggle" You were going to slow, My Love."

Their eyes never looked away from each other as he began to move inside her. Sansa raised her knees higher and wrapped her long legs around Bronn's waist, trying to match his rhythm, not totally succeeding but it didn't matter as they were both lost in each other.

Bronn could feel the changes in her body, her moans and cries were pushing closer to that sweet ecstasy that always came at the end of this dance that lovers had moved in since time beginning. His thrusts were deep and hard, pushing her, needing to see her in the moment of her first pleasure, knowing that he was the only man to do this and would be the only one who ever made her feel like this.

Her nails raked up his back to his shoulders as he felt her release. She thrust her hips up him and threw her head back crying his name between moans of sheer pleasure. He held back no more as he felt the muscles of his stomach clench and his body shudder. His own deep growls of pleasure accompanied her screams with the last few uncontrollable, savage thrusts as he spent himself as deeply in his wife as he could get.

He opened his eyes and met Sansa's beautiful blue gaze, sweat covered both their bodies, hearts pounding, breath ragged, and for a moment, they both just looked at each other, then Sansa started to laugh and Bronn couldn't help but join her. He moved to lay beside her, both of them laying facing each other. He said," I hope it wasn't my love making that you're laughing at. I got the distinct impression from your moans and screams, that I was doing something to please you."

Sansa knew she was blushing, but she couldn't help it, " No, I was just thinking about what my Septa told me. That is was my duty to please my husband and that I should just lay still and let him take his husbandly rights. I don't know how you could just lie still and do nothing, that was...it..Bronn, does it always feel like that? I mean, does it always feel that wonderful?"

Bronn kissed her and said," Aye, sweet girl. It should always feel good to you. You have as much right to get pleasure from making love as I do. Never be afraid of me. Don't be shy about what you want or what you're curious about. I will not think you wanton or whatever it is that your bloody septa told you that you would be if you enjoyed yourself. What you and I do here, in our bedchamber, is only between us. I will never turn you away, I welcome your touch anytime."

Sansa kissed him softly and turned so that her back was against his chest, Bronn pulled her to him, holding her tightly as the drifted to sleep, both of them marveling at how perfectly they fit together.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Sam had been meticulously writing everything that Maester Aemon spoke to him. He was in constant amazement of the knowledge and history that the old man had. He had been reading the same line over and over when he had a thought, he moved as quickly through the Maester's tower as he could. It seemed as if Maester Aemon had been expecting him," What is on your mind, Samwell?"

"Ghost grass, Maester Aemon. It glows in the dark. It's said that it will consume the world killing all other things. Are we sure that it means all other living things? What if there is a way to use it to help fight the White Walkers? What if it is used where no grass grows, here in the frozen North, on the ice and snow? What if it could be used to make a weapon such as a flail or a morning star or, or maybe even into a type of fencing. Maybe Gendry could embed some of the dragon glass into it to help stop the Wights and the White Walkers?"

His enthusiasm was cheering to the old Maester, " My dear, Samwell, you might have an idea. Talk to Commander Snow about this and if he approves, speak with Hector, I'm sure he can arrange for whatever it is you need." Sam left quickly to find Jon.

The ships had been leaving for weeks, sent out in groups of twenty to thirty, all on the way to Meereen. Final preparations were being made for everyone to leave. Tyrion was happily surprised when Sansa asked for a short meeting with him, none of them had had much time to spend together. He could clearly see how happy she was. He wasn't the least bit ashamed to take pride in her joy, she had lost so much, she deserved love and happiness.

She sat beside him on the couch in his solar, and leaned over, kissing him on the cheek. He knew his face reddened when he heard her laugh, " Thank you for that, My Lady, but to what do I owe that token of your affection?"

"Tyrion, I just wanted to tell you how happy I am and to thank you for everything you've done. You sheltered me and tried so hard to keep me from harm. You helped take me away from all the pain and sorrow, you protected me and then gave me a choice. You gave me what no one has ever given me, you let me live and love who I wanted. I will forever be grateful to you for allowing the annulment of our marriage and for your acceptance of my love for Bronn."

Tyrion looked at Sansa with keen, sparkling eyes," Sansa, you owe me nothing. It was my family that caused you to lose yours. I did what your father would have done in my place and what I know he would have done, had the tables been turned. Our marriage was the safest, easiest way to get you away from the pit of monsters in King's Landing. There were several involved in that, but I don't mind taking all the credit! I look at you as my younger sister, I care for you very much and though I may not be able to defend you with a sword as Bronn, Sandor or Jaime can, I do have a sharp mind, and I can out think all of those bloody Warriors combined!" This brought the expected laugh he had just realized he wanted to hear.

"Speaking of my dear brother, how have you and he been getting along? I know it hasn't been easy on you. I won't make excuses for him or try to sway your mind, I'm just curious."

Sansa looked at her hands a moment, clearly struggling with finding the words to say," I don't know, Tyrion. Part of me is disgusted by what he has done, especially with...well, any how, then I think about who we are backing in this war, how the Targaryen's married each other. I don't agree with it, I feel he should have had more control over his actions. If he had been more honorable, more I don't know. He just should not have allowed that to happen. She is a vile, spiteful, evil woman, how could anyone want someone like that? My brother would not have been harmed if he had controlled himself. But it's her fault also. I hate her, Tyrion. Please forgive me. Though he fought my Father and caused his injuries, he wasn't the one who passed judgement. Joffery and Cercei did that. He went to war with my brother because of what my Mother did to you. He was a prisoner in Robb's camp for a year and then what happened to him after his release, was horrible. He wasn't to blame for what happened to my mother and brother. Your father did that. He did save Tommen from all of them. Joffery and Lord Tywin are gone. They can't hurt anyone any longer. I've watched him, he seems so different than the man who came to Winterfell. He's kind, even. I know he loves Tommen and he smiles so genuinely when he's around the babies. I don't hate him, Tyrion, I'm just not sure."

Tyrion couldn't help but admire the open honesty in Sansa's words," My brother has been many things in his life, Sansa. He has carried many burdens, some of his own doing, some not. He has always been a disappointment to one person or another, but never to me. He was Knighted and taken into the King's Guard at such a young age. Father never failed to tell him how disappointed he was in his heir. Cercei, well, you know how she is. She manipulated Jaime's love and devotion to fit her needs. She has always hated me, so I was only the object of her scorn. You grew up in a home with a loving family. Caring parents with hugs and encouragement. Devotion, guidance, and a watchful eye. We Lannisters had my Lord Father. There was never a mother's love or lessons learned at her knee. The only female affection was from servants or Cercei. Jaime is a romantic at heart, though he may never admit it. He sought attention and affection in the only place he could find it. He has always just wanted so desperately to be loved. Our sweet sister used that to her advantage. Blind devotion can be a terrible thing. Again, I'm not trying to sway you. Just keep in mind that not all families are like the Starks. We were not allowed to question our father on anything. We had to follow orders and in men like Jaime and even Sandor, who have spent their lives following orders, they will act before they question. Now, I really must finish my work, we'll be leaving soon."

Jaime was standing beside the fence surrounding the training yard, taking a break from the current round of practice that was going on when he turned to see Sansa standing beside him. He felt his body tense, dreading what she had to say to him, he knew he deserved every word she would speak to him, but that didn't temper the shame he felt. Her voice was calm and pleasant," Ser Jaime, may I speak with you a moment?"

Jaime felt his chest tighten, he tried his best to sound calm but as soon as he heard the strain in his voice, he knew he had failed, desperately. " Of course, My Lady. Would you prefer a place more private?"

"No, here is fine." She turned her body to face him, " Ser Jaime, look at me."

Jaime closed his eyes for a moment, knowing he had to face her, he turned and before he could utter a word she said," I know about my brother. I know why you did it. What happened with my father wasn't entirely your fault, you didn't give the order to take his head, you son did. You didn't kill my mother and brother, your father did. I'm not sure how I feel about you, I understand some of the reasons behind some of your actions. No matter how hard I try, I can't understand how anyone could care for a woman like your sister. She is evil, cruel, adulterous, and the most disgusting woman I have ever met. Your son was the same. He shamed, humiliated and beat me every time Robb won a battle. Yet I've watched you with Tommen and Sandor's children, you are so calm and protective of them. How did Joffery come from you? How is it that sweet, loving Tommen came from the same parents as Joffery?"

Jaime was having a hard time finding his voice and an even harder time finding the words he owed her. He felt the shame and weakness that had been weighing on him for many years. How had he come to this? He was just a weak man, hiding behind all his charm and looks. He had only just begun to see how hollow his life had been. He had Brienne to thank for opening his eyes finally. He had no idea how to handle this situation, he usually ran from these sort of confrontations. " My Lady, I can't say that I have the proper words to speak to you, that won't seem shallow and useless, much like myself. I can't change what I have done. I can't give back to you what has been taken from you. Giving you excuses would be an insult to you and your honor as well as that of your family name."

She watched his eyes, sparkling with unshed tears, she saw open honesty as well as shame. He was different, so proud and bold yet humble and beaten. The Golden Lion clearly bowed in submission. She knew then that she didn't want him to be broken.

Tyrion's words ran through her mind as she watched Jaime struggle with what to say to her. No, we've all paid too high a price in this war, his debt was paid.

Jaime braced himself for the slap he knew was coming when he watched her raise her hand and was overcome with emotion when he felt her soft fingers touch his face. He couldn't stop himself from kneeling in front of her, he didn't know what it was, he just knew he had no right to tower over her. She placed her hands on either side of his face, tilting his head up to meet her gaze.

Her mercy and tenderness towards him was too much, he felt so unworthy to be looking into her trusting eyes. Her words to him, " I forgive you," broke what last threads over control he had and his tears began to fall. Sansa moved closer to him, cradling his head against her stomach, whispering soothing words that her mother had spoken to her as a child. He wrapped his arms around her waist, clinging to her as if she were the only thing keeping him alive and she couldn't stop her own tears as she felt him let go, his shoulders, so strong and powerful, were heaving as he openly wept.

What sort of man would he have been if some one had truly loved him? She could imagine him as noble and honorable as her father had been. She looked up as she stroked his hair and shoulders, she saw Bronn smiling at her, his eyes full of love and understanding. Tyrion, she was glad she had spoken to him, she could see how he clearly loved his brother as much as she did her own. Sandor and Shalene stood side by side, they would make it, she knew. Brienne looked down at her, the ever present scowl softening, and nodded in respect and approval. This was right. Too much hate and bitterness in the world to harbor any towards this broken man. There was still a war to fight, maybe forgiveness was the way to begin anew. Forgiveness; It was such a small word, but she had just found out how that small gesture could change so many lives.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Final arrangements were settled. They would be leaving the next day. Sandor was still unsure about meeting The Dragon Queen. There was more at stake than just himself now, he grudgingly decided that he just has to trust Tyrion on this matter. There had been a visitor the prior evening, luckily he knew this man, Ser Addam Marbrand. He would be going to Meereen with them. He had listened to Jaime's tales of how well the Maid of Tarth could fight, he doubted it at the time but as he watched her spar with Ser Addam, he had to admit that she was a very capable fighter. He decided that he would have to see just how good she was, he always enjoyed a good sparring partner.

Sandor was searching for Shalene when he found her, Prince Oberyn, Jaime and Tyrion in the garden with the twins, Jaxsan, and Elezbeth. He watched Jaime holding his little daughter, Jaime seemed to be drawn to the child, surprisingly, Sandor wasn't upset about this, he had come to a peaceful truce with Jaime in recent weeks, Shalene had shown no further interest in Jaime, in fact, she was, if anything, wholly focused on their relationship. He didn't interrupt them, he just listened as the Prince spoke," I see that you Lannisters are fond of my grandchildren. It seems that K'Alenedor has captured your hearts as she does everyone. It's not surprising, really, considering who her grandfather was."

This comment drew everyone's attention, Tyrion was the one who asked, "Explain what you mean, My Prince. Who was her grandfather?"

"The eyes, are they not beautiful? It's not a common color, but is generally connected to a certain region." His eyes were alive with mirth. Sandor took this moment to come into the room. If this had to do with his children, he wanted to hear the complete story. He sat beside Shalene who kissed him tenderly and took his hand in hers.

" Ahh, my Son, I suppose it is time to tell you all about your little jewels. Kolenee was a beautiful woman, was she not? She had the same eyes. Shalene you know she came from Essos, but what you never knew was that she truly was a ward of my brother's , he was her guardian. She was entrusted to him by her father after she was born, her mother passed when she was quite young and her father felt he couldn't provide her the stability she deserved, although he loved her beyond words. He provided for her quite well. These beautiful children have their own wealth, left to them by their grandfather. She has captured your heart and soul, has she not, Ser Jaime? It's not surprising, they're your kin. Kolenee's father was your Uncle Gerion."

They were all shocked. Jaime could only look down at the children as his thoughts ran rampant, memories of his Uncle flood through his mind. His smile, how loving and patient he was. How kind he was to Tyrion.

He looked into K'Alenedor's eyes again, so knowing, eyes, so like his own and the babes were twins. Dexcian so like Sandor, this girl had his hair, but not his eyes. He looked at Sandor, fully expecting to see the anger and darkness that was frequently seen in his eyes but he saw only acceptance and then love as his gaze moved to his daughter. Jaime started to hand her to Sandor but he shook his head no, indicating for Jaime to keep holding her.

Tyrion was the first to speak," So you knew our Uncle? How is it that we were never told, she could have been raised as a Lannister. What happened to Uncle Gerion?"

"Well, yes, I knew him. He and my brother were in contact rather frequently. Unfortunately, he passed a few years ago, there is something he left for you." Meleko entered the garden then with a large package wrapped in crimson silk and stopped in front of Jaime. Sandor took his daughter and kissed her forehead, Tyrion still had Dexcian on his lap, the boy drooling happily all over Tyrion's short fingers as he chewed on them.

Jaime stood up and took the package and nearly sat back down when he extracted a startlingly beautiful great sword. His hand started shaking when he saw the perfectly crafted Valaryian steel, the huge cut ruby at the end of the hilt and the masterfully engraved lions along the blade. He had tears in his eyes when he looked at the Prince. "Ser Jaime, Lord Tyrion, I believe you know the name of this great sword."

Tyrion was astounded. " He found Brightroar! Is it really the true sword? Brother, you must show me how a true Lannister wields our family steel." Jaime was almost afraid he wouldn't be able to swing the sword, it was a great sword, requiring two hands, after all. But as he held it, it seemed to feel more natural to him than holding a sword ever had. It was perfect. He moved to the clearing and made a few swings, testing the balance and heft of the blade. As he moved in the familiar dance that every great warrior knows, he felt as if the sword knew him, his focus was only on the feel of his steel and the song it sang as it moved through  
the air. This was his family's legacy. He looked back at his friends, Tyrion's gaze was full of pride and love, Jaime wasn't sure if it was for him of the sword, it didn't matter, as long as his little brother looked at him like that. Sandor gave a nod of approval, Shalene was just as surprised as he was.

Prince Oberyn said," I'm sorry you haven't known but Gerion made it clear that he didn't want Tywin to have it. Now, it is with the heirs to Casterly Rock. As far as the rest, Gerion didn't want his daughter raised and used by your father. She would not have been treated kindly, you know she was a bastard child but he adored her. He did what he thought was best, she was a sweet young girl and your friends here will just have to tell you what sort of young woman she was. She cared a great deal for our over large friend here. She gave the greatest gift, did she not? You Lannisters and twins, as if there are not enough of you in the kingdom as it is." He had a fatherly smile on his face.

Jaime had re-sheathed the sword, it had to be worn across his back as Sandor wore his, due to the length of the blade. Shalene helped him adjust the belt across his chest, as he had to wear it opposite of the way Sandor wore his due to the loss of his hand. She kissed his cheek. Jaime cast a quick look at Sandor and seeing him still calm, kissed her hand and bowed to her, " Thank you, Princess."

Tyrion looked at the children, laughing as Jaime went after Jaxsan, who had gotten bored and crawled  
away. " So, Clegane, it seems that you just can't get rid of us Lannisters. We're family now!"

"Aye, it seems we are. Just don't get any ideas in your mind about my daughter being like any of your bloody family. You three male lions are more than enough for any man to be around."

Shalene left to tend to business with Edgar and sent the nurses after the children. The was an uncomfortable silence between the men, to everyone's surprise, Sandor is the one who spoke first," Lannister, this doesn't change anything. The twins are MY pups, but I will have you tell me now that, on your life, you will protect them and love them as your own if anything were ever to happen to me and that you won't allow anyone to  
use them in any games. Do you swear?" Both Lannister men made the vow that day.

Sandor was walking to his rooms to change for the last meal before they were to leave the next morning, when he was grabbed by his tunic and pushed against the wall. He would have struck who grabbed him if he hadn't inhaled the scent that filled his nights, he knew it was Shalene. She held his arms against the wall, he could have easily moved but he let her have this dominance over him. He thought, again, while he looked down at her, how small she was compared to him. She pressed her body against his, rubbing her face against his chest. He heard her take a deep breath then he felt her bite his nipple, he didn't stop the deep, low growl that rumbled in his chest. She stroked his hardening cock and bit his other nipple, "I love you, Sandor," she turned and walked away, his deep chuckle following her down the hall.

Sandor was late to the meal, Genett had wanted him make finally approval on the steeds going to Meereen. When he entered the dining hall, he was very surprised to see it filled with people but not for a meal, he wasn't sure what was going on.

Jaime walked to him and patted his shoulder," I have been told to escort you to the front of the hall and make sure you stay if I don't, I would lose my balls. I rather like them where they are so please just come along." Sandor followed him to the end of the room where he found the Holy Man and the new Septon. His heart started beating fast, 'She's going to do it! Shalene has made up her mind!' He suddenly felt so nervous, he thought he might be sick. He looked around, everyone was smiling and happy. He had wanted this for so long, why was he nervous?

Jaime leaned in and said quietly," I myself, haven't had the joy of being married but I think you're supposed to look happy, not like you're meeting the Stranger."

Sandor felt sweat roll down his back as he looked at Jaime, who just smiled at him.

His attention was drawn to the doors as Shalene walked in on her father's arm. She was stunning. Never one for tradition, she was dressed in a deep green silk dress, made in the Dornish fashion. It fit her perfectly, flowing about her as she moved. Her hair was up, ringlets of curls loose around her neck. It sparkled with variously placed jeweled pins that twinkled as she moved. When she reached him, he was so lost in looking at her that Jaime had to elbow him in the ribs to bring his attention back to the ceremony.

She said," Sandor, would you still have me as your wife? I have been unfair to you many times, selfish  
in my own way, running and just making excuses instead of facing my fears. I am deeply sorry. It won't change anything between us if you chose not to do this, I'll love you regardless."

Sandor cleared his throat, not trusting his voice yet. " Woman, I'm sorry for treating you like I owned you. I should have given you space like everyone told me. Yes, I want to have you as my wife, I would be honored to be your husband."

Their eyes were only for each other as the Septon performed his ceremony, Sandor repeated the words, they would be carved in his heart for all his days. Jaime had produced a cloak, from somewhere, that had Sandor's new sigil on it, Sandor placed it Around Shalene's shoulders. He kissed her neck before he moved back to her side.

The Holy man spoke words of union that were closer to Sandor, as they were natural and done without all the showiness of The Seven.

To his surprise, Sansa and the Arborist came forward, she had had Jon Snow send a Weirwood sapling to Emerald Bay after the man had assured her that it would flourish in the garden. Sandor was deeply moved  
by this as he and Shalene knelt before the small tree and repeated the words Sansa spoke to them. There was a calm that settled over him as he spoke. It was as if the Old Gods had given their acceptance. He thought he heard words whispering around him but he didn't see anyone speak. He tilted his head a bit listening hard, a breeze blew through the hall and he heard a whispering," Yes, Man of Fire. Protect them all. We believe in you." It was so faint he felt it more than heard it. He felt a shiver crawl down his spine as he looked up at Sansa, her blue eyes so honest and clear," They honor you. You heard them didn't you?" She whispered. He swallowed, trying to fight down the lump in his throat," Aye ,Little Bird, I heard them."

When they stood, it was proclaimed that they were wed in the eyes of The Seven, by The Old Gods and from The Holy Man, in the Ways of all Gods. Zethro, the Holy Man then said, "I am very proud to finally present to you Princess Shalene Martell Clegane of Emerald Bay and Prince Sandor Clegane of Emerald Bay. Everyone roared in cheers for the couple.

Sandor was in shock, Prince? How the hell am I a Prince? He looked at Prince Oberyn who was thoroughly enjoying his confusion, the Prince said," Surely, my Son, you knew that when you marry a princess, then you become a prince."

Sandor looked back at Shalene, she shrugged," I forgot to mention that, My Prince."

Jaime laughed at him, saying," Who would have thought that the ragged boy who ran to Casterly Rock all those years ago would be a prince? Don't expect me to kneel to you now, I'm too old!"

Sandor growled," Fuck off, Lannister. Did you know about this?"

Jaime laughed again, "Yes, I did. I take it that you're not unhappy. That shocked look on your gruesome face is priceless. You'll be good husband. You already have been. She is in love with you, I hope one day I can earn your forgiveness, you didn't deserve my thoughtless actions. As usual, I thought of only what I wanted at the time. I most definitely don't deserve the tolerance and protection you've given me."

Sandor had never heard Jaime speak like that. He noticed so many changes in the man since he arrived at Emerald Bay. It came to him before he had given it thought, but as he said it, he knew it was right and true," You're family now. We have all been working towards the same goal, if Lady Sansa can forgive you for what has been done to her by your family then I can be no less honorable. It's in the past, let's leave it there, agreed?"

"Thank you, for everything, my Prince." Jaime just couldn't keep smirk off his face when he said that.

The tables were placed and everyone enjoyed the evening, food and wine were plenty and as the dancing began, Sandor found himself pulled to the floor by Shalene, he had never been a very good dancer but that didn't seem to matter, her laughter at his missed steps only made him laugh. Eyes were drawn to Tommen, the youngest Lannister was teaching Elezbeth to dance and she was a much quicker learner than Sandor. He couldn't think of a time when he had been happier.

His good father cut in and Sandor made his way to his seat, he sat beside Jaime, who now had Elezbeth on his knee. He almost choked on his swallow of wine when he heard her ask Jaime if she could marry him. Sandor wasn't about to help the old lion out and he watched as Jaime looked shocked and then searched for someone to help him out of this dilemma.

Jaime finally said," I am very honored, My Lady Elezbeth, that you would even think of having such an old man as myself as your husband but I feel that I must sadly decline. You are such a beautiful young girl and you should have a strong young man, one day, as your husband. I'm afraid that by the time you are old enough to have a husband, I will be old and gray. That wouldn't make for a good match, now would it?"

"Have you ever had a wife, Ser Jaime? You're very handsome and you're a Knight. Why do you not have a wife like Father and Uncle Tyrion?"

"Well, sweet child, I have not been blessed with having a woman love me like that. I suppose that one day it may happen, if not, well, maybe that's as it should be."

"You'll have a wife. I dreamed it. And you'll have lots more children. Trust me. Do you think I could marry Tommen some day? He's handsome like you. You're his father aren't you?"

Jaime looked at Sandor and saw him nod, almost undetectable, " Yes, My Lady, Tommen is my son. You are young now, you have many years to grow before you think of marriage. But, the day will come when it will be time for you to marry and it should be to someone you love, not someone you're given to. Your father and I would never allow you to marry anyone you didn't love."

"Well, I understand, but Tommen told me he wants to marry me one day. He said when I was older that he would ask father if he could court me. Lady Sansa said that when a man loves you he treats you kindly and protects you. He does all the things that your father would do He'd care for you, provide for you and make bad things stay away from you like Father, Bronn and Uncle Tyrion do for her. She said you did the same thing for Tommen. She says that Father protects lots of people and you did too. She said people say mean things about you because they don't know you or what you gave up to keep everyone safe. I don't know either but thank you for keeping me safe. If anyone else says mean things about you, tell me, I'll make them stop, I won't let them hurt you. I'm going to go now, I love you Ser Jaime." She pulled him down to her and kissed his cheek then jumped down and found Tommen, dragging him to the floor to dance. Jaime sat back, deeply touched by the young child. He turned to Sandor as Shalene walked up and sat on his lap.

Sandor wrapped his arm around his wife, " She's a feisty one, isn't she? She's too smart. She told me the same thing about my scars only she was going to use a stick to protect me. Sounds like the Little Bird is teaching her how to use words to fight battles. She dreamed about you. Funny thing about all these dreams we are all having. You tell your boy not to get any ideas anytime soon. She's only five."

Jaime smiled at the couple," I know, Sandor. You could have helped me out there, you know."

" I had more fun watching you wiggle out of that. Not too bad for an Old Lion. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a new wife to entertain." Sandor and Shalene quietly left everyone to their celebration.

The moon light fell perfectly across Sandor's sleeping body as Shalene knelt beside him. He was naked, long black hair surrounding him, arms resting over his head, he looked so peaceful. Shalene watched his chest rise and fall, she looked at the newest scars on his body as tears fell down her face. She had always been in control or so she thought, but as she let her fingers trace the healed reminders of her violence to her husband, HER HUSBAND! She couldn't hide the overwhelming shame and guilt that she felt over what she had done to him. She couldn't even justify why it had happened. Her own fears of what? Of belonging to someone? How stupid that thought was now because that's all she wanted to be. How could he still love her after the fool she has been? She leaned over him, taking his face gently in her hands and kissed his lips so softly, they barely brushed his, then she slipped off the bed and walked to the balcony, not wanting to wake him as she cried her tears of shame and regret.

Sandor felt her the moment she moved from his side but he didn't move, he almost opened his eyes when he felt her fingers tracing the scars of her anger, but he needed to see what she would do, would she be regretting tonight? Did she only do it out of guilt? It seemed like a dream, he was married to his woman, finally. Gods, don't let her be sorry that she has done this.

Her lips were so soft on his, he was disappointed when he felt her move from the bed. When he heard her walk away, he opened his eyes and watched her walk to the balcony. She was so beautiful, a dark image outlined in the moonlight, her curly black hair hanging down past her behind.

He watched her for a few moments then realized that she was crying, she's already sorry, he felt his heart fall, but he had to know. He quietly slid from the bed and silently moved to stand behind her, he was so  
close to her but he couldn't bring himself to touch her. Looking down on her, he thought again of how small she really was. He didn't say a word as she turned to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and broke down him sobs. She had never cried in front of him before, he wanted to hold her, he wanted to know why, but he did nothing, just stood there with her and let her cry.

She didn't hear him move but she knew he was behind her. His presence surrounded her. She knew he wouldn't touch her, she didn't blame him. He didn't move when she turned and held him. She knew in her soul that she didn't deserve it and she was thankful that he wouldn't try to take the blame onto himself. She felt, also, that he was waiting on her to tell him she didn't regret marrying him.

She moved from him, taking his hand and leading him to one of the cushioned couches on their balcony, as he sat down, she knelt in front of him, fighting with her pride and shame. She looked up at him when her love won over the weaker emotions and said, "I'm so sorry for all these horrible things I've done to you. You never deserved any of my actions. I have acted like such a stupid, foolish child. I can't honestly, give you a reason anymore, of why I behaved like that. You are a good man, Sandor. You have never hurt me, you have tried so hard to accept every responsibility that has been given to you. Things you never truly wanted, but faced with honor and strength, regardless. I'm too ashamed of my behavior to even ask your forgiveness. I don't deserve it. I have always been given what I wanted, I was never told no. I ran from anything that "threatened" my freedom, never realizing that my precious freedom was not in question. The first time I saw  
you, it was a game, trying to see if I could seduce you, of course it was easy, you're a man. What I never thought was that you were a different kind of man. I fell in love with you, there are so many parts of you to love. I don't mean physically. It seems that everyday, you grow more and there is another aspect of you revealed. I have watched you care about people you don't even know, protect those that need you and allow people into your life that could have torn it apart. You faced it all and only responded as a man like you should. I can't even pretend to tell you why I've betrayed you. I don't deserve your love. I'm a stupid, foolish, impulsive, willful person. I am so thankful that you didn't turn away from me, as any other man would have. Thank you for tonight. Thank you for becoming my husband, my Prince. I swear to you, I will not betray you again. I will be everything you deserve. Sandor, I'm so sorry."

He watched her as tears rolled down her face, he listened as she finally opened up and poured her heart out to him. As long as he'd been with her, he'd never seen her so vulnerable, showing him such raw emotion and shame. He knew she was being honest and he also knew that she wouldn't betray him again. She wasn't sorry for marrying him, this beautiful woman, his wife, was feeling unworthy of him, an old stubborn man. He had forgiven her long ago,but finally knowing that she trusted him enough to open her heart, finally, was as if some invisible weight was lifted from him. Shalene was truly his, only his now. He stood up, taking her in his arms and carried her back to bed, his only words to her was his whispered," I forgive you." The dawn found them breathless, sweating and lost in a private world that only true, honest love can create.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Winter deepened in the North. There had been a few battles with wights, but Jon knew that this was only the beginning. He was more secure with the improvements made in all the castles along The Wall as well as in the surrounding areas of The North. He didn't interfere when The Giantsbane came to him with plans to re-take Winterfell from the Bolton's. He listened intently, but followed his vows as he should. He did, however offer his knowledge of Winterfell. He felt no guilt what so ever in doing this. The wildlings and the hill tribes harrassed the Bolton forces for weeks. It was more of a sport, killing here and there. When the overthrown was finally complete, Ramsey Snow was captured and brought to Castle Black. His punishment would be for later.

Lord Ramsey Bolton had somehow escaped back to the Dreadfort. But it wouldn't save him. He was cut off from any way to replenish his supplies so the wildlings took pleasure in setting up camp outside the walls of the holdfast and taunting those inside day after day, it was  
only a matter of time.

Jon was quietly impressed with how the help sent from the South had turned Castle Black into a true holding. The underground tunnels were fortified and extended, the heat from the hearths had been directed in such a way that it was used to heat the stables and kennels. The heat from the forge was used to supplement the heat of the barracks.

He had been concerned as to how the glass gardens would prosper, not having the hot springs that Winterfell had but was amazed to see the problem solved by the trenches inside them, filled with heated stones, and covered with metal grating walkways. Water was poured over the stones at times to create the steam required for the vegetation.

Samwell called him to the yard, another caravan had arrived, for some reason this had Sam upset. Jon noted that they had received the requested ghost grass. It arrived in carefully thrashed and tied bundles as well as woven bundles of rope. He was curious to see if it would work, not that he wanted more encounters with the Others than they had already had.

He finally came upon Maester Aemon at the caravan, that's where he found the answer to Sam's angst, wildfire. That explained the underground vault that Lord Tyrion had insisted he had built. The Maester was talking to a small, pale man who was introduced to him as Wisdom Joseth. Jon's skin felt frozen. A bloody pyromancer.

Jon had no idea if wildfire would work against The Others or The White Walkers, he had limited knowledge on it's uses, he just had to trust Sam and Maester Aemon on this. The wildfire had arrived in wagons filled with sand to cushion the movement. He would have to think on this, it might work, as long as no one became foolish and melted The Wall with it.

Wisdom Joseth and Sam were left to oversee the transfer of the wildfire to the vault, well away from Castle Black.

The voyage had started out quietly enough. The weather was calm, winds were in their favor. When they weren't training and sparring, Shalene was teaching them the languages she knew. Sandor was content, his children were healthy and growing, he took pride in Shalene's knowledge and patience with everyone, some of the languages were difficult to learn but she and Tyrion were adamant that they learn them. Meereen was a mixture of so many cultures and peoples, they couldn't be caught not knowing what was being said around them.

He also had a private laugh at Sansa because Elezbeth was determined to learn archery as well as how the use the smaller knives Shalene threw so well. He sided with Shalene in teaching this to Elezbeth, a woman should at least be able to defend herself. Sansa, also, began to see the reason in this and began to take a more active part, learning some techniques herself. Bronn had already shown her a few things, so she picked up on the teachings rather quickly.

He had been training quiet a bit with Jaime. The Lion was fighting well with his left hand, much better than Sandor thought he might. Sandor hadn't known many men who fought with their left hand, he had learned to do it years ago after he had received and injury that forced him to use his off hand or die. Now, it was as natural as his right. He readily and frequently fought with two swords, he had even taught this to his Son, Lucian.

It was during their morning sparring when the alarm was given of approaching ships. As everyone readied themselves for battle, he sent the women and children below deck, Jaxell and a group of Unsullied with them. He turned to Shalene and caught himself before he yelled at her to follow Jaxell. Their eyes met, he could tell she wanted to stay but she nodded to him and kissed him, " I'll go, our children need to be protected, I love you, Sandor." She was gone before he could say a word. He watched her follow Jaxell below deck, amazed that she didn't argue with him for once. He was pulled from those thoughts by Brienne pushing him towards the railing.

As the ship neared, tensions eased when the sigil from Sunspear was seen. Sandor was curious as to why Prince Doran would send someone to them, but as the ship came broadside and was secured to the Desert Rose, it was very evident. Several Dornish  
soldiers were given permission to board then a golden haired young woman strode onto the deck. Sandor's first thought was Cercei but as he looked closer, he knew it was Princess Myrcella, she was a beautiful young woman, but she didn't look as much like her mother as he thought she would. She looked so much like Jaime it was almost unsettling.

She was built quite a bit like Shalene; lean, firm, perfectly muscled. She clearly wasn't an idle court flower. Her hair was braided but he could tell it was very long, possibly longer than Shalene's, and it was the same shiny gold as Tommen and Jaime's. Her eyes were a deep, vivid green. The scar on her face did not, in the least, take away from her beauty. She was  
dressed in white leather breeches and white boots, a thin golden tunic that complimented her eyes and tanned skin perfectly.

She walked directly to Sandor and curtsied to him and Shalene, " Prince Clegane, My Princess, I would like to accompany you to Meereen, if it wouldn't be too much of a hindrance. I was told that my brother and...Jaime are with you, in light of recent events and confessions, I think I deserve to hear the story from the source." She looked right at Jaime when she said  
that. Sandor didn't blame her in the least, the damned Lannister owed it to the girl, he owed her more than a story.

Sandor and Shalene happily welcomed her. After her belongings were transferred to Sandor's vessel, the other ship departed.

Through all of this, Jaime could only stand and take in the sight of his only daughter. She was a mirror image of him, even more so than Tommen. He had so many things he regretted, regardless of the situation, his children were not of them. They deserved so much better than him. Gods, he was such a fool. So many lives he altered because of his selfishness, his  
blindness. Never had he been more ashamed of what he and Cercei had done than he was now, he didn't expect it to hurt him as much as it did for Myrcella to ignore him. The aching in his chest was not new, it had been his constant companion for so long, he had begun to feel it was his punishment for all his years of deceit and arrogance. He didn't approach her or show his feelings, she had every right to how she felt.

Myrcella walked away with Tommen to the area that had been built on the vessel for the children. It was canopied and fenced off so that the children could play above deck in safety. Thick, soft pillows and couches were scattered about.

When there had been no sounds of fighting, Tyrion and the others had ventured out, curious as to what was going on. The nurses had brought the children out and Myrcella immediately went to them, sitting on a pillow and began touching and playing with them all. She looked so natural among the little ones, laughing as her hair was pulled, kissing little hands and feet as if she had known these babes all their lives.

Tyrion approached and watched her, it had been so long since he had seen her, she had grown into such a beauty. His decision to send her from King's Landing was the smartest one he had ever made. His heart skipped a beat when she looked up at him and smiled. "Uncle, I have missed you! Tell me that at least one of these babies are yours!"

Tyrion laughed and pulled Shae to his side," My sweet Myrcella. You are so beautiful! No, my little lion is still here," he patted Shae's swollen belly. " This is my Lady wife, Shae Lannister. Look around you, I'll do the introductions. You know Clegane, He is now Prince Sandor Clegane of Emerald Bay, as I'm sure you know. And his wife Princess Shalene Clegane of House Martell and Emerald Bay. This is his son, Lucian Clegane and his wife Jonete' Clegane, the sweet little Lady by your side is Lady Elezbeth, she is Clegane's ward, but I'm sure she will soon be his adopted daughter, the twins there are little Lord Dexcian Clegane and Lady K'Alenedor Clegane. Though I will add, they are your kin, their grandfather was Uncle Gerion. This is Lady Sansa as you are well aware, she is married to that dark chap at her side, Bronn Zeneek of Braavos. You know Ser Addam Marbrand, this is Lady Brienne of Tarth."

Myrcella stood and curtsied to all, Tyrion introduced her as," Lady Myrcella Baratheon." Myrcella looked at him sadly then at Jaime, " Uncle, you know very well that I am not a Baratheon. I am a bastard, whether it is Waters or Hill, I know not, but I am very clearly a bastard."

Jaime couldn't meet her eyes. He did this to his poor daughter. He would change it all if he could, but he wouldn't change them. It was he who was to blame, he always acted before he thought. He heard Tommen say," Sister, we are Lannisters. We may be bastards but I will not be named one, nor will you." He looked to Shalene for guidance, he knew that she, too, was a bastard child. Not in the same manner as he and Myrcella was, but she was still a princess.

Shalene said," Lady Myrcella. Let no one tell you who you are. We are not given the choice of who our parents are, but we can decide who we will be. My origins are not the same as yours, yet I too, am a bastard child. Only you can decide how this affects the rest of your life. I see no one here who cares for you any less because of this."

Myrcella looked at Shalene then at Tommen, her gaze shifted to Jaime and she asked," Did you ever love me? Did you ever want to be my Father? Did you ever once, think about what it would be like for us? It would be so much easier to just be a bastard, what am I now? What man would want me as a wife now, knowing what you and my mother have done? You and mother gave no thought to us, why should I care about you, Ser Jaime?"

Jaime had felt scorn and disgust from others so many times in his life, but never like this. He had no answers for her, he was having a difficult time breathing, he couldn't look at anyone, they all knew his history, finding his voice was almost beyond his abilities at this moment, "Myrcella, I'm sorry."

His daughter yelled," Just stop it! You're not sorry or neither one of you would have done this! Why couldn't you just be like normal people? She is as much to blame as you! I pray that you are happy with the what you done!" she turned away from Jaime, wiping tears from her face, "Lady Shae, could you please show me where I might rest? My Prince, thank you again, could I request a favor from you? May I have a guard at my door?"

Sandor nodded at her," Hecnok see to Lady Myrcella's guard." A part of Sandor felt for the young lady, he had known for many years but it was not his business. He definitely didn't blame her for being mad at Jaime and Cercei, he looked over at Jaime and just shook his head.

**  
Daenarys was pleased with how well Drogon had started responding to her. She truly felt that they were as one when they were together. She had to smile when she watched Rhaegal and Tomaerys, they seemed to mirror each others moods and movements. Viserion was always so quiet, he would watch all the interactions, he never gave any indication towards misbehavior, he just seemed to be content to watch.

Okeo couldn't teach Dany how to reach into the minds of the dragons as she could but she did teach her how to feel them through her emotions. When she had touched Viserion's mind, Okeo had told her that Viserion had a need to be with another. He would leave her one day, but he would come back at times. Dany didn't want to know about this although she felt it also. Was this the third head of the dragon?

She thought so many times about what Quaithe had told her, "To go north, you must journey south, to reach the west you must go east. To go forward you must go back and to touch the light you must pass beneath the shadow."

She felt that she was so close to the answers to this message. She had come East, she would soon be going West, back home. Though she had no memory of her homeland, a deep part of her wanted to be there. She wanted peace, she wanted to be loved, she just wanted to stop all of the hurt and destruction of war.

She knew of the Shadow in the North. The long Dark was coming, somehow they would have to conquer The Shadow of this threat in order to bring forth the Light of the New Dawn.

This Aegon that was spoken of, was he a true Targaryen or was he the mummer's dragon? I must trust my dragons for that answer. She would have to win the South before she could travel North.

The past. Why was she so afraid of the past? She would just wait until the West came to her, she knew there were answers with them, 'My future lies in the answers from the past.'


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Pacing, it seemed that was all she did these days. She was vaguely aware of the chatter going on around her, they were always talking, always trying to take her throne. She stopped and turned when she heard Lord Baelish say," I have it on very good information that Lord Tyrion and Sandor Clegane are on their way to Meereen. It is also a fact that he has married the Princess Shalene and is now a Prince of Dorne."

Cercei couldn't hold back the mad laughter that came from her," A dog has married a bastard whore, that doesn't make him a prince. I want my forces sent to Dorne to destroy them! I want that traitor's head! I want my beast of a brother dead! And what of your spies, have you word of Jaime or my Son ?"

"Your Grace, it is believed that Lord Jaime has the King with him. He and the Lady Brienne are traveling together and I have not been able to locate them. As to your order for invading Dorne, I feel it may not be that easy, Prince Oberyn has the borders of Dorne secured, need I remind you that he has a full legion of Unsullied at his side. Dorne will not be invaded. We do not have the forces to send."

Cercei turned to her Uncle Kevan," Call forth the Lannister forces, they must fight for their King!"

Ser Kevan Lannister watched his niece as she stormed around the counsel chambers, '_This must be what Jaime watched all those years ago. A monarch spiraling deeper and deeper into madness.'_ He felt a new respect for his nephew. And a renewed sadness at what the young man must hae endured all these past years with no one to talk to or rely on but himself. He decided in that moment that the time had come to quietly play his cards, he may die in the end, but he had lived a long life already. "Your Grace, I cannot call the Lannister forces. Jaime was made Lord of Casterly Rock when you dismissed him from the King's Guard. He commands those forces as well as all of the Westerlands. In my last contact with my brother, Devan, Lord Jaime had sworn those forces to Dorne, they will not answer to the Crown." '_A lie, but she doesn't know that_.'

Ser Kevan watched as that cocky smile faltered on Littlefinger's face. '_Bloody bastard, your time will come, I hope I'm alive to see it.'_ His thoughts were brought back to the meeting as he heard Cercei scream in frustration. "They're all traitors! I will strip Jaime of his titles and lands! He will not do this to me! Kevan make the decree!"

Ser Kevan looked at her coolly," I cannot, the order must come from the King or the Queen, since King Tommen is not able to give the order, Queen Maergery has the right to do so in his stead."

Cercei was out of control,"I AM THE QUEEN!"

They all turned as a door opened, Queen Maergery gracefully strolled into the room. " I am sorry to intrude, but you are not the Queen, you are only the Queen Mother, as I now am of age to rule. I will do so until my husband has returned. Lord Kevan, I do not wish to have any further conflict with Lord Jaime or with Dorne. Please see to it that they are made aware of our desire for peace. Ser Balon, please escort the Queen Mother to her chambers and post guards outside her door. She is not to leave her chambers or have any visitors without my leave. Ser Loras, take Lord Baelish into custody and take him to the tower, he is under arrest for sedition. He is to have no visitors or contact with anyone other than me or Lord Kevan. Might I have a private word with you, My Lord Kevan?"

He bowed to The Queen and watched as Cercei fought, screamed and cursed as she was taken from the room, and Baelish was none too gently shoved ahead of Ser Loras. '_Jaime and Tyrion, I do hope you know what you're doing. All our lives depend on it.'_

He followed The Queen to her private chambers, unsure of the next move for any of them.

"Ser Kevan, we are working with same goals in mind, are we not?"

"We are, Your Grace."

"It seems that Lord Jaime is in need of honoring his duties as Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West. He should be free to focus on these duties as well as the responsibilities of fostering his nephew, Our King, due to his mother's unfortunate illness, do you not think?"

"It seems to be the case, Your Grace. Lord Jaime does have quite a burden as I see it. What do you have in mind?"

"Our prior Queen, your niece, set new rules regarding The King's Guard, when she had Ser Barristan dismissed. I feel that due to Lord Jaime's long years of faithful service and his great responsibilities now, it would benefit him to be able to retire, formally, from his honorable service and focus on his new duties not have it be said that he was dismissed. He would, at some point need an heir, am I correct?"

"Yes, I believe he will. Who do you have in mind to fill the Lord Commander post and the open position in the King's Guard?"

"Ser Loras will have the Lord Commander post, I have been thinking of possibly Ser Brynden Tully. "

"Interesting choice. I'll send a raven to Riverrun. I will have the documents written up for your seal in regards to Lord Lannister. Fine choice, I might add, on what was accomplished with Baelish and Cercei. Are our previous plans still to move forward?"

"Yes, I feel that would be the most advantageous choice for us all. It seems we must look to self preservation now and pray to the Seven that our friends are able to accomplish their goal. And that Lord Jaime doesn't pay for his past, with his life. I would also like to tell you, since we are alone, that the handmaidens I have attending to the Queen Mother, have told me that they ear she may be pregnant. They are telling me that one of the Kettleback brothers is the father but they are unsure which one, she has bedded all three unfortunately. "

"What in the Seven Hells is wrong with that woman! How do we handle this? My advice is to keep it quiet and inform Tyrion and Jaime. It isn't a crime to bed a widow but I don't know how those boys will deal with a bastard child. With the disaster she made of the other three, I feel that they will remove this child from her care. Forgive me Your Grace, but I hope that more than anything. I also pray that Jaime comes out of this with his head still attached to his shoulders. I have so very few family members left as it is. He's a good man, his downfall began when his Lady Mother died and Tywin left him on his own. He had no direction but Cercei's manipulations." Queen Maergery watched as Ser Kevan's eyes seems to become lost in the past. '_Father, Mother, Warrior; keep Lord Jaime safe. I don't know him well but if he is deserving of your grace, Please protect him,'_ she prayed.

The remaining voyage to Braavos was uneventful. Tyrion's hiring of Salladhor Saan's vessels to scout ahead of them had paid off well. Sandor spent his days training and with his children, Shalene filled his nights. He couldn't help but notice that no matter how much Jaime acted as if all things were right in his world, his eyes told a different story. He didn't approach Myrcella, although he did watch her.

Tommen was fast becoming a very good swordsman. He continued to be gentle and loving, especially with the children, but he was focused and adept with his weapons training. Sandor trained daily with Lucian, pride in his Son growing more as time passed. Lucian was a formidable young man. He had grown very strong and into a fierce fighter. He didn't have the massive, brute strength that Sandor possessed, but he gave him a fight that left him aching at times, not that he would ever admit it to his Son.

It pleased him to watched his people...his family and friends, together, each teaching the other their craft. He was so content, it seemed his life before Shalene had been a dream. A small part of him did feel for the Lion, but he had created his problems for himself. He wasn't about to help him out, he had to fix this on his own.

They would be arriving in Braavos the next day, they would only be there a week. Bronn needed to meet with his Father and introduce his new wife. Lord Varys was there and ready, the contact from the Bank of Braavos, Taeko Patel, would be traveling with them to Meereen.

Jaime had worn his happiness as a mask for so long, he wasn't sure he even knew what happiness was any longer. The evening meal was delicious, as usual, he ate but couldn't recall the taste of it. He watched everyone. '_Is this what I am to be now? A hollow, useless shell. Going through the motions of what is left of my life.'_ He watched his children, Tommen, at least, was accepting of him. Jaime knew he didn't deserve it, but he was thankful for it.

He had thought so often, lately, of how this had happened. It was when his mother had died. He knew that now. It wasn't Tyrion's fault. Death during childbirth happens sometimes. He remembered the way his mother had sang to him, holding him close to her as he fell asleep. He could almost feel her fingers combing through his unruly curls as she told him how much she loved him. She was honestly the only woman who had ever loved him, just for him. He had felt so lost when she died. He had no one to turn to, his father forbade affection, Tyrion was just a baby. He had only Cercei. Gods, how she took advantage of that need he so foolishly let her see. It made him physically sick to think of all of this.

Aching loneliness was his constant companion, he didn't feel he deserved any better, his thoughts often turned to wondering if he would ever know the same things that other men did. Would he ever know the touch of his own woman?

Guilt ate at him over his tryst with Shalene. Sandor had been vastly more noble about it than he would have been. Gods, how much of a fool he was.

He left the dining hall and found himself at the bow of the ship. He hated what he was. Had he changed, as Brienne seemed to think? She was his best friend. She was his conscience, she had saved him as often as he had saved her. He knew she and his old friend Addam Marbrand were spending quite a bit of time together. He felt no jealousy about it, Ser Addam was a good man. He was always kind and gentle with women. He was honest and honorable. Jaime couldn't think of a better man to show interest in Brienne.

He was so deep in his thoughts, he didn't realize he was no longer alone until he felt the warmth of someone as they moved closer to him. He looked down thinking it was Tommen and was shocked to see Myrcella standing at his side. She didn't look at him only asked," Who am I now?"

Jaime's voice was heavy with emotion,"You are Myrcella Lannister, my daughter."

"Did you ever love me?"

"I have always loved you, I was just not allowed to show you. Your mother forbade me to have any contact with any of you other than what she allowed."

" Why did you do it? Why did either of you do it?"

"Weakness and love for my part. I loved Cercei, I thought she loved me. I did everything she told me to do or asked of me. Anything to have her love me. She wanted to be queen and she wanted pure Lannister children. The Targaryen's had done it for three hundred years, so who was I to tell Cercei it was wrong? I was a weak fool, Myrcella. I am still a useless, weak fool. I never gave thought to your mother getting with child, she told me she would take care of it. Only it was Robert's seed that she prevented from taking life."

"You know that she had many lovers, even when you were there. She always thought I was never watching her but I saw so much. I watched you leave her rooms one night and watched as Ser Meryn went in after you had turned onto another corridor. He stayed there for several hours. She did that to you so many times. Did you never know?"

Jaime closed his eyes, he felt the tears he'd been holding back, roll down his face as he shook his head. '_Was I that terrible a lover?'_

"I'm not saying this to hurt you, I just think you need to know what she really is. The only member of the King's Guard she didn't bed was Sandor and Ser Balon. She even bedded cousin Lancel. So many lovers, how could you not know? She became pregnant twice, but took tansy. I don't know who the fathers were, she had so many lovers. You know, she wasn't the only one who could get others to share secrets. I had my own spies. It's easier to get people to trust you when you are kind to them and don't threaten them. I was glad I went to Dorne. I worried about Tommen. Thank you for taking him away from there. Let it go. Let her go. Look at me."

Jaime gazed down into his daughter's eyes, '_Gods, how could she be his child? She was so beautiful,_' he was unworthy of such as her. Myrcella took his hand, the first time she had touched him in years, " Promise me that you will protect me and Tommen. Tell me that you won't go back to her, that you will face Queen Daenarys and be The Lion you were born to be. You will be strong, honest and truthful. She can't be like her father, I won't believe that. Tell me that you will love us like we should have been loved. Swear it to me, Father, if you truly love me."

Jaime pulled his daughter to him, holding her as he wished his father had held him," I do love you and Tommen. I have no intention of going back to the past, Myrcella. I would fight to my last breath for you. I have done so wrong by you. My sole purpose in going to Meereen is to face that part of my past. I don't want to run any longer, child. I just want to be at peace. I swear to you, I won't let you down."

Myrcella hugged Jaime as he wept, " I love you, Father," she felt his arms tighten about her. She felt so protected in his powerful arms. '_This is what it feels like to be held in my father's embrace_,' she realized that she had never felt that before.

Jaime wasn't sure when Tommen had joined them, it just seemed that he was there suddenly. Holding his children like this was something he had never dreamed he'd be able to do. The next hours were spent talking, answering questions, and even laughing. Tyrion and Brienne had come to see what had happened to the three misplaced Lannisters and found them asleep on the pillows of the lounging area. Jaime's tall body stretched out, legs crossed at the ankles, Myrcella asleep, facing her father, her head resting on his chest, her arms wrapped around his right forearm, holding it close to her. Her long, golden hair spread all about her. Tommen was curled against his father, his head resting on Jaime's shoulder, Jaime's left arm protectively holding his son.

Tyrion smiled at the site, the Golden Lions of Lannister sleeping together in their pride. Brienne gave private thanks to The Seven, hoping that for once, her friend had found what she felt he deserved. He had changed. He could still be an ass, but he had more kindness and nobility in him now. She took a covering from a nearby couch and covered the sleeping lions, she knelt beside them when she saw Jaime had opened his eyes, '_Ever the Warrior_.' She whispered to him," You're a good man, Jaime Lannister. I'm happy for you. Don't mess this up, your children need you." His smile always touched something inside of her and it did now, it was a deeper feeling with them. Honest, truthful, she cared for him, very much. She wanted him to find someone special as she had recently realized that she had. She would talk to him another day about how she was feeling about Ser Addam. As much as it scared her and a vast part of her couldn't believe that a man like him would ever care about her, he had most assuredly made her know how he felt tonight when he told her he was falling in love with her.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

She had always loved the feeling of freedom she felt as she walked the deck of the ship. She felt that familiar song running through her veins as she watched the men run about, preparing for battle. She had made her decision months ago, at first it felt like a betrayal to her past but now, after all of the ravens about shifting loyalties in Westeros and her recent discovery, she knew she had made the right choice.

Sounds of fighting were all around, the smell of blood and gore fed an inner darkness inside her just as the slice of her blade through the neck of the man in front of her was a feast for her eyes. Laughter sounded from her throat as she ducked a viscous swipe of a sword, her own finding its home in the chest of a man she knew so well. She smiled wickedly at him as she watched him look at her with a mixture of disbelief and pride. "I told you once, Uncle. I would be the one to watch you die." He just gave her a weak nod and smile as his limp body slid off her blade. The scream of victory was so primal and full of satisfaction that those close to her looked at her in curiosity.

The battle was soon over, vessels were secured and those not willing to surrender were given to The Drowned God. She went back to her prize, she had one last task, her blade easily separated his head. Grasping his long hair, she carried the head to her chambers and to the awaiting glass vessel that was filled with the preserving liquid she had been advised to use. Smiling, she dropped the head in and sealed the lid with melted wax. She placed it next to the one she had taken a few months before and closed the chest.

She was cleaning herself when the door opened and her only living brother entered followed by a boy. He may have been a boy in age but his maturity and body said differently. Her poor brother had paid such a price for his folly but that was the price he should pay, she had warned him and he didn't listen. It saddened her to see him like this, but he was thankfully, slowly shedding the tortured shell he was when she found him.

The young boy was just what she had thought he might be. Strong, proud, so wise for a boy of twelve years. And he could fight! He was as deadly as a grown man. She looked into his eyes, so deeply blue. His hair was long and wavy. It was only his strong, stern visage that made him the Stark he was. That and the black dire wolf who never left his side.

When she had found Theon and the young woman, Jeyne Poole, she wanted to kill everyone. Her eventual talks with Lord Snow had convinced her to allow the Northerners to handle that situation. He had another way for her to vent her anger. It had been no easy task, getting close to Euron "Crow's Eye," but she had managed and she had felt the same joy and sense of vengeance when she slit his throat and took his head, as she had when she cut Victarion's from his body.

Lord Snow had given her information about where he thought his youngest brother was, he needed her to go to him and then take him to Meereen. He never told her how he knew any of this, or why he felt she would be safe anywhere near the Dragon Queen. He just asked her to trust him.

She was tired of war, as she knew all of Westeros was. The entire Kingdom had lost so much. She knew that the majority of the land had slowly shifted towards a quiet alliance with the woman in the East. She still had her doubts but if the family members of the ones who had caused the murder and downfall of her forebears were brave enough to face her, then she would just follow their lead, but she would keep her guard up.

"Lady Asha, where are we headed now?" Rickon Stark asked.

She smiled, the little Lord was bold and his tone bespoke of the Great Lord that he would be one day. " To Meereen, now. I have been told that by the time we get there, you may very well meet your sister. Do you remember Sansa?"

His gaze never moved from her but she could tell he was searching through his memories, the boy had been so young and been through so much, maybe he didn't remember her. " Yes, I think I do. She looked like Mother. Will she truly be there?"

"She should be. There will be many people there that you don't know. She is married now. I don't know any of those she is with, I've only heard of them."

Jaime was listening to the sound of the clashing steel as he watched the twins play. They were so lively, he couldn't help but smile at them, they were beautiful children. Dexcian was the bold one, always moving about, quick to show his frustration when he couldn't quite make his little hands master what his mind thought he wanted to do. Right now, the leather laced through the neck of Jaime's tunic had him happy enough as he chewed on it. K'Alenedor was never far from her twin. As much as he didn't want it to be there, a very small fear was in the back of Jaime's mind about the twins, his own deceit with his twin created that fear, he knew. He kept it deep, these children would have what he hadn't had. They would have love, guidance, protection and comfort from parents and family. Parents that were not afraid to show them love and devotion, family who gave openly and freely. He would happily give his life for any of these people around him. Especially the children.

K'Alenedor had found her favorite thing, she seemed to seek his stump out anytime she was near him. At least it served some purpose, he thought as she played with it and then decided it was something to chew on. He laughed as her little hands grasped his forearm, and he felt her toothless gums biting the end of his arm.

He was quickly brought out of his musing by the yell, "You fucking bitch!" That was Myrcella's voice. His attention immediately went to the sparring area and his felt his heart sink when he saw blood darkening the sleeve of Myrcella's tunic. It troubled him even more that it was Shalene who had caused the injury. He had felt a tension growing between the two, but he hadn't asked either what the cause was, he was up and ready to stop what he felt would be a very bad result for his daughter, when he caught Brienne's eye, she shook her head at him. 'Don't interfere,' he read in that look.

Shalene was deadly in her actions, he knew. He had seen, first hand, what she could do. He watched, breathless, as the two women fought. He couldn't help but be proud of his daughter as he observed her using techniques he had taught her. She quickly and fluidly moved between several different styles of fighting, using both hands as Clegane had taught her. He found himself silently giving her direction as she met Shalene time and time again. Sweat pouring off of both of them. Myrcella made the first mistake, her sword knocked brutally from her hand but she never faltered, drawing her dagger. Shalene tossed her sword to the side and drew her own dirk. The surrounding crowd was quiet, and when Myrcella's blade drew blood from Shalene's thigh, the intake of breath was easily heard. Jaime knew the cold smile of death that appeared on Shalene's face and he again started towards the women. Sandor stopped him this time," Don't you not trust her with your daughter? She could have killed her already if that was her intent, give them both more credit, Lannister. Myrcella might not know she's being taught but I figured that you would have sense enough to see it." Sandor looked away shaking his head in disgust.

A lesson? Bloody hell, why this way? But as he thought about it, how else would Myrcella learn to fight if she never found out how to trust her skills. He watched as Myrcella's rage started to show, he wanted so badly to tell her to control it but he heard Shalene say," Little child, if you always let your rage show, your enemy will see your weakness and use it against you."

Jaime watched as Myrcella let her anger take her over when she charged at Shalene, she wasn't focused on anything but her rage and missed the movement of Shalene's body as she hit Myrcella in the mouth with her elbow. Before Myrcella could react, Shalene had grabbed Myrcella's wrists and bashed her in the forehead with her own. Myrcella clearly hadn't anticipated this. Jaime winced inwardly, knowing that pain all too well. He watched as Shalene twisted Myrcella's arm behind her, knocked her feet out from under her and pinned her to the deck of the ship, straddling her back, pressing her bent arm painfully against her body, then she grabbed a handful of Myrcella's golden hair, wrenching her head back. His heart ached as he saw Shalene's blade touch his daughter's exposed neck. "Do you know where you went wrong? Do you see how it is imperative that you show no emotion other than deadly intent when you fight? You must always be alert, know who is around you and never let your guard down. The more you work on it, it will become second nature to you. You won't even think about it. You will learn to read everyone, watch their eyes, read their faces. Men will always underestimate you because you are a woman. It is up to you to make them know that their arrogance is their greatest folly. You will not be able to overpower them but you can out think them as well as throw them into a rage with the skills you have. No man wants to be bested by a woman so he'll try to take you out early. Let them wear themselves out. You fought very well, My Lady. You almost had me a time or two. Have you calmed down?"

Myrcella had been so angry when she hit the deck of the ship but as she listened to Shalene, she knew the truth of her words. She had to control her emotions. She had wondered why Shalene had been acting strangely the past few days, now she knew. She had wanted her to recognize the potential threat. She wouldn't make that same mistake again. " Yes, My Princess, I am calm. Thank you for the wisdom and lesson. All of you have taught me better than to loose my temper." Her eyes looked over at her father and she smirked," I blame that on my Father. He has never known how to control himself." Everyone burst out laughing as Shalene helped Myrcella up, none harder than Jaime. 'Damn, my daughter is exactly like me!'


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Dany was so tired, she was quietly hoping that the time in court would be over soon. Her back was tired and she hadn't been sleeping well. The Westerosi would be here in the next couple of weeks and she still wasn't sure how to receive the families responsible for her father's death. Her brother had always claimed vengeance was the only answer but as the years had passed, she wasn't sure why she should really want that. She hadn't even been born when her father was murdered, she knew only what she had been told. It felt unnatural to seek retribution on those coming. Other than Jaime Lannister, none of them had any part in the downfall of her family or the death of her father.

She wasn't a person who wanted others to be hurt, if anything, she wanted the pain and destruction to stop. She knew she had to listen to them, it would not be an easy journey, nothing worthwhile was ever easy. She wondered how those in Westeros felt about the Kingslayer. Did they honestly care and despise him as a man or was it just his name they feared. From all accounts, three of the seven lands in Westeros were behind him, and he gave no indication whatsoever that he was interested in the throne.

The Westerlands were Lannister territory, Dorne was represented by a Clegane, the North by a Stark. That left the Vale and the Riverlands, which could be tied back to the Lady Stark.

Ser Barristan gave her good and wise counsel, Ser Jorah...well, her patience with him was running thin. He was negative and tried to push her into rejecting all of them, especially The North. He must think her a very foolish little girl. She knew he felt more for her than was proper but she had no feelings towards him in this . She remembered what he had told her about why he was exiled. He had betrayed her once and he had no way of helping her take back her legacy. He had nothing to offer except negative comments.

Her mind was brought back from it's meandering as Missandei leaned to her and told her about a woman requesting an appearance in court. Upon hearing the name, Daenaerys felt a chill run over her skin, so it begins. This will either be the beginning of the future or it will be folly.

Dany dismissed court except for her Unsullied guards, her personal guard and Missandei. Greyworm escorted a woman and a boy into the Court, beside the boy was a huge black wolf. She heard Ser Barriston take in a sharp breath and saw Ser Jorah grasp the hilt of his sword. Missandei announced," Lady Asha Greyjoy of The Iron Islands and Lord Rickard Stark of House Stark of The North."

The two companions bowed, "Your Grace."

Dany took in both of them. She had no way of knowing if they were who they proclaimed to be except by the reactions of the two men beside her. The woman was not unattractive but she had a hardness about her that made Dany think that she wasn't a stranger to battle. The boy was young but hard. He was strong and well built for one of his age.

Her face revealed none of her feelings as she addressed the new arrivals," Welcome to Meereen. I would offer you refreshments, I was not expecting you I am curious as to why you have come here." She watched passively as Missandei served to two, and had to hide a smile as the Lady slapped the hand of the boy away from the wine and gave him a glass of juice. His glare was deadly but he offered no words and the woman wasn't, in the least, affected by his gaze.

"I thank you for your welcome, My Queen. I have been sent here by an ally in The North though at this time, he cannot openly give you allegiance. My quest was twofold, I know you will be having guests from Westreos and my friend wished me to find this young Lord and rejoin him with his family who believes him dead. We knew of no other way to prove that he is exactly who we say he is except by his direwolf. I see you have a craven and slaver from the North beside you, he can tell you the truth of the Stark's and their direwolves. The second part is to inform you, that as the heir to the Iron Islands, I am here to pledge my allegiance to you."

Dany could feel the tension rolling off of Ser Jorah, she knew why the woman called him a craven, he ran from Northern justice, she would not correct the woman. She looked at Ser Barristan, who nodded to her, indicating the truth of her words. He said, " I was under the impression that your uncle, Euron "Crow's Eye" was claiming to be King of The iron Islands."

"Aye, it's true, he **WAS**. He is no longer." She motioned for two sailors to bring in a large wooden chest, beautifully  
decorated with carvings of Krakens and all manner of sea creatures. "Your Grace, if I may, a gift from my Uncles." She walked to the chest and opened it.

Dany hid the smile that almost crossed her mouth. "A strange gift, My Lady. Did you do this?"

Asha Greyjoy knew that this would be coming, it couldn't be avoided, " Westeros is at war, Your Grace. Horrible things happen to horrible people. My uncle, Euron, sent my other uncle, Victarion, here to kidnap you and bring him back to Pyke so he could force you to marry him. We couldn't have that. As you can well see, they were out of their minds. Victarion was killed in battle on the way here, as he was dead, I saw no reason for him to keep his head, you would need proof that he was not a threat to you. Euron, slept too soundly. To answer your question truthfully, yes, I am the one who killed them both. I am at your mercy, as I don't know what laws you have in regards to kinslaying here in the East."

Dany kept her expression mild, 'I feel nothing about it. I watched my own brother be murdered by my husband and did nothing to stop it. I felt nothing then either. He wanted to harm me, as did these men.' She looked at Lady Asha, the woman was battle hardened. She is like me in regards to doing away with those who mean to harm and destroy. " Lady Asha, as you said, there is war in Westeros. I accept your allegiance and you will be treated as my ally. What I have is yours. The same is true for Lord Rickon and his direwolf. Since we are not in Westeros yet, the customs don't apply, do they." She glanced at the chest and spoke so that those present knew it was her decree, " We will speak no more of the gift from your uncles. Bad things happen to bad people, as you said." She looked at the direwolf, who had been watching them all, just as if he could understand exactly what was being said. He tilted his head to the side and whimpered. Rickon looked down at him and nodded, the beast walked towards Dany,  
she knew she should fear him but as she looked into his eyes, she knews he wouldn't hurt her.

Ser Jorah stepped in front of her and the direwolf immediately became menacing. Crouching as if ready to leap and the growl that rolled from his chest echoed in the Court. Dany ordered Ser Jorah to resume his post and the direwolf calmed again. 'Interesting. I trust my dragons to help me judge others, could it be that direwolves are the same way. Does he sense deception?' The wolf continued to Dany, she stood up and walked towards him, 'He is so huge! I could ride him like a horse.' She gently offered her hand to the predator, watching as his long, white fangs were exposed as he sniffed her hand and then began to lick her hand. He gently took it in his mouth and pulled her towards the boy who had been watching it all with a knowing expression on his young face.

He finally spoke to Dany, "He likes you, My Queen. He doesn't like many people at all. If he trusts you, I will too. His name is Shaggydog. He'll kill anyone who tries to hurt you as will I."

Dany was momentarily shaken by his comment. " How old are you, My Lord?"

"Eleven or twelve. I'm not sure. It matters not. I may be young but I am not a child, I learned to kill while I was living with the tribes on Skagos. "

She heard Ser Jorah repeat the name and turned to him. He said, " Kaleeshi, Skagos is an island in the Shivering Sea. The North believes them to be descendants from The First men. They are very fierce and independent, no one ventures there that's why they have never been conquered. It is believed that they are also cannibals."

She heard Rickon start to laugh.

"Indeed . They are fierce and proud. They just want to be left alone. They don't leave their island and they seek no  
fortunes. Have no fear if they did eat men, it wouldn't be you. They are a proud people and a craven like you would surely poison their souls." The vehemence in his voice was startling.

Again she saw Ser Jorah grip his sword, " Ser Jorah, if you cannot control yourself around our guests, I will have to relieve you of your duties until a time that you can." She didn't trouble herself to notice the stricken look on his face. "Missandei, will you show our guests where they will be staying?"

"Yes, Kaleeshi."

The Kraken and The Wolf bowed to her again, "Thank you, My queen." She watched them leave and thought on the  
prophecy from Quaithe. The Pale Mare had ridden, the Sun's son was gone, by his own folly. The old Lion was gone but two young lions were coming instead and one of them she truly didn't know how to receive. Now the Kraken. The two rebels gone and the heir has just given her alliance. She knew what the Others and the Darkness was. That battle must still be fought. Through her contact with Lord Tyrion Lannister and talking with Ser Barristan, she had a very good idea who the perfumed senchel was.

Sandor clearly understood why he had lived his life as soldier, the remaining few weeks of travel had been wearing on him. Being in discussions with Tyrion, Bronn, Varys, and the envoy from the Braavosi bank, Taeko Patel, held no interest for him. He cared not how the crown would pay back it's debt. He glanced at Jaime and saw the same boredom on his face. He wasn't even sure why they had to be involved in any of this, except for the fact that Shalene told him that since he was a Prince of Dorne and had substantial holdings now, it was one of his duties. He was representing his new homeland. At least she had told him that he had to only look interested in what was going on.

It wasn't until after the banker left that Varys handed Tyrion a scroll. After reading it, Sandor started to feel that he  
knew what his purpose would be now, if all went well.

He and Jaime looked at each other, Sandor asked," Can it really be him?"

Jaime shook his head. " There are only two people left alive who know the truth to that. Me and Ser Barristan Selmy. I don't know who this one is, but I swear to you, that baby that was murdered was him. I am as sure of it as I am that I no longer have my right hand."

Sandor had not been in the capitol when the rebellion happened. He was a few years younger than Jaime so he had no idea what to make of this but he could tell by the conviction in The Lion's voice, that he spoke the truth. Tyrion sat quietly for a few minutes, " I have my suspicions of who this might be. Tell me, Jaime, what do you know of Jon Connington?"

The discussions went on so several more hours. Tyrion and Varys were quiet as they watched Jaime and Sandor go over the maps of Westeros, especially the Stormlands and The Crownlands. He felt his pride in his brother swell, as he watched him in his element.'That's what Jaime is best at, being a war commander.' He enjoyed watching the ease of both men as they worked out strategy and possible scenarios. Jaime, the Commander and planner, Sandor the strategist and questioner. It was like watching them spar, both knowing their roles so well, and able to to quickly find and determine the extent of the rivals weaknesses.

With and idea of where and how to confront this threat when the time came, they left the solar, minds tired and bodies hungry. Sandor was looking for Shalene and was greeted with his tiny wife feeding bits of raw meat to the largest eagle he had ever seen. The raptor's claws were as long as Sandor's fingers and they were as sharp as daggers.

She showed no fear towards the bird and when he walked closer, the falconer stopped him and handed him a very thick leather glove and told him to put it on. He has been around Shalene enough with her gyrofalcon to know what the glove was for but he had no intention of letting those claws or that beak near him. Shalene saw him and smiled," Look what Father sent you! Do you like him? He has been trained the same way that LeeLou has so you already know his commands and you can teach him any of your own."

"Why would I need a bird?"

"He's not just a bird, Sandor. He's a Golden Eagle. He has also been trained to help you in battle, much like Stranger does. Do you not like him?"

Sandor still didn't want to get close to the eagle. But he had to admit that he liked the way he looked once he looked at him as an accomplice in battle. He watched Shalene talk to the bird and slowly cover its head with a hood, like she did her falcon when she wanted to keep it calm.

He put the glove on his left hand, and approached her. Close up, the eagle was eminence."Just stay clam and give him commands like you have seen me do with LeeLou. You call him with this and when he responds correctly to you, give him a treat." She handed him a small whistle and a leather pouch with bits of raw meat in it. " When you become more comfortable, you can change his commands and how you call him so that he only obeys you, just like  
Stranger. Are you ready?"

Sandor slipped the whistle underneath his leather vambrace and attached the pouch to his belt. He took a deep breath and nodded. Shalene removed the hood and the eagle blinked a couple of times, then looked at Sandor, cocking its head slightly as it observed Sandor as pensively as Sandor did it.

"Give him the command for up."

Sandor followed her direction and quietly but firmly gave the command and the eagle hesitated for just a second before it ruffled its feathers and stepped to his awaiting arm. Shalene stepped away and quietly left him to learn about his new companion. She knew how useful and protective her gyrofalcon was to her, she knew, in time, that this massive eagle would also become as much an extension of her husband as his deadly warhorse was.

They were about two days from Meereen, the men were in the solar, going over the last details of their arrival plans when Myrcella quietly entered the room and whispered in her father's ear, she then left the room. Everyone looked up curiously, only to find Jaime smiling and looking straight at Tyrion. "It seems, dear brother, that you're soon to be a father. Shae has been in labor since this morning and the maester says her time is very near."

Tyrion went pale, "Why didn't anyone tell me! I should have been there!"

"Well, it seems that she forbade anyone to tell you until she was closer to giving birth. She had Shalene and Myrcella threaten any servants with their lives if they told you. So, it seems that.."

Jaime hadn't finished his sentence when Tyrion has scooted off of his chair and was walking to the door as quickly as his stunted legs could take him. Bronn was the first one to speak," Well, I suppose we should go and give our comrade our support." He looked around at the other men, he knew Sandor had been in battle when Kolenee had given birth to his twins. That left Jaime, " So, Lord Jaime, you've been here, do we have the wine now or later?"

Jaime smiled and looked at his friends, " Both! I think Tyrion will need it!"

The men gathered on the deck, sitting very close to the hall that led to Tyrion's chambers. It seemed like it would never end. Servants came and went, none of them would look at the men. Sandor began to wonder if it was because something was wrong or due to the fact that Shalene and Myrcella had scared them into silence. His thoughts drifted to Kolenee and what she may have gone through. He found himself thinking about the Old Gods and quietly asked them, if they were real, to keep Shae and the babe safe. He like Tyrion, he'd grown to respect the little man very much and he honestly didn't want him to be hurt. To be such an intelligent man, it was odd to know that the little Lord really didn't have anything. He had no lands, his hope for the future was tied to the Dragon Queen winning the throne. His name was all he truly had besides his wife and child.

It was at sunset when a very tired Myrcella came and sat down beside her uncle. Myrcella leaned over and kissed his head, "Uncle, you have a beautiful daughter. Shae is resting but she will be fine, she has lost quite a bit of blood but the maester says she is healthy and just needs to rest. Come, meet your daughter." Tyrion stood on wobbly legs, 'a daughter, I'm a father now!' He followed Myrcella into the bedchamber and made his way to Shae. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, her eyes opened and her smile eased his heart. She did look tired, but she was happy and her eyes were full of love. " Hold your daughter, Tyrion. She needs to know you."

Tyrion eased up to sit on the bed beside Shae and no sooner had he made himself comfortable, when Myrcella was handing him his child. He smiled at his niece as she made sure he was holding his daughter properly and securely, giving instruction as if she were an expert on child rearing.

His first look at his child took his breath away. 'This child is part of me.' He couldn't keep the smile from his face as she yawned. Her hair was a silky, deep brown, just like her mothers. Tyrion looked to the maester, as if he could read his Lord's mind, he said, " My Lord, your child is very healthy. By all indications, she will grow to be a very beautiful woman, of her mother's height. She is a normal size baby." Tyrion could feel his eyes burning with  
tears, as he kissed the babe's head, she opened her eyes, and he laughed softly, " Thank the Gods the only thing I gave you was my eyes." His child's eyes were reflections of his own mismatched ones.

Shalene asked, " What will the new Lady's name be?"

Shae looked at Tyrion a moment and they both nodded, "Her name is Vivianna. Lady Vivianna Lannister."

Shalene made her way to the group of men, she sat on Sandor's lap and relaxed against him. Jaime, never one to be patient, couldn't keep quiet, " Well, Princess, don't do me like this. How are they!"

Shalene laughed, "Shae and the babe are healthy and doing well. Tyrion is holding his daughter and the newest Lannister is named Lady Vivianna. The Maester says that she is of normal size and should grow into a woman of normal height. She looks just like Shae but Tyrion did pass those devilish eyes to her. They are the only thing other than his name, he gave to her!"

Shalene felt Sandor's hands on her stomach. She knew what he was thinking. She turned her body to where she could face him, she pulled his head down to her, and whispered," I stopped drinking my tea a sennight ago." She kissed his neck and felt his body relax. For all the fears that she had carried before about having a child, feeling Sandor relax after her confession, feeling the slight tremble in his fingers as he held her, banished all those fears. She had the most wonderful husband, his happiness and love was all she wanted. She was proud to be his, once she had let go of her childish fears, she had come to know that she did want his protection and the strength he so freely gave. She wanted to have his child. His heir.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

The Lord Commander watched as the snow continue to fall. His gaze moved to the tall man walking towards the tower that housed his solar and chambers. Jon recognized the limping gait of the man, that he was here could only mean one thing, The Dreadfort had fallen. Soon enough, the door opened and a cold wind blew in as the man entered and closed the door. He pulled the fur hood from his thick gray-black hair and smiled at Jon, "The Lord Bolton and his wife and child will be here very shortly. They and about 30 prisoners are all that were left alive at The Dreadfort. They are heavily guarded. It went as easily as we thought it would."

Jon went to the sideboard and poured them both a mug of spiced wine,"I am in your debt, Mance. You know the reasons why I couldn't do it myself, I swear to you, if we live through all that's coming, I will make it right with you."

"Jon Snow, you have already made it right. The generations had forgotten the true reason the Wall was built. You were honest and brave enough to see that it wasn't men that the Wall was to contain. I would ask that you allow me and a large group of free folk to go back to The Dreadfort and maintain the holdfast. We know what's coming, it needs to be fortified and prepared. Only the Old Gods know how long of a battle we're in for. I went to Winterfell before I traveled here, it is coming along well. Winter Town has been mostly rebuilt and is inhabited and functioning well. The Keep, itself, well, the debris has been cleared away, the grounds are clear. They have rebuilt the stables and kennels. Your glass gardens are nearing completion. They have roofed the main building and are able to live inside the great hall while they are repairing and rebuilding the inside. It will take time but I know you'd be pleased."

Jon felt some of the tension leave his body upon hearing this. He knew it would take a great deal of time to ever restore Winterfell but to hear that there was at least steps moving in that direction were comforting. He owed a great deal to Mance Rader and the free folk. He hoped that The people of the North would be more accepting of them due to their help and efforts in helping rebuild the seat of the North. He felt Sansa would be thankful, it was her home after all.

He turned and looked out the window again, 'How did it ever come to this? My father is dead, Robb and Lady Catelyn. My brothers and sisters either dead or beyond my reach.' He wished for the days of carefree fighting in the yards of Winterfell with Robb. He would gladly live a life again, of Lady Catleyn's scorn, if he could just have them all back again. "Yes, ready the Dreadfort. We know what's coming, Mance. We have to also look to making sure that holdings all in the North and even towards The Neck are fortified. Winter is coming, we have to be ready. We have to all work together to save the North. I'll have Sam send ravens to Moat Cailin, Deepwood Motte, Torrhen's Square, Barrowtown, Last Hearth and Greywater Watch. We don't have any idea what is really going on in the South and we can't wait to see what the outcome may be, even though they are sending what help they can. We are The North, we have to protect our own."

Daenarys sat under the pavilion, looking out at the uncountable ships anchored in the bay and as far out as her eyes could see. They all bore two flags, one being the sigil of the House that owned the vessel, the other, larger and flying topmost was her own black banner with the three-headed crimson dragon, the banner of House Targaryen. She felt overwhelming pride at seeing her banners flown, she felt an even deeper sense of gratitude for those who were loyal to her. She thought about all the stories her brother used to tell her about how the common folk were secretly sewing banners for them. How foolish he was. She had grown to know that it wasn't the commons who decided who won and lost, it was the Lords and Princes. She was eager to meet these Westerosi, to hear what they had to say, to learn about her homeland. She wanted to go home. She wanted them to know that she wasn't her father. She wanted peace. She had heard the rumors that she would reclaim the throne with fire and  
ash. That was so foolish. Why would she want to destroy her home? Hadn't the West had enough of blood and war? She knew she would have to prove herself to them, as they would to her.

She watched as the group rode towards her, she could name them from the descriptions that Ser Barristan had given her. Words describing Sandor Clegane did not do him justice, seeing him in person was overwhelming. She could easily see why he was the most feared man in Westeros. She knew that her Khal had been a huge man but this Clegane was even larger. Watching him, astride his equally huge and deadly looking black horse, sent a chill down her spine. '_He has been blessed by fire_.' His brother was even larger than he is, according to what she had been told and he had killed his brother. She kept her face impassive, even though she wanted to let a small smile play across her lips at the thought of him being her protector, she thought back on the dream she had about him.

The small woman to his left, must be Shalene Martell. It gave her another reason to want to trust them, Clegane's brother had killed a Martell yet here was a Clegane and a Martell, married. To Clegane's right she watched a man who could only be Jaime Lannister. That was surprising most of all. After what his father had done to Elia Martell, something must have given them cause to trust him. He was not the heinous monster she had created in her mind. He was breathtakingly handsome. Golden, lazy curls brushed his broad, well muscled shoulders. She could tell he was a tall man, very well-built. He held himself proudly, regal, even. His eyes were so vividly green, it was hard to look away from them. She could tell many things about him at once but the most telling thing was the sad and broken look in his eyes, as if demons of his past had all but buried him under their weight. She had to look away from him, this was the man who killed her father, she had to know why.

Next to him had to be Lord Tyrion Lannister, she was unsure of the rest but as they approached and dismounted, she noticed a very tall warrior. As she looked closer she saw that it was a woman. She was as tall if not taller than all the other men except the Prince. As they came closer to her, Ser Jorah stepped closer to her side. Irritation at him rose in her, he had been acting more and more possessive of her and overstepping his bounds. She waved him off, he acted as though he might not obey so she turned to the man on her right, "Ser Jorah, look around you. Look out as far as your eyes can see. Does it look to you as if these people have come to harm me? They fly the banners of my House. If they meant me harm it would take only one man to do it. Do not presume you are more than my guard. Ser Barristan, if Ser Jorah cannot remember his place and follow a direct order, remove him from my presence and have him guarded in his rooms."

"As you wish, Your Grace." He cast the other knight a scathing look, Ser Jorah moved back to his place on her left, hatred for his fellow Westerosi clearly evident on his face.

Sandor was mildly surprised to see the young queen, though his stony, impassive gaze revealed nothing. She was beautiful, he had nothing to compare her to as far as Targaryens go, he had never seen one. He took in the entire scene, his eyes never lingering, always watching and searching. His battle instincts fully alert. She had her Unsullied around her but not in a threatening manner, more as if they were doing their usual duties. He had his own with him, Shalene was at his side, if anything should go wrong, at least he hoped Jaxell could get her back to the ship and their children. He glanced at the sky and saw Shadow, his eagle, passively gliding overhead, nothing seemed to be putting him on edge, hopefully it would all go as it was meant to. His only potential problem now, was making sure the damned Lion kept his head on his shoulders. He noted Ser Barristan next to the queen, '_Good man, that one. The stupid bitch queen made a very bad mistake letting that man __go_.' The other man looked vaguely familiar, but he wasn't important enough to Sandor for him to think on him too long.

As they all dismounted and entered the pavilion, several servants were quietly walking among them offering wine, bread, and fruit. Each of them, in turn accepted. The silence and tension was thick, Sandor didn't feel as though there were any threats, but he wasn't going to be the one who spoke first, talking wasn't his way. The Imp had arranged all of this, let him lead it.

As they each took in the measure of the other, a dark-haired young woman spoke," You are before Daenerys of House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Lady Regent of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains, Mother of Dragons."

Tyrion was the first to speak and move forward, his bow was perfect and dramatic. "Your Grace, Tyrion Lannister of Casterly Rock and King's Landing. I am honored to finally meet you. I will let my friends introduce themselves. We have a great deal to learn about each other and plans to make for your journey home."

He stepped aside, moving to stand next to Jaime. Sandor offered Shalene his arm, which she promptly took, he let her take the slight lead, being more at ease talking than Sandor was. He noticed that Brienne had moved slightly closer to Jaime and that Ser Addam was behind him as if they were creating a barrier between Jaime and any unforeseen dangers. He and Shalene were in front of the Dragon Queen, Sandor was never one for grovelling at anyone's feet, his bow to her was the same he used in Court at King's Landing, almost non-existent. Shalene's curtsy was perfect and graceful, she introduced them, " Your Grace, Prince Sandor Clegane of Emerald Bay in Dorne. I am his wife, Princess Shalene Clegane of House Martell and Emerald Bay. We are here on behalf of my uncle, Prince Doran Martell of Sun Spear. If it please Your Grace, we are here to pledge the allegiance and  
fealty of Dorne to you. We offer our ships and military assistance as you chose to use it."

Sandor followed his wife's lead, as they had asked him to do," Your Grace, Emerald Bay is yours." Sandor motioned for his son, "This is my son, Lucian Clegane. He will be Lord of Jade Mist when he comes of age." Lucian stepped forward and bowed to the Queen, "Your Grace." Then he moved to stand beside his father, the three of them stepped back as Lord Varys stepped forward, " My Queen, I am Lord Varys. We have exchanged numerous correspondence over these past many months. I am ever so pleased to meet you finally. I do hope to always be of service to you." Varys bowed gracefully, as only he can do, and moved to stand in his former place.

Tyrion then introduced Taeko Patel, from The Bank of Braavos. He and The Queen spoke to each other in Braavosi, which of course, all of them could understand. After many pleasantries, he too, bowed and returned to his earlier place. Tyrion moved on to introduce Ser Addam Marbrand, heir to Ashemark in the Westerlands. He then turned to Sansa and Bronn. " Your Grace, may I introduce to you, Lord Bronn Zeneek of Braavos and his wife Lady Sansa Zeneek of House Stark." Sansa's curtsy was perfection and Bronn's bow was appropriately elegant. "The North is not as strong as it once was, Your Grace, but we are yours."

Sandor noticed that The Queen's gaze lingered on Sansa, he felt the need to protect her even though Bronn was by her side and could very well defend his wife. He shifted his body casually to move closer to Sansa. He could tell that Sansa was beginning to feel nervous by the way her breathing changed. Daenarys leaned over slightly and called to one of her Unsullied soldiers and whispered in his ear. As the man left to carry out his orders, Daenarys said," I see that you have a woman warrior in your midst. Are you a knight?"

Brienne stood tall and proud. Her ever-present scowl softening slightly. She glanced at Jaime then Tyrion and both nodded at her. She stepped forward and bowed to the Queen, as a man would do." No, Your Grace, I am not a knight, the men of Westeros do not view women as Knights. I am Lady Brienne of Tarth. These are my companions."

"I have heard of you. You are The Warrior Maid of Tarth, am I correct?"

"You are correct, Your Grace. I am known by that name as well as others."

"I understand that you have travelled with Lord Lannister for many months. How is it that, with your reputation as a most capable and noble warrior, he has not seen fit to Knight you? Is it not the custom in Westeros that one Knight may choose to Knight another who has proven themselves to have valor and honor? Is a woman not also deserving of such a title?"

"I could not say, Your Grace. I cannot speak of what may or may not have been in another's mind. I would not be so  
presumptuous as to question what My Lord choses to do. His choices are his own and my fealty to him is given out of respect and loyalty. Not on what titles he bestows upon me."

Dany could clearly see the pride in this woman. She wasn't a woman of physical beauty, but that sort of charm fades. "I am most pleased to have met you, My Lady. I hope that you and I can spend some time together, mayhaps you could educated me on your lands as I am unfamiliar with Tarth."

"I would be honored, Your Grace."

Dany turned her gaze to the Lannisters. They were all golden, just as Ser Barristan had said. She noted also the regal stance, proud and noble. Their eyes were astonishing. They looked so much like their sire, it was almost unsettling. She stood and walked towards them, motioning her guard back. Her eyes moved over the four of them, '_Why don't I feel anger and hate towards this man? There is more to this. I can't and won't judge until I have heard him speak. I don't want to be known as __the Queen who ruled by hate and vengeance. Injustice must be tempered with justice_.'

She looked at the younger Lannisters, knowing the rumors that they were not Baratheons, but Jaime Lannister's children, "You are the usurpers children?"

Myracella curtsied then said,"No, Your Grace. That is a falsehood. We were told that our entire lives. Robert Baratheon was not my father. My Father stands at my side. Lord Jaime Lannister is my Father. I am Myracella Lannister. Unless Your Grace chooses to name me a bastard child born of an incestuous relationship between my father and mother, then if so, I am Myracella Hill."

Dany saw the elder Lannister wince at those words, clearly he cared for his children.

"Lady Myracella, I am a Targaryen, my mother and father were brother and sister. What sort of person would I be to judge you? We cannot chose who our parents are no more than we can be responsible for anyone's actions other than our own. When we return to Westeros, it will no longer be a Targaryen reign of old. I have no true blood brothers and if I did, I would not continue the practice of my forbearers. Is Lady Myracella Lannister the name you chose? If so, then from this day forth that is your name. I am honored to meet you." She could see the relief clearly etched on the young woman's face.

She then turned to the young man. He was a handsome boy and would grow to be as striking as his father. Tommen went to his knee in front of her as his uncle had told him to do. "You may rise. Are you King Tommen Baratheon?"

"Your Grace, as recent events have unfolded and I have been told of my true parentage, I must tell you that there is no Tommen Baratheon. I was labeled a King at one time but it is not what I chose to be though by all intents and purposes, that is who I am known as. When we return to King's Landing, it is my intent to peacefully relinquish my crown to you, the rightful Queen. I am Tommen Lannister, son of Lord Jaime Lannister and future heir to Casterly Rock, if Your Grace will continue to allow my family to keep their home and legacy. My mother is Cercei Baratheon. I wish to beg your forgiveness and mercy for any wrong doings that my family has caused you. I pledge my fealty to you and will do my duty to defend you." He looked at Daenarys, his gaze strong and full of love and honesty. He glanced at his Uncle and father, " I would also beg of you, My Queen, to show mercy to my father. What past crimes he has done to your family, were done for a reason. I do not know why, I only know that he is a great man. He has loved and protected me. If you must have a life to take for your fathers, I beg you to spare my father and take my life in his place."

Jaime had not said a word throughout all of this but upon hearing those words he almost fell to his knees. "No! Tommen, don't say that! My life is nothing! You are young, you cannot say these things, my Son!"

Daenarys was taken aback by the words of this boy. She could clearly see the way that Jaime Lannister's friends had tightened their circle around him and his children. She gestured for Tommen to stand and said," I will take no lives this day. I am not such a cruel person that I would judge a person without first hearing the reasons for his actions. I give you my word that you all are safe here. I admire the loyalty and love you bear your father. I accept your fealty and respect you as a man of honor."

She walked over to stand in front of Jaime. He could clearly see Rhaegar in her. He knew Tyrion close to him, as he felt the familiar hand on the back of his leg, it had been Tyrion's way of getting his attention all of his life. He felt Brienne's fingers barely brush his, offering her support. He slowly pulled his sword and knelt in front of the young Queen, placing it at her feet,"I am Jaime Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West. I know my words will mean nothing to you but I come to you freely and openly. I offer my allegiance and my life, which ever you believe fit to take. I do not deserve your mercy nor can I find it in myself to ask it of you. I can only tell you that the wrong I have done to you was not done out of malice or personal gain. I cannot tell you that if I had it to do over again, I would change what I did. I'm tired, Your Grace. Tired of running, tired of lies, tired of hiding."

Daenarys looked down at him, having the man who killed her father, at her feet, his life in her hands, didn't give her the feeling of satisfaction she thought it might. She looked at him closely, his head bowed in submission to her. She wondered what he had been like then. He had been her age when he made that choice. She could see the silver hair at his temples and mixed in with golden beard on his face. Some wild part of her wanted to touch his hair, his face. He was a flesh and blood man, not the horrid demon that some tales had made him to be. She glanced at his sword laying at her feet. Even one-handed, he wielded it with such grace and power. He could as easily killed her as just laying it at her feet. She knelt in front of him and placed her small hand below his chin, tilting his head to look at her. His eyes met hers, searching, curious. '_I __can see his soul through his eyes_' she thought. So many emotions could be read there, she could also see that he was just as lost and lonely as she felt a great deal of the time, though she could never let anyone know. "Lord Lannister, today is not a day for passing judgement. I feel that you and I have many things we need to discuss, you are my guest here. I have found that tales often become more grand and unbelievable as time goes on. All I ask of you is that speak to me truthfully and give honest counsel."

She stood up and held her hand out to him, Jaime looked up at her, relieved but cautious, he took her hand and stood in front of her, kissing her fingers before he let go of her hand. " I will answer any questions you have, Your Grace. Thank you for your mercy."

She couldn't control the heat that coursed through her at just that barest brush of his lips.'_It should feel wrong for him to __touch me, but it feels so perfect, as if he was made for me. Surely that's a foolish thought_!' Dany looked back down at his sword," My Lord, you will have to pick that up, I'm sure it's too heavy for someone like me. And, I will be expecting you to rectify this problem with the Lady Brienne. You should have already done so, in my opinion."

She could see his hesitancy about reaching for his sword, she understood. She turned and walked away from him, addressing Sandor," Prince Clegane, I was under the impression there were children with you. You may send for them if you wish." She watched as Sandor whistled loudly, her curiosity was soon answered when she saw the eagle that had been soaring over them, fly back towards the ship. She smiled at him, "If only my dragons would obey that easily!"


End file.
